Slave
by ShunKickShunKers
Summary: I think the title speaks for itself: Teresa, a young slave, is bought by Jane, a rich man against slavery. set in the early-mid 19th. Completely AU, you've been warned xD! Rated T might go up to M in further chapters COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I have a very twisted mind and completely unrealistic dreams , but this one was so good I couldn't let it pass by (…herf let's say rather weird than good, otherwise people are going to take me for a complete psycho, niark niark).**

**So, once again, here is a part of my wild imagination I wanted to share again. It's kinda situated in the 19****th**** background (but I'm not very subtle with historical details, so perfectionists, please forgive the potential mistakes…=.=****)****. **

**Anyway, still the same warnings you read in my other fics:**

**Warning 1: you don't like AU and Mentalist together? give it a try, you never know ;)**

**Warning 2: my English grammar isn't the best. I voice it better than I write it. Hope you'll still enjoy (won't blame you if you don't :))**

* * *

**Slave **

**1.**

The murmurs of a crowd, indefinite sounds, the smell of dust, the few voices here and there. Everything was mixed up in a blur. She barely registered what was said. She was hungry, exhausted, and wanted nothing else but that nightmare to stop.

"Come on! Hurry up, we don't have much time."

For the last three days, she hadn't slept more than a couple of hours, hadn't eaten much and hadn't get to wash herself either. But she wasn't alone in that case. Fifty people, maybe more, including her were waiting in the small room. Their clothes were rather clean but in tatter –no one would spend too much on them right now. They all wore the damn necklace with a number written on it, their wrists were tied in heir back, and they were all praying for one thing: getting out of this hellhole. Unfortunately, there were only two ways, and she liked neither of them; being sold, or die.

The foreman –a tall well-built man, shoulders covered by his short cape- shouted, snapping a whip in the air. "Come on my beauties. Put on your best smile and play nice!"

As the mass of tired people moved towards the door, a few guards were laughing without restraint.

"Hey Tessa!" one of the janitors called at her. "Better come back so can we have some fun tonight!"

She shivered but didn't look back. Again, she'll find an opportunity to flee. And this time she'll succeed, she told herself.

The entire mass of people was displayed in groups of five on three rows, in accordance of their age, sex, and colour of skin. She, was separated from the others and let in the background, behind heavy grey curtains. There, an iron barred cage high enough for her to stand up was waiting for her. She was untied, thrown inside, and the door was closed and locked. A guard armed with a spare was standing close, keeping an eye on her.

"Not much luck this time, Tessa" he said with a smirk. "Manager has a special someone who might be interested in you; and he wants to be sure you won't try to run away again."

Manager was the nickname of the head merchant, Brad Elias. That news couldn't possibly be good for her. She grabbed the bars and glared at the soldier furiously; he laughed in response. Her tiredness slowly disapeared, as her fists whitened when she tightened her hold.

"Laugh while you can" she spitted furiously. "When I'm out there, the first thing I will do is come back and slash your throat open."

Her determined tone made the man laughed even more.

"Well, well, Tessa; I'm sure you will. But before that, you'd better be freed by your new master."

"I'm no slave!" she shouted back. "I wasn't one for starters, and I'll _never_ be one!"

The guard smirked and bent closer to her, his faces inched of hers.

"Don't care what you were, it's what you are right now that matters" he whispered mockingly. "You were bought by Manager and you better behave if you want to get out of here. Not that I'd complain. The guys and I are having a lot of fun with you" one of his hands suddenly grabbed her chin "You have such a smooth skin and fierce temper, Teresa. Your screams are so stimulating…"

The words should have terrified her. It didn't anymore. She just moved out of his grip, swallowed her anger, and looked out through the bars. The curtains weren't well closed, and she could see her unfortunate companions were being sounded closely. A middle-aged black-haired woman was tracing light patterns on a young man's bare chest. Teresa remembered vaguely the man's name being Harry and pitied him. He was quite handsome, and the old perv was obviously looking for a sex-slave. Teresa knew she was attractive, but thankfully not enough to tempt a potential buyer. Brad Elias was well-known for the good shape, docile behaviour of his merchandise, but also for his outrageous high prices.

"Yes, a rare piece sir. Only seventeen, well-born and educated, I assure you…"

Speaking of the devil, the man pushed the curtains out of the way, accompanied by a big fat client richly dressed. Brad Elias himself was rather eye-catching; strong frame, beautiful brown curls and sparkling dark eyes. Despite his fabulously fake sweetness, he managed to keep a steady business, charming people into buying his slaves.

The client, on the contrary, looked like he was in great pain just by walking. If he hadn't been bearded and wearing different clothing, he could have been taken for an eight-month pregnant woman with porcine eyes.

Elias stopped in front of her cage and pointed at her. Teresa instinctually took a step back, gulping, before adopting a more confident posture.

"So, what do you think, sir? Isn't she beautiful?"

Those words almost made her huff. _Beautiful? My ass_, she thought. Her dark hair was a mess and her skin was barely clean. But her clothes did emphasize the elegant curves of her body when she was untied. Maybe that's why they made an exception for her today. The last detail seemed to attract the client's attention.

"Yeah she is."

"I'm selling her five hundred. I know it's a little expensive" Elias added quickly before the man could answer anything. "But look at her carefully. I think she is worth every buck you'll spend on her. She is healthy, young, and pretty. Trust me sir, you won't find some other female on the market of that quality."

Pigman –as she nicknamed him immediately- seemed attracted by the idea and seduced by the merchant's discourse. Teresa knew that if she didn't react soon enough, she was going to be sold. And good thing, she was becoming good at rejecting buyers.

_Think quick_

She stood straight and crossed her arms, eyeing the soon-to-be ex-potential buyer with a glare.

"Can't believe you're buying every single word Manager is telling you" she said casually. Her words attracted Pigman's attention. Elias and the guard both tensed at what she was going to say. "He just considers you like a big fat pig, a pigeon who's going to buy one slave he's dying to get rid of since he bought it. Yeah, Pigman" she added when she saw the eye's man open wide in surprise. "I'm talking to you."

She knew she was going to regret her words the very moment she said them. The guard hit her hard in the ribs with the end of his spear. Teresa yelped in pain and massaged the hurt spot. The client was frowning at Manager now.

"Are you sure you ain't conning me, Manager? She is pretty, but I don't like big mouths."

Elias just shrugged, trying to catch up for her rudeness.

"I'm sorry sir. She has some education, and is quick-witted…"

"I don't care about that!" the man replied angrily. "I just wanna pretty girl who won't whine every five seconds."

"That's going to be hard" Teresa added, protecting her ribs. "You smell as bad as you look, Pigman. Any woman would complain about the scent."

This time, the guard hit her head. She crawled in a ball, the farther she could from them, but didn't stop glaring.

"Let's see other articles sir" Elias cut quickly. "I'm sure we'll have exactly what you want over there. My assistant, Riddle, has a pretty good collection of young girls. Riddle? Mind to show this gentleman?"

The thin assistant nodded and invited the client to follow him, trying to coax him with sweet sentences and compliments while his employer turned back to her. Teresa knew she was in trouble when Elias shot her a death glare.

"You've brought me more difficulties than I expected. I thought you'd be wise enough to shut up, after all the punishments I ordered. I guess they were too light."

He bent over her, his faces inches away of hers. The cold fury in his eyes made her shiver, but she swore she wouldn't shatter in front of that man.

"I'll make you regret every single word you've said. I'll break every single resolve I see in your eyes. And I swear you're going to wish you were dead way before I'm done with you. Got it?"

Teresa nodded slowly and gulped. She had to get out of here, and very, very fast.

* * *

**Thanks for reading so far. So, how is it for starters?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I confess, I was supposed to do some homework today, but the weather was so great**** outside I couldn't resist any longer! I took my laptop and ended writing the second chapter in the garden. However, true to my previous 'self-promise' I'll be in revisions for my soon-to-be upcoming exams (huge sigh). So in the meantime, here's chapter 2. (not sure I'm making much sense here =o=")**

**Thanks to Sam, H, tigerlily124 (Jane's no slave, sorry. He's already kinda in another of mine xD) Mosie (awww thank you o**o), dogeatdog (keeps your hopes up, I hate unhappy endings), NellietheMarvelous (No kidding I squealed when I read your review(s) I felt so flattered! Mom thought there was another spider in my room–we have them real big and black -XD) for their reviews!!!**

**So, hope ****I'll keep up and you'll like what will be following**

**Still the same warnings:**

**Warning 1: you don't like AU and Mentalist together? give it a try, younever know ;)**

**Warning 2: my English grammar isn't the best. I voice it better than I write it. Hope you'll still enjoy (won't blame you if you don't :))**

* * *

**Slave**

**2.**

When the occasion was brought up by a clumsy move of Riddle, she grabbed it instantly.

All morning, Teresa had to endure the non-stopping chatting; middle-class ladies and men, squints squeaking about how to domesticate non obedient slaves, and upper-classes looking for a good bargain. She was eyed a few times by different clients and all scared them off by grimacing, insulting or threatening them. Those people were nothing but cowards, she thought bitterly. She wouldn't let any of them buy her.

Two hours later, Elias had come back to her and ordered to Riddle to move her away, tired of her uncooperative behaviour. The assistant had opened the lock and dragged her out of her cage, bringing her biting and kicking further away from the shopping part to another cell, smaller this time. When he locked it, he dropped the key within her reach, and more important, didn't notice it. As soon as he had his back turned, Teresa had grabbed it and got it hidden under some dirt.

A quick glance around informed her of the presence of a door half hidden by some furniture. She remembered that some privileged people entered that way. Her thoughts were roughly interrupted when Elias entered whip in hands; looking forwards to use it on her.

"You are so going to regret making me loose my clients, Teresa" he whispered threateningly. "Because of you, three of my best buyers swore to never put their feet back in here."

"Maybe they just realised what you are really" she replied dryly. "A crazy, ugly, greedy and con man, whose only pleasure is to see people suffering!"

The Manager halted and glared at her. Shivers ran down her spin, and she stepped back as far as she could.

"People suffering you say? Every single man, woman or child here was bought because people can't make a way out of their miserable lives. Even you…" he stopped talking, and a slight smirk grew on his lips. "Oh, I see. You are still in denial."

Teresa held her chin up and stared back.

"In denial of what?"

"You can't resolve yourself to believe that your own father sold you to me in the most legitimate way possible."

Her blood froze. His words pierced her like daggers, and her eyes started burning from rage.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled, running to the bars, her hands tightly gripping them. "I forbid you!"

The man snarled and laughed sharply, amused.

"Yeah, that's it. I knew you were still thinking your family didn't abandon you by choice."

"They didn't! Father would have never done this to…"

A slash and the whip hit her fingers. She jumped back and yelped, bringing her hands close to her chest.

"Your father sold you because you reminded him too much of your dead mother, dear child" Elias retorted, still smirking. "You're pretty you know? I was lucky to get you at such a low price."

"You're lying" she hissed, rubbing her hurt hands. "I know he wouldn't."

Brad Elias shrugged. The door opened behind him and Riddle popped his head in.

"Hum…sir? A client is asking for you. He doesn't want to deal with me."

Elias groaned in disappointment and tied the whip back at his belt. He glared at the young woman, promising he'd come back for her, sooner than later. After that, he left the room; Riddle closely following behind.

Alone. She was finally alone. Teresa allowed herself to breathe a few seconds, and hearing no noise behind the door, dug out the key. Very carefully, she stretched her arm out of the cage and twisted it enough to get the locker. She put the key in and turned it slowly and the most silently she could. She heard the 'click' of unlocking and her heartbeats accelerated in seconds. The silence around was piercing her ears when her shaky hands pushed the barred door open. Every sound, from the light creaking of the hinges, her own breath, the creasing of her clothes, every sound was amplified. She took another few seconds and forced herself to calm down. Now, she had to move quickly. Elias could come back in the room anytime and notice she was about to…

There was a loud 'snap' and a man appeared in the doorframe. Teresa froze on spot like a dear caught by a hunter.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!"

For some reason, Riddle had come back, and _right __now_ was her only chance to run away. Teresa dashed out of the room, opened the entrance she spotted earlier –luckily left opened- and rushed out in the half crowded streets. One single thought was occupying her head; if Elias caught her this time, no matter how 'pretty' she was, she would be digging her own grave the very evening.

--

The carriage stopped in front of the crowd, and the driver had to jump off and walk to the window of his client.

"'m sorry sir; 'can't go further down, too much people."

He watched cautiously the blond man dressed in smart clothing and more carefully his companion, a tall, well-built, brown-haired young man.

"Can't you?" the blond repeated with a small disappointed look. "Oh, well it seems that we'll have to go on by foot; what do you think Rigsby?" he added cheerfully when he spoke to the other man.

"I guess so, sir" the tall one responded reluctantly.

Both got out of the car. While Rigsby told the driver to wait for them or he'd get no tip, Patrick Jane took a look around, and grimaced slightly when he realized where they had stopped.

"Slave market" he snorted. "I hate this part of town"

He waited for Rigsby and they started to cross the crowd. The smell, the pushing and the calling of head merchants overheated him. The human despair exposed on shelves, the dead light in the eyes of the slaves-to-be made him feel ashamed of his siblings and wonder how humanity could fall so low.

"Even animals don't deserve to be treated like this" he muttered for himself. Rigsby heard him nevertheless, and replied on a soft tone:

"There's not much you can do, Mr. Jane. Too many people prefer slaves to servants since they aren't paid."

"I know" the blond sighed. "And to think slave merchants are a powerful branch in the politics, this is just disgust…"

He didn't end his sentence. A blur of dark hair and bad smell hit him full force, literally. He fell back on the ground, and found himself pinned on the dirty street by a body –a female body.

"Hey, get off!"

Rigsby grabbed the woman by the arm and pulled her off his master. Jane stood up, brushing away some dirt from his suit. He glared at the few people staring at the scene, hinting silently to pass their way.

"Are you oka…all right, sir?"

Jane nodded and took a closer look to the woman. She was struggling against Rigsby, trying to get rid of his hard grip off her. Dark hair in a mess; pale skin darkened by dirt; clothes in rags, barely covering her soft curvy and slender body…

"Lemme go asshole! You lemme go!" she went on shouting, but Rigsby didn't diminish his hold. She started kicking and biting him, even punched him in the nose with no result.

The collar around her neck caught Jane's attention. Damn.

She was a fugitive slave.

Before he could order Rigsby to let her go, a voice erupted:

"Hold her! Someone catch her!"

A man, all dressed up for appearances, was running towards them. Behind him, a guard carrying a spear was heavily panting. When both saw the young woman was caught, relief was reflected on both faces as they walked towards the two men.

"Greetings, sir. Sorry to bother you, but we were purchasing this slave…Thank you for catching her."

Jane simply stared furiously at the man. Superficial, arrogant and loving the powerful feeling working with slaves gave him. This pathetic figure loved his job too much, he thought. He wasn't so keen on giving her back, but it was the law. On his silent order, Rigsby handed the young woman back to the guard reluctantly. The soldier grunted as he forcefully pulled her arms in her back and tied her wrists.

"Thank you again sir" the man said, wiping out his forehead. "It would be a shame if one of them managed to escape from the Elias shelves…My name is Riddle, at your service."

But Jane wasn't listening to him. He was staring again at the woman who made him hit the ground after escaping and still trying to sneak out of the guard's hands. She couldn't be more than sixteen, eighteen top.

"What are you going to do with her?" he blurted out, his tone demanding a real answer.

"We'll…put her aside and try to correct that tendency to escape. I'm sorry for putting you into troubles sir…"

Jane ignored his statement and glanced at Rigsby. The tall man bent over and listened to whatever his master had to say:

"She had been whipped" the blond man murmured. "There are slashes on her hands, and her face has been bruised. Do you think they'll…"

He voluntarily left his sentence in suspend. The tall man whispered back in his ear:

"Indeed, they'll beat her to death. It's obviously not the first time she's trying and the Elias firm is well-known for the…obedience of their slaves. If she goes back, Elias will…break her resolve by any means, if he still intends to keep her alive. If someone doesn't get her out of there, she's as good as dead tonight."

Jane felt a shiver running down his spine. The thought of a woman being beaten slowly aroused disgust and despise in him. He had sworn to himself a long time ago he wouldn't allow it to happen again if he could prevent it. His eyes darkened as they met the young woman's one. She had the fierce expression of a wounded animal fighting for her life. She knew she was going to die if she was brought back –it was written all over her face. Yet she wasn't begging him to help her. Defiance, pride and fury were clouding her eyes; she was cursing him silently for preventing her escape. No doubt she would have managed to get out of town if she hadn't run right into him, he thought bitterly.

The young woman struggled again, growling and kicking. The guard held her neck tightly under the skull and she winced, eyes half-closed under the pain. In front of the two men apparent lack of reaction, Riddle decided to go after waving a polite good-bye.

Jane didn't hesitate one more second, and decided to follow his domestic's subtle hint.

"How much does she cost?"

* * *

**Liked it? Didn't liked it? Press the green button below and please let me know! Thanks for reading so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**When I saw all the reviews/alerts/favourites I had in my mail box, I just thought /homework go to hell/ and started typing happily in the garden. Again XD **

**So people, here's the third chapter. **

**Thanks to Chiisana Minako; Iloveplotbunnies (x2); Just Mosie; mwalter1; Purple Piggie; dogeatdog (héhé thanks!); Ebony10; Helvetica Bold and chocolatefan for their reviews!!**

**Thanks for the alerts and favourites too!**

**Same warnings:**

**Warning 1: you don't like AU and Mentalist together? give it a try, younever know ;)**

**Warning 2: my English grammar isn't the best. I voice it better than I write it. Hope you'll still enjoy (won't blame you if you don't :))**

* * *

**Slave**

**3.**

_Jane didn't hesitate one more second, and decided to follow his domestic's subtle hint._

"_How much does she cost?"_

--

Riddle stared at the man in shock. Even the young woman, caught by surprise by his words, stopped struggling and gawked at him with equal surprise. She must have been wondering what was going through his head, since she was a fugitive slave and had just knocked him down on the ground. Then, he saw Riddle's merchant instincts take the upper hand.

"She was put at five hundred, sir. But since you have helped us, I can lower her to four fifty. Even if she's a little stubborn, she's young, beautiful and healthy. And she has some education."

Jane shook his head. Not a convincing discourse at all. It sounded more like a repeated dialogue he had learned by heart after hearing someone else –his employer certainly- saying it once.

"No way I'm paying this much" he paused, studying the man; wondering how much he was willing to get rid of the young woman. His face twisted worryingly, anticipating the beginning of a bargain he wasn't sure to handle. Jane secretly smirked –this was going to be so easy.

"One hundred fifty."

Riddle's expression was priceless. Behind him, the guard blinked in astonishment and the young woman pouted. Jane thought in amusement that she might have expected a higher price. No matter how much she hated being a slave, it must be somehow insulting not being valued more. But he wasn't evaluating her worth right now. He just wanted to get her out of this situation and piss off a slave merchant by the way. Two birds with one single stone; life was _so_ good sometimes.

"Sir, you're the one trying to con me…"

"One hundred fifty and I take her right now."

"Three hundred" the merchant tried to bargain.

"When Mr Jane says one hundred fifty" Rigsby intervened, "its one fifty. Not a penny more or less."

The merchant sighed dramatically, as if thinking. But Jane knew better. He saw the glint in his eyes. Just one single argument and he had him nailed. Riddle didn't specially want her around and his offer –even ridiculously low- was a real opportunity.

"She escaped your guards in the middle of the day" he clarified. "A lot of people saw her running away, and they know she won't be…'domesticated' easily. No one wants a rebellious slave, but neither do one's want one who has been mistreated. People still have a reputation to hold, and a neglected slave isn't the best advertisement, don't you think?" A wrinkle on Riddle's forehead grew deeper. He was considering the man's words. "My offer is the best you'll have for a long time, and I think she already caused you enough troubles."

"All right" the man cut, resigning himself. "Give me the money and she's yours."

Jane smirked. He wasn't done yet.

"Now, aren't you going to make me sign a contract? What guarantee do I have you won't try to charge me afterwards?"

Riddle grumbled and took out a paper from the bag he wore across his shoulder. He wrote a few words, agreeing that the slave number –"I think she has a name" Jane interrupted, reading over the man's shoulder- Teresa Lisbon was sold for one hundred fifty dollars to Mr Patrick Jane. He apposed the seal of the Elias firm and wrote a copy for himself. On his side, Jane took out one hundred fifty in bills and handed them to the merchant.

The soldier handed back the young woman to Rigsby. The tall man bent over her and whispered in her ear:

"If you promise you won't run, I will untie you now."

If she hadn't heard the small begging in his voice, she would have tried to escape as soon as the ropes loosened around her wrists. The blond man put away the contract in a pocket and sighed dramatically.

"Seems like I'm not going to see our favourite inspector today. I'll send him a letter this afternoon."

"I'm sure he will get over it, sir" Rigsby muttered. Jane smirked at his domestic's statement.

They turned heels and headed back to the carriage, still waiting for them.

--

Teresa couldn't believe her luck –or lack of luck. The very moment she thought she had managed to lose Riddle and the stupid guard; she had to run into a man, get caught by his domestic, and ended tied up again. Then, the same man bought her for –she was certain- the lowest price the Elias firm ever accepted since its creation. Now, she was sitting in a carriage for a new destination with a new master. Great; just what she needed. And to make things worse, blondie seemed to be exactly the type of guy she couldn't bear. Speaking about him…

"What's your name?" Jane asked. "I didn't really catch it when Mr Riddle wrote it down."

She glared at him and snapped:

"None of your business. You're going to give me a new one anyway."

The two men exchanged a glance, surprised by her reaction. Some other time, she would have felt guilty for being so harsh. Not now.

"What's your name?" he repeated more softly. "I promise I won't change it."

She didn't trust his words, but answered anyway:

"Teresa. Teresa Lisbon."

The blond man smiled. That made her fist twist. He had the unnerving smile of people who always get what they want. Mind her; he did have a handsome face. She cursed herself for thinking so.

"See? That wasn't that hard. So, Lisbon, please listen to me now" she recognized the business tone of his voice. "I don't really know what I'm going to do with you, and I obviously can't set you free right away. You have no money, and I'd feel guilty to leave you alone. Moreover, now I have a loss of one hundred fifty dollars I'll have to explain to my dear financial controller."

She glared at him furiously. How dare he talk about her like that! He chucked at the anger in her eyes.

"Sorry if you dislike the terms; it's the second time I buy a slave in my life, and Cho doesn't allow me too much dispenses. Nevertheless, even if you may have every reason to be angry, it still doesn't solve out problem. I have a compromise, though."

She didn't say a word, but listened to what he had to say. A businessman always had plans, and if his solution was interesting for them both…

"Lately, I had a few troubles with a housemaid and I had to fire her. I can offer you her job, until your time of work equivoques the amount I bought you for. I pay my servants one a day, so at worse you're stuck with us for…around five, six months? When your total will reach one hundred fifty, I promise I won't hold you back if you want to leave."

Teresa kept silence for a while. She looked out of the window, through a slim opening of the curtains. Parts of the city were running fast under her eye, and she let herself thinking. The Jane man didn't act hypocrite towards her yet, and nothing in his words suggested something uncalled-for. She wondered if it wasn't indeed a good solution. After all, even if she wrote to her family for help, she wasn't sure they would send one hundred fifty dollars by letter or come for themselves to pick her up. During her time with Elias, she had been bought twice, and both her previous owners had gotten rid of her pretty quickly. She didn't know in what part of the country she was right now, didn't know how much it would cost her to go back home. She was still a woman, an easy prey for a lot of people. Teresa bit her lower lip when she realized she didn't have much choice. Either the man kept her and let her work for him, or she tried to run away with no resources.

When she dared glimpse at her new owner, he had his eyes closed and was apparently sleeping, arms crossed and hat falling on his eyes. The other man's gaze hadn't left her thought, and soon she felt uncomfortable.

"What?" she snapped. "You want me to agree?"

"That would be the best for you, regarding your situation" the taller one said. "By the way, I'm Rigsby. Wayne Rigsby. And honest, you better put your pride aside and accept. It could be worse."

Teresa waited a few seconds and looked at the sleeping man. She could try to gather a little information, while he was dozing off, to make up her mind.

"How long have you worked for him?"

Rigsby smirked and chuckled.

"Four years, in a few weeks. We're just a bunch of people; there's Cho –the head butler and financial controller- he'd been there for six or seven years. Otherwise there are two housemaids, and a few guys for the handwork. Be careful with Van Pelt though. She's the housekeeper, and has worked for him ten years. He has rubbed off on her a little. You'll see, sometimes she can be a bit bitch…"

"Careful to what you're going to say, Rigsby" Jane's voice made them both jump. "I might report to Van Pelt you haven't been all compliments on her."

Teresa blinked. The taller man has basically…insinuated something negative on his master, just right next to him, and the said master was threatening to denounce him to the housekeeper? What was with this man? Jane half-opened one eye and stared tiredly at her.

"I swear. Those domestics have no respect towards each other, don't you think?" he closed his lid and added: "And Rigsby, please, don't be ashamed to say I'm a bit 'bitchy' on boards, that's so true. But leave Grace out of it, thank you."

The taller man muttered a 'sorry'. Nothing was said for a few minutes. Suddenly, the blond man straightened and yarned behind his hand.

"My, my, isn't this a busy day. So, Miss Lisbon, have you accepted my offer? Good. We'll take you to Van Pelt; she'll know what to make you do."

"I haven't said I accepted yet" she felt the need to point out. What she got in response was a huge grin.

"I know my dear, but I had the answer written on your face. And further more, why would you want to run away from such a handsome master?"

He chuckled again at her stunned wide-eyes. Teresa suddenly felt the urge to hit him.

_Jackass_, she thought, crossing her arms and looking away. The five next months were going to be so long.

* * *

**Next chapter Teresa is introduced to the household**** and the terrible housekeeper (x. -Ow, and for those who read Wanderer, next chapter should be updated soon.**

**There's a very efficient way to make me write faster. Push the button below and tell me what you think! xD**

**Thanks for reading so far**


	4. Chapter 4

**Y****ou can blame me. I really thought I'd be able to update this earlier, but let's say reality crashed back and I had to leave for vacation (not that I'm complaining; south of France is pretty warm right now -great sunburn on my face first day xD). Don't know when I'll be able to update next time though (within the two next weeks, promise!). **

**I was so shocked to see so many reviews and alerts and favourites! You guys are awesome!! XD**

**Thanks to ****Iloveplotbunnies**** ; ****mwalter1**** ; ****Chiisana Minako**** ; ****raquelvalente91**** ; chocolateymenta; ****Jbon**** ; ****Just Mosie**** ; ****Ebony10**** ; ****Helvetica Bold**** ; dogeatdog (I guess i need to thanks 'reverso online French-English' (my best friend during fanfic writing :D); ****PhantomKnight88**** ; ****Simonisthecuttestmentalist**** ; ****black shadow girl**** for their review !! **

**Same warnings:**

**Warning 1: you don't like AU and Mentalist together? give it a try, you never know ;)**

**Warning 2: my English grammar isn't the best. I voice it better than I write it. Hope you'll still enjoy (won't blame you if you don't :))**

* * *

**Slave**

**4.**

Teresa's eyes snapped open when she felt someone tapping on her shoulder.

"Miss Lisbon, wake up! We're there."

Jane was leaning over her –all smiley eyes and grinning- a tiny little bit too close for her liking. So she used the most efficient way to push him away.

She punched him.

Her first encountered his chest with unexpected strength, and Jane fell back on his seat.

"Wow, calm down woman!" he exclaimed, rubbing the sore spot she hit. "I was just waking you up!"

"Don't come close to me" she hissed, eyeing him as if he was a dangerous snake or something. She retracted back in her seat, waiting for the punishing blow. After her reaction, she expected him to hit her back like the others did, but she was thrown off guard when he just pouted.

"I'll remember that one" he grumbled, stepping out the carriage. Teresa realized suddenly that the vehicle wasn't moving anymore and Rigsby was nowhere in sight too. She must have dozed off during the ride. "Are you going to stay in there all day?" she heard him calling from outside.

Reluctantly, she stood up and stepped out in turn. The sudden light hit her sleepy eyes and she had to blink to get a clearer view. Once her eyesight set, she froze; they were standing in front of a big house –no, a _huge_ _manor_. It was a respectable old building made of white stones and large windows, surrounded by a large garden filled with flowers and nice grown plants. On her left and right, trees were boarding the clean alley they must have come from, and the black gates completed the charm of the atmosphere rather than meaning to keep away intruders. Despite her previous experiences with rich owners, she had never met such an inviting and peaceful place.

"It's a family inheritance" Jane said, as if echoing her thoughts. "I've done my best to make it look good after my father's death. Do you like it?"

Teresa nodded absent-mindedly, still lost in her contemplation of the building. Tiled roof, white borders of the walls, large door entrance and paddled path…everything seemed to fit perfectly in its right place. It took a few seconds for her to realize he was staring at her. She frowned back at him. He grinned.

"Van Pelt is going to love you" he assured. It was Rigsby's turn to let surprise cover his features. He didn't have time to ask why though; someone was coming from the manor to meet them. From afar, Teresa depicted the newcomer as foreigner, back hair and the eyes…ah, Asian origin. He was wearing an opened black tail coat over a white shirt and pants. From his appearance and jerky breath, he had been running for a while.

"Ah, Cho, just when needed!" Jane said cheerfully.

The Asian man froze at his words. Teresa wondered if he was expecting a dreadful piece of information.

"Cho, meet Teresa Lisbon, our new housemaid. Miss Lisbon, meet the head butler, Kimball Cho. Rigsby, Can you bring Miss Lisbon to Van Pelt?"

Rigsby protested:

"But sir…"

"I know you're my official bodyguard, but you'll explain the situation better" the blond man threw him an insistent glance. "Cho will go with me. Don't worry" he added with a smirk. "Grace will be thrilled to have a companion with the same impulses."

A quick glance between the two domestics denoted their lack of understanding.

"What has she done?" Cho asked, frowning –well Teresa _thought_ he was frowning; since his facial expression didn't change much, it was hard to tell. Rigsby was curious as well, having missed the episode. Jane pouted with great puppy dog's eyes and whined:

"She hit me. I was just waking her up!"

Cho blinked. The tall brown man had to bit his lip to avoid the spreading of a smirk. Teresa understood, to her relief, that her spontaneous action wouldn't get her into troubles.

"Van Pelt will love you right away" the Asian agreed before adding: "By the way, Mr Jane, she asked me to remind you Mr Mashburn and Miss Harper are coming this evening."

His expression froze, and she guessed he had forgotten this detail. The two other men paled, realizing it too.

"I'll go back to Minelli" he said immediately. "I'll bug him to summarize this morning's meeting. Back around three!"

They both sighed reluctantly. Cho followed Jane in the carriage, and before closing the door, he glanced at Teresa and said:

"Welcome to the Jane's residence. As long as you don't betray the Master, you're a friend."

--

Rigsby lead her through infinite lines of corridors. If she had thought the outside breathtaking, the inside was even more stunning. Splendid yet simple decorations, paintings on the wall, large vases, small sculptures and a lot of other details showed just how well-off the man really was. They didn't meet anyone on the way, and Teresa was about to comment the quietness of the place when …

CLASH!

Rigsby stopped flat. An angry cry came from behind the closest closed door:

"Emma! I told you a hundred times to be careful with the vase! You've already broken one this morning!"

"I…I'm sorry ma'am!" a squeaking voice replied. "I'll…I'll sweep it right away!"

Teresa heard the man grumbling:

"No wonder why Mr Jane ran away…Emma messed up again" he threw a quick glance at Teresa: "Rule number one: never deal with a grumpy Van Pelt. You'll quickly learn why."

The door opened, revealing a tall woman dressed in the usual housekeeper outfit -black dress and white apron. She hadn't noticed them yet, and was still speaking to the maid:

"Hurry up then, I still have to check on Julian in the kitchen. Ask Mandy if you need an extra hand. The living room better be neat and tidy when I'm back, got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" the younger voice replied from inside the room.

"And once you're done, check if Florin needs help with the washing. No time for flirting with the houseboy today either."

"Yes ma'am! Right away ma'am."

The redhead closed the door and started walking before she realized she wasn't alone. She cast a perplexed and curious glance at Teresa before reporting her attention on Rigsby.

"Where is Mr Jane?" she asked dryly.

The tall man shrugged:

"Gone to meet Minelli. He said he'd be back…"

"…around three right?" the woman sighed and shook her head. "That man, I swear sometimes. He forgot he had guests tonight again?" in front of his lack on answer, her frown grew deeper. "Great. Just…fabulous! One day, I'm going to tie him down to his chair and make him learn by heart his week schedule!"

The slight smirk on Rigsby's face made Teresa understand the woman would hold to her words. Wow, she wondered; did she have so much influence on the said master of the house?

"And who are you?" she asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

The woman shouldn't have intimidated her. She was taller than her all right, slightly older than her -maybe in her early twenties, her hair were tied in a high ponytail and she did had beautiful dark eyes. She was a young attractive woman, a bit authoritarian perhaps, but she shouldn't be frightening to Teresa. Yet the dangerous glint in her eyes, her body language screamed 'warning, don't mess with me' and the hands on her hips made the dark-haired woman swallow hard.

"Teresa Lisbon ma'am" she answered, cursing herself for the timid sound of her voice.

"Mr Jane bought her this morning" the bodyguard intervened. "She was running from the Elias shelf. She'll be replacing Jennifer."

Van Pelt's eyes widened and a blur of mixed emotion crossed her face. Teresa read anger, anxiety, compassion, and maybe understanding.

"All right" she said, her face softening. "I get it. Rigsby, please go and tell Elise to replace me for a few hours. She should be supervising the gardeners."

"Will do ma'am" he replied with a teasing tone.

He turned round and walked away, leaving Teresa alone. To her surprise, Van Pelt offered her a friendly smile.

"Follow me. We'll get you something more comfortable than that dirty thing."

--

Despite the early impression of an awkward woman, Teresa found Van Pelt rather nice. The redhead had talked to her kindly, explained on the way what would be expected from her –sweeping, dish cleaning, laundry, and that she'd have her own room soon, since one had been freed not so long ago.

"We're like a family here" she added, once they arrived at the bathroom "you'll get used to the atmosphere quickly. And if you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask anyone." She started to warm up water and added with a smirk: "I tend to scare everyone off with my grumbling, so don't pay attention to rumours. I bark a lot, but rarely bite."

Teresa couldn't help but smile shyly. She was starting to get used to the idea she'd be working here for a while, and perhaps it wasn't so bad looking. If every future colleague were as friendly to some extend, she might even enjoy herself here.

"You need to know something, too" Van Pelt went on with a more serious tone. "Mr Jane is respected by some, but also hated by others, because he's very against slavery. And sometimes, let's say it's a bother for some neighbours. If people happen to learn he bought a slave, they're going to get curious about his motives."

"So you'd like me to keep quiet" Teresa continued for her.

Van Pelt nodded.

"Not only he might have troubles, but it's your past and privacy that will be investigated. I don't know anything about you, but I doubt you appreciate being the centre of attention." She paused, before realizing: "Ah, the water's ready. You can start undressing; let me pour it in the basin and I'll get you some clothes."

Teresa bit her lower lip. Usually, she wasn't ill-at-ease striping off in front of a woman, but her body ashamed her. Leftovers of bruises, scars and other marques decorated her back and front, traces of her previous attempt of escaping and disobediences. Van Pelt seemed to catch what was going through her head and turned her back to her.

"I won't look" she promised.

Teresa nodded and pulled over her head the unique piece of clothing. She quickly slipped into the bathtub and closed her eyes immediately, enjoying the feeling of warm water on her skin.

"I'm leaving soap and a towel on the table. I'll be next room if you need anything."

"Thank you" the dark-haired woman whispered. "That's more than anyone had done for me in ages."

Van Pelt smiled sadly before speaking softly:

"I'm sure there's a damn good reason for him to buy you, so I won't try to push you into telling. Believe me, if there's someone who can understand your resentment; that would be me.I was bought by Mr Jane when I was twelve; and Teresa, God knows how lucky I have been that day."

She walked out of the room and closed the door behind, leaving Teresa alone and stunned.

* * *

**I don't really like the end, but I didn't have many ideas**** for closure. Next chapter is more centred on Jane and friends -picked up from the show by the way(Brooke Harper and Walter Mashburn –respectively episode 1.21 and 2.13. I just **_**love**_** those two characters; I had to put them in!!) **

**Like it? Didn't like it? Make my day brighter and let me know please! Thanks for reading so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Arg, it's past midnight and my head's about to explode. Computer overdose again –gaww I can't wait for tomorrow morning for the new headache. I've started this in class, and finished it as soon as came back home, so here it is. Sorry if there's even more mistakes than usual****, but I'm a tiny bit sleepy right now (correction, it's one in the morning –end of the complaining xD).**

**Like I said previously, this chapter is concentrated on Jane and cie –though I'm afraid I made Harper and Washburn a little ooc here. **

**Thanks to ****Simonisthecuttestmentalist**** ; ****PrincessMialyn**** ; ****Frogster**** ; dogeatdog (thank you xD); ****Helvetica Bold**** ; ****raquelvalente91**** ; Liz ; Jbon ; Ebony10; ****twilighter890**** ; ****Chiisana Minako**** ; ****Iloveplotbunnies**** for their reviews !**

**Warning 1: you don't like AU and Mentalist together? Give it a try, you never know ;)**

**Warning 2: my English grammar isn't the best. I voice it better than I write it. Hope you'll still enjoy (won't blame you if you don't :))**

* * *

Slave

5.

Jane stared calmly at the fire burning in the large chimney. It wasn't really late yet, but the mid autumn season always made darkness fall earlier; and no matter if the day had been tiring or not, he'd always come in the small private room to rethink events and actions he made earlier or was planning in the future.

It was a cosy room, covered with dark red and green wallpapers, which solely furniture was an armchair, a small sculpted wooden desk with a chair; an old Comtoise clock was ticking soundly in the corner of the room and a few paintings were hanging on the wall. They were all basic and simple images, clumsily drawn by a child's hand obviously, but to him, they belonged to an important part of his past. The only painting that was clearly distinguished from the others was the large portrait hanging above the chimney, facing the armchair. A blond woman with a child were represented, both wearing the same dark green dress, holding a small brown furry puppy in their hands. The woman had a soft and tender smile, while the small girl in her arms was gazing at him playfully.

A quiet knock pulled him out of his contemplation and he granted access by a simple: "Come in".

Van Pelt pushed the door open, a tray in her hands. She came closer and set down the cup of tea still smoking on the small desk, within his reach. The clock stroke seven times and the leftover ringing echoed in the small room.

"Thank you Grace" he said quietly, after the resonance had turned quiet. He picked up his cup and took a sip: "Tell me, has Miss Lisbon settled all right?"

"She was introduced to the other maids and servants half an hour ago, sir. Despite her being tired, she insisted helping Julian with the dish washing after dinner" she paused a second before adding quietly: "I took the initiative of asking her not to reveal were you…uh…found her."

The blond man didn't speak a few minutes, staring at the fire again. Then he nodded his approval.

"Thank you Grace, It was very thoughtful of you" he paused. "Have Miss Harper of Mr Mashburn arrived yet?"

"They are due to arrive at seven, sir. They should be here any moment." She stopped talking, and waited.

Jane smiled softly, and nodded at her, inviting her to sit down on the chair. Van Pelt obeyed at the silent request, and settled next to him. He drank another few sips before saying:

"I'm listening" he knew she had a few questions.

"What caught your attention?" she asked bluntly. "Why did you buy her?"

He chuckled in his own typical way, and gazed at her. Despite remaining polite towards him, she wasn't afraid of telling him what she had in mind. Something he always appreciated in her.

"She was fighting for her life" he said slowly, recalling the way Teresa had been struggling in the guard's hold. "And they were going to harm her. I couldn't let them do."

"So the reasons are different than those that pushed you to buy me?" she enquired, clear relief in her voice.

Jane nodded again and cast an inquisitive glance at her. He was asking if he made a mistake, if she was worth the troubles he might get if anyone happened to know. The woman was able to draw up a profile of a person she barely met, just in a few hours; he hadn't trained her all those years for nothing. Grace Van Pelt was a brilliant student in the art of analysing body language. Even if he had his own draft, he wanted another point of view.

"I like her" she concluded. And that was enough for him.

A second knock on the door made her stand up and leave. Jane turned back to his contemplation of the painting, feeling slightly better.

"Miss Harper and Mr Mashburn have arrived, sir. Should I lead them to the living room?"

"Go ahead Grace" he replied, finishing his tea. "I'll be right behind."

--

When Jane entered the living room, his two guests were already comfortably sitting in the armchairs around a rounded table.

Mashburn was a well-built man with brown short hair and energetic eyes. He was wearing the typical suit of the well-off man; even the outfit seemed creased –like he's been out for days. Next to him, a brunette with her hair elegantly tied up and two long bangs framing her cute face was patiently waiting, looking terribly bored. She was wearing a red dress and argent jewellery around her neck, giving the appearance of an equally rich woman. Where she found the outfit, Jane didn't want to know. Somehow, Harper always managed to get what she needed when she needed it.

"Hey, good evening Patrick!" Mashburn said, waving at him when he realised his presence. Harper just glanced at him and smiled.

Jane couldn't help but smirk. To others, not standing up immediately to greet their host would be interpreted as insolence; but he knew better. Mashburn and Harper were no ordinary people. They were his chosen friends, despite their social conditions; Mashburn was a hell of a wealthy man, and Harper was coming from the lower-classes. Himself was well-off enough, but his goods didn't attain his friend's richness.

The woman suddenly took a severe expression, stood up and presented her hand. Jane took it and kissed its back gallantly.

"Good evening Brooke. As always, you look ravishing."

A wide grin broke on the woman's face, as her eyes lightened up with a malicious sparkle. Point for me, the blond man thought.

"Always the gentleman, Patrick; at least _you_ have manners."

It still amused him to see how susceptible the woman could be over behaviour, even though they had known each other for some time now and fallen into a curious circle of familiarity. Mashburn smirked and pointed the chair next to him, inviting their host to sit down.

"Sorry I wasn't raised the right way, beautiful" the man replied, knowing how much she despised the nickname.

Brooke ignored the comment and checked if Jane waited for her to sit down before settling in turn. Tonight's program was a light dinner, and a lot of business discussion. Mashburn and he were partners at the head of a firm named the Triad, importing and exporting merchandise all over the country. Though, once that part would be done, they would end with more trivial matters. Privileges people's gossip, the latest ridiculous brand, news of acquaintances…

The dinner went smoothly, and as usual, serious matters were quickly resolved. Once at the desert part, they had managed to cover most of their current troubles, and had soon changed the subject of conversation; Mashburn was now passionately talking about the benefits of co-working.

"This is sad our siblings can't see the profit of cooperation! Look at us! We are the Triad! Brains, money, and good-looks!"

"You mean the two show-offs and the shadow?" Brooke snapped back sarcastically. "Yeah, that's right. I still can't believe it actually worked."

"Patrick and I lead the market while you infiltrate our 'friend's' ranks and see how loyal they are to the company. And seeing you are able to con as many people you wish, Brooke darling I think you've ended up quite well. You are even authorized to use my name –sorry Patrick, _our_ names- whenever you're in trouble!"

The woman ignored the man's last comment and turned her attention back to Jane.

"So Patrick, just forget the jackass sitting there and tell me. Besides annoying Grace and both tipping and stealing information from our dear Minelli for work, how have _you_ been so far? You didn't talk much about yourself tonight."

"I'm pretty fine, thank you. Nothing really exciting happened lately my dear" he said casually. "I just hired a new housemaid today; though I doubt it counts as a revolution."

"I bet you hired her on an impulse. Cho must have been crazy" Harper smirked with a knowing smile. "You don't need more gossipers around, so why take in another one?"

"Meh, I fired Jennifer a few weeks ago and Grace is going crazy with Emma's clumsiness! An extra-hand couldn't be refused."

"Then why didn't you take Elise in? She knows the manor well enough –heck, she almost works here!- and Cho is her husband" Harper paused, thinking. "Wait, is this new girl another 'helpless case'?"

"In some way, yes she is" Jane wasn't sure he wanted to tell his friends the new 'maid' was in fact a former slave. He didn't know Lisbon yet, and despite Van Pelt saying she liked her, it didn't mean he could trust her completely.

"St Patrick and his brave heart" Mashburn mocked teasingly. "This is going to put you in so much trouble one of these days."

"Thankfully I have the most powerful couple in the country by my side" he teased back. To his great pleasure, Mashburn seemed slightly ill-at-ease and the woman just grunted disapprovingly. "Have you set a date yet?"

"I am so not marrying this guy" Harper shot firmly, glaring at the blond man. "It's not because I'm pretending to be his fiancée that I'm in love with him. Hey, blame me; I didn't even know he was planning to make his mother believe he was engaged so she would leave him alone when he told me we were going to visit his family!"

"The con-woman conned" Jane said dreamily. "I will always remember the expression of your face when you realized Walter tricked you into his game."

"That was the first and last time you ever did it" Harper narrowed her eyes, but a sparkle in her look betrayed her fun. Jane knew how much she liked bragging out she was _the_ Walter Mashburn's fiancée. Even if the comedy was supposed to end whenever Walter or Brooke find a real companion -or until Mashburn's mother's death, Jane felt that the couple would end up married anyway. One liked to feel and _be_ the smarter in the room for the thrill of it, the other liked discovering new experiences. Mix them both together, you'd get amazing sparkles.

Yes indeed, Jane thought, contently. He did have the most interesting friends.

--

The dinner was _finally _over, and after checking everything was in order and well-placed, Van Pelt finished her tour in the corridor and opened with relief the door of her bedroom. It was pitching black inside, but after spending all these years in this room, she knew it like the inside of her pocket. She knew where she would find her nightdress, where her housekeeper outfit would land when she'll throw it carelessly on the floor and where her bed would be when she'll want to slid in it and close her eyes. But of course, it couldn't happen yet.

"Uh, Miss Van Pelt?"

Emma's voice made her sigh deeply. The redhead quickly regained composure and turned towards the younger maid, already in her nightdress. The blond teenager was biting her lips anxiously, just like each time she did some fault and was looking to make up for it.

"It's…it's Miss Lisbon ma'am. I think she's in troubles."

* * *

**Having a "horologe comtoise" is one of my dreams. My grand parents have a small one in their living room and the 'dong-dong's' are really noisy. ****But it's still such an elegant clock!**

**Back on Lisbon-Jane in next chapter! In the meanwhile, could you compensate the massive headache I'm likely to have tomorrow –or rather in seven hours- by pushing the green button below? It would make my day so brighter! **

**Thanks for reading so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ayeaye I'm back ****with another computer overdose, but no headache this time xD **

**Not as much Jisbon fluff as I originally wished, but the indirect –and short- introduction of a character of the show you cannot miss; Red John. He'll come back some time, though I'm not sure I want him to be arrested by Jane and cie. I want him arrested anyway. Bah, I'll figure in time, unless you give me a small hint xD ? **

**Enough rambling, here goes the story! –my longest chapter by the way :o**

**Thanks to: ****Chiisana Minako****; ****Iloveplotbunnies**** ; ****Lynniebear27****; Mosie (glad I've brightened your day –reviews always do that to me xD); Frogster; ****Vadergirl2006; Jbon, Ebony10; ****raquelvalente91**** ; MK and ****Helvetica Bold ****for their reviews and other alerts and favourites!!**

**Same warnings:**

**W1: Don't like AU and Mentalist? Give it a try, you never know ;)**

**W2: My English grammar isn't the best, I voice it better than I write it. Hope you'll still enjoy it (won't blame you if you don't ;D)**

* * *

**Slave**

**6.**

_Faces were following one another in her mind at incredible speed. Voices went along shouting, whispering, __talking to her. Angry voices, gentle voices, irritated voices…all mixed up to form a whirl of sounds she couldn't understand. _

_Suddenly it became silent and when she opened her eyes, she was sitting in her childhood bedroom, next to the window. It was cloudy outside, and she was wearing black clothes. Mourning clothes. Bells rang faraway, and she remembered it was time to say good-bye to someone. But she was scared. She didn't want to go. If she went out, something terrible would happen. _

_The door opened without warning and a tall slim man walked in, cane in hand, his vicious eyes set on her. She took a few steps back until she was stuck against the wall. She realized she wasn't in her bedroom anymore, but in a half-cleaned, worn dormitory. Alone. _

"_Don't" she said, almost __begging. "Please don't…"_

"_If you don't surrender and lie down, I'll have her finger cut" he said as a matter of fact. In the corridor, she could hear someone weeping. He walked closer, and she had no escape anymore. Eyes hidden in dark corners were watching her every moves, making sure she would stay with the man. Her heartbeats increased as he bent over her. He was about to touch her face when she heard someone calling her name._

"Miss Lisbon! Lisbon!"

Save me_, she pleaded to the voice, as his finger brushed her cheek. _Please, save me!

"Lisbon! Teresa! Wake up!"

_Everything stopped. The man vanished, the__ weeping stopped, the eyes closed and her environment slowly faded away. _

-

When Teresa opened her eyes, she met Van Pelt's worried ones. Behind her, Rigsby, Julian the cook, Emma and a few others were staring over her crouched figure. Emma looked terrified, while Julian couldn't seem to hide the guilt in his expression. The young woman glanced around and realised she was in the kitchen, lying on the floor with a huge headache. She groaned when she sat up straight –Van Pelt helped her not falling back- hand flying to press against a sore spot on her head. The housekeeper sighed in relief, before a furious sparkle lit her features.

"You are the luckiest person I've ever met" the redhead snapped sarcastically. "You've just arrived and you're already falling on Red John. He's a wanted man, you're lucky you're still alive. Someone must love you up there."

The staff around stiffened at her words, but she didn't pay attention. If Teresa wasn't so tired, she would have rather shot back that if Heaven existed, slavery wouldn't. Instead, she just nodded absentmindedly. Van Pelt's face hardened as she withdrew her hands, knowing the younger woman didn't need support anymore.

"What do you think you were doing out there?"

Somehow, Teresa felt the redhead was suspecting her trying to run away. She shook her head, denying the untold accusation and replied:

"It was too hot in the kitchen" –which was mostly true- "Who is Red John?"

"The nickname of my father's former head butler, John Scarlet. I had him fired and arrested when I discovered he was an accomplice of a few murders in town. He escaped a few years ago."

Half of the servants gasped and Van Pelt jumped in shock. Teresa blinked in surprise when she saw Jane standing in the middle of them, still in his evening clothes.

"Mr Jane, I thought you were in your bedroom" the redhead said, staring at him top to bottom. Why did Teresa had the feeling Van Pelt was _very _surprised he was still dressed and not sleeping sound yet? Wait, how much time had passed between the moment the guest have left and now?

"I wasn't tired" he replied, though the statement was doubtful, seeing the bags under his eyes. "What happened, Grace? I heard a gunshot."

The redhead stood up and shifted feet uncomfortably. The few murmurs in the assembly of domestic hushed and everything became quiet. Everything wanted to know what happened.

"Emma came to me and told me Miss Lisbon and Julian were uh…fighting" -the blond maid nodded her confirmation of the facts- "I went down to check on them before things get ugly" -some in the assistance slightly smirked, knowing the man's hot temper- "and met Julian on the way, saying he had left her in the kitchen."

The cook's face immediately reddened in shame, and Teresa almost felt bad for him as all the domestics turned to glare at him. Almost.

"The backdoor was opened when I went in, and I heard someone screaming" she paused, biting her lip, and went on hesitantly: "I took the pistol from the drawer, just in case. Miss Lisbon and _he_ were there."

As Grace spoke, the former events started to come back in Teresa's mind. She remembered fighting with the cook, him leaving the room slamming the door; then, her, going outside by the back door to cool down. The darkness of the night, the peaceful atmosphere, the plants and small vegetable garden for culinary use…She remembered walking around, not too far, not too long either, just to observe what kind of flowers were growing out there. The odd feeling of being observed had sized her, yet she couldn't see anyone. The harsh contact with her head. Half stunned, she had fought back and shouted, until she heard a gunshot and her name being called.

"I…I fired without thinking" Van Pelt went on, her voice starting to break. "I think I touched him, but for a few seconds I thought I hit…" Her gaze darted quickly to Teresa, and the young woman noticed how shiny her eyes were.

_Oh God_ Teresa realized. Van Pelt thought she'd shot her.

"I'm fine" she said quickly –though a sharp pain made her winced slightly. "Thank you, you've saved my life."

"Don't thank me you idiot! I won't be here next time" the housekeeper snapped before turning her attention back to Rigsby. "Have you sent Cho and Florin on patrol?"

"As soon as you've ordered it" the taller man replied right away.

"Good."

She didn't have time to say another word; Jane stepped closer and put a hand on his housekeeper's shoulder.

"Thank you Grace; but I think you should rest now" he said gently. "You've done enough."

"But sir…"

"You're hardly standing on your feet and your voice is off, you need to rest" Teresa noted that indeed, Van Pelt's legs were slightly shaking; was he sending her back to sleep because he felt she wouldn't hold up much longer? "Don't worry" he added softly "I'll handle the rest and send a message to Minelli in the morning. Red John must be gone now, there's no more immediate danger." When the redhead gave in by nodding, he smiled. "Thank you for your cooperation my dear. Rigsby? Do you mind accompanying Van Pelt to her room?"

The tall man nodded and went out the kitchen with the redhead. Meanwhile, Jane crouched next to her. For some reason, he wouldn't come too close; Teresa frowned, wondering why. She quickly pushed that thought apart. Had he _been_ too close, she would have felt trapped and ill-at-ease.

"How are you feeling Miss Lisbon?" he asked softly. "It seems you've been hit pretty hard."

"I'm fine" she groaned, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her head.

"I'll bring you to your room" Jane declared, standing up and offering his hand to help her get up. Teresa reluctantly took it and was soon lifted on her feet. He cast an interrogative glance, silently asking permission to hold her as soon as she felt her balance slip. How she understood his intentions, she didn't know. He just had incredible speaking eyes when he wanted.

_No funny moves_ she replied silently, glaring at him. Somehow he seemed to catch her message and turned to the rest of the people still present.

"You can all go back to your rooms. Oh wait, Julian, you stay here. You and I will have a little discussion."

"Yes sir" the cook replied reluctantly.

After a last warning look, he put his hand on Teresa's middle back and started to walk out in turn.

--

"What happened with Julian?" he asked suddenly. "Why were you arguing?"

They had barely past a few corridors from the kitchen when he started talking. His soft yet firm tone was an invitation to speak; however if Teresa had learnt something during the past year, it was that speaking ended up badly. For her at least. The fact Jane never reacted like she anticipated so far didn't mean he was different. She didn't know if he would put the blame on her at some point to clear the cook and punish her instead. Angelic faces were the worst, in her mind. The most beautiful people she met always ended up by being the most narcissistic, cruel or insensible ones.

Although her instincts did told her he might not be the same, she wanted remain vigilant. The last time she trusted a man, he ended up hurting her pretty bad, both mentally and physically.

"Did he try to seduce you?"

Frowning slightly, she wondered why he felt concerned. He must have taken her silence for approval, since he went on:

"He had a red cheek, so my guess is he tried to make a move on you, and you rejected him quite harshly. He insists, you get angry and slap him, and he storms out feeling upset and humiliated. Am I right?"

Too tired to think of a reply, she nodded absentmindedly.

"Julian tends to think he's…attractive enough to bed any woman he wants. I warned him when I first hired him, and so far he had obeyed. Never touched Emma or Van Pelt, though I think he's too scared of Van Pelt to make a move on her."

He chuckled and despite her wariness, Teresa couldn't help but smile back. It was hard not to succumb to his charms, when he acted nice and humorous. Unconsciously or not, she noticed Jane had stepped slightly closer, his hand holding her arm tightly.

When he spoke again, his voice had softened incredibly.

"I can't really blame him though; you're very cute."

Teresa bit her lip and tensed. His air turned into slight guilt when he noticed the change in her composure.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. "I mean it as a compliment."

He remained silent during the rest of the walk. They ended up turning in a corridor only decorated with series of doors detached from each other. Jane plunged into a pocket, took out an iron key and held it out to her.

"The input of your private sanctuary" he said, half smirking. "Grace has the copies hidden somewhere, so if you ever lose this little one…"

"I'll have to ask her" she ended for him. "All right, I get it."

Despite her exhaustion, Teresa still noticed each entrance had a nuance differentiating one from another. A small sculpted figurine on the centre, at eyes sight. Hers was a well done butterfly on a horse's head.

"Before you barricade yourself, take this" he withdrew a pot out of his pocket. "It's an ointment, medicinal ointment. It will help to heal your…scars. And yes, that's why I'm not in nightclothes yet, I was looking for it in the pharmacy" he chuckled at her widened-eyes.

"Thank you" Teresa whispered, taking the medicine cautiously, eyes still observing his moves. "Good night Mr Jane."

She unlocked the door, entered, and was about to close it behind when she heard him speak again.

"Teresa, you don't have to be afraid of me" he was staring at her intensely and very seriously. "I won't hurt you, or abuse you in any way. Feel free to talk to Grace if you're uncomfortable or you need anything" he paused, as if hesitating to add something. Then he took her hand and before she could react, brushed the back of it with his lips. Teresa felt her cheeks warming quickly. He dropped her hand, slightly smirking at her flushed face, and ended with a soft:

"Good night, Miss Lisbon."

As he turned heels, Teresa glanced at his figure disappearing in the dark corridor. He really was a strange master, she thought. Close and caring with his employees, not hesitating to let the rein in the hands of a former slave –moreover a woman! And his hand was so warm when he touched her skin! She had every excuse to be completely off-guard!

Teresa shook her head to stop thinking of illusions. One day, he'll show his real face to her. One day, the mask will slip away, and she'll have to face someone who looked exactly like the others.

She almost laughed at herself when she closed the door and let her back lean against it. She knew that, somewhere deep inside, she wanted him to be different.

--

Jane was livid. Not only Red John had penetrated his _home_ and almost harmed his family, but Julian had disobeyed his orders, frightened Lisbon and Van Pelt had to shoot someone in order to protect her. Damn, the housekeeper must have been terrified; he was the first one to know how much she hated weapons, and even more using them. He gave the poor cook a serious telling off, threatening him to fire him if he upset the new maid again. As punishment, he put him in charge of warning Minelli first hour in the morning.

He pushed the door of his private room and let himself fall on the armchair. The fire had turned off hours ago, but he didn't care. He needed the dark right now. He needed the loneliness. He needed to think. Focus on his latest source of worry.

Teresa Lisbon.

At first, he had pictured her coming from low-classed or lower middle-class people, who had been sold against her will for financial reasons. Her behaviour towards others, the very free speech had reinforced his impression. Yet, something was off. He couldn't place his finger on it, but for once, he thought his suppositions weren't accurate. She didn't have that desperate light of those who lost everything. Even the slaves sold unwillingly with a basic thinking knew better than going back to their previous home. Teresa Lisbon was smart he could tell; yet she _wanted_ to go back. Her determination had remained, despite what she must have been through. She must have something, someone there she counted on, someone who wouldn't abandon her –meaning having resources.

She had had previous owners; that was obvious. Owners that had abused her. The way she involuntary flinched at every gesture, how uncomfortable -how scared, she seemed to be when she was alone with him. How incredulous she looked each time he acted civilized towards her, or didn't get mad at her when she imagined him to be. His fists clenched angrily. Even his earlier meant-to-be compliment almost freaked her out!

He hadn't though much of it at first, but the young woman was intriguing him. He couldn't deny he was attracted by the fire in her eyes.

His decision was made. He was going to find out who she was and why she had been sold. And for that…Jane stood up, walked to the desk, took out a pen and paper, sat down and started to write.

* * *

**I was thinking of a remake of ****Pride and Prejudice**** version Mentalist (set in Jane Austen's time; I'm not sure I'd be able to handle "present". AU are so tricky at times) Lisbon would be so fun as a rebellious Elizabeth Bennet and Jane as an arrogant mocking Mr Darcy; don't you think? :-)**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**Next chapter preview:**

"_We're going to England" __Jane announced cheerfully. "Brooke told everyone the director was coming with his companion, so off we go with Miss Lisbon and I posing as husband and wife!"_

_Teresa chucked on her food and coughed. Van Pelt had to slap her back repetitively to get her to breathe. _

"_Care to repeat Mr Jane?" the redhead said for both of them. _

"_Miss Lisbon, you, Rigsby and I are taking the boat and going to England meet with Miss Harper…"_

"_I meant the 'wife' part, sir."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm baaaack! For those who made me remember that Mashburn flirted with Lisbon, and who wanted some Lisbon/Mashburn flirt, I hope you'll be satisfied with the ****starters in the second half of the chapter ;) **

**Thanks to: ****raquelvalente91; chocolatefan ;****Iloveplotbunnies; ****FelesMagica; Lea; Jbon; ****mwalter1**** : ****Ebony10; ****Chiisana Minako; ****dwennie; ****Helvetica Bold; ****BFangz; ****Just Mosie ****for their reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing of Mentalist. I'm only a mere fan with an obsession with Mentalist and AU's xD**

**Same warnings: **

**W1: you don't like Mentalist and AU's? give it a try, you never know ;)**

**W2: My English grammar isn't the best; hope you'll enjoy it anyway (won't blame you if you don't xD)**

* * *

**Slave**

**7.**

Time flowed fast, Teresa realised, as she hanged out the wet laundry. It was a beautiful day –the first one in three weeks.

_T__hree weeks already._

The dark-haired young woman wiped away some sweat from her face and stared at her finished job with satisfaction. Large sheets displayed on a few rows were flapping happily in the wind and the shinny sun should do its work within hours. In between, if no-one needed her, she could relax a little.

"Teresa!" she heard Emma call from the house. "Lunchtime!"

The young woman picked up the bucket transporting the earlier laundry and walked back to the manor.

She had adapted well, and easier that she had expected. Emma, Cho, Rigsby, Van Pelt, a few others and even Julian were always ready to help her and trying to put her at ease. The first day, the housekeeper had told her they were like family. She couldn't deny they acted like one. Even Jane, though was their boss, was always there for them when needed like a comprehensive uncle of some sorts.

The thought of the man made her frown in wonder. She hadn't really talked to him since the night he'd kiss her hand. Of course, he was at the head of a prosperous business, so she understood he wasn't often home. The only times she met him, he asked for various and insignificant things, like he would ask any other maid.

She quickly noticed there were two kinds of employees: the full-time ones like the blond teen, Van Pelt or Rigsby, and the half-times like the gardeners or Cho. The first category slept at the manor while the second lived outside, oversleeping only if necessary.

She also found out bits of everyone's past, as willing as they were to talk about it.

Emma was the daughter of a sewer and at her mother's death; she had been taken in by Jane. Rigsby had lost at poker against Jane, and to repay his debts, he stood as his bodyguard, before enrolling definitively. Cho and Elise were a couple of foreigners no-one wanted to employ, so Jane hired the Asian man since he was good with numbers, and Elise watched over the gardeners. Julian and Florin were former thieves and Don Juan, one having a great passion for cooking, the other for horses, and after being caught by Cho trying to rob Jane's place, they were, as a sentence, assigned to the kitchen and horse nurseling for a week. They signed right away when Jane offered them to stay, satisfied with their work.

And so on, she'd heard stories from one or others. It was nice to listen to anecdotes the evening, when Jane was out. They would all assemble in the kitchen once their duty done, and talk and laugh about everything and nothing. No one pressured her mentioning her own past and she was thankful for it, though Teresa knew they were dying to hear anything.

"Teresa!" repeated Emma's impatient voice. "The soup's gonna to be cold!"

"Coming!" she shouted back, hurrying her pace.

As she entered the kitchen, she noticed Van Pelt already sitting at the table, half-emptying her bowl. Emma was cleaning hers before going back to her duties. Another one full of smoking vegetable liquid was waiting for her. Teresa thanked Julian with a nod before sitting and eating hers as well.

"Where's Jane?" Teresa asked the housekeeper after a while. "He hasn't been here very often; is it usual?"

Van Pelt just shrugged.

"Depends on his moods, his business and other things. He's been very busy lately for sure, but I have no idea what is in this man's head. Very good soup Julian, by the way."

Just as the cook was about to answer, Jane shoved the door open and entered with a huge grin on his face. He signed to everyone to continue their activities and slammed his two hands on the table Van Pelt and Lisbon were eating on.

"We're going to England!" Jane announced cheerfully. "Brooke told everyone the director was coming with his companion, so off we go with Miss Lisbon and I posing as husband and wife!"

Teresa chucked on her food and coughed. Van Pelt had to slap her back repetitively to get her to breathe.

"Care to repeat Mr Jane?" the redhead said for both of them.

"Miss Lisbon, you, Rigsby and I are taking the boat and going to England meet with Miss Harper…"

"I meant the 'wife' part, sir."

Jane rolled his eyes and sighed. He pulled back, leant against the nearest closet and crossed his arms.

"Miss Harper went to visit that horse-drawn cab company as an ambassador to present new contracts. Mr Mashburn and I were debating on either we should cooperate with them for the inner European business or if our companies should engage a feral battle for the market of transport inside the country. Miss Harper told the Lord at the head of the company she was Mr Mashburn's fiancée and accidently let slipped that _I_ was married. She didn't expect Lord Byron wanting to meet _both_ of us. So in order to support her lie, I, Mr Jane, need to go to England with a lady posing as my wife."

Van Pelt and Teresa's gaze met each other in bemusement.

"Unfortunately, Lord Byron's ambassador knows you already Grace, and it wouldn't be credible if I took Emma. Besides, no offence, but the girl is a very poor actress. And not Elise either; Cho would behead me in seconds."

Lisbon almost sighed, understanding she was the last on his list. But why did the woman went telling he was married?

"Don't feel obliged to accept Lisbon. Mr Jane can go alone and pretend his 'wife' is sick, can't he?" Van Pelt said, glaring at the man.

"Lord Byron is married with child" the blond man replied quietly. "He feels more comfortable with people of his condition. It's no bother for those two to keep up the act, but my contacts in Europe always knew me married, though they never met my wife. This time, I feel I have to bring someone. And even if Miss Lisbon is still young, I can always say I remarried."

With slight surprise, Teresa saw a flash of pity in the housekeeper's eyes. She shook her head in defeat and put a hand on the dark-haired woman's.

"Do you feel you will be able to act as Mr Jane's wife?"

"It's just for a few days" Jane added. "On the boat trip I'll keep first-class room for everyone. Once we're there; a dinner or two, maybe boring meetings and talking with Byron's wife, but nothing evil. Miss Harper will be with you too and she's a very diverting person. And best of all, you'll be visiting London!"

The deal seemed reasonable. He was her master and he needed her. Moreover, she doubted she'd see London one day. Free of charge –he was paying after all. And she couldn't deny she was curious about his business and meeting his friends, the kind of people he was hanging out with. She simply nodded her approval, and triggered a huge smile on Jane's face.

"Thank you Miss Lisbon" he impulsively bent towards her and pecked her cheek. "I owe you a huge favour!"

Then he took off whistling. As he walked out of the room Van Pelt stared at him like a third eye had grown on his head. When she looked back at her colleague, the redhead couldn't help but smirk at the sight of a very, very flushed and stunned Teresa.

-Slave-

The next week marked the beginning of the great craziness. Being a maid –and ex-slave- didn't allow her to save enough to have her clothes of her own so the next day, Jane, Van Pelt and her had to go…shopping. They spent hours looking for a few dresses, shoes and jewellery, and it took a lot to satisfy Jane (Teresa had to admit the man had taste). Then he annoyed everyone until he was assured the clothes would be delivered in the next few days. The shop assistants and sewers went berserk and he almost made a shoemaker cry in despair. Thankfully the redhead was always apologizing behind and chiding him when he crossed limits.

The followings days a coach in good manners in society came for a quick revision –according to Van Pelt, Jane needed one too. The whole preparation was driving her crazy, and she would have quit if it wasn't for the prospect of going to London. Sometimes she cursed her curiosity.

The departure day was welcomed with a huge relief. The suitcases were hoisted in the back of the two cabs the man had ordered and they started the journey. During the road travel, not many words were exchanged. Jane mostly slept and Teresa quickly realised that Van Pelt and Rigsby were eying each other. Apparently, the rumours about the two having a relationship were true. She smirked at the thought, before letting her mind wander through the window and the landscape outside.

She jumped out of a light daze when the carriage stopped.

Cries of birds –seagulls she guessed, loud talking of the crowd and new smells…her senses woke up to new scents and sounds and she pecked out of the window to get a view of what was awaiting them.

On the port, masses and masses of people were hurrying, running around with suitcases like theirs, talking out loud, shouting at each other and further down…

"That must be ours" Jane said, checking behind her shoulder. The boat was huge from afar, and certainly more impressive when close. Blue and white, painted patterns and smaller boats held on its side…Teresa had never seen the sea, even less a boat for real. During her childhood, she had often read, or heard about those huge expanses of water, the salt in the air, the cool and vivacious wind. But her imagination never expected this.

As soon as she stepped out of the carriage, she moved slightly closer to the board. A blue, deep water was spreading to the endless horizon, sparkling under the sunlight. White birds were screaming, pursuing each other in a clearer baby blue sky spotted of white clouds.

"The weather's great" Jane beamed, staring up as well. "At least I hope the sea will be peaceful while we're on that ship."

He was interrupted by the cry of a medium-tall man, wearing a creamy suit and white elegant hat, a cane in hand.

"Ohey Patrick!"

Jane's smile widened at his sight and waved at his sight.

"Over here Walter!"

While the two men shared a solid shake of a hand, Teresa caught Van Pelt and Rigsby's exchanged glance. The redhead seemed slightly down and grumbled loud enough for her to hear.

"Great, tornado number two is on board. We're all going to sink."

The dark-haired woman made the mistake of chuckling. The newcomer's attention was immediately caught.

"Say, Patrick, who is this lovely lady standing by your side?" he asked, staring at her with evident interest.

Jane stepped slightly aside, and Teresa moved forwards reluctantly. The man was rather good-looking with his energetic eyes and brown eyebrows. She guessed he had his hair cut short, and the way his flat hat was angled gave him an air of a bohemian artist –dressed in expensive clothes.

"You already know Grace and Rigsby" Jane pointed at his two employees who saluted him with a small bending, "Now meet Teresa Lisbon. Miss Lisbon, here is my associate and friend Walter Mashburn."

She was about to salute the same way when the man took her hand and kissed its back.

"A very pleased associate and friend, Miss Lisbon" he said, smirking. Behind her back, she felt rather than saw the smirk on her colleagues' face.

"Miss Lisbon accepted to pose as my wife. So Walter if you just could…" Jane started with a pointed look.

"I got it I got it. Don't be so jealous and possessive" the man groaned and let her hand go. "But really, I'm honoured to meet such a beautiful woman."

Teresa couldn't help it. Except for Jane's 'cute' comment, she hadn't been complimented a lot. No wonder why her cheeks reddened like they were on fire.

"Thank you, I guess" she replied, half-embarrassed, half-pleased.

"The pleasure's all mine. Will I see you around, during the trip?"

"I took first-class cabins Walter. You'll see everyone."

"So thoughtful of you my friend. Do you realize some people might not be pleased?"

The blond man threw him an annoyed glance.

"And do you remember dear friend that we are in a free country with supposedly no social levels?"

Mashburn shrugged with a small smirk.

"You have the last word. Now, may I invite you to have a drink once we'll be on board? You don't mind Patrick, do you?"

The blond man just rolled his eyes.

"Miss Lisbon is free to do whatever she wants; you don't need to ask _me_."

The statement surprised her a little. She had expected him to set boundaries right away and answer for her. A quick glance at him and his encouraging smile made her understand than as long as she pretended to be his wife, she could do whatever she wanted.

-Slave-

"Won't it be suspicious?" she asked a little later. "I mean, if I uh walk around without you…"

Jane shook his head. They were going through the corridors of cabins first-class after a ling wait for boarding. People were too busy to pay attention to them and Van Pelt and Rigsby were following at some distance out of hearing, so she felt she could voice her opinion on the matter.

"I'm already seen as an unconventional man. Your behaviour won't change anything to my reputation. In fact, I wouldn't have asked you if you weren't used to be independent." At her frowned eyebrow, he added: "Well you speak for yourself and you're quite resourceful and smart. If you had been more submissive, you'd never gotten out of Elias's firm."

She winced at his words and he patted her arm for support. Then he indicated the number 181, pulled out two keys and hanged them to the two others.

"Van Pelt and Rigsby, you take these…and Miss Lisbon and I will be right next. Just settle and see you on board!"

He went then at room 182 and took out another pair of keys, handing one to Teresa this time.

"Here's your copy my dear. So, ready for the journey?"

The room was slightly smaller than the one she had at the manor, but better decorated. The walls were paint in creamy white, with a small opened porthole covered with a green curtain, the second door, certainly leading to a bathroom, was all woody like, and in the middle of the room…Wait a second.

"Mr Jane, are we really going to sleep in the same bed?"

Indeed, a large two-place bed was set in the middle of the room. She didn't thought mush of it, assuming anyway they would have to share a room, being married and all, but not…with _one_ bed.

"Well we're supposedly married so…" he didn't end his sentence and grinned. Lisbon's fists itched to hit something; the man _had_ to know. "Don't worry Miss Lisbon; I'll be the perfect gentleman. No touching and no funny moves. I've tasted your punch once; I'm not looking forwards for twice."

Teresa rolled her eyes and put her handbag on the right side of the bed. Then she glanced at him.

"It's all right if I settle here?"

He raised his hands, grinning at her discomfort.

"I'm asking something you're reluctant to accomplish. The least I can do is let you choose your side of the bed, darling."

One day, she promised, she was going to beat the crap out of this man.

* * *

**I love when Lisbon has murderous impulses lol. ****Funny coincidence, when I was writing the 'arrival at the port', I had Charles Aznavour's '****Emmenez-moi****' on the media player (it's a song on a man wanting to sail away). Have you ever notice that the alternative playing on media player always seems to find music according to your mood? xD**

**Next ****chapter; more of Lisbon/Mashburn flirt (small warning: I've never really been good with fluff. Either I find it too cheesy or…well you'll set your mind on that one xD)**

**Preview:**

_She was shivering with all her might, sobbing in her sleep and begging for something or someone to stop. Jane hoisted himself on an elbow and gently shook her shoulders._

"_Teresa? Hey Teresa, wake up. It's just a nightmare…"_

_But it didn't calm her. She was weeping now, fists __clenched, curling into a ball. He tightened his jaw. Oh how he hated the terrified expression she was wearing on her face right now._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi I'm back! After the dreading waiting, exams are finally coming. Good thing for fics, I can be very productive in those times ****(just need the green push xD)**

**Thanks to ****Chiisana Minako; ****Iloveplotbunnies; ****leelou09; ****Helvetica Bold; ****DanniGaGa, ****Frogster;**** Jbon; MK; ****raquelvalente91; ****dwennie; ****Ebony10**** for their reviews !**

**Same warnings:**

**W1: don't like Mentalist and AU? Give it a try, you never know ;)**

**W2: My English grammar isn't the best. Hope you'll enjoy it anyway (won't blame you if you don't xD)**

* * *

**Slave**

**8.**

Jane straightened up, mouth opened wide in a gasp, eyes unfocused and drifting around the room. Waking up in an unfamiliar environment destabilized him and he nearly called out for Van Pelt for explanations. Then, he remembered. The trip to England, Lord Byron to meet; a word with his friends and…man, he was panting and in sweat! He would have to change clothes if he didn't want his pyjama to be sticky the rest of the night! The leftovers of his latest dream took over him and he wiped his face with a hand, trying to get a better hold on himself. He knew he had been crying. A blond woman and a little girl were mocking him cruelly, calling his name, inviting him to join them despite being separated by a huge crack. And he wanted so much to join them, but the hole kept enlarging and enlarging and soon the distance was made impossible to jump over for a human. And the girl kept calling and calling him…

He lay back down and smiled weakly. It had been a while since he'd dreamt of his deceased wife and child. Perhaps it was due to the young woman next to him. He hadn't shared his bed with anyone for some time, and when he closed his eyes earlier, he did had a small thought for the blonde he loved so much.

A soft weeping caught his attention, and he turned back to face his bed companion. His eyes widened and he cursed himself not realizing earlier what was going on. Teresa was shivering with all her might, sobbing in her sleep and begging for something or someone to stop. Jane hoisted himself on an elbow and gently shook her shoulders.

"Teresa? Hey Teresa, wake up. It's just a nightmare…"

But it didn't calm her. She was weeping now, fists clenched, curling into a ball. He tightened his jaw. Oh how he hated the terrified expression she was wearing on her face right now.

"Teresa!" he spoke louder, holding her shoulders firmly.

She opened her eyes in shock, her mouth was opened, ready to scream, but no sound escaped her throat. As soon as she saw him, she struggled out of his touch and crawled back against the wall, nearly falling off the bed. Her eyes were in complete panic, not leaving his –except for glancing around, as if looking for something. She wasn't recognizing their environment either and he wondered if she was even recognizing _him_.

"Don't" he head her beg with a very small voice. "Please don't…"

Her eyes were watery and she was still shaking. He didn't move, unsure of how to behave. She was different from Van Pelt. When Grace had her nightmares, she never spoke, never reacted so badly; just stared at an empty place, somewhere in front of her. And she was just a child at the time. Lisbon was…well at first older, and had previous abusive masters. He froze at his own thought. Abusive. _Shit_.

"No, Teresa" he spoke quietly. "It's just a nightmare. I won't hurt you."

He tried to make a move towards her, stretching out his hand but as he anticipated, she flinched and crawled further against the wall. Jane bit his lower lip, wondering what he could do to calm down the young woman's fears. His mind focused on some lost memories of a hawker, half charlatan half magician and he frowned, wondering if the trick could work. Her jerky breath, the fear in her eyes and the shaking made up his mind and he stared at her determinately.

"Look at me in the eyes, Teresa" he ordered gently but firmly. He repeated his sentence until she obeyed and met his gaze. "Calm, it's okay, you're safe now." Again, he talked in a slow rhythm until the smoothing tone worked; her breath steadied and the shaking stopped. "Now, you're going to…don't look away Teresa…look at me and think of a nice, safe place you like to go. Can you see it Teresa? Nice, calm, safe place…" she nodded slowly, her eyes blinking slower and heavier "You're in this place Teresa and you're perfectly safe. It's calm and serene, and you are drifting in a peaceful slumber…"

She half nodded before agitating again.

"But if I sleep, he's going to come back…"

"No Teresa, no he won't come back. You're in a safe place, and nobody is going to harm you there."

"Really?" she asked in a very shy, childish-like voice.

"Really. It's your place, you chose who comes or not. No-one will bother you if you don't want them to." She nodded slowly. "Now lie down…" he waited until she was following his lead before ordering in a soft but firm tone: "sleep."

Her silhouette relaxed, her eyes shut completely and her breath took a regular pattern. He watched her falling in a deep slumber before releasing a breath he didn't realise he was holding. He slipped a hand in her hair and smiled softly. She looked so innocent, relaxed and peaceful right now. He wondered if he would ever find her previous owners and make them pay in his own way…Maybe even ask Mashburn and Harper to join the fun? The man would love the idea, and he was positive Harper would want to follow. Jane smiled slightly and got out of bed to change pyjamas. When he got back, she snuggled closer to him, apparently seeking for warmth. He just smiled and let her do.

Then, realization hit him full force, and he couldn't believe what he'd done. He had just _hypnotized_ Lisbon! Cold sweats crumbled down his forehead as he remembered a discussion and the promise he made to his housekeeper not so long ago.

If she ever learnt what he'd done, Grace was so going to kill him!

-S-

When Teresa woke up the next morning, she was alone. Jane's clothes weren't on the chair he had put them the previous night anymore and one of the two keys of the cabin was missing. She found a note on the small desk next to her bed, saying breakfast was served in the dining room of the ship if she was ever hungry. Teresa dressed up after a quick washing and left the cabin.

The sun was already up for a while, she noticed. A cold wind lashed her, and she was suddenly grateful about the shawl they had bought just before boarding. When she arrived on the deck, she was greeted by the sight of the expanse of the ocean. Water, stretching out to the horizon, reflecting blinding silver lights, parting under the slow motion of the boat. Who was she fooling when she thought yesterday's vision of the sea was beautiful. She moved to the guardrail and crossed her arms, leaning on it. It was breathtaking.

"The sight is great don't you think?"

Her peaceful contemplation was disrupted by the man of the previous day –Mashburn was it? He had changed into more comfortable clothes, holding his hat in hand so it wouldn't fly away and right now, he was grinning at her.

"Good morning, sir" she said, nodding as a salute.

"Ah ha, you must forget those tics Lisbon. And please, call me Walter. You're my best friend's wife after all" he added with a wink –she blinked, puzzled; was he trying to flirt? "So how was your first night on board? I already heard complains about people who couldn't close an eye. Chickens" he growled in such a displaced way she had to giggle. "Have you eaten yet?" when she shook her head, he offered his arm and beamed: "Then may I escort you to the hall?"

With a small smile, she took his arm and they both walked along the deck.

"Patrick is such a lucky fellow" he said. "Have I told you how beautiful you look in the morning?"

"No you haven't, but the compliment is appreciated" she replied, managing not to blush this time.

"You know, Patrick says I have a fiancée, but she's not really my fiancée. I'm still looking for someone…"

"Do you often sail across the sea?" she cut immediately, sensing the conversation was going to turn in a wrong direction if she didn't interrupt.

Mashburn grunted something in disappointment but quickly regained his self-assurance:

"Not as much as I wished" he confessed. "Over Europe I mean. Otherwise, you will hardly find me at home in America. My favourite place is Texas; don't ask me why I don't know, but I shall invite you one day! I've bought those two race horses I am dying to try one day with some company" Teresa resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Have you travelled a lot yourself?"

She merely shrugged and shook her head:

"I'm still young sir. No woman of my age dares travel alone without money."

"I see" he replied casually, then stopped at an entrance where nicely dressed people were coming in and out: "Ah, here's the damn room! They make the best croissants, believe me you should try them. May I invite myself at your table?"

Teresa winced inwardly. Wasn't he going to give her free rein? She wished she knew where Van Pelt or Rigsby were. Or even Jane…

"First day on the ship and already messing with Teresa? Walter, you need to learn to halt sometimes."

If she wasn't in Mashburn's presence –and if she'd dared, Teresa would have jump at the neck of her master and kiss him 'thanks'.

"The little lady has a hell of a punch" the blond man added, smirking. "So watch your manners my friend!"

The sudden gratitude faded as quickly as it appeared. Why did he always ruin the moment with a stupid comment? Teresa rolled her eyes and entered the dinner room, ready to get breakfast. Once inside, she spotted a familiar redhead and the bodyguard at a table, and went towards them, determined to escape Mashburn's claws.

"'Morning Van Pelt, Rigsby" she said when they noticed her arriving. They greeted back with a smile and invited her to sit down too.

"How did you sleep?" the housekeeper asked as she settled in the closest chair.

"Fine, I think" she said, frowning. "Truth be told, I can't remember sleeping so well. It must be the ocean air. What about you?"

"Fine too" Rigsby answered a little bit too quickly. Van Pelt smirked and answer on a low tone:

"He's lying. Neither him nor I had a good night sleep since we were busy…"

Both Teresa and Rigsby's faces flushed in embarrassment. The man didn't obviously want to let know he was sleeping with the housekeeper, and Teresa didn't really need to hear the details. The redhead laughed heartily before frowning. The three glanced at the door, where they could see Jane, Mashburn and a couple arguing loudly. Rectification, Jane and Mashburn were enjoying themselves and the couple was barking at each other. The housekeeper grumbled:

"I hate it when Miss Harper isn't there to slow them in their pranks. I'm inclining to say Mashburn or Jane flirted with the woman yesterday and today is payback from the husband –or so he thought, and Jane is covering Mashburn's back with some stupid story, or the other way round."

"My bet's on Mashburn" Teresa said. "He's very obvious in what he wants."

"Did he hit on you?" Van Pelt asked and frowned again when she nodded, annoyed. "Don't let him get under your skin. He's impatient and very direct, but if you ignore him long enough he'll get over it" she paused, turned back her attention on her master and muttered for herself: "You don't have to worry about them alone, just when they're together."

When Teresa looked puzzled, the redhead added with a resigned look in her eyes:

"Mashburn and Mr Jane are best friends mostly because they are able to hold head against each other. And frankly, I don't know who of Mr Jane or Mr Mashburn is best when it comes to stubbornness and idiotic ideas. But don't worry" she added casually, folding her napkin. "Like everything going on at the manor, you'll get used to it."

-S-

The next day, as the following week, went smoothly and with a quiet routine. Teresa would wake up in an empty bed and take advantage of the relative freedom the ship offered. Sometimes, she would just sit there and borrow a book or contemplate the sea. Sometimes she would stay with Van Pelt and Rigsby when she managed to found them (and when they weren't winking at each other), or enjoy the company of both Mashburn and Jane, being the unwilling judge of their banters. Sometimes, she would be caught in the middle of 'who got the most embarrassing story on the other' battle –so far, Mashburn won with the prank he put on Jane by stealing his suits- and laugh for hours with them, forgetting her real status. She got used to Mashburn's flirting, Jane's mockeries and both loud comments on their environment. More than once, she felt she could hide beneath the table they were sitting at just to avoid the pointed glares of their neighbours, but after an hour of trying to make them talk lower, she resigned to her fate and following Van Pelt's advice, ignored them in turn.

At lunch and dinner time, they would all sit together in the dining room and eat with the same atmosphere that was found in a family. Rigsby remained polite, but Van Pelt never missed bantering back when Jane teased her. In those moments, she realized how close the redhead and the blond man really were. Van Pelt never hesitated to tell him exactly what she thought, sometimes making Mashburn laugh in hysteria at her bluntness.

At nightfall, Teresa and Jane would go back to their room, talk a little before laying down, each on their side. She would drift into a deep sleep with no dreams and wake up for another day. The tenth morning though, something changed.

When Teresa opened her eyes, she was met by the sight of a deep blue fabric. An arm was wrapped around her upper waist and she could feel a chin brushing the top of her head. She, had her face almost buried in the chest of the man she positively identified as Jane. It was neither their close position, nor the fact it _was_ Jane that made her tense. It was the sense on comfort and security. In his arms, close to him, she felt…peaceful.

She gulped at the thought. A long time ago, she had sworn to herself she wouldn't let a man too close again. But Jane…Had she grown accustomed to his presence? Not only in the bed they shared for obvious reasons, but in her life? His presence didn't frighten her; she didn't flinch when he took her arm or touched her anymore. And in the last days, she realized she came to enjoy his company –despite his annoying behaviour. And he had a handsome face.

She cursed inwardly. She was so in troubles…

"You're awake?" she heard him talk in a soft murmur. The lack of confidence in her voice right now made her just nod. "You feel a bit better? You had a nightmare again."

_Again?_ Teresa thought. She knew she never reminded dreaming when she did; but when she was younger; people use to tell her she was pretty scary and noisy during those times. He pulled back. Instantly she missed the warmth and looked up to meet his gaze. He was obviously tired from lack of sleep, and worried. His fingers brushed her cheek as he continued to stare, as if searching for something wrong. His touch was somehow very comforting.

"I'm sorry Teresa, but you were crying and it seemed the only way to calm you was…well" he laughed a little bit awkwardly. "You slept well, that's the importance."

A sudden thought crossed her mind.

"Have I…" she started, not really believing what she was about to ask: "Do I often have nightmares?"

"It's only the second time" he replied with complete honesty. "I didn't mention it the first time; for I felt you'd be embarrassed. You were less agitated this night though."

Guilt washed over her, and she bit her lower lip.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't…You haven't been sleeping very well because of me?"

He made a wavy gesture, brushing the words aside.

"Don't worry about me Teresa. It's nothing. And for the last time; call me Jane if you're uncomfortable with Patrick. Now" he added, picking up his jacket. "Shall we get ready for breakfast, my dear?"

Teresa smiled back. How could she not let him in, when he was so nice towards her? Maybe allowing herself to hope he was indeed different couldn't hurt after all…

* * *

**The hypnotising thing came up when I watched ****Red Badge**** (one of my favourites episode xD). Did you enjoy?**

**Next chapter, ****end of the trip and Lisbon and cie arrive at Harper's temporary residence!**

**Thanks for reading so far xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! Guess I will fail my exams after all if I go on writing like that (next chapter is half done already). Meh, I won't sleep tonight I guess xD**

**Nothing much to say, just that this chapter is veeery long. The longest I ever made for Slave yet…No more rambling now!**

**Thanks to: ****Frogster; ****Iloveplotbunnies; ****Chiisana Minako; ****leelou09; ****chocolatefan; ****Simonisthecuttestmentalist; ****dwennie; ****DanniGaGa; ****LOLY POP XD; ****Divinia Serit; ****Irises4ever**** for their reviews!**

**Same warnings: I do not own Mentalist, I do not earn money over those fics, and I definitely don't deny having an obsession with AUs xD! warning: my English grammar isn't the best. Hope you'll enjoy the story anyway –won't blame you if you don't ;D**

* * *

**Slave**

**9.**

Van Pelt stirred in bed. A peek of sunlight had pulled her out of her deep slumber, and the tiredness due to her late night activities didn't make her feel like getting up early. She snuggled under the covers and went back to her beauty sleep. A few moments later, the man lying next to her pulled her against him with an arm around her waist, back against chest, and kissed her denuded shoulder tenderly.

"Say Grace" he murmured in her ear. The housekeeper groaned in return, unpleased of being awakened. "Why did you tell Lisbon about us, the other day?"

The redhead kept her eyes shut and shrugged.

"Dunno" she replied in a sleepy voice. "It was an impulse. I felt it would be funny to embarrass her. And you. Both in fact."

"…funny?" he repeated, puzzled.

"Uh…yeah. It was _funny_; that's the word" she rambled, still dozing off. "You were so cute with that frown between your brows. And very, very hooot."

Rigsby had to sigh at her statement. That's why she had been eyeing him shamelessly, like if he was a very appetizing dessert…Not that he minded, the sex had been great.

"What if she tells Mr Jane?" he went on. From that moment the bodyguard had only one obsessive fear; that the younger woman report to her master what she knew.

"Mr Jane doesn't care, Wayne" Van Pelt cut, turning to face him and resting her head on his shoulder. "He knows we've been sleeping together for the past four months. Fact is I bet he knew since the very first day. Why do you think he asked you to bring me back in my room, the night Red John came back?"

The silence that relieved her statement almost made her chuckle. Van Pelt just loved the stunned expression on her lover's face. He was so cute without even trying.

"He _knew_? And he hadn't said a _thing_? But Julian…"

"Julian's a flirt, we are steady, there's a difference. I told you, he doesn't care" she chided with a smirk. "As long as we do our job correctly he won't bother us. We're his family, and he doesn't want to see us upset over something." She paused a second before frowning at a sudden thought: "Speaking about that, I think she has a crush on him."

Rigsby blinked. The redhead had to repress another smirk. Her stream of thoughts was a mess, so when she debated out loud about an idea with her lover next to her, he was lost. The sudden change of subject confused him, once again.

"Who has a crush on whom?"

"Lisbon. I think she has a crush on Mr Jane."

"Say what!" the tall man popped on his elbow, trying to catch the expression of his bed partner, wondering of she was really serious or just teasing him. Van Pelt rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling, a frown of wonder on her face. She lost herself in an inner debate, ignoring Rigsby this time.

"She likes him, that's for sure. And I think he likes her, but I won't bet anything. Jane is hard to read sometimes..."

"Like as _in_ _love_? Man, Grace you're worrying me here."

"It's plausible you know?" she carried on, thinking out loud again. "For some times she couldn't trust anyone; and here she is, thrown among us with a very handsome, caring and understanding master. I can't blame her; I use to have one on him at her age too. As for him…she's exactly the kind of woman he'd look at. Not really like Mrs Sylvia, but I'm sure he's attracted to her somehow."

Rigsby's expression was priceless. He was stuck somewhere between shock and amazement, his eyes and mouth wide opened. She wondered what flabbergasted him the most; the fact Lisbon had a soft spot for Jane, or that she suspected the feeling being reciprocated. She trusted her instincts, and he knew she was often right. She _had_ been trained by Jane himself after all.

"What…what will happen? I mean, what do you think will happen? If she only stays for a few months…"

"My bet? They _are_ going to sleep together, that's inevitable" she blurted, shrugging. "If they don't during the trip, it will be somewhere around the fourth month, after Christmas; unless something happen in between and push them over the edge. I don't know who'll make the first move though."

She knew the taller man looked over the other maids like an overprotective brother –Emma being the clueless but sweet sister and Teresa, even if they only known each other for a month ago, like the stubborn yet insecure one. And Van Pelt had to admit, herself had grown quickly attached to the brunette. More than once, when she wore that cute puzzled expression on her face, the housekeeper had to restrain herself from squealing like a teenager over a furry kitten and hugging the girl. Contrary to Rigsby, she didn't feel uneasy at the image of them being together. In fact, knowing most of Jane's history and guessing pieces of Teresa's, she was pretty sure they'd be a good match.

"But I thought…isn't he acting like he did with you?"

"Nan" she shook her head. "It was more about cheering me up and trusting me into some work to keep me busy. At the time he just had to deal with a depressed and suicidal kid, not a terrified and abused young woman."

She suddenly tensed, regretting her words as soon as she let them slip. Rigsby knew about Teresa's condition because he was there, but she had never deepened her own history with him. And of course, he had to notice the detail.

"Wait, wait, wait…what do you mean by suicidal? You told me Jane bought you because he needed a nurse for his baby girl!"

Van Pelt sighed and closed her eyes. Memories flowed in her head and she had to repress the single tear threatening to fall. Rigsby lay down next to her and took her in his embrace, sensing she heeded comfort. The housekeeper couldn't repress a small smile at his attention.

"Jane wasn't even married at the time" she said slowly. "I made up that story so you wouldn't dig further. I'm not proud of it Wayne" she continued on a sad tone. "I was only twelve and tired of life. Tired of being treated like a slave. It's ironic don't you think?" she laughed bitterly. "In the end, I was sold exactly like a slave."

"For the best Grace!" Rigsby replied forcefully, facing her and staring at her in the eyes. "You have Jane, the family, me…it was for the best" he repeated, kissing her forehead.

She closed her eyes gratefully and snuggled closer to her lover's body, seeking comfort from his warmth.

"I just hope she'll realize what she has to gain, if she decides to stay" she whispered her last thought. "And I hope he'll realize what he'll lose if he really let her go."

-S-

It was late, but Teresa was still reading in the bed. She had started the novel earlier that day since she had nothing else to do -Rigsby and Van Pelt had been locked in their cabin all day again, Mashburn had eventually let go of her –he still managed to slip a 'you have such a devastating beauty' or a 'I wish I found a fiancée like you' from time to time and Jane just disappeared- and she didn't regret her choice; the story was quite entertaining. Yet if she was really honest with herself, she would recognize that the story of that girl kept prisoner in a dark castle by some bad guy wasn't thrilling. The plot had been used thousands of times and the writing –however good- didn't enchant her much. If she was still awakened at past eleven, it was because the other side of the bed was still empty.

The next few days after her latest nightmare, she had barely seen Jane. If not at all. She would wake-up alone, spend her day with her colleagues, acquaintances from the boat or bear Mashburn's teasing with amusement now, and once at the cabin, fall asleep in minutes. The only sign was when she woke up in the middle of the night and sensed his presence in the bed. Otherwise, even his close friends or the housekeeper could tell her where the man disappeared all day.

Teresa even started to think he had found a mistress on board and frowned before slapping herself inwardly. That was none of her business. She wasn't even his real wife! Just a slave he bought to free, and playing a role for when she'd be at that Lord's house. It still unnerved and unease her not knowing. She thought he trusted her enough to tell her. But then again, it wasn't her business.

The door cracked open and she blinked at the sight of him sneaking in the cabin. His grey suit was covered with black spots –was that soot? –and he smelt like burned coal or something. Had he been in the machine rooms? He was curious after all.

"Oh good evening Teresa!" he greeted cheerfully. "You were waiting for me? That's very thoughtful of you me dear" he added with a wink.

"Uh…" was her only reply.

"I talked to the captain today" he went on, taking off his dirty jacket and unbuttoning his shirt while walking towards the bathroom. "We should be arriving in the next few days."

He disappeared behind the door, finishing undressing she guessed.

"Already?"

"Don't worry my dear" he replied chuckling. "You'll have as much time when we'll sail back home."

Home. _Yeah, right, home_ she thought with a twinge of guilt in her stomach. Faces of her family suddenly surged in her mind, and she bit her lips to make them fade away. She hadn't thought much of them since she was living with the Jane's crew. Her brothers, her father, her…she inwardly cringed at the last person she listed. The latter apart, she missed them. She missed them when her mind wandered away when she was bored. When she had nothing else to do. The realisation scared her. The first months she had been sold, it tore her apart to just think of them. It still hurt when she was back at Elias. But since she had been under Jane's care –around a month by now?- the hurt was fading away. She felt she could speak of them, mention them. She _wanted_ to talk about them. To anyone, so they could see, understand how wounded she had been inside. And how grateful she was to have them.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize Jane had come back and was sitting on the bed now. Only when his hand brushed her shoulder, she remembered she wasn't alone.

"Hey, Teresa, are you all right?" he asked in a soft voice.

Caring eyes and sympathy, almost like he knew what was going through her head. Jane didn't scare her anymore. She considered Van Pelt, Emma, Rigsby, Cho and everyone else like friends. Perhaps the closest friends she ever had. Strange, she thought, how a month among honest people could change her.

"I'm fine" she lied, turning her face away. "You need something?"

She knew Jane didn't buy it but he wouldn't push it. Instead, he just rubbed his hand on her shoulder in comfort before pulling away.

"I wanted to tackle the subject tomorrow, but since you're awake, I just need to point out a few details. About our 'marriage'."

She nodded. He took a velvet box out of the drawer of the small desk next to his side of the bed and opened it before her. Two wedding rings were shining inside. Golden, perfectly rounded rings, with a small but elegant diamond on the edge. Her eyes opened wide. She hadn't thought of _that_ part.

"This one will be yours" he said, taking out the smallest and finest one and handing it to her. She took it with great precaution and observed it closely. It was quite ancient but it good shape. Very expensive too she noted. She looked up at him uncertainly. Was she really allowed to wear such beautiful jewellery? Even for a masquerade?

"Family heritage, it's a tradition" he explained. Under his gaze, she slipped it on carefully. The ring just fitted perfectly. A wave of nostalgia washed over her.

"You need to know something else too" he went on with a more serious tone, distracting her. "I was married once" she blinked in surprise before slapping herself inwardly. The pity in Van Pelt's eyes and the soft tone he had used when he mentioned Byron's situation should have tipped her off. "She died five years ago, along with my daughter."

His features had saddened in seconds. For a moment, she saw real hurt in his whole body language. Shoulders down in defeat, eyes spacing away, a soft sigh…she impulsively put her hand on his arm to wake him out of the flow of memories. He and her were maybe more alike than she expected. Both knew how to hide their scars, if not pretending.

"I'm sorry" she whispered sincerely. The man must have been an attentive husband and a good father. The regret in his expression was heartbreaking. He merely shrugged and cleared his throat:

"It's the past. Just for you to know, so you don't learn it from somebody else by accident. Oh, and I might be more affectionate" he added smirking, changing subject. "Hold you close, kiss your cheek more, compliment you…not that it will be difficult for me, you are very desirable."

Her cheeks reddened again and she looked away, uncomfortable with his appreciative glance at her. When he spoke again, his voice had softened:

"I'm sorry Teresa, to put you through this."

"It's okay" she replied. "No harm done. Should I give you back the ring?"

"No, keep it for now, you need to get used to it" he paused, then added. "We'll have a busy week once we're in London. Better go to rest now."

Teresa nodded and lay down. Jane blew out the lights and settle next to her. After a last wary glance at the ring on her finger, she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep peacefully.

-S-

The boarding day, the weather was mild and even if chilly, still agreeable. The outlines of the English borders in sight had raised excitement in the crowd of passengers, looking forwards to be on land at last. Teresa had stood at the guardrail the whole time, fascinated by the new environment. Dirty houses, people walking on the side, sometimes waving at them, the Thames and its –she had to admit half-heartily- bad smells, the different weather and atmosphere, the bridges crossing the river, farther more in town roofs of buildings -was that the infamous Big Ben over there? Oh yeah, right, they weren't inside London yet- dim light of the narrow streets, animals running around…

It took the entire day to reach London port and a few hours for the people to tighten the ship to the dock and set the stars for the passengers to walk on land. As soon as the first foot was set, Teresa felt dizzy. Jane explained it was due to her being used to the instability of the sea. They were quickly joined by Mashburn and the other couple. A few men carried their luggage to two carriages and off they went to Harper's temporary residence.

During the travel, Teresa couldn't help but stare outside, feeling as excited as a child, hands on the border of the carriage. Sounds of merchants, horses, craftsmen, people walking, yelling, horses neighing, dogs barking, everything seemed to move so fast it was impressive to her eyes. She was coming from the countryside after all, and her only experiences in town were with…well being sold and everything. She didn't pay attention to what was said, neither to the others reactions. In her eyes, the drive into town was disappointingly short, and soon they were heading to neater and cleaner residences. They stopped in front of a tall, neaty house. Immediately, Teresa missed the warmth she felt when she first laid her eyes on Jane's manor. It was an agreeable building, but very cold. Very different of the colored one she wazs used to now.

Past the white formal fences, they were lead in a hall by a maid, coats taken off and finally brought in a large dinning room. A woman wearing an elegant and smart red dress, hair tied up in a sophisticated way, two bangs framing a cute and mischievous face greeted them.

"Patrick, Walter" she said at first before turning towards the domestics: "Grace, Mr Rigsby, I hope you had a nice trip. I haven't the pleasure to know you yet" she ended, glancing at Teresa. Jane introduced her:

"Teresa Lisbon. She is going to pose as my wife during our stay."

A curious expression passed over her features. Harper looked rather intrigued and stared at her. Teresa held her gaze defiantly and stared back. The woman frowned at her before looking back at Jane, not even trying to lower her voice and hide the scepticism:

"Are you sure of your choice Jane? She seems a little…young? Won't she be intimidated by Byron? I mean, the guy is an ass and a seducer, and he loves young women. I heard that when slavery was still legal, he liked buying sex-slaves. He was very clear towards me too, even though I'm the _supposed_ fiancée of one of his potential associates."

The blond man just chuckled at her disgusted tone and took Teresa's arm under his, after throwing her an affective glance. The young woman hardly noticed, too busy glaring at Harper. She didn't even know her and was already judging her because she _seemed_ a little young?

"I think I can manage on my own, thank you very much" she snarled at the older woman. "And I don't think Jane needs your consent to do whatever he wants to. I believe you're not his nanny ."

Van Pelt and Rigsby glanced amusedly at her, while Harper stared again, stunned this time. Jane chuckled and Mashburn burst out of laughers.

"She knocked me down and punched me the same day, even knowing I was going to be her boss" the blond man added with a smirk. "Don't worry for Teresa, she is stubborn and smart enough." Was it pride she heard in his voice? She wondered. A warm feeling spread in her stomach when he glanced at her with a soft smile, and she grinned back.

In the backstage, Van Pelt smirked knowingly. If she trusted her instincts on this one, things promised to be so interesting.

* * *

**I wasn't planning on the Van Pelt/Rigsby part at first. But then, a friend told me they should have some space too****, and I wanted another little Grisby moment. Not sure about the dizziness after sailing (each time I'm on a boat, I'm seasick. Even fell asleep in the toilets after taking two medicines in a too short interval of time) But it does leave an impression of waving for an hour or two (for me at least-does it to you?).**

**Anyway ****I'd like to hear your opinion, I'm not very satisfied with this chapter…any hints on what you'd like to see next? I have an idea but other options are always welcomed xD**

**Thank you for reading so far! XD**

**Next chapter preview:**

"_I mean" Mrs Byron went on, ignoring the warning looks of her husband. "A lot of people marry for money or the pride of having a beautiful companion…"_

_The last sentence erased the last bit of tolerance she had towards the pompous I-know-everything woman._

"_The day I met Jane was a blessing! Stop insinuating something ill in our relationship" Teresa snapped angrily. The table became silent, but she didn't care. Her glare was set on the now shocked woman. Jane told her she could act upon her feelings? Well she wasn't going to pray for it. "He's maybe arrogant, mocking, invading, nosy and never acts like he is supposed to in society but he's a good man! We married for a reason, Mrs Byron, and even if there was something else that is certainly none of your business." _


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG I can SO die happy now! I mean…**** over 100 reviews!(Helvetica Bold you're the 100 th ;)) You guys gave me the best birthday present ever XD (was two weeks ago)! I was squealing like an idiot in front of my laptop XD! Err…I'll stop my rambling. **

**Some rightfully reminded me a few chapters earlier that Jane hadn't made a comment on Teresa's dressing yet –I considered that until now, she wasn't wearing any 'special' outfits. Hope the beginning of this one ****will be satisfying ;)**

**Thanks to ****chocolatefan****Chiisana Minako**** MK (yeah, even if I'm not a great fan of Grisby's their break-up was disappointing, though with Hightower on the way…it was predicable); ****Iloveplotbunnies****LOLY POP XD****Frogster**** (thanks for the good suggestion ;) it will be used next chapter xD Xtra thanks!); ****BFangz**** ; ****leelou09**** ; ****Famous4it**** (o**o thank you); ****Helvetica Bold**** ; ****macisgate**** ; ****Ebony10**** ; ****Moonlight-Nettes90**** ; Anna (I like it too xD thanks); ****Simonisthecuttestmentalist****; ****rigspeltforeverxx and Adrianna (thank you, it means a lot...hope you'll enjoy the 'more')**** for their reviews! (*pauses* OMG so many? You. Are. Awesome!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mentalist, I do not earn money over these fics, and I definitely don't deny having an obsession with AUs xD! warning: my English grammar isn't the best. Hope you'll enjoy the story anyway –won't blame you if you don't ;D**

* * *

**Slave**

**10.**

Jane was starting to wonder if Teresa was starting to back out. Not that he'd blame her. His plan of her posing as his wife in itself was insane. Mashburn was getting impatient too. Both were in the hall, seated on chairs, waiting. She had requested Van Pelt's help for the dressing, refusing any other maid for the job. He respected her decision, knowing that she was closer to the redhead than anyone else and would reject harder anyone else. But still, they had been locked in her room for more than an hour.

"Brooke is going to kill us" Mashburn said, grimacing.

Harper had left earlier in the evening, wanting to visit a part of London she hadn't seen yet –that was the official excuse, both men knew she was creating an underground Londoner list of contacts- before heading directly to the Byron's residence, where the Lord was expecting them for dinner. They were already late, on Teresa's account, and that was going to make the woman really, really annoyed. As if there wasn't enough tension between the two women already. Harper and Teresa had almost bitten each other's nose off during the previous day's dinner at the residence, shooting bittersweet and fake compliments to each other, though Jane suspected in Brooke's case it was more an evaluation Teresa was more than glad to counter. He sighed at his friend's statement.

"Kill _you_" he corrected, "Not me. You're her favourite target, remember?"

Mashburn groaned and shook his head. Feeling in the mood for a bit of teasing, Jane added:

"I tell you, she has a soft spot on you."

"Sure she does" the brown-haired man groaned. "And I am Georges Washington."

Jane looked at him and frowned, an awed expression on his face:

"My God, I am talking to a legend!"

The statement earned him a slap on the shoulder.

"Shut up Patrick!"

"Denial, denial" he sing-sang. "You _so_ want to sleep with Brooke."

"So do you with Lisbon" Mashburn shot back annoyingly. "Don't think I'm the only one in denial, Jane. I've seen the way you've been looking at her."

The blond man was about to reply when someone clearing his throat interrupted them. Van Pelt was standing here, glaring at them. Both men jumped on their feet at her sudden presence, ill-at-ease all of a sudden.

"Good thing I got here first" when no one answered, she muttered something like 'men' and 'conversations', turned towards the corridor and shouted: "C'mon Lisbon! You've been making those two gents long enough."

The voice answering was somehow off to Jane's ears.

"Was it really necessary to tighten that corset that much Van Pelt? I can barely breathe!"

For a second he pitied her. He had assisted to his wife's dressing, and he couldn't believe how much torture they had to get through for wearing a _dress_.

"Don't blame me young lady" Van Pelt chided, amused. "I'm not used to dress woman in high society."

"High-society" Teresa's voice coming closer repeated in disbelief. "Please, I feel like I'm a doll put up for a show."

The tip of a dark green fabric brushed the corner of the wall. Then, she appeared.

She was wearing a half-long sleeved, dark-green dress, perfectly modelling her frame. Her collar was opened slightly under her collarbone, on which a silver necklace covered with emeralds was contrasting with her skin paled with makeup. Elaborated lace bordered the limits of the dress, around her neck and sleeves. Her hair had been tightened in a high ponytail, then rearranged to appear more sophisticated that it really was; the left outs were graciously falling on her thin neck and silver earrings. She looked at them nervously:

"Is it okay?"

Mashburn's reaction was immediate:

"'Okay'? Okay is a euphemism! You are _gorgeous_!"

She turned her face expectantly towards Jane who hadn't spoken yet. In fact, the man was wondering if he would ever utter a word without making a fool of himself. She was just so…_breath-taking_. Teresa met his eyes and her cheeks coloured in a nice shade of red. Apparently he didn't need words to make her understand, he thought with a small smile. He stepped closer to her, took her hand to kiss its back and asked in a soft and teasing tone:

"Shall we go, Mrs Jane?"

-S-

Lord Byron and his wife were atrociously hideous, was Teresa's first thought when they appeared at first sight. On one side, the Lord, in his late forties, could have been a perfect replica of the Pigman who had tried to buy her the day of her escape. Removing a few pounds, and less well-dressed. His falling and thin face with dry and pervert eyes repulsed her the second she met them, but she forced herself to smile politely. She just tightened her grip on Jane's hand to seek for reassurance, to which he answered with a soft rub of the thumb on her wrist. On the other side, Mrs Byron had certainly been good-looking in her youth. Teresa admitted some of her features could have been attractive without the layers of fat on her cheeks and her plump body. For the first time since the last evening, when Miss Harper's and her glances met, they agreed on something.

After the classical introductions, they were directly led to the table where servants served the food in a neat order. Small talking began around the entry, about family.

"I heard you have two nice children sir" Jane said politely.

"A fine son and a daughter" the man replied on the same tone. "Alas, Will is in France for 'studies' as they say, and my daughter had married some time ago. I assume you don't have children yet, Mr Jane?" he added, eyeing Teresa in a disturbing way.

"None alive I am afraid" he replied coolly. "My first wife died with my child. Thankfully, I met Teresa, so the topic will be in order in a few years I presume."

He threw her a glance mixed with wariness and amusement when she bit her lip to avoid the creeping blush on her neck. Mashburn and Harper didn't push the button, seeming rather glad the attention wasn't focalised on _their_ future. A slight silence settled before Mrs Byron decided to speak for the first time:

"So Mr Jane" she said with a too polite smile. "Why did you choose to remarry with such a young woman?"

"Mrs Byron!" her husband chided annoyingly. "Please excuse my wife Mr Jane. This comment was much uncalled for."

Jane merely chuckled and Teresa saw in the corner of the eyes Mashburn and Harper barely hiding their smirk.

"It's all right Mr Byron, the offence isn't taken. To give you an answer Mrs Byron, I shall say that at first, I was attracted by the fire in her eyes." Then he looked at her with a hint of enjoyment mixed with compassion and apology: "I might add as well, she knocked me down the first time I saw her and was hitting me less than an hour later."

Teresa chocked on her water. Jane's _so supportive_ pair of friends –namely Mashburn and Harper –were having a very hard time biting back their laughs. Perhaps the slightly undignified expression on Lady Byron's face helped a little.

"I can't believe you said it" the dark-haired young woman muttered, wiping her mouth, embarrassed.

"But I felt I needed to my dear" Jane replied, grinning. Unfortunately, the lady wasn't done yet:

"And her youth and beauty has nothing to do with that?" she insisted. "You must be at least…eight, ten years older perhaps?"

The table fell silent. Teresa felt her pulsing point accelerating with irritation. This time, she felt so much insulted. Both she and Jane in fact.

"I mean" Mrs Byron went on, ignoring the warning looks of her husband. "A lot of people marry for money or the pride of having a beautiful companion…"

The last sentence erased the last bit of tolerance she had towards the pompous I-know-everything woman.

"The day I met Jane was a blessing! Stop insinuating something ill in our relationship" Teresa snapped angrily. The table became silent, but she didn't care. Her glare was set on the shocked woman. Jane told her she could act upon her feelings? Well she wasn't going to pray for it. "He's maybe arrogant, mocking, invading, nosy and never acts like he is supposed to in society but he's a good man! We married for a reason, Mrs Byron, and even if there was something else that is certainly none of your business."

Harper coughed not so discretely to cover up a laugh and Mashburn shamelessly grinned like a fool. Jane seemed a bit taken aback, but pleased nevertheless. Mr Byron was smirking at his wife's sudden indignation:

"You are such a rude girl! Haven't your mother taught you manners?"

"Unfortunately she left us before my education was perfected" Teresa shot back. "But needless to say your own parents haven't perfected yours either. I haven't asked _you_ your _excuses_ for marrying your husband."

Mrs Byron's face turned red and she grumbled indignantly before reporting her attention to the lunch. Jane sent her a wink before the discussion was redirected –to some people's relief and other's annoyance- towards a more serious subject, business.

-S-

Hiding in the bathroom held holding heroic, but Teresa felt it was a necessity as a temporary withdraw. They had just ended the main lunch, and since the cook was still battling with the dessert, the guest had been offered to have some tea in another room. Teresa had jumped on the occasion to retreat in the restroom for a couple of minutes; she needed to get some space and collect herself before returning to face the couple of annoyers. The small room was nice, for a bathroom; few paintings hanging on the wall and traditional old vases set carefully on white columns. She stood before the mirror tiredly, checking if her make up hadn't slipped too much. Thankfully, Byron hadn't tried to hit on her but the lady's low observations had turned her so angry. How dare she? How dare she go on with innuendoes in front of the future business partners of her own husband? Perhaps she was over reacting about Jane too. The sneaky observations shouldn't have upset her that much, right?

Teresa shook her head, remembering a few words Van Pelt had thrown at her out of the blue, a few hours earlier, when she was helping in the dressing.

"_You have a crush on Mr Jane, right?"_

_Teresa gasped at her in the mirror, eyes opened wide. The housekeeper stared back in the refection._

"_What?" she only managed to reply, caught off-guard._

"_That's what I thought" the redhead smirked in satisfaction and continued her work._

Damn Van Pelt, Teresa cursed inwardly. Of course she liked the man. Jane had saved her –against her will at the time- and had been nothing but a perfect gentleman to her. But a _crush_? The door opened, cutting her thinking, and –speaking of the devil- Jane's grinning reflection appeared in the mirror.

"I did too much, didn't I?" she asked, unsure as she glanced at Jane with timidity. He just shook his head and moved next to her.

"Nah, it was fine. Thank you for supporting me" he said kissing her cheek, lips on her skin set a little longer than necessary. "I was flattered by your…enflamed discourse."

Her heartbeats slowly increased their pace and she groaned, looking away, knowing her face must have taken a nice shade of red. _You so have a crush on Mr __Jane_, a small voice similar to Van Pelt's teased in her head. When he leant closer though, face inches from her ear, she completely froze. His breathe was tickling her neck, and a mix of wariness and warmth spread in her chest.

"Mrs Byron is watching at us through a peep-hole right now" he murmured in her ear "Painting on your left, the third black girl's eyes near the frame". Teresa straightened at the words and bit her lip worryingly. Had she blown off their act? She quickly and discreetly glanced on her left. A flicked of second was enough, and she noticed shining, living eyes staring at them. She growled inwardly. This was so uncalled for…

"She's trying to find a flaw in each couple since her marriage is a failure. Care to prove we are perfectly fine, dear wife?"

The seductive and playful tone made her smile, and for the pleasure of pissing that woman off –truth be told, she was curious to see how he wanted to 'prove' the woman wrong- she nodded slightly. Jane wouldn't lie to her about this anyway, would he?

With a slow and gentle motion, he backed her against the desk, leaning over her, stopping inches of her face. His hands set on each side of her waist on the desk before the mirror, trapping her between the furniture and him. It was a silent agreement between them that what was about to follow was just a mere stunt, a joke to support their act and unnerve a sharp tongue. Their eyes met once, a playful glint reflecting in both features. He brushed the corner of her lips before applying a slight pressure. Then butterfly kisses on her face. Her hands rested on his hips, barely holding his clothes. His light touches tickled her face, triggering soft giggles and their eyes met again. Their faces were closer this time and Teresa knew immediately something has changed.

His breath pace had accelerated slightly, irregularly. Then, the dark glint in his eyes. It was faint, very faint, but she still noticed it. And before she could ask or check if the peeping tom was gone, their mouth connected again and it was no longer a game. No teasing, no playfulness. A foretaste of desire. She didn't know why, she didn't know how, but something freed inside her, as her hands passed his shoulders and her arms slid around his neck, bringing him closer. He pulled her lower body against his, deepening the kiss. Eyes closed; heat overwhelming, thoughts numb and Teresa could feel nothing else but those warm, dominant and inviting lips, a twist of longing building in her lower stomach and a moan about to escape from her throat when…

"Mrs Jane? Soon done with your make up?" Harper's voice interrupted through the door. The handle started to move and before her brain could stop her Teresa squealed:

"N…no! No wait, I'm coming!"

"What?" Harper ignored her panicked cry, pushing the door, going on with an annoyed tone. "Please don't make me believe Patrick is hiding in the closet half-nak…"

Harper's face froze through the opening. The two were still in each other's arms and unmoving. Teresa groaned and hid her face in Jane's chest, who merely chuckled while sliding a hand in her hair.

"It's okay Brooke" he shot at his friend. "Teresa and I just can't keep out hands off each other."

A slap on the shoulder, an 'outch' of protest, and it was enough for Harper to confirm in her inner-self that Jane was still as crazy and daring with hot-tempered women.

"The dessert is being served in a few minutes" she replied, shrugging. "Go back to the living room once you're done making out." Harper shut the door, shaking her head and left whistling, a satisfied glint in her eyes.

Back inside, Jane released his arms, throwing a quick glance to make sure the disturbing eye wasn't moving anymore, and turned to read Teresa's face. Her face was flushed –no surprise here- and her eyes reflected a mixture of pleasure and…shame? His amusement faltered immediately. She was weighting the consequences of her letting-go, wondering how she should act towards him, if he'd take advantage of the situation and make a move on her later, if he'd dismiss the incident…He could tell a float of possibilities were crossing her mind, but he didn't want her to worry.

"Listen, Teresa…" he started, not sure about what he was going to say.

"It's…it's okay Jane" she cut quickly, not looking at him. "It was part of the deal, I accepted and there's nothing else to add. I mean" she laughed nervously "It was bound to happen anyway, right?"

"I'm not sure what is the 'it' you're talking about" Jane replied, slightly puzzled. Did she think he wanted to sleep with her now? "But I'm sorry…I haven't touched a woman for some time. Guess I just lost control…" he bit his lip, knowing perfectly it was a half a lie. A succession of emotion flashed in her eyes –worry, anger, relief, disappointment?- before she managed a shy smiling -a mask, and answered back:

"All right, I got it. Shall we go back to the living room?"

"Go ahead; I'll join you in a few seconds" he assured with the same fake smile.

How could he explain this loss of control wasn't due to an exchange with a mere woman, playing the role of dear-wife, but because it was _her_? As he stared at her figure walking out of the room, he tightened his fists. How should he interpret the sided-glance she threw at him before leaving? The burning in her eyes had been different for a second, clouded by something he was afraid to identify, though he was almost certain his face had reflected the exact same expression.

"It's a pity you don't realise how beautiful you really are" he whispered for himself, gaze not leaving the closed door. He wiped his face with his hand, hoping the tiredness and headache would fade soon enough. Something had been unleashed between them and for the first time since he bought her, Jane wondered if he hadn't made a huge mistake.

* * *

**I. ****Hate. Writing. Fluff. Love to read it, when it's not mine xD. Hope you've enjoyed it :)**

**Next chapter preview:**

_The touch of a finger on her cheek made her jump. Fear, mixed with anger and adrenaline gave her the push she needed to blow his hand away, glaring at him with all her might. Never again. Never she would allow this feeling of panic dominate her again._

"_Get your paws off me you pig!" she shouted, stepping back. "And don't you dare come close to me."_

**Thanks for reading so far! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Back again xD! What can I say, I just can't get away from my laptop when I read all those reviews –seriously they always bring me up when I'm depressed :) ****speaking of depression, this ****chapter might be more angsty. Not moving much in the plot, though. **

**Warning M for this chapter : Rape (italic passage), you've been warned.**

**Thanks to: ****Iloveplotbunnies****, ****Ebony10****, ****chocolateymenta****, ****Frogster****, (thanks for pointing out the grammatical detail), ****Chiisana Minako****, ****chocolatefan****, ****Famous4it****, ****leelou09****, ****rigspeltforeverxx****, ****Jomo5292****, ****LOLY POP XD****, ****DanniGaGa****, Flora (merci pour le commentaire xD ça fait **_**toujours**_** plaisir ! J'essayerai d'être à la hauteur des futures attentes xD) MK (hope you'll *like* this one better :) ), Jane Doe (thank you xD) for their reviews, and to all the people who favourite and alert this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mentalist, I do not earn money over these fics, and I definitely don't deny having an obsession with AUs xD! warning: my English grammar isn't the best. Hope you'll enjoy the story anyway –won't blame you if you don't ;D**

* * *

**Slave**

**11.**

Dessert went smoothly, and Teresa didn't have to bear sneaky comments from Harper neither from Byron about her and Jane's little…intercourse. In fact, none of them mentioned it at all or understated it. Perhaps Jane was right; Lady Byron was too pissed off and Harper didn't want to mess with her friend. Needless to say, she was glad no-one brought it up. She still wasn't sure how to behave with Jane, what to expect from him, or what he expected from her. She couldn't deny her attraction to him and she wasn't a hundred percent sure she would push him away if he made a move on her. And she _had_ felt his reaction against her thigh, despite the layers of silk of her dress. A blush crept on her cheeks at the thought, mostly because she had liked it.

"Mrs Jane, do you feel all right?" Lord Byron's voice woke her up and she nearly fall off her chair, jumping in surprise.

"Uh…yes, I'm fine, thank you" she replied quickly –and slapped herself for the squeezing tone.

"You look like you could use a room for a while. Why don't you all stay for the night?" he added with a glance at everyone. "We have enough bedrooms for everyone, and we could talk business longer."

"As tempting the invitation is my Lord" Jane replied smoothly "I'm afraid we'll decline. The butlers are waiting for us to come back, and I'd hate to leave them up all night."

"Hey, that's what they are paid for!" the dry man protested, returning his attention on Teresa. "I'm sure they'll understand anyway. It's already past midnight."

Somehow, Teresa wondered if the man was convinced she'd influence Jane's decision if she decided to stay, and if Jane's word would overcome the others. If she put aside the fact that the trio was at the head of the company, it _was_ true that appearances pushed Jane on the front stage. He had been the most talkative and agreeable, while Mashburn and Brooke were quiet and observant. So that was the strategy? Making one of them do the talking to distract and let the others analyze? Give the image of a read leader and its followers rather than a perfectly equal triangle? So Lord Byron was indeed thinking he was their real leader? She merely smirked at the idea of her being able to influence Jane's views. _He_ was _her_ master, not the other way round…she froze at the thought. Since when did she fell proud of being one of Jane's subordinate?

Teresa pushed the dangerous reflection aside and turned her attention back to the table and the main discussion, even though she knew she wouldn't understand most of it. Lack of knowledge on the subject; she knew she should have asked about it during the sailing trip.

It was past one in the morning when they got out of table. A second time, Teresa excused herself to the bathroom, completely exhausted. Thankfully, her weird hour's shifts back in America helped her rebuff the temptation of dozing off. Though bearing hours of negotiations of something she wasn't part of wasn't the most exciting event. Jane had warned her, she couldn't really blame him. As she washed her hands, trying desperately not to give in the urge to splash her face with water and mess with her make up, the door opened behind. At first, she didn't notice, until she saw the Lord's reflection in the glass. She jumped in surprise and turned round, facing the character, heart beating wild.

"Lord Byron" she jabbered, feeling stupid at once, "I'm sorry I didn't see you."

He didn't answer but stepped closer, invading her personal space. The greed in his eyes made her shiver and she had to tighten her fists to cool down and not loose it in front of his hungry gaze.

"I dare hope you will accept my invitation of remaining at the main house tonight?" the Lord said in a sweet-lusty tone. Fear paralyzed her as he took a lock of her hair in his hand, playing with it. "My wife told me about your…let's say making out with your husband in this very room. You are quite daring, Mrs Jane. I'm sure you're the energetic and aggressive kind, everything my wife isn't these days."

The words hit her hard, and triggered some memories she wished so much she could forget.

_*Flashback*_

_A knock on the door awoke her. She was lying in the narrow bed of domestic the first man who bought her gave her to sleep in, and wished she could hit whoever was waking her up. She traipsed reluctantly to the door and opened. The dry face of her master appeared, and she restrain__ed a grimace. What did the old fag wanted now?_

"_Do you need something sir?" she asked, still dozing off._

"_Shut up" he replied dryly, pushing her inside and following her. He closed the door and locked behind, then turned towards her and pointed the bed._

"_Undress and lay down" he ordered sharply. That sentence slapped her awake._

"_Excuse me?" she asked in disbelief._

"_I won't repeat myself, salve" the man stepped forward and caught her chin. "Take that nightdress off and lie down on the bed before I do it myself."_

_Her blood froze and she couldn't hold back a shiver along her spin. No way. Not again._

"_No" she replied forcefully, escaping his grasp by stepping back. "No sir, get out of my room!"_

_The answer earned her a blow on the face. His hands grabbed immediately her nightdress by the collar and tore it apart. Her upper body was quickly denuded as he pushed her on the mattress. _

"_I knew right away you were a feisty one" she heard him pant as his hand rolled over her skin, touching parts she'd never wanted him to. "Energetic, aggressive, everything my wife isn't these days."_

_His fingers caressed her collarbone, lowered on her breasts and took them fully in his palms. She tried to push him away, struggling from his grip, pleaded him to let her go, he ignored her cries and when she tried to bite him or kick him away, he hit her until she didn't resist him anymore. _

"_No one is going to help you.__ Don't forget I am you master, slave."_

_He parted her legs and thrust into her with no warning. She closed her eyes, biting her lips to restrain her screams, wanting to escape this nightmare. He didn't stop until he used her for all her worth, until she couldn't cry anymore. The following day, she knew the other maids were aware of what happened. But no one did a thing. She realized why; it was either her or them. _

*End flashback*

The next night, and the night after that, and the following nights he would come back. Each time she would fight hopelessly, each time he would beat her until she crawled into a ball, and go on with his ritual calling her 'slave'. Again, and again; until she managed to run away. Only to get caught and sold to another who'd threaten to cut his youngest slave's finger, a small girl, if she didn't sleep with him. No one would help her, no matter how much she begged, ran, or fight.

"_Teresa, you don't have to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you, or abuse you in any way."_

The touch of a finger on her cheeks made her jump. Fear, mixed with anger and adrenaline gave her the push she needed to blow his hand away, glaring at him with all her might. Never again. Never she would allow this feeling of panic dominate her again.

"Get your paws off me you pig!" she shouted, stepping back. "And don't you dare come close to me."

The Lord didn't seem affected and, ignoring her outburst, moved closer.

"Oh come on! You can claim at your friends you've been sleeping with a Lord afterwards! Don't think I am not aware of the reason you married Mr Jane. You are young and pretty but poor I presume? And he's good looking for sure but has the money. I have money too…"

"I am no whore. Just stay away from me" she growled, first clenching, eyes narrowing. One step closer and she was definitely punching his nose. The door suddenly opened and Jane walked into the room. When he saw the Lord devouring Teresa with his eyes, and the young woman's jerky breathing, anxiety written all over her features, he shot sharply:

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Lord Byron, but I am very possessive of my wife. We will be leaving now."

He joined her and slightly touched her back to signal their departure. Teresa followed him without a word. Behind him, Mashburn and Harper were glaring at the Lord. Without any good-bye, they walked out the room to the carriage.

All along the drive back, Teresa remained silent, staring outside, fists clenching from time to time to restrain tears. She didn't pay attention to the three other passengers. She just lost herself in what she could see of the maze of streets, her vision blurred by the moisture in her eyes.

Never again.

When they arrived at the house, she went directly to the room she shared with Jane, ignoring Van Pelt's surprised glance and calls, and took off the beautiful dress, not caring if she tore it, throwing it on the ground. Then she sat on the bed, biting her lip and hugging herself, only in her underclothes. She had forgotten how it felt, being trapped with no exit in sight. Being a pray between men's hands. The 'why' she was so wary of Jane, in the early days. How did she erase so easily the feeling, up to the point of accepting _his_ hands on her? She barely smirked at her own question, knowing the answer already.

She trusted him.

"Teresa?"

His voice made her jump slightly, startled. She didn't even hear him come in. He walked up to her and kneed besides her slowly. His hand brushed over hers, as if asking if she accepted his presence. Teresa didn't move. Just stared back at the wall ahead.

"Teresa, look at me." His tone was firm, yet gentle and understanding and he tried to meet her eyes. "Teresa?" A single tear formed in her left eye. She didn't try to blink it away. The blond man bit his lower lip and stood up. He cupped her cheek, and when she didn't protest, pushed her gently on the bed. It broke his heart to see how unresisting she was, not even trying to shove him away. Even when he settled next to her, she didn't budge. She just stared somewhere, gaze unfocused. He pulled her against him, arms wrapped around her shoulders, chin resting above her head.

"You'll be fine Teresa" he whispered. "I won't let anything happen to you." His finger slipped into her hair, soothing her when she stilled. "I promise; I won't let anyone lean a hand on you again."

Her hand clenched his shirt and she buried her head in his chest. Only then, she allowed silent tears to run freely down her cheeks. Only then, she allowed herself to be vulnerable, break in his arms and cry until she couldn't any more.

-S-

When she woke up, she was still wrapped up in his arms, comfortably settled against his chest. She frowned. He had changed clothes in between. The black suit had been traded by the usual grey one and he smelt like he had taken a bath not so long ago. No more traces of the previous night on him. She, was still in the underclothes of the previous day. A slight move made her realize he was awaked. A brush of lips on her forehead reminded her why she had been crying, yet she felt better. The gesture was sweet and comforting.

"We'll be heading back in four days" he announced softly. "In agreement with Walter and Brooke, I'm putting an end at the negotiation of a potential contract with that Lord. His firm is on the edge of bankrupt anyway."

Teresa frowned, puzzled. She hoisted herself on her elbow, holding her covers over her chest while he stood up in the room. He had definitely changed clothes, that grey suit he usually wore gave her a sense of what she considered now normality. Jane without his grey suit wasn't Jane. Perhaps the fact that suit fitted him particularly well had something to do with it. Teresa pushed the thought aside, managing not to blush, and asked as a reply:

"I thought you agreed to sign it already?"

"That's not a problem. Contracts are just papers that can easily be…lost, I trust Brooke for that" an evil smirk grew on his face before he added on a dry tone. "I will never be associated to a son of a bitch having no ethic. Walter and Brooke were livid when I last saw them. I think she's well decided to make sure his company sinks and I'm waiting to hear if she needs my help whatsoever. We can do some tourism if you wish" he added with a smile. "Grace and Rigsby must be walking downtown right now. I was planning on letting you go with them and I taking care of business, but since there is no more business and you were sleeping sound, would you accept my company for the afternoon?"

-S-

After a quick lunch, they went out and spent most of their time walking around and enjoying the clement weather of the day. The following days on servants and neighbours advices, Jane and she, sometimes accompanied with Rigsby and Van Pelt, would go in the centre and visit what was ought to, like the National Library, the Queens gardens, the unmistakable Big Ben, numerous parks and markets...Time flowed fast enough, and before they realized it, it was the last night before departure. Despite having her fun; Teresa was glad at the prospect of going back home. London was nice, true, but she missed the countryside Jane's manor offered. Quick enough, suitcases were packed, ready for the long trip back. Jane went to bed early, claiming he wanted to be fresh in the morning. Teresa stayed a little bit longer, stuck in a book about London, before remembering they were due to board at eight the next morning.

Once on their room, she lay down next to him and faced him. After the Byron incident, none of them had mentioned the kiss. When they were alone, both would be incredibly talkative, avoiding the subject by any means. She sighed, knowing they couldn't dodge the underlying issue for too long. His eyes were closed and he was apparently sleeping. His unregulated breath betrayed him though, and she noticed a flicked of his nose and a small twist of his lid, as if battling whether he should open them or not. Teresa smiled softly and whispered before closing her own:

"Thank you; for everything."

Later that night, when she opened her eyes, she deliberately ignored the fact he was spooning her, an arm thrown over her waist, face buried in her hair. She just closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep, lulled by his slow breath pattern and the comfort of his embrace.

* * *

_A__t Jane's residence, on the other side of the ocean…_

It was still early in the morning, yet a high carriage rolled down the alley of Jane's residence and stopped right in front of the fences. A man jumped off the driver's seat and went to the door to open it. Two tall silhouettes covered by long deep brown capes walked out, looking around with a visible frown on both foreheads. Elise, busy around a bunch of yellow roses, noticed them first. The Asian woman cast a worried glance at the newcomers, before calling out for her husband not far away.

"Kimball? You might want to go to the main entrance."

The head butler arrived slightly running, wondering what had caught Elise's attention. When he saw the unexpected guests, he frowned.

"Go and send me Julian for the horses, I'll deal with the witches" he ordered, grumbling. "Mrs Miller and Mrs Frye are paying a visit to their dear absent brother."

* * *

**Err…****to be honest, that last paragraph was a complete spur of the moment. Ah, family…Hey, it'd be too easy if they came back and 'happily ever after' xD **

**I'll try a happier and fluffier chapter next time…and we learn more about Jane's past…In the meantime, could you cheer me up by letting me know what you think? Good or bad, I wanna drown into reviews! xD**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**Next chapter preview:**

_His face was too close. She couldn't help it and leant closer, remembering how warm those lips had been against hers. His hot breath tickled her face and she hesitated. What if he wasn't sleeping? What if he woke up and found her staring at him? Wouldn't that be creepy?_

"_Teresa?" _

_She froze as his eyes opened and he gazed at her sleepily. Until now, she hadn't realised how close her face was to his. Damn her stupid crush! He, was smirking as if knowing what was running through her head._

"_If you wanted to kiss me, you just had to say so."_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hullo everyone! Nothing much to say,**** so I'll just let you read this xD**

**Thanks to: ****Divinia Serit****BFangz****Iloveplotbunnies**** ilaria8; ****EternalDarkness'nRandomness007; ****leelou09;**** Flora (j'espère bien parler français, je suis française vivant dans la capitale de la moutarde xD! merci pour le review!); ****TeresaJane; ****Frogster; ****rigspeltforeverxx****; LOLY POP XD****; dwennie****; Chiisana Minako****; Famous4it; ****Ebony10****; dark angel; ****Simonisthecuttestmentalist****; distorted realities; ****Helvetica Bold****; chocolatefan****; Neoholmesz****; RainbowsArePretty****; MK (it needed a warning anyway, thanks :D); ****autumnftw**** (…OMG the list gets longer each time…you guys are awesome, I'll never get tired of repeating it xD) for their reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mentali****st, I do not earn money over these fics, and I definitely don't deny having an obsession with AUs xD! warning: my English grammar isn't the best. Hope you'll enjoy the story anyway –won't blame you if you don't ;D

* * *

**

**Slave**

**12.**

The carriage was set, and nothing else was missing except the four travellers. Mashburn had decided to stay a while longer, wanting to search for the perfect location of their future firm. No contract with Byron meant they had to settle on their own, and he was eager to start building a new business in every sense of the word. Jane, back to America, was to warn their other contacts about the current situation. He and Harper were there to wave at their departure though.

Harper approached Teresa when she was about to head out the door, where Jane and Mashburn were debating on last details of the latter man's stay and what the other was supposed to do back home. Rigsby was still thanking the housemaids for their help during their trip and Van Pelt was nowhere in sight.

"May I have a word, Miss Lisbon?"

Though it was supposed to be a question, the younger woman recognized the slightly authoritarian tone Harper used with both men when she wanted to obtain something. The dark-hared woman frowned but nodded and waited. Harper twisted her lips as if weighting what she was about to say, before finally speaking:

"I guess I was wrong about you" she stated. "You're certainly not as naïve as I thought, and you do have some guts."

Teresa blinked in surprise. Was the woman trying to apologize for her early behaviour? In front of her lack of response, Harper went on, slightly annoyed:

"Listen, I can't promise I won't try to take the upper hand on you again, that's in my genes. But you stood up for Patrick in front of that bitch and you didn't give in that perv's advances. He and Walter also like you, so I'll try to behave in the future. Truce?"

She offered her hand. After a short hesitation, Teresa took it tentatively.

"I can't promise I won't fight you back when it happens" she shot back, eyeing her warily.

An amused grin broke on Harper's face and Teresa was starting to understand why Jane and Mashburn seemed a little wary of her. The woman was unpredictable.

"I won't be expecting less from you. It's nice to have someone to catch you off guard from time to time. May I call you Teresa?"

"Sure…"

"You may call me Brooke then" the woman replied contently before nodding towards the front door. "You should go now, Patrick is waiting for you."

As Teresa started to walk away, Harper grabbed her elbow with unexpected strength and stared at her in the eye:

"One last thing" her voice intonation had completely changed from friendly to threatening and Teresa shivered at the fire in her eyes. "I am a poor worker's daughter, the youngest of a family of seven children. I know what it's like to struggle to get out of your misery. Patrick wouldn't say why he took you in, and I'm not as good as guessing as he is so I won't try to. Everyone with little sense can see you've been through hard times, but I swear if you ever hurt Patrick in any kind of way, I will hunt you down and use every single contact I keep in my sleeve" she took a step closer and brought her face to a few inches of hers "to make sure you'll regret it dearly. The same goes for Walter of course" she added on a more lightened tone, releasing her grip. "But that jackass can hold a broken heart. I wouldn't bet the same on Patrick" her tone darkened again. "Are we clear, Teresa?"

The dark-haired young woman stared back furiously.

"That was none of my intentions, _Brooke_."

As they both parted ways, they didn't notice the faithful shadow in the corner of the stairs; hearing every single word.

-S-

Once they arrived at their cabin, Van Pelt closed her eyes and let herself fall on the bed. She just wanted to drift to sleep and only wake up once they'd be arrived. Following her master's orders, she had kept an eye –no, not spy- on Harper and Lisbon during their stay. As he predicted, they didn't get along right away. Not at all, in fact. She wondered if she had to report their last discussion though.

"You look tired" Rigsby said, sitting next to her, his weight deepening the mattress. The housekeeper smiled back.

"A good night sleep and it'll be all right."

The tall men chuckled and started rubbing her shoulders. The tension evacuated slightly and the redhead sighed in contentment, finally relaxing.

"Tell you what, you need vacations. Leave the manor for a week. Breathe a little. I know Jane offered you to take some time off."

"He wants you to convince me to breathe a few days" she groaned. "But I wouldn't stop worrying he pulled another stunt or Emma messed up with orders or Julian trying to flirt…it wouldn't be vacations."

"Elise can take over you" he offered. "She's a good housekeeper too."

Van Pelt's expression darkened slightly, but she merely sighed and replied:

"I have no doubt she is, but I still can't. I won't leave Mr Jane's side unless he orders me to."

Rigsby looked slightly hurt. His eyes narrowed a little as his voice took an angrier intonation.

"What about me? What if I want some time-off with you? Almost every conversation always revolves around Jane…are you sleeping with me because you can't have him?"

Van Pelt rolled on an elbow, escaping his grip and glared at him angrily.

"How can you suggest something like that? Jane saved my life; I'm not in love with him! I'm in love with you; I thought you know that already!"

"Then why is it you never looked at me until I signed for the bodyguard position? Before I got hired definitively, you wouldn't even glance at me! Tell you what, you didn't want to see me because I was a threat; I could have torn you away from that _job_ you love so much…"

He didn't end his sentence; she jumped on her feet and slapped him hard.

"You insufferable jerk" she growled deeply. "You're the only one apart from Mr Jane that knows so much about me! I know I'm an overprotective egocentric woman but it doesn't mean I can't focus on something else! I didn't look at you at first because I knew you were a gambler and I'm not into short relationships. I didn't pay attention at the time because my mind wasn't into romance; I was still grieving from Mrs Sylvia and Miss Sarah's loss! Mr Jane's trust and reliance on me is one of the most precious things I possess. You are important to me Wayne, but do never think I will change the value of my job; it's a part of me and you'll have to deal with it." He looked away angrily. She went on: "By the way, may I remind you some other master would never allow 'us'? Your former boss, Hightower, didn't you left her because she was too controlling?"

To that, Rigsby stood silent. She added, on a softer yet still bitter tone:

"Don't try to take an arm out of a hand. Mr Jane has his limits in tolerance; he's a very understanding master, not your friend. I'm going to take a walk on the decks. Try to cool down in between and I'll take in consideration what you've just said. If you need to think, just tell me."

And before he could notice how thick her voice had become and the slight trembling of her hands, she opened the door of the cabin and went out in the dark night.

-S-

They had turned off the lights for some time already, but Teresa couldn't sleep. Harper's words kept spinning in her head.

_Everyone with little sense can see __you've been through hard times__._

She closed her eyes.

_That jackass can hold a broken heart. I wouldn't bet the same on Patrick._

So she must have known Jane's condition too. Previously married, widower for five years…Indeed, she thought with a slight smirk, first appearances tended to portray her into a tricky business; and Harper was a specialist according to Jane and Mashburn. Did she think Teresa was a con woman like herself at some point? She shook the thoughts aside and turned to face Jane. The man had closed his eyes almost immediately after hitting the mattress. He moved in his sleep, rolling on her side. His features were relaxed and appeased, and she found herself wondering how it would be, if she kissed him without him knowing.

The thought was a complete spur of the moment, but the harder she pushed it aside, the more tempted she was to try it. His position wasn't helping either. His face was too close. She couldn't help but leant more, remembering how warm those lips had been against hers. His hot breath tickled her face and she hesitated. What if he wasn't sleeping? What if he woke up and found her staring at him? Wouldn't that be creepy?

"Teresa?"

She froze as his eyes opened and he gazed at her sleepily. Until now, she hadn't realised how close her face was to his. Damn her stupid crush! He, was smirking as if knowing what was running through her head.

"If you wanted to kiss me, you just had to say so."

That's it. He had her nailed.

"No way!" she squealed, looking away, too embarrassed from being caught. "Sorry I woke you up! Good night Jane." Teresa turned on her side of the bed, praying she could disappear under the covers. Her impulsive stupid wonders would be the death of her! She hated feeling like a clueless fifteen years old girl blushing and powerless under her crush's gaze. And since when did she have a crush on Mr Jane already? Since Van Pelt pointed it out to her. Damn the housekeeper.

A hand crept on her hip and pulled her back, reversing her. Yelping in surprise at first, she silenced herself when she saw him resting on one elbow, silently observing her. The glint he had in the eye in Byron' bathroom had returned.

"If you wanted to kiss me" he repeated softly "You just had to say so. May I kiss you? Because honestly; you are so cute when you're embarrassed."

Teresa stared at him wide-eyed, caught off guard by his bluntness. Last time they kissed, it was an agreement that turned into more. There was something longing in his voice that made her understand it was definitely no game. Nothing eager, but nothing innocent either. Something triggering a warm feeling that spread in her chest. Against her own reason, she nodded, anticipation tightening her stomach. They were attracted to each other; it would be a lie to deny it. But she still wasn't sure where she wanted this to end.

Her thoughts were interrupted when his lips brushed hers. His eyes were opened, asking a final permission. She granted it by applying back a slight pressure. After her repetitive rapes, she never thought she'd want someone to touch her ever again. Yet Jane's gestures, tenderly moving against her mouth, awoke a feeling of need she thought she had forgotten a long time ago. Teresa stopped trying to regulate the pleasant sensation and surrendered by closing her eyes and relaxing completely. A grunt of disappointment escaped her when he pulled back, making him chuckle. Her brain was so dozy from the kiss she spoke before she could shut her mouth:

"I won't stop you if you want another one."

"Oh really?" was his only reply, spoiled with tease and slight surprise, before leaning closer a second time.

Teresa smiled softly against his mouth and let him kiss her once more. She was lost in the feeling of him and barely realized when his body covered hers. Not that she minded anyway, he was warm and his weight over her had something comforting. He left her lips and set a trail of kisses along her jaw, going down her neck, her collarbone. Her hands slipped in his soft curls, encouraging him by circular patterns on his skull. She gasped when his mouth paused in the valley of her breasts. Her name was voiced huskily. Lips crashed on hers again making her wimp and it definitely lost all innocence when, lips parting, he engaged a battle of tongues, tasting her eagerly. Lusty. Longing. Wanting more. His body moved against hers, pinning her on the bed, sponging each curve and it scared her to see how perfectly she fitted him. His mouth left hers, and started working around her jaw, going down her neck, stopping over a pulsing point, making her moan softly. Her hands had left his hair to seek a grip on his back and she spread her legs slightly, allowing him to slide between them. Her shift in position brought their hips closer, and she felt his desire against her thigh.

If he wanted her, Teresa decided, he could have her. She could bear it; bear the touches, the heat, the feeling, the _hunger_. He was gentle yet passionate, almost loving, and somewhere deep down she was craving for more. She knew she wasn't ready for this yet, but as long as it was him, she could take it.

Jane suddenly stilled completely, breathing heavily against her neck. His body was tensing as he slowly regained control of himself.

"Sorry" he muttered as he rested his forehead against hers. At her puzzled expression, he added more seriously: "I won't let you give yourself to me. I promised you something, and I'm intending to keep my word."

"You can't abuse the willing" she replied softly her hands slipping off his back.

He shook his head and rolled on his back, facing the ceiling. She turned on her side, observing his closed eyes as he tried to pull down the rise of excitement. Slowly, his breath became regular and calm; and he said coolly:

"Sex isn't a 'repayment' of some sort, Teresa. You are not a tool I use to get rid of my urges. I don't feel comfortable with the idea of you literally…offering your body" he turned his head and stared at her directly in the eye. "I want you to stop me next time. Are we clear?"

Teresa nodded, half-embarrassed half-ashamed. They were silent for a moment. Jane broke it first, a small smile growing on his lips:

"Stop looking so defeated, I'm not that angry, my dear."

Allowing herself a bold movement, she snuggled closer to him as he slipped his arms around her waist. She'd never confess this to anyone, but she loved the feeling of resting against him. Going back to the usual life at the manor would be strange. She was going to miss his warmth in bed.

"Do you know why I hate slavery so much?" he asked suddenly, a hand stroking her hair absentmindedly. Teresa raised her eyes to meet his, expectantly.

"You have a particular reason?" she asked. He chuckled in return of her surprise.

"My parents used slaves; my older sisters have their personal slaves too. I'm the only one in the family who don't."

"You have sisters?" Teresa frowned. "I didn't know."

Jane replied with a soft smile:

"Sophie and Kristine, they are ten and fifteen years older than I am. There are a lot of things you don't know about me. My disliking in slavery…In fact, it happened when I was around six or seven, I don't exactly remember…"

He wasn't living in the actual manor yet, but one next to huge lake. Because of the difference of age between him and his sisters, he was used to play alone with a circle or the dogs. And one day…

"I met this woman, living in a cabin close to the lake. I can't recall her face, yet I kept in mind how nice she was with me. Her name was Tennessee Campbell, but I called her Tessie. She became my best and only friend for almost a year."

Often he came back to see her. They would play; she would teach him a few things about nature; he would talk about his miseries and at the end of the day, they would part in opposite directions. Once though, she didn't come to their usual meeting. He looked for her all day, not stopping even when rain started to fall hard and catching a cold. And he never saw the woman again. It was only half a year later he heard her name among the servants, and the rumours running along. By digging and asking, he finally learnt the truth.

"Tessie was officially a runaway slave. In fact, she was my father's mistress, and my biological mother."

Teresa blinked, stunned. Jane sighed and went on:

"My…adoptive mother couldn't have children anymore, and they already had two grown-up girls. My father needed an heir, so when Tessie fell pregnant, he kept me and forced his wife to recognise me as her own. My mother was a slave, Teresa. I'm a bastard" he snarled. "That's why I can't employ slaves, my conscience wouldn't bear it. And that's why I'll never hurt Van Pelt, never hurt my employees, never hurt you" his grip tightened slightly on her shoulder. "Not intentionally, at least" He paused and sighed again. "I'm sorry; I'm annoying you with my stories."

Teresa dared let a hand rest on his chest and play with the buttons of his pyjamas, unable to utter a single word. What he had shared was something personal, something she almost wished she hadn't heard. He trusted her with information that could ruin his life and social relationships if she ever decided to spill them. She almost chuckled at the absurdity of the situation. She had known him for a little less than two months, yet they were acting more like a long-time married couple than a master/servant relationship. And if she was honest with herself, it terrified her.

-S-

The following days, Teresa got back to the routine she caught on the going. This time though, Van Pelt and Rigsby were less in their cabin, an odd aura surrounding them as if they had been through a fight, but she wasn't sure about what. The housekeeper wouldn't open herself to her, and Rigsby remained quiet most of the time. Jane tagged along more too, apparently bored. Despite the sometimes awkward atmosphere due to the lovers's new attitude, they would talk, play mind games or cards, walk around the ship, Teresa sometimes read, Jane sleep. Both were getting closer somehow.

At nightfall, once in bed, they would speak freely for hours about everything or nothing, laugh or remain bitter at certain subjects.

She learnt through those discussions that he was a nosy and curious child, often running away and pretending to be a 'magician' in villages; that he once met a fake that taught him how to sharpen his natural gifts of reading people -the reason why he was so good in building social relationships; that he liked Van Pelt's tea more than Julian's, hated the colour red and was picky concerning his choice of clothes.

She, in return, told him about her three brothers, Raymond, Thomas and Christopher; that she used to be a tomboy and fist fight with her neighbour's son; that she pretended to be a boy to be accepted in a band of small delinquents but stopped at her mother's death; that she loved walking, found Florin hot when he was bare-chested and sweating while changing the horses stable ("_You find Florin hot?" He repeated bemused after her as she blushed at the confession. "Julian is going to be so disappointed!"_); that Van Pelt and Emma were like the older and younger sisters she never had.

They never brought their first night's conversation, never brought up what might have happened if Jane hadn't stopped. Also they never touched Teresa's past as a slave. The young woman didn't know if it was the fact they were both uncomfortable, or rather that both feared hurting each other. She didn't mention Harper's warning either, though she wasn't that afraid of the woman; at the moment, she had seen a normal person, worried for a dear friend. She was sure he'd knew already anyway; there was no mistake in the warning glance he threw at Harper when they both stepped out of the house, earning himself a biting observation from Mashburn. And it was not like he didn't keep things from her too.

"What are you thinking of, Teresa?" Jane's voice cut her out of her reverie. The twelve days of sailing were already done, and though she loved being on a boat, she couldn't wait to feel the solid ground under her feet again. Right now, she was standing against the guardrail, anticipating the boarding. When he spoke to her, she lifted her head and smiled at him.

"Nothing in particular. Are _you_ glad to be back?"

"No such thing as home my dear" he replied, grinning.

On the port, many people were awaiting the passenger's disembarkation. The quartet had a hard time sticking together after getting back their suitcases, and thankfully, Jane managed to spot Cho and Florin quickly, waiting for them with two carriages. Though they appeared glad to see them safe and sound, a dark shadow was covering their faces. When Jane asked what was wrong, the Asian man replied in his usual deadpan manner, yet for the trained ear, in a very depressed tone:

"You have guests, sir. Two guests actually. They wouldn't leave until they see you."

After a few moments of realisation, Jane's face paled slightly and Van Pelt bit her lip in anger. Teresa and Rigsby exchanged a curious glance and wondered silently who could possibly make their master so uneasy.

"You can't avoid them forever Mr Jane" the redhead said, patting his shoulder in comfort. "I'm sure they are very looking forward to see you again."

Somehow, her tone was tainted with dark irony. Jane sighed, shaking his head.

"How long have they been intruding?"

"Almost three weeks sir" Florin replied. "They brought their own servants to be…'satisfied' with the service this time. Those…people are so unnerving! They couldn't stop criticizing Julian's cooking and Elise almost had a breakdown."

Jane's expression turned darker at each sentence, before a wicked grin grew on his face.

"I guess I cannot avoid my dear sisters. People? Let's try to beat our record and chase the witches within two days."

"The competition of the most subtle hunter is opened" Van Pelt added with a disturbing smirk, clapping her hands a little too happily. Why did Teresa feel some blood was going to be spread in the next few days? She and Rigsby exchanged a glance, thinking the same.

When the two partners-in-crime-to-be were far enough, Cho explained the situation to the others; a clear hint of disgust in his tone:

"Mrs Miller and Mrs Frye are…let's say Mr Jane hadn't seen them since last January. They never agreed with him marrying Mrs Sylvia and never acknowledged Miss Sarah's existence. They treated Elise and I like crap and threatened to fire Emma in 'their brother's name' more than once. Thankfully Van Pelt was there to kick them back into their place…Needless to say, they aren't well-liked in the manor." He paused before throwing a side glance at Teresa: "Be careful around them if they're extra nice with you. Those women are worst than vipers."

The young woman nodded, anxiety building up in her chest. One thing she couldn't reproach to Jane, as long as she stuck with him she will never be bored.

* * *

**I apologize if this feels quickly written**** (especially towards the last passage) but I lacked imagination for the journey back…So, enough fluff for now xD! Back to action with the two witches sisters! I want to make one slyer than the other, but I still don't know which to pick. So, Miller or Frye lovers or haters; which "bitchier" sister you'd vote for? And do you want any characters of the show being their servants of slaves?**

**Red John**** will come back in a few chapters too! **

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**Next chapter preview:**

"_Did they tell you why they were here actually?" he asked Cho._

_The Asian man shook his head._

"_I'm afraid not sir. But I did understand they were upset Jennifer was fired and wanted to meet the new maid" he threw a pointed look at Teresa "soon."_

_Jane cursed and looked out of the window, a hand covering his mouth. Nothing was said for a few minutes. When their master sank into deep thinking, it was never a good sign._


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! I was so laughing out loud when I read the votes**** and even wondered why I asked the question: everyone choose Frye to be the 'bad sister' xD. And now that I've (finally!) watched the last episode, I so agree! Sorry for the delay, I've been into an oral exam this afternoon and I felt like a complete idiot because: 1-I didn't answer correctly to one question 2-I felt like crying because I just love that teacher's class and I forgot everything. *sigh* French system of exams in college is really screwed…pardon the random. I couldn't make up my mind on this chapter too. Either it was too childish or too angst…re-wrote it quite a few times to be honest, and I must thank my sister for giving me a few leads. Oh well, I'll just let you read (and hope you enjoy the final version xD).**

**Warning****s? Yes, Elise swearing (nothing too bad though)**

**Thanks to ****rigspeltforeverxx; ****Osaka Kasuga**** ; ****Flora24**** ; ****Iloveplotbunnies**** ; ****leelou09**** ; ****Chiisana Minako**** ; ****Frogster**** ; ****dwennie**** ; ****chocolatefan**** ; ****Irises4ever**** ; ****LOLY POP XD**** ; ****TeresaJane**** ; Adriana (glad I've brightened your day. you've brightened mine by reviewing, thank you xD); Jbon; ****autumnftw**** ; ****Famous4it**** ; MK (Elliot, got it. Thanks for the suggestion xD); ****Simonisthecuttestmentalist**** ; Ebony10; ****black shadow girl**** ; Anna ; Angie; Alejandra (yeah, during early-mid 19****th****, even if I know a lot of details would be…out of place considering the period xD thank you!) ****for their reviews. Thanks to the few alerts and favourites too xD!**

* * *

**Slave**

**13.**

The travellers had dispatched, Van Pelt, Rigsby and Florin in one carriage, Teresa, Jane and Cho in the other. The housekeeper was to collect Florin's version of the damages Jane's sisters had caused, while their master wanted some time on his own. The blond man had been in deep thought all along the trip back, and Teresa was starting to be nervous. Recalling all their nightly discussions, she hadn't heard a single compliment on his sisters from his part. It was clear he wished to avoid them as much as possible and had the incorrigible need to freak them out each time they met. The eldest one, Kristina Frye, in particular. After a moment of tension, he asked Cho:

"Did they tell you why they were here actually?"

The Asian man shook his head.

"I'm afraid not sir. But I did understand they were upset Jennifer was fired and wanted to meet the new maid" he threw a pointed look at Teresa "soon."

Jane cursed and looked out of the window, a hand covering his mouth. Nothing was said for a few minutes. When their master sank into deep thinking, it was never a good sign. A dark veil clouded his eyes, and tension started to rise in the carriage. For a moment, Teresa thought she saw a murderous impulse in his eyes. He kept silent for a long time, unnerving his two road companions. It wasn't after at least an hour of perfect quietness he glanced at Cho and finally said:

"I need to talk with Teresa about details I wasn't intending to divulge. I guess only Van Pelt is aware of them, but given the circumstances…" he paused and the Asian man nodded.

"Nothing you said will pass my lips sir."

"Good. Now, Teresa, if you agree" he turned back his attention to Teresa and stared directly in her eyes; she was so relieved to see the familiar glint of amusement in those blue orbs she could have settled for anything: "I need you to…"

-S-

The carriages arrived a little before nightfall. The sight of the now familiar old manor made Teresa smile; she knew she would soon get back to her routine of washing, cleaning and perhaps taking care of the horses with Florin, but oddly it put her in good mood. The trip in London, despite the incident, had been fun but never replaced the warmth of the place. When they arrived at the main entrance of the house, though, they knew problems were awaiting them. Elise was nervously standing in front of the fences and as soon as they put a foot on ground, she ran towards Van Pelt. The Asian woman was welcoming them with great relief, knowing the redhead was going to take over her. From what Teresa knew of Cho's wife, she was rather glad to stay in the background and play the silent observer. Being the housekeeper had pushed her upfront the stage and with Jane's sisters apparently rude behaviour…the woman was tired of being insulted every single minute by the ladies and their puppets.

"They are well-trained by your sisters, I recon that one" she could hear the poor woman complain bitterly. "They react at any orders in the minute, look down on Cho and I because we're foreigners…it's starting to be unnerving! And I wish I could skin that arrogant little asshole like a rabbit! His name is Elliot and he is Mrs Frye and Miller's scapegoat. He lets off his frustration on Emma and me by playing pranks and dirtying the yard…He'll listen to Miss Van Pelt for sure. Just…" Elise sighed tiredly and shook her head. "Thank God I kept most of the rooms closed; he would have pulled such a mess."

Teresa felt bad for her. The woman usually had the patience of an angel.

"Don't worry Elise" Jane replied, a too-cool tone in his voice; the dark glint had shown-up again. "Elliot you said? I'll make sure he apologises seriously to you before they pack. Anything else you forgot to mention or that I need to know before I meet my dear sisters?"

There were a few shakes of head and Jane was lead to the living-room, where the two imposed guest were drinking coffee. Van Pelt went back to her 'housekeeper mode' immediately and ordered to unload the carriage from the suitcases. Then she ordered Elise to ask Julian to prepare a light meal for them before they would all get some rest. To say the Asian woman was relieved to see her in charge again was an understatement.

The next day started with a harsh return to the maid life. At eight a.m., as the Jane crew took its breakfast –the new servants were apparently lodging and living in a room close to their mistresses- Van Pelt burst in the kitchen with a list of things to do. Each had their usual assignment –though Teresa knew the laundry she'd have to take care of was going to be doubled with the late journey. The redhead added she had confronted the temporary staff earlier in the day, and ordered them with a glare not to lower themselves or be intimidated by them.

"Their head butler is an ass and that Elliot kid a real brat. And remember your master is Mr Jane, and not those unwanted _guests_. His order –meaning mine- covers theirs. No hostility, but no extra-politeness. Everyone understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" They all replied gladly –in particular the ones that had already suffered three weeks.

Teresa realized that without the housekeeper, they were lost. She gave the orders, the assignments and imposed Jane's law in their small world and was its first shelter. The manor was a territory like another they had to defend and its inhabitants the staff working in it. Schemes, projects, everything got through her. As she rubbed the linen against the wooden board to clean it, Teresa wondered what would happen if the redhead was to quit. The functional system of hierarchy lying upon her shoulders would definitively fall apart; unless Jane married and the new wife took over the assignment. Thinking of Jane married made her recall the conversation she and the man had in the carriage the previous day. He had asked her to play another role for him, more daring. Not that she minded though, she grinned despite herself, Jane was fun to play along with. She was suddenly distracted by a boy entering the laundry room.

"Miss Lisbon?"

The young woman threw a quick glance at the newcomer, stopping temporally her activity. He must have been in his thirteen, fourteens perhaps. Brown-haired, small observant eyes, not that tall…He was wearing a deep brown vest over a white shirt, and a pair of black trousers with polished brown shoes. Not having met him yet, she guessed he was from Jane's sister's troop. The insolent expression on his face…maybe the Elliot boy Elise was mentioning.

"Can I help you?"

A mocking glint flashed in his eyes as he threw a glance around, as if looking for something. He didn't even glance at her when he spoke:

"My mistresses want to see you immediately."

Teresa frowned. So Cho was right, they wanted to meet her. She wondered for a moment if it was wise to not respond, but then she was curious. What did they want from her? Jane had thrown a few possibilities concerning their curiosity, but didn't forbid her to meet them. She threw a quick glance at her laundry, still waiting to be cleaned. She couldn't let them rest in the water long; the clothes weren't cheap, and consisted of most of Jane's collection of suits. She didn't have for much long, perhaps ten, fifteen minutes? She weighed the options, biting her lower lip. A few seconds later, she decided to finish the task first then comply with their orders.

"I'll be right there, leave me…"

"They said immediately, Miss Lisbon" the young butler cut dryly, an arrogant an impetuous tone in his voice. Teresa breathed in and out slowly, understanding what Elise and Van Pelt meant by 'brat', before glaring at him:

"I believe my Master is Mr Jane, not Mrs Frye or Mrs Miller. Right now, I am washing his clothes. You will give me half an hour to put them out the water, call someone to take over me, and only then I will follow you. Understood? They aren't close to dying I believe."

The teen was about to reply when Teresa added sharply, to his dismay:

"Want to save me some time? Call whoever is free. I'm not leaving until I'm done."

-S-

After thirty minutes of pouting and grimacing at her, Teresa finally managed to get a grip on Van Pelt who agreed taking over her. The redhead threw her a worried glance as she followed the boy to Jane's sisters. They walked up to the back of the manor, a part she had hardly been in before; rather peeked for the outside. The living room, guest room and other places Jane received his guests were taken care of by Van Pelt and sometimes Elise themselves. So she couldn't help but stare at the nice décor. Light yellow or golden painted walls, paintings and sculptures, much more refined than the ones she had first seen at her arrival. The large windows lightened the place and its attributes with no difficulties, and she was so caught up in the richness she almost didn't notice they had entered a new room.

Two ladies were sitting in large green armchairs, drinking coffee in what looked like very expensive cups. Four butlers were standing by their side, waiting with a stern face, expecting orders anytime.

The first woman Teresa depicted was in her late thirties, wearing a typical upper-class dark blue dress. Her dirty blond hair was tied in a high bun, drawing to attention to the firm lines of her jaw and her blue-grey eyes, surrounded by dark make-up, accentuated their severity. She was very good-looking for her age, Teresa had to admit. There were very few resemblances with Jane though. The line of the nose, where Jane's eyes seemed smiling, hers were straight and harsh. The other woman, older, was wearing a creamy coloured dress, which design was similar to her sister's. Contrary to her, Teresa could find a few features worth mentioning. The falling eyes, the forehead, the piercing mocking gaze, the twist of her lips ghosting a smile…they had the same hair, same eye colour…yes, she was definitely more resembling to him.

So these were the two terrific sisters?

"Madams" she greeted warily, bowing. "You asked for me?"

The resembling sister, Kristina Frye- she guessed to her apparent age- put down her cup and pointed out a free chair in front of them. A simple chair, contrasting with the two beautiful work of art they were settled in. Teresa knew they were just trying to affirm their superiority to her, but she didn't act intimidated. She had nothing to fear about them

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

The young woman refused politely, waiting impatiently for the moment to pass. When they didn't seem to engage whatever discussion, she shot, slightly annoyed.

"Excuse me ma'am, you asked me here, so here I am. If you don't actually need me, may I leave and finish my job?"

Frye stared at her in disbelief and her sister, Sophie Miller, tried hard not to smirk in amusement.

"Don't you have manners? I thought my brother had a better hold on his slaves."

"Sorry to disappoint you ma'am, but you won't find a single maid or butler here _forced _to work under his command. May I leave?"

The older sister put down her cup with an annoyed gesture. Her features had taken a more business-like expression. Teresa couldn't help but notice again the resemblance with Jane, the day he suggested the deal that brought her here.

"Not so fast. I have a question..."

"Haven't we met somewhere?" Sophie Miller asked, cutting her sister.

Teresa threw her a side glance, frowning. None faces were familiar to her, and even if she had met them in the past, she wouldn't have remembered them. They were plain wealthy ladies like so many she had come across, during her slavery period and before that. She just hoped it was throughout the latter and not the former.

"I'm afraid not ma'am."

"Really?" the older replied, frowning in turn almost disappointedly. "Sophie's mistake then" the concerned sister went back to drinking her coffee with disinterest. "So, first, can you write and read?"

Teresa grimaced discreetly at the words but remained nooded in silence. Jane had warned her in the carriage they might propose a suspicious deal of some sorts, but didn't specify which kind.

"I'm worried about my brother's welfare" she went on. "I haven't heard from him since last January, and he is too stubborn to write back to my letters. He and you seem rather close; so would you mind keeping us updated about his moves and actions? Without telling him, of course. You will be paid for it, no doubt."

Teresa's eyes widened in disbelief. Frye had spoken in such a fake tone of sweetness it made her want to throw up.

"You want me to spy on Mr Jane?" she repeated, hoping she hadn't heard well. The older woman shrugged and took another sip of tea.

"'Spy' is such an ugly word. No, I just want to keep an eye on him. You see, we aren't best friends in the world, yet I am still concerned about his decisions. My brother is a very sensible person, and he is easily abused by his surroundings. Until a few months, Jennifer had made a remarkable job in keeping us informed…"

Teresa couldn't hear another word and jumped off her chair, scandalized:

"You corrupted one of Mr Jane's maids to spy on him? You are his sisters! How could you do something so low to him?"

"It was in his best interest" Miller spoke for the second time. Her voice was rather soothing, more rhythmic than her sister's, closer to Jane's tone. Her blue eyes set on her and observed her in such a piercing way Teresa couldn't help but shiver. She had that scrutiny gaze, as if trying to read in the depth of her soul. Teresa held her stare defiantly. A flicker of something –recognition, surprise? – passed through Miller's eyes before she looked away, a strange expression of uneasiness on her features.

"And it's not like Jane hasn't done the same in the past" Frye's voice carried on bitterly. "He used to bribe out official sewer into detailing each of my husband's business's move. Thanks to him, my husband bankrupted and my son and I had to live on Sophie's generosity for four years."

The dark-haired young woman froze at the mention of Jane's move. Did they despise each other that much? What have they done to each other? But then again, what was 'bankrupt' for someone who obviously lived way above her own needs.

"I heard enough ma'ams, and I'm not interested" she growled, glaring at the elder. "Have a good afternoon."

She walked out the door without another word.

-S-

Later that day, she was finishing hanging out the laundry with Emma when the two women approached her, accompanied with their following butlers again. With a quick nod of agreement, the teen disappeared behind the clothes flapping in the light wind, in the search of someone to back them as witness in case of problem.

"Miss Lisbon, have you thought again about our early discussion?"

Teresa glared at them and picked up the basket, ready to leave.

"I have nothing else to say Madams. Now if you will please let me go, I still have some work to do."

Kristina was about to speak when she stilled at something over Teresa's shoulder. The young woman followed her gaze and was relieved to see Jane standing a few feet away from her. Emma and Florin were backing him, sticking close with defiant expressions on their face.

"Trying to bribe my maids again?" his tone held a strong bitterness. Teresa stared at him, shocked by the venom lying underneath.

"You pick them young" Miller stated, walking next to her sister, eyes slightly narrowing. "Van Pelt, Emma and now Lisbon…Up to make them your personal harem?"

Jane shrugged and replied coolly:

"Circumstances, I have nothing to add. Just don't even try, you won't corrupt my Lisbon."

A slight blush crept on her cheeks at the affective term. The four butlers exchanged curious glances to each other. Florin and Emma threw satisfied and pride peeks at them.

"Mind to deepen your statement, dear brother? Why would we try to corrupt your maids since they are no use to us?"

"Because you want to destroy my career as much as I want to keep your reputation deep in the mud. Care to deny?"

A bittersweet smile grew on both their faces. The two lions were ready to tear the other apart, if there weren't so many witnesses.

"Not at all dear brother. Now, tell me why 'your' Lisbon should be incorruptible?"

"Why?" Jane repeated as he walked closer to her and pulled an arm around her waist. "Miss Lisbon wouldn't dare. She is my mistress."

Yes, Jane had managed to convince her to support this lie. The best way, according to him, to disgust them at once, was to repeat the mistakes his own father had made. Kristina had been completely shocked by Jane senior's action to force their mother in adopting him, so why not do the same so they would never visit him again? It seemed to Teresa at the time that there was another reason behind, but she didn't question him further. Indeed, it brought a quick reaction. Miller paled. Frye turned absolutely livid. From afar, Florin and Emma were parted between the want of laughing or eyeing them suspiciously.

"You're lying!" the elder barked angrily.

"Why should I?"

"You know neither Sophie nor I will ever accept you sleeping with a _maid_! That's very unlike the way you were raised! What if she gets pregnant? What will you do with…"

"Our father didn't worry about that rule" Jane cut dryly. "And I'm sure you're having fun from time to time behind your husband's back, Kristina."

"You little brat" she hissed back. "We will never recognize a bastard at the head of the family!"

Teresa didn't like the cold flash that suddenly ran through his eyes. A deep line dug itself on his forehead, giving him a more threatening look; a threatening look Kristina gladly returned. She wondered what the real story between them was. It couldn't be just a disagreement or rivalry between siblings of the same family. They both seemed to hate each other dearly. Perhaps she could question Van Pelt later; Teresa was sure Jane would reject her query if she ever asked him directly.

The sudden tension didn't falter, even when they broke eye contact. Miller took her older sister by her arm and pulled her back. Frye gestured to get out of her grip and started to turn away when her gaze settled on Teresa one last time. Her eyes widened in surprise for a few seconds before an amused smile grew on her lips

"You were right Sophie, we did meet you somewhere" Frye stated coldly before smirking at Jane. "It seems you've broken the law again, dear brother."

Her few words had the domestics around them glancing at Teresa. The young woman tensed against Jane, feeling Kristina Frye _knew_. When her brother didn't bulge, she went on with a triumphal expression on her face:

"You were Tom Brown's propriety and you escaped from him not so long ago" she stated, pointing at her accusingly. "You are a fugitive slave, Tessa."

* * *

'**Spy is such an ugly word' is actually from Jane, in 2x5 (when he is ****busted for placing a bug on Bosco's office desk). Just a small warning, I'll put this story on temporary hiatus since I still have three others going on and am still struggling with my last oral exam. Not anything bad, just a few weeks delay…don't be mad please?**

**Next chapter …Red John ****reappears! xD**

**Thanks for reading so far!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Back earlier than I thought…****You know what people; I'll finish this fic then concentrate on the others. I dunno, I can't get rid of the itching of going on with this one. The others will be more or less updated, depending on the time I have for them. And the updates might slow down since I'll soon be working for summer. **

**Maybe a slight warning about language…**

**Thanks to ****BFangz****; ****rigspeltforeverxx****; ****Frogster****; ****Jbon****; ****autumnftw****; ****Ally Ashes****; ****raquelvalente91****; ****Famous4it****; ****yaba****; ****Iloveplotbunnies****; Flora24 (x2); ****Ebony10****; ****black shadow girl****; ****leelou09****; ****Tinuviel Rose****; ****Simonisthecuttestmentalist****; ****MK (…you surprised me, really. I thought that detail had been forgotten. And yes it will be handy. kinda xD); ****MissMissKerry (meh, mean sisters go to mean places and see mean things xD glad you liked it) for their reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mentalist, I do not earn money over these fics, and I definitely don't deny having an obsession with AUs xD! warning: my English grammar isn't the best. Hope you'll enjoy the story anyway –won't blame you if you don't ;D**

* * *

**Slave**

**14.**

"_You were right Sophie, we did meet you somewhere" Frye stated coldly before smirking at Jane. "It seems you've broken the law again, dear brother."_

_Her few words had the domestics around glancing at Teresa. The young woman tensed against Jane, feeling Kristina Frye knew. When her brother didn't bulge, she went on with a triumphal expression on her face:_

"_You were Tom Brown's propriety and you escaped from him not so long ago" she stated, pointing at her accusingly. "You are a fugitive slave, Tessa."_

-S-

The words pierced Teresa's mind. Tessa; only her former masters and Elias's guards had ever called her like that. Cold sweat slowly started running down her forehead and she bit her lip. When Jane bought her, he didn't know she was on the run from her former master. Elias had caught her by chance, but just wanted to sell her again for the profit; it was a waste of time and money bringing her back. She never thought anyone would recognize her, even less Jane's family.

From the corner of the eye, she saw Emma and Florin exchange intrigued glances, and clearly read the same question she was asking herself right now. What was he going to do with her? On one hand he followed the law; she clearly remembered him handing her back at Riddle at their first meeting; reluctantly, but handing her back. On the other hand, he _had_ bought her. Legally, she "belonged" to him. The nagging anguish of him letting her down prevented her from speaking. Was he angry for her not telling him?

The arm around her waist tightened slightly and she found herself almost flattened against her master. She didn't know if she had to feel trapped or protected, wasn't sure she had to interpret it like a sign of possessiveness or something else.

"I believe you've said enough" Jane stated coldly. "Get ready to pack and leave tonight."

"So you don't mind us telling Mr Brown we found his slave at your propriety?" Frye snarled, almost triumphal.

Jane chuckled, amused. Teresa wondered what he found so diverting since his sister was threatening him –and herself by extension.

"No need to inform him, he already knows and has absolutely no intention taking her back."

The two sisters and Teresa stared at him incredulously. The dark-haired seriously doubted, the man had promised her hell if she managed to escape and he caught her back. But Jane had that confident air that said he told the truth despite any belief and went on lightly:

"I don't keep people under my wing randomly. I wrote to Minelli –a detective, friend of mine- who kindly made a background research on Miss Lisbon here. I visited her latest owner a few days before the journey to set of a few things straight. I don't know the name of the previous ones though, but I'll make sure to…make a halt at their place if necessary. Lisbon is _mine_ now" he added on a low, threatening voice. "I _dare_ you to try to take her from me."

The tone he used made Teresa shiver. It was a mixture of possessiveness, anger and perhaps some slight fear. His grip on her hadn't lessened. Was he afraid she would pull back? He didn't let it show on his features. The man matched Cho's imperturbable face sometimes.

"Anything to add, Kristina?"

The eldest snorted and glared at Teresa. She was about to talk when her sister beat her to it:

"You didn't tell her" Miller stated in complete indifference. "Either you will have a lot of fun, or you will be sleeping alone tonight. Kristina?" she added to her sister: "You heard the housemaster, we are supposed to leave."

"No way Sophie! I am not leaving this house before…"

"There is no winning round" the younger sighed and pulled slightly more. "You need to learn to back up sometimes or you'll find yourself ridiculous."

"I'm…" Miller shot her a look clearly making her understand she didn't feel like staying any longer at the manor anyway. Teresa felt the woman wasn't especially mean, just completely indifferent about her brother and didn't care the slightest about the little battle between him and her eldest.

Frye sighed angrily and turned her back to them.

"All right I will let it go for now. But I swear if I heard you messed up with my husband's company again, I _will_ find something that will break you."

"Good luck with that" he replied on the same dry tone.

The two sisters walked away. Jane threw her a quick glance, asking Emma to finish the laundry for he and Teresa had to talk. The blond girl nodded quickly, Florin was sent back to his work and they both went towards the manor. None of them noticed the sided glance Sophie Miller threw at Teresa as she walked away.

-S-

Jane guided her through the corridors in silence. The previous tension hadn't diminished, and Teresa couldn't resolve herself to raise her head and ask the questions weighing on her mind. Did he mean what he said, when he taunted his sister about taking her away? That she was his? Since the journey in England she admitted liking to work under Jane's orders. She also knew she was perhaps too attached to him, to the point of letting him use her body willingly. She let out a sigh, wondering _when_ exactly did things started to be so complicated.

They stopped in front of a plain door. Jane opened it and invited her to come in.

"It's my private room. No-one will dare get in here without my authorization" he explained quietly. "Not even Van Pelt if I don't allow her the access."

She didn't reply and entered. Once he shut the door, he mentioned a chair with a nod and she sat down. He settled himself in the armchair in the middle of the room and stared at her.

"I won't lie. There is a chance Kristina persuades one of your former owners of take you back. I'm sorry I haven't thought of that possibility."

Teresa shook her head.

"It's nothing you could have prevented. You couldn't have known they would recognize me" she paused a second. "I'm sorry I haven't told you anything."

"You acted to protect yourself, that's all" he replied with nonchalance. "You didn't trust me at first, which I can understand. My point is; if they do _denounce_ you, things are going to turn more complicated here. They don't know where you live, so to avoid a big fuss I can free you right now and get Rigsby to accompany you back home after my sisters' departure."

The dark-haired young woman blinked, not certain she had heard correctly. As if reading her thoughts, he repeated:

"You might be safer at home, with your family. I can free you now, so you won't need to come back."

She was in loss for words. Seeing through his eyes, he was perfectly sincere about letting her go. A little part of him was indeed glad and relieved, but somehow…

"Am I a threat for your reputation? I mean, if I stay and the news is spread, will it endanger it?"

He denied immediately:

"Now that they think you are my mistress, the rumour will slip all over the place. To be completely honest if you leave people will think I chased you away so it would be quite a bad image of myself. But it should be a good deal for you no?" he added, eyes not as smiling as they use to be. "You can go back to your family earlier."

She stood there, stunned. A dangerous thought crossed her mind. She didn't want to leave. Not now. It was too soon.

"We made a deal" she reminded him dryly "That I should pay my debt to you. I'm not intending to leave without…"

"And I am saying you don't have to anymore…seriously Teresa, you've worked for me for almost two full monhs, what is a hundred dollars to me? I am wealthy enough not to suffer of that loss."

That was enough. She jumped off the chair, grabbed his collar and pulled his face close to hers. He was still sitting, so she had to incline hers too, bringing their heads almost inches apart.

"I haven't been through all this for peanuts" she growled. "I am not scared of your sisters. You bought me and we have a deal. I won't leave until both parts are filled."

Jane sighed in exasperation:

"You are going to leave anyway, why not now?"

"You want me to leave so badly, don't you?" she asked bitterly.

"I never said I wanted you to leave, I said it was safer for you!"

"I don't care!" she almost screamed, exasperated. "I don't care if it's safer for me to go! You labelled me 'yours' to your sisters! It doesn't matter for them if I'm free or not anymore."

They stood silent a few moments, defying the other by fierce looks.

"I just want to stay by your side" she whispered. "I like you."

After the words escaped her, Teresa dropped his collar and quickly covered her mouth with a hand, shocked by her own admission. Jane was staring at her with wide eyes, caught off guard as well.

"Oh" was his only answer. He didn't seem able to articulate more than she was. Thankfully, she was back on tracts quickly and cleared her throat:

"I…I was on duty for the laundry, and I'm not done yet…I'll be going now."

Without waiting for him to reply, she flew out of the room, not looking back.

-S-

As soon as she had managed to escape Jane's office, Teresa went down to the horse stable. She was greeted by a suspicious glance from Florin changing the loose-boxes. She replied by a stare and he went back to work. Something else to deal with; her colleagues' reaction. Though Rigsby, Van Pelt and yesterday Cho were informed of her condition and didn't question Jane's motive, the others weren't. She didn't know how to interpret Florin's earlier stoic reaction and Emma's worried one. She didn't deny being Jane's mistress after all. His sisters were here. Did they think she was? Probably. Just when Florin seemed to ask a question, she beat him to it:

"Has Emma taken care of the rest of the laundry? The dry from this morning I mean."

Her voice wasn't shaking. That was good, she guessed, to pretend nothing had happened. The man seemed to get it and replied warily:

"I don't think so. Van Pelt needed her at the salon for the cleaning."

"All right" she hesitated while they both glance at each other with extreme cautiousness. Teresa made the first move and added: "I…I'll tell you –to all of you- once this is done."

Florin shrugged and went back to work. Teresa got the hint and picked up a large basket to put the dry laundry in. She needed to occupy her mind right now, and busy herself with work was the best way she decided. She went out towards the section that was supposed to be ready to go back at the ironing. Good thing, when she brushed the closest sheets, they weren't moist anymore. She put down her basket and took off a pin.

"Have you really lowered yourself to become my brother's mistress?"

Teresa jumped in surprise and turned round to realize she wasn't alone anymore. Sophie Miller was staring at her, observing her now angry and defensive body language. Determined not to let herself distracted by her, she went on with her task and took another pin off the white shirt she was taking down.

"You're in love with him" Miller stated blankly.

"It's none of your business" the young woman replied dryly not stopping her activity and ignoring the budding pang in her stomach.

"Does he know? Does he use your feelings to sleep with you? Do you surrender because you are afraid of him?" The lowing of her voice betrayed the rise of a silent anger. "Because you think you owe him? Don't you feel tainted when he kisses you? When he touches you? When he's inside you?"

Teresa ignored the last sentence and turned back to take a large sheets of cotton off the string and folded it in her basket. Her heartbeats accelerated widely, and for once she wished she _had_ slept with Jane, just to be able to retort something without lying. Not once, she had felt dirty during the few nights the line between them had dangerously scrambled. Rather flattered by his attentions, and completely willing to comply with anything he asked. The last thought nearly made her blush in embarrassment.

"What happened to your family? Did they sell you?"

"Shut up!" Teresa shouted, glaring in pure rage at her master's sister. "You don't know a thing! You don't know…"

"I do know Mary wouldn't be so glad her daughter had fallen into an insignificant whore" Miller snapped back.

"I'd rather be Jane's 'whore' a hundred times more than living the past year again" Teresa shot before freezing. Wait, did she…

The older woman was staring at her, waiting for a reaction. The light in her eyes made Teresa realize the younger sister hadn't said everything about her current knowledge; that she had been waiting to be alone with her to speak freely, out of her elder's ear reach. When Teresa decided to go back to taking off the dry laundry, Miller went on:

"You are Mary Jackson's eldest child, right? You are her perfect replica."

The dark-haired young woman's hands were shaking slightly. How could this woman know? How could she…

"Mary use to live near New York, and go to the same swhool where my parents sent me. It is really a strange, small world, don't you think?"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Teresa replied, thanking her voice not being as shaking as she was inside. No one mentioned her mother at home. Even her father wouldn't mention her, not after…

"I didn't like her, but I always assumed she would be a good mother. She loved kids. I heard from some friends she died some time ago."

Teresa ignored the clenching in her heart. Why wouldn't that woman live her alone? Why couldn't she let people of the past rest in peace? Didn't she see her words were hurting her? Didn't they have the slightest notion of privacy?

"My apologies, this is a displaced conversation" Sophie sighed, shaking her head in indifference. "Do you want me to warn your family of your presence here? I recall you live further north."

"No need to ma'am" she replied coolly. "I will manage. Now please let me work and get some rest, you are leaving tonight."

"My people had my suitcases packed for me and I had enough rest for the day. I am bored, so I figured I could keep you company."

"I do better alone, thank you."

"You are interesting, do you know that?" Miller went on with an intrigue tone. "No wonder why my brother is attracted by you. You obey him despite having previous masters, and you haven't abandoned yet. You have no doubt you will be with your family again. You willleave the manor soon, right? Did he promise it?" Teresa ignored her. "I believe he did then. Why were you sold?"

"None of your business ma'am; now will you leave me alone at once!" she nearly barked, very irritated now. Miller just raised her eyebrows and sat on a nearby bench; leaving Teresa with new worries. Not only the younger sister knew she was a slave, knew where she lived? Did it mean that no matter where she went, her former owners would find her? This was just a bad dream…She had to mention it to Jane now.

"Who are you?"

Miller's sudden question made her lift her head. The woman had stood up and was now glancing at a newcomer standing between the remaining sheets and clothes. Teresa's blood froze. Even though it had been dark at that moment, she knew she would recognize that man everywhere. He was medium-tall, with brown dirty hair thrown in a mess, and an ugly scar crossed his left cheek. This man attacked her the evening of her arrival. This was Red John, smiling in a disturbing way.

"Greetings Miss Sophie, don't you remember me?"

After a few seconds of thinking, the woman replied in a disinterested tone:

"Oh, you were father's head butler, John Scarny or something."

"John Scarlet ma'am. You are still so uncaring milady" he pulled out a long and sharp knife from its case and raised it to eye level. "You have already forgotten all the manners I taught you, I'll have to correct that afterwards…" Miller and Teresa took a step back immediately. The mad grinned stretched even more. "And you, young lady, are Jane's new whore? I head your early conversation, and I can't believe it" he shook his head. "You two must be close, very close."

Teresa didn't answer and stared at him. It was obvious from the mad eye he was throwing at her she was the real centre of interest. All traces of amusement suddenly disappeared from his features, and he pointed his knife in her direction, growling with a low, threatening voice:

"He took Tennessee away from me. Be sure I will take you from him!"

* * *

**Red John is back xD! ****Easy question, do you want him stopped now (aka next chapter) of should I save him for later on? And if you could make my day and tell me your thoughts…I want to drown into reviews tonight! xD**

**Thanks for reading so far!**


	15. Chapter 15

**For those who vote****d, the result is: RJ will be dealt with in another chapter! Seriously I had a very, very hard time with the RJ passage (no kidding I've spent hours staring at my screen wondering what the f*** I could put to fill the blank and still not happy with it u_u). I think RJ is a difficult character to write –since we never really met him yet (no, no, I don't count a few verses and a creepy disguise as a real meeting). Anyway, nothing else to add, so I'll just let you read.**

**Thanks to: ****HQ; ****StealthXHuntress; ****Chiisana Minako; ****autumnftw;**** MissMissKerry (I still need Miller for this chapter, sorry xD); ****rigspeltforeverxx; ****Iloveplotbunnies;**** Vermontgirl61 (in fact I took in your suggestion in account, since I was stuck at that stage of the story -thanks xD); Jisbon4ever (thank, I will xD); ****Sabrina2808;**** yaba; ****Famous4it; ****leelou09; ****BFangz;**** MK (sorry, majority wins…but I can still deal with the mysteries with RJ out there xD); ****Just Mosie;**** MOOMOO; ****RavennaNightwind;**** dogeatdog; Flora24; ****F a s c i n a t e m y s e l f;**** vesiher (and I'm glad you liked it xD); ****Dani-9900**** f****or their reviews. Thanks to the alerts and favourites too! xD**

**D****isclaimer: I do not own Mentalist, I do not earn money over those fics, and I definitely don't deny having an obsession with AUs xD! warning: my English grammar isn't the best. Hope you'll enjoy the story anyway –won't blame you if you don't ;D**

* * *

**Slave**

**15.**

_All traces of amusement suddenly disappeared from his features, and he pointed his knife in her direction, growling with a low, threatening voice:_

"_He took Tennessee away from me. Be sure I will take you from him!"_

-S-

Teresa had left the room for at least fifteen minutes but Jane was still sitting in his armchair, in complete loss of words. He knew the few she had uttered were just a deep thought she surely wasn't intending to display. She probably hadn't noticed she started speaking them at first place.

_I just want to stay by your side__._

A warm feeling spread in his chest; quickly replaced by guilt when his gaze came across his deceased wife and child's portrait. Sylvia and Sarah, his lost family. Will he ever be able to forgive himself, he wondered. He was in no way directly involved in the accident that cost their lives, yet indirectly…He shook his head tiredly to chase the memory. Sometimes, he just wanted to sit down, take the young woman in his arms, burry his face in that slender neck and whisper everything. The guilt, the shame, the hate, the pain…everything he kept concealed, everything related to the event that almost destroyed him completely.

Until now, Van Pelt was the only one that saw him in his darkest hours and faced it without complains. He smiled softly, thinking he should thank her more often for her loyalty towards him. Even Mashburn and Harper didn't know how much the loss of his family had cost him. How much he had really changed inside.

_I like you._

Her words made him smile slightly. He liked her too. He was attracted to her physically, sure, but he also wanted to know her. Their small talks on the ship allowed him to discover another side of her, a more intimate part he really liked. For her own good, she needed to leave he repeated himself. Her refusal tore him between anger and pleasure. Why did she have to be like the others, loyal to him? He had offered her to return to her family, and she decided to stick with him under the false pretence of concluding a deal. Truth was, if he stopped lying to himself, he wanted to send her away for a single reason.

He didn't want to fall in love with her.

Teresa was young, smart, and deserved more than a man who, despite appearances, was acting in more than one way. His cheerfulness was faked most of the time, his kindness and politeness carefully studied. However, it shocked him when he started to realise the feelings concerning her was real. He did wanted her to smile, wanted her to _see_ him, and to be real with him. He had almost hoped she would reject him when he confessed his little family secret. Instead she had fallen asleep on his chest and clung to his pyjama all night. That night his control almost snapped, and he almost hated her for not pushing him away.

_You can't abuse the willing_ she had said.

Couldn't she see how damaged he was inside? That he was beyond repair? That staying or giving into him was just going to end up in hurting herself? Why did she have to trust him?

_Damn her_, he thought. He had to use all his willpower to retreat and not jump her like a hungry animal. She made him lose control. Lose any single remain of self-control within him. Somewhere deep inside, he admitted, he was scared of her. Of her ability to find a seizure in the mask, even involuntarily. If she stayed, he needed to take some distance; otherwise she would have to deal with the fact he might snap and found himself in front of her bedroom door one night.

A slight knock distracted him and he allowed the visitor –he knew being Van Pelt- to enter. The door opened gradually and the redhead entered unhurriedly. That alone made him frown. Grace wasn't all slow. Slowness meant, in her body language, that she made a mistake. A big, bad mistake she wasn't sure she would be able to repair. He was confirmed by the embarrassed and ashamed look on her face when she came in his sight.

"Mr Jane?" she said tentatively. Her voice was almost shaking and she couldn't meet his eyes.

"Grace" he said softly. "What's the matter?"

Just as he predicted, the housekeeper looked as guilty as a child caught with a hand in the cookie jar. Difference, Grace was no longer a child. And she didn't crave cookies in first place. What she had done, he wondered. She was on the verge of tears.

"I…I'm so sorry Mr Jane, I didn't mean it to happen."

Now Jane was very, very intrigued. He stood up, walked up to her and took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him in the eye. It wasn't a punitive gesture, but he had always told her he wanted her to be honest with him, no matter what. Look at him straight and face her mistakes. He would never get very mad if she told him first, he had promised, and intended to hold to his word. In some way, she still was his little protégée.

"Grace, what is bothering you so much?"

The housekeeper bit her lip before breathing deeply. Then, she told him.

-S-

Red John, Miller and Teresa were busy in a glancing contest. The younger woman kept shifting between him and Jane's sister, not knowing what to do. Thankfully, the older one seemed to keep her cool and looked like she was thinking. Teresa shook her head inwardly. Had she been alone, she would have run. Miller was annoying, for sure, but it wasn't a reason to leave her at the madman's mercy. She _knew_ she was faster and if the victim was chosen by its speed, the older woman would lose.

"He has good taste, really" the man purred, staring at her with even more insanity in his eyes. "Dark hair and green eyes, fierce temper and fine body. Of course, you're not as pretty as Mrs Sylvia, but your standard is passable."

Their gaze crossed. Slow drops of sweat started to form on her forehead as she realized how crazy the other one was. Eyes unfocused, yet settled on her, the dement grin spreading on his face, his erratic breath, like a predator waiting to close its claws on its victim. She managed to wonder how he ended up like this. As if he read her mind, he became sober again.

"If you die today, I might as well tell you why. Tennessee was mine" he explained with such a cool tone she wondered if he was as insane as rumors wanted him to be. "I was her fiancé, but that man…that pitiful excuse of a man took her under the pretense of needing an heir and she gave him a son! And even afterwards, she wouldn't look at me anymore; she didn't want another child! That bitch didn't want to forget him! That SOB took her away from me! And now he's dead! All that because of _him_!"

Teresa's eyes darted where Miller should have been standing. She realized in shock that the older woman had disappeared, leaving her alone with a madman. Disappointment filled her as she somehow had wished for the other's presence. But of course, with Red john's attention focused on her…

"Now you know why you're dying" he went on, taking a better grip on his knife's handle. "You are important to him, so I'll take you from him like he took Tennessee."

Needless to say, Teresa turned heels and ran for her life. Unfortunately, no matter how fast she managed to move, he was quicker. A few seconds, only a few seconds were enough for him to catch her elbow, throw her on the ground and straddle her hips. She tried to struggle out of his grip but it was useless. His hands were extremely large and held power and strength. He pinned her left shoulder down with one hand, the other clenched on his knife's handle. At the sight of the glinting blade, she attempted to escape again. It only ended with a blow in her face.

"He had no right! She was mine!" he growled loudly. "Mine!"

The sudden sentence froze her. He took advantage of the few seconds of stillness to squeeze her neck with the unoccupied hand, clearly wanting to strangle and weaken her.

"_He has no right! You are mine Teresa! Mine!" _

She tried to struggle once more; but his grip was too strong. The lack of oxygen started to show up as she felt herself becoming dozy and her living strength leaving her. Red John's face was suddenly replaced by another. Slightly younger, but as angry and even much more violent.

_She was pinned __against the wall, taken aback by his sudden outburst. He was leaning over her, his face inches of hers with a mad expression she never met before._

"_Your father had no right!"__ he shouted, panting heavily under the rise of adrenaline. "He had no right to call the engagement off!"_

"_Calm down" she tried to cool him down. "We will manage something…"_

"_No we won't" he growled. "My parents won't dare protest against _him_." A snarl appeared on his face and a mad light grew in his eyes. One hand brushed her jaw and went over her neck. "You are mine Teresa. He'll need to see it no matter he likes it or not!"_

And she paid the price of her father's stubbornness that day. Engrossed in her memories, she didn't notice Red John's hand had stilled and that he was staring at something in the background. It took a few seconds, but twisting her head she managed to catch a glimpse of what drew the man's attention. Florin was standing between two drying sheets, a shovel in his hand and sweating like a fountain. Teresa could read the nervousness in his stature, not keen on facing a well-known killer. The only fact he was here, that she wasn't alone, made her feel slightly better.

"Get off Lisbon!" the man shouted, brandishing his arm of fortune. "Or I will be forced to hurt you!"

Red John laughed heartily and turned his attention to Florin, not leaving Teresa's neck but releasing a bit of pressure. The young woman was praying for her dear life now. The madman did seem focused on her for some reason –in fact named Jane- and because of that nonsense act of them sleeping together. If she ever got out alive, she promised herself, she was so going to beat the man for his stupid schemes!

"What do you think you can do with that tacky tool, tell me!"

"Shut up you maniac!" the man growled angrily, hands tightening on the stick. "You've done enough damage around here, why don't you leave us at once!"

"Move closer and I will strangle her for good" Red John said with nonchalance. That made Florin paused and hesitated.

"Don't move and I will _shoot_ you."

The new voice caught them by surprise. Red John's head snapped up and he glared at the newcomer. Jane was standing there, a pistol in his hand, aiming at the criminal. Not only that, but four of the sisters' butlers _and Miller_ were there as well. Relief washed over Miller as she saw the other woman still alive. Apparently, she was worried sick or terrified by the man. Her skin had grown paler and despite being on the ground, Teresa could see her hands shaking.

The man chuckled.

"Your shot has always been lousy, Mr Patrick. You would hit your lover here instead of hitting me. Proof is you didn't even manage to shoot yourself properly five years ago."

Teresa stopped breathing a second and Florin almost dropped his shovel in surprise. Miller's eyes widened slightly. Jane's expression didn't change and he aimed at him determinedly.

"Off Teresa" he growled. "Three. Two. O…"

"Got it, got it, I'm off."

The man slowly stood up and raised his hands, dropping his knife on the ground. The few butlers, at Miller's order, grabbed him and tied him strongly, hands in the back. They started to walk away, dragging the man with them. Jane, tailing closely behind, helped Teresa on her feet. As she stood up, her right side started hurting. She grimaced; of course, the bastard didn't miss her. She must have gained nice few cuts during the fall.

"Elise has a few basics in medicine" the blond man said, noticing her discomfort. "She'll take a look at you."

Before anything else could be said or done, a few shouts caught their attention. The noise was from the butlers that drove Red John away. Yelping and yelling cries. Not waiting more, Jane and Florin rushed to the place only to see three out of four men on the ground, each holding an injured limb and screaming. The last one was running away with the criminal at the end of the row of trees. Red John had escaped again.

-S-

Jane was sitting in the corridor, in front of the nursery room, head falling. After a quick interview with the three butlers, it became clear that Red John had bribed the fourth –named Hardy- into helping him going inside without being noticed, and in case of failure, help him escape. Apparently Hardy was fed up with his boss's treatment. That eagerness to get out of her hold caused him death. Policemen walking around found his body lying not so far from the manor, hidden behind a tree. He cursed inwardly; the man on the loose could get to anyone. Once again, he hadn't been able to protect his 'family' properly. And probably wouldn't be able to the next time the madman would come back.

Sophie sat next to him, back as straight as usual. Busy with his own thoughts, he hadn't heard her come. He didn't try to push her away. Right now, he just wanted some peace to deal with the guilt.

"Her family lives in Dakota. Her mother's family is from Ohio."

Jane froze, caught off guard. His sister didn't mention a name, but it was useless. Both knew whom she was talking about.

"I don't really know about the father, but I do know they met at the New York school I use to go when we lived there. Remember Mary Jackson?"

The blond man merely smirked. At least, there were still a few happy memories of his family.

"Yeah. She always got on your nerves because she was following you like a lost puppy all the time. You use to curse her for hours at home."

"Teresa is her first child."

Jane fell silent. None of them glanced at each other and none spoke for a while. Miller broke the tensed peace first:

"I hated Mary, but in some ways she was the closest thing I had to a friend. I won't betray her daughter, and I'll make sure Kristina doesn't either" she paused. "She saved my life. The least I can do is being sure she will be left alone."

Her brother nodded. So his sister was going to take care of her former masters. She closed her eyes and went on:

"This girl has a thing for you. If she's like Mary, she will remain loyal to you despite everything you do to push her away. You don't have to live with the pasts ghosts; I believe Sylvia and Sarah haunted you enough."

"Don't you dare call them by their name" he growled in answer, glaring at her. "You have no right to call them by their name." Miller didn't flinch and stared back at him with a severe eye:

"Sylvia wasn't in love with you; I never liked her for that. I am sorry for Sarah, but no matter what I feel, it won't bring her back" she said dryly. "You will excuse me, but when I see this beautiful young woman falling for a man close to _nothing_, I am quite irked."

His glare hardened as he opened his mouth to reply to the insult, but she beat him once again:

"Why can't you just see what's good for you at once and start living instead of clenching at your memories? I heard about your manners towards her from your crew. 'Gentlemanly' I think they said?" she huffed. "Please spare me the drama. You are just scared to give in and let yourself feel again, Patrick."

The use of his first name stunned him and he found herself staring at her. He didn't expect either her hand cupping his cheek and slowly sliding in his hair, stroking the back of his skull.

"You have always been stronger than that" she whispered softly, and for the first time he noticed a slight change in her eyes; compassion or pity perhaps. "We have never been close, but you are still the head of this family, no matter how much some wish it could be different." She paused, and a pang of regret haunted her expression. "Sometimes I wish I had been more between Kristina and you. Perhaps things wouldn't be as bad as they are right now between you two."

Jane shook his head and sneaked out of his sister's hands. Between Kristina and her, Sophie had always been the most detached and indifferent –so the hardest to read. He never knew if she genuinely cared about him or not. When he attempted suicide five years ago, she had come to visit him alone and taken care of him –or mostly keeping him company- for a few weeks. When he started showing improvement, she left without a word, before he could thank her. At the time, he thought she did it out of pity. But here, the fact her voice seemed actually worried and repentant surprised him to no end. Her eyes were really clouded by slight concern. He wondered if the fact Teresa was into the game changed the deal. Or if she was trying to manipulate him into something.

"Don't think I will forget what you two have done to them" he stated on a low, almost threatening tone.

"I am not asking for forgiveness" she replied a little dryly, shaking her head in disbelief and exasperated. "I _know_ you won't forgive us. Just…" she sighed and growled: "I can't believe I'm doing this…Just open your eyes for once and let her in. You won't be disappointed" she stood up and glanced at him once last time. "Don't mention this conversation to Kristine, and I will hold my word. Goodbye Patrick."

And with these last words, she left him alone.

* * *

**I will be starting to work next Thursday, so like I said, updates will come slowly (do****n't have a computer there…well you'll tell me a mortician's assistant doesn't really need one either lol). **

**Next chapter will (attempt to) be fluffy. Most of it at least****, so no big evolution in the plot. And funny thing, I was so reluctant to write about the RJ in this chapter that the next two ones are half written already xD. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading so far! xd**

**NC preview: **

_He felt her hands creeping up along his sides, slightly trembling –from apprehension or excitation he couldn't tell- but carried on tasting her skin with an eagerness he didn't know he possessed. His enthusiasm seemed to frighten her a little, but not enough to stop him. She was enjoying his touch, he could tell by the heavy jerky breathing, the low hum in her throat and the way her fingers would twist with his shirt, searching for the buttons__, ready to undo them. He found her lips again and decided they were the softest thing he ever touched lately. He hated to recognize it, but perhaps Sophie was right. Perhaps she could make him happy, and he, return the feeling._

_The door opened. Sophie Miller and Kristina Frye entered at fast pace. Teresa froze and Jane reluctantly pulled back but didn't release her completely._

"_When will Lisbon and I be alone at once" he complained, staring at the two newcomers with a death glare. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Plead****ing guilty; I'm updating much later than I thought. This chapter doesn't offer much, but like I said in the preview last chapter, (attempts of) fluff. Not too cheesy I hope...**

**Chapter rated M (just to be sure), but nothing too bad xD.**

**Thanks to : ****Iloveplotbunnies****; ****Jisbon4ever****; ****RavennaNightwind****; ****Osaka Kasuga****; yaba; ****Frogster****; ****Just Mosie****; ****Famous4it****; ****leelou09****; Jbon; ****Chiisana Minako****; Adriana; lucy (no problem I'm not an English writer to start with myself. I was **_**mentioned**_** on a **_**forum?**_**Wow…); ****autumnftw****; ****Helvetica Bold****; ****F a s c i n a t e m y s e l f****; MK; lisou (si jamais tu lis cette page, je n'hésiterais pas pour éviter de futures frayeurs lol); ****RandomScribblesOfACrazyPerson****; ****TeresaJane****; ****Simonisthecuttestmentalist****; ****Vermontgirl61**** for their reviews !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mentalist, I do not earn money over those fics, and I definitely don't deny having an obsession with AUs xD! warning: my English grammar isn't the best. Hope you'll enjoy the story anyway –won't blame you if you don't ;D**

* * *

**Slave**

**16.**

"This might hurt a little, I'm sorry."

Teresa stiffened as Elise rubbed her ribs with some ointment. A few moments earlier, the woman had led her to the nursery room and started washing the new cuts. Despite her reluctance on being examined by someone else than Van Pelt, Teresa had to comply unless she wanted to suffer in silence. The housekeeper was the only one to know about the state of her body, but she was nowhere in sight.

As the young woman expected, anger had tainted the Asian woman's eyes when she had seen the former cuts and bruises on her upper body, but she hadn't pushed the subject. Teresa was thankful for it. She didn't feel like justifying her state right now, though she had promised Florin everyone would know what happened to her by the end of the day.

She dreaded the moment where all eyes would be pointed at her, waiting for answers. She feared their judgment, their reaction, that hiding such a huge detail would be felt as betrayal. And she didn't want to disappoint her substitute family.

"There you go. Soon you'll be as good as new" Elise paused and added; "I told myself I wouldn't ask, but Lisbon, who…"

"There are not from Jane, if you were wondering" she replied. "I…I'll talk to everyone tonight, at dinnertime, it you don't mind waiting a little."

Elise complied and reluctantly walked out, not before throwing her a last worried glance.

Once she was gone, the dark-haired young woman started buttoning her outfit, letting her thoughts drift away. What was she supposed to do now? What if they reacted badly? What if Jane reacted badly? Her fingers stopped working when she started considered the few options if they did; back to home, random services around the house to avoid them inside…

Then she remembered…

_I just want to stay by your side. I like you._

A quick blush crept up her cheeks and she wondered what had crossed her mind at that very moment. If he had a problem with that, there was no way she would _stay _one hour more. Facing him after that would be so…humiliating.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted. The door opened, letting Jane in, and she wished Elise had stayed longer. Or that she had at least buttoned up the front of her maid dress.

When he approached her, he avoided glancing in her direction. Teresa bit her lower lip, wondering if she had done anything wrong, or if he wasn't pleased with her. Of all people, she didn't want to fail Jane; not after everything he has done for her. Has her confession freaked him out so much?

"Elise told me you had minor cuts" he stated, not making eye contact yet. "That it might hurt some time."

"I've been through worst" Teresa replied with a shrug. "I'll survive."

He didn't reply, didn't turn his head towards her either. Teresa was wondering what this was all about, what horrible fault she had committed when he finally spoke:

"I'm sorry, I lied."

She stared at him in confusion. Wasn't he supposed to be upset because of _her_ unsaying? Jane came closer. She was still sitting on the bed, and he almost stood between her legs. Had she extended them a little, she could have wrapped his waist. He finally met her gaze. Shame, anxiety and wariness tainted those blue eyes, as if he was afraid of her reaction. She didn't think too much of it though. One word kept coming back in mind, like a ringing warning bell. 'Lied' about what?

"If you stay, I will end up hurting you" he lifted a hand, let it rest on her cheek and brushed her lips with his thumb. "Red John reminded me I could lose the people I care about easily, and I don't want to live with regrets."

Her breath got caught in her throat and despite desperately wanting to look away; Teresa couldn't resolve herself to do so. Jane's gaze was intense, clear with his intentions towards her. No regrets meant he would really end up knocking at her door; and she wouldn't deny him.

"I'm not leaving" she repeated stubbornly, ignoring the warmth spreading in her chest when his eyes darkened in response.

"Are you aware I might not restrain myself?" he asked, sliding his fingers in that dark, silky hair of hers. Teresa held his gaze and knew he was serious. He wanted her, will have her. And she realized she didn't care. Many people had used her body to satisfy their own urges. Why couldn't she give herself to someone she wanted in return?

"Rumours have started already, haven't they?" the young woman said almost lightly. He nodded. "Then why not give them some truth?"

His eyes turned even darker, observing her with such intensity it almost scared her. However there was still a light of uncertainty; and she wanted to prove her words were real. Taking his wrist, she brought his hand between the still untied borders of her dress and let it rest on the skin underneath. His hand travelled lower, pushing apart the two layers of clothes, revealing inches and parts of her now unhidden chest. Teresa felt her heartbeat accelerate at extraordinary speed and had to breathe deeply to remain in control of her own reactions. When it stilled in its discovering, she raised her eyes to question. Then it hit her.

"Are these marks from those bastards?" he asked on a low, angry tone. Her skin now uncovered, the so-hated bruises could show up in all their glory. He had never seen them, since they were always more or less dressed, even during the ship journey.

Her lack of speech seemed enough for him. His eyes hardened and he bit his lower lip in disgust.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. She shook her head, half-worried he would back up out because of them.

"It wasn't your fault Mr Jane. You didn't do them…"

"Jane."

She glanced at him with a hint of puzzlement.

"Sir?"

"Call me 'Jane'" he said on a low. "No need for the 'Mr', Teresa. We've passed that stage already, haven't we?" he added in a slightly teasing tone. Then, once again, his eyes became serious and his second hand rested on her face, thumb brushing her lower lip again. "I won't hurt you if I can help it."

"I know" she replied on a softer tone, sending shivers down his spin. And the glint in his eyes told her he wasn't going to back out. He would have her, and he knew it. Inwardly, Teresa smirked bitterly. She should have known. She should have known since their first kiss, since she allowed him to touch her; that she was going to end in his bed. And worst, that she wouldn't fight it.

When he captured her lips -and attention at the same time- she decided she didn't give a damn. She was going to enjoy what she could get from him, as long as it lasted. As long as he wanted her, as long as she was staying.

He put his hands on her hips and traced the contour of her ribs. His mouth left hers and delicately posed on her collarbone. Teresa couldn't hold back a shiver and closed her eyes when he slowly started his journey downwards.

He felt her hands creeping up along his sides, slightly trembling –from apprehension or excitation he couldn't tell- but carried on tasting her skin with an eagerness he didn't know he possessed. His enthusiasm seemed to frighten her a little, but not enough to stop him. She was enjoying his touch, he could tell by the heavy jerky breathing, the low hum in her throat and the way her fingers would twist with his shirt, searching for the buttons, ready to undo them. He found her lips again and decided they were the softest thing he ever touched lately. He hated to recognize it, but perhaps Sophie was right. Perhaps she could make him happy, and he, return the feeling.

The door opened. Sophie Miller and Kristina Frye entered at fast pace. Teresa froze and Jane reluctantly pulled back but didn't release her completely.

"When will Lisbon and I be alone at once" he complained, staring at the two newcomers with a death glare.

Thankfully, he was standing in front of her, hiding whatever inch of skin put on display. After this one, there was no doubt his sisters wouldn't believe something was going on between the two of them. Behind her elder, Miller shrugged, as if apologizing. Jane knew then she wasn't behind Kristina's sudden interruption. Frye was about to say something when she caught a glimpse of who was in Jane's arms.

"What do you want this time, Kristina?" he sighed, annoyed.

After a quick inner battle, the woman decided to ignore Teresa and reported her frustration on Jane.

"I know everything!" his sister growled. "There was a criminal out there and you didn't even tell us? Were we supposed to guess afterwards? Apologize for getting Sophie nearly killed!"

Before Jane could reply anything, Miller cut in, slightly annoyed:

"That's enough Kristina. I wasn't injured, contrary to Miss Lisbon here, and I might add it was your butlers that let Red John escape. You should treat them better if you don't want them to betray you."

The older sister glared at her.

"You are taking his side? After all he has done?"

"No, I am just stating the facts. Now you listen to me Kristina. Our brother's people had been nothing but polite towards you. You have treated them like crap especially the Asian couple; now that you had your fun, shall we go please?"

Frye glared at her even more:

"I didn't see you taking their defence very much. What's the sudden speech?"

The younger sister merely shrugged.

"I don't care about them. I am just stating the facts and pointing out your own rudeness. Patrick" she added, turning towards her brother and earning a disbelieved stare from her sister for saying his first name. "We have abused enough of your hospitality. We shall leave now." With the last words, she stared at Frye, silently ordering her to obey.

The elder growled in response but didn't go against her junior's words. Apparently, she was far less aggressive without support. Before Miller stepped out the door, she threw a last glance at Teresa. The young woman held her gaze again, and was rewarded –at her great surprise- by the shadow of a smile. As quickly as she came in, Frye departed and slammed the door, trying to emphasise her anger. Jane shrugged in disinterest and reported his attention on his soon-to-be lover in his arms. He tugged a dark lock behind her ear and smiled.

"Where were we already? Do you remember?"

Teresa grinned mischievously:

"I think I do" she replied, rubbing her knee against the forming bulge in between his legs. He smirked back and chuckled, leaning his forehead against hers. Blue and green eyes kept staring for a while, before Jane broke the contact reluctantly.

"I must accompany Sophie and Kristina to the gate" he said reluctantly. "I'd rather stay with you but…"

"Duty call, I get it" she replied with a soft smile. Her fingers played with the blond curls at the base of his neck. Somehow, it amazed her to see how comfortable they were with each other.

"I'll be there, when you'll talk to the others" Jane added. "You don't have to be alone to justify the fact I bought you at first place. I want to see if they still trust me after that." He paused, and stared directly in her eyes. "You won't regret this?"

Her hand went to his cheek, and this time she was the one to brush his lips. Never, she thought when their mouths connected again. Whatever might happen afterwards, she would never regret her decision.

-S-

Evening arrived too soon in Teresa's mind. After Jane left for his brotherly duties, she had spent the rest of the afternoon ironing to change her mind. The dinner in itself went smoothly; but the repetitive glances from Florin and Elise were starting to be unnerving. They didn't touch the subject though, waiting for her to do the first step. When Jane entered the room, near the end on the dinner, the signal was clear. Teresa stood up and joined him, waiting for the other to notice she wanted to speak. Silence fell almost immediately.

"Some of you already know, but I hid a few things…" she started, ill-at-ease but determined, "And I sincerely apologize. You have been nothing but nice and welcoming, and it wouldn't be justice it I kept them for myself. It's not much but…I want to clear a few things…"

Her statement was greeted by silence and full attention. Teresa took a deep breath and started:

"My name is Teresa Lisbon –that you all know" A few smirked at the remark "My family lives in Ohio, and I was sold as a slave a year ago to the Elias firm."

Some eyes widened in surprise either at the news, or at the confirmation. Everyone had heard about the Elias firm, and the rumours about how their 'merchandises' were taken care of. Now their faces expressed compassion and pity. She paused in hesitation, glancing quickly at her master. Jane put his hand on her lower back to encourage her to continue.

"I was bought twice, first time by a businessman somewhere in North, James Jones, second time by a rich farmer named Tom Brown. I ran away from both after about four months spent with each. The rest of the time, I was under Elias's guard's surveillance. I was escaping his shelf when I…" she paused and glanced at the blond man "I ran into Mr Jane…"

"When she says 'run into me', take it literally" the man added with a smirk. The comment was aimed for lightening the tension but Teresa still rolled her eyes. She was never going to live this one down. "I wonder what went through my head. It has been hard enough to get her from that stupid executive running after her" he added with a drastic sigh.

"Please, you loved bargaining with Riddle" Teresa growled, remembering the amused glance on his face when he was defying the assistant.

"True, very true. But please" he replied, mimicking her own words, "the man was a coward. I should have tried for less."

"That was the extra hundred fifty dollars extra for?" Cho stated blankly. The others stared at the Asian man, wide-eyed for a second time.

"One hundred fifty?" Julian uttered. "I can barely buy a complete set of decent kitchen knives for that price!"

"You're kidding me" Florin cut right after. "There's no way the Elias firm of all people accept a bargain like this!"

"Teresa was a twice-fugitive" Van Pelt reminded them with a smirk. "If it was an assistant and if Mr Jane was more aware of her situation, I'm sure she could have been bought for even less. Bet for ninety…"

"That leads me to my next point" Teresa interrupted, and thus caught everyone's attention again. "I made a deal with Mr Jane. Technically, I work here to pay off my debt…"

She told them quickly the terms. A huge collective protest crashed upon her when they heard she was supposed to leave after her debt paid back –even Van Pelt seemed annoyed by it. They cooled down a little when knowing she was due to stay at least three months more.

"So after that, you're back in Ohio?" Julian eventually asked. "Shame" he added when she approved. "We won't be able to visit you often."

A general growling supported the sentence, and Teresa felt so relieved she wanted to cry. They wouldn't take in account her past and focus on the present. Jane took over her then to clear another few points, the trip in England, the act in front of his sisters...Just for them to know the plans were just covers and not disguising something else.

"So" Emma started hesitantly once he was done "you and…" she threw a wary sided glance at her master before continuing: "…Mr Jane aren't lovers for real?"

Teresa's cheeks flushed in embarrassment and Jane chuckled, amused. Van Pelt smirked. Rigsby looked away, not really at ease. Cho and Elise frowned. Florin and Julian exchanged interested glances and waited, as eagerly as Emma, for a confirmation or denial.

"No, we are not" Jane replied with a grin. The three gossipers sighed in disappointment. "I used it as a pretext to scare my dearest sisters. Why?"

"Oh it's just…" Emma bit her lip, wondering for a second if she was about to cross a boundary with her master. "It's just that you and Lisbon would be so cute together. And…well you acted a bit like…" Van Pelt shot her a warning glare, and the blond girl shut up and whispered a 'sorry'.

"Do you have any other questions?" Teresa asked, looking around. No-one manifested itself, though she knew one was on the tip of their lips; one that she wasn't sure she wanted to answer. Why has she been sold?

Van Pelt broke the moment by clapping her hands.

"Good. Now people, I believe we all have some work to do." It was obviously a distraction, but no-one complained and approved they had various tasks to attend. "Oh, and Lisbon" she added, smiling softly in her direction. "Thank you for being honest with us. That kind of confession isn't easy to make. Just…nobody here had an easy past, so don't be afraid of talking to anyone."

There was a general agreement. This time, Teresa had to bite her lip hard to prevent the relieved tears from falling. Once they deserted the kitchen to complete their latest task, Teresa turned towards the table and started picking up the plates. A few seconds passed before she rose a puzzled brow at Jane.

"_Not_ lovers?" she said, quoting his earlier words. "Unless I'm wrong, you were quite eager to start something in the nursery."

"Not _yet_ my dear"the blond man replied teasingly.

Teresa shook her head in disbelief and headed to the sink. She felt him coming from behind and his hand catching a lock of her hair. A hot breath tickled her ear. "May I come to your room tonight? I missed your presence in bed last night…you know, habits taken from the ship and all…"

A shy smile spread on her face. Teresa turned back to him, tip-toed to peck his lips and smiled when, arm around her waist, he brought her closer and deepened the kiss.

Unknown to them, an Asian man had witnessed the scene, hidden in the corner of the room. Cho turned away and faced Van Pelt crossing arms.

"Told you" she said with an amused grin. "You owe me twenty now."

* * *

**I just **_**had**_** to add the last line xD. **

**Arf fluff and fluff all over…I swear I hope you like it because it was a nightmare to write down (still hate it lol). Uh…anyway…little warning, despite the weather outside being all shinny and stuff, next chapter will be Christmas :D! And my two favourite secondary characters (namely Harper and Mashburn) will be back xD!**

**Next chapter preview:**

"_I dare you__ to…" Miss Harper paused, searching for a challenge. Teresa wondered what the woman was going to make her do. Half of the audience was suggesting ideas. Her face brightened all a sudden, and she ended her sentence with mischievousness: "…kiss Patrick under the mistletoe! And not a quick peck, a real kiss! That lasts!"_

_Teresa's cheeks flushed red as Jane looked a little bit embarrassed. The challenge was greeted by the audience with whistles and almost clapping hands. Teresa knew they were all eager –mostly Julian, Florin and Emma- to see their master and the young woman fulfil one of their untold fantasies since Jane's sisters' visit and Emma's comment on how good they looked together. They didn't need to know it had been real for a few weeks now._


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the late update, but I think the length of the chapter will ****help you forgive me…Not so much to say, except that Christmas parties in the 19****th**** never, ever happened this way xD…so I'll just let you read :). **

**Thanks to:**** Mabeline36 (you are all forgiven xD thanks for letting me know you like it) ; ****chocolateymenta****leelou09;**** yaba ; ****Frogster;**** Mosie ;****RavennaNightwind; ****Iloveplotbunnies; ****chocolatefan; ****rigspeltforeverxx**** ;lucy (lol ookay thanks) ;MK (next chapter, promise xD); ****Famous4it ;****Simonisthecuttestmentalist ;****F a s c i n a t e m y s e l f****; ****Jisbon4ever**** ; ****LizfromItaly; ****autumnftw**** ; ****Chiisana Minako****for their reviews and others alerts!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mentalist, I do not make money with this fics and I definitely don't deny having an obsession for AU's. My English grammar isn't the best, hope you'll enjoy this anyway ;D.**

* * *

**Slave**

**17.**

Teresa checked her clothing one last time in the mirror. Tonight was Christmas, and the traditional "ball" of all Jane's servants. The permanent and the temporary staff were reunited for the evening until the first hours of daylight to party. Of course this meant they wouldn't sleep at all, but no-one cared about this detail. Christmas was only once a year after all. There would be just a small orchestra from the nearest village and extra-food for everyone. Emma and a few girls from the outside had found the time to decorate the common room with large white ribbons and bunch of mistletoe hanging on the wall.

For the occasion, Van Pelt had allowed everyone to come in their civil attire. Since Teresa had either her nightdress, either her maid outfit, or the elegant dresses from the England trip, she had asked the housekeeper for a something more _standard_. And there she was, in an old but clean brown and green dress borrowed from the redhead. Luckily, despite the difference of height between them, this one fitted just fine.

As she skimmed around her messy bedroom –she didn't take the time to clean it properly yet- she noticed a piece of textile on the corner of her bed. A smirk grew on her lips; looks like Jane had forgotten his top pyjama again. She took the material and folded it carefully.

Their master wasn't there tonight, gone to a mundane evening to look for potential business partners. She didn't know when he was due to come back, but it was late enough to prevent him from spending the night with her. Inwardly, she sighed disappointedly at the thought and glanced at her still undone bed, then the pyjama.

She smiled when she recognized a particular pattern on the fabric. He was wearing that pyjama too, about two weeks ago.

_He wouldn't sneak into his room every evening, just twice or three times a week. __The first nights weren't very different from the ones spent in the cabin of the ship. It was mostly about talking, cuddling, brushed kisses and teasing caresses. _

_This time though, was different. Jane was kissing her senseless, pinning her to the bed, their bodies rubbing one against the other. She was driven by the feeling, the need, the budding pleasure in her lower stomach. Low, deep moans were escaping her mouth the few times he let her breath. The top of his pyjamas was off, thrown carelessly away by her in someplace, so her hands could roam over his chest, the naked skin of his back and appreciate the muscles underneath. She was starting to recognize the groans; the pleasured, the surprised, the disappointed and the impatient ones. _

_When he left a trail of kisses down her neck and her hips jerked involuntarily against his, she understood. He wanted her to make the first move, to prove him she could handle it._

_Usually, she would be content with the light and tender touches he gave her. Tonight, she wanted it all._

_Teresa broke contact with him and pushed him slightly away from her. Jane obeyed, as if knowing what she had in mind. She stepped out of the bed and without thinking twice; pulled off her nightdress, slowly, very slowly, and let it fall on the floor. When they eyes crossed again, she was greeted by a dark, lustful sparkle in his eyes. Jane went out of bed in turn; stood before her and took gently her elbows in his hands. _

"_No regrets?" he asked softly, leaning his forehead against hers. She merely smiled and…_

"Lisbon? Aren't you done yet? Everyone's waiting for you."

The young woman turned round suddenly, hiding the piece of cloth in her back, and stared at the redhead in the doorframe of her room. The woman, wearing a long brown and red dress, was staring at her with amusement.

"Oh, uh…yes, yes I'm coming."

Teresa waited for the housekeeper to get out of the way and buried hurriedly the cloth under the covers before joining her. The clock in the corridor pointed her that she should have been downstairs half an hour ago. No wonder why Van Pelt came to check on her. She suddenly felt guilty. She didn't need to worry everyone. As if reading her thoughts, the woman shook her head.

"Don't think about it Lisbon; I know I wouldn't notice the flying time too if I was daydreaming of a handsome, caring blond lover of mine."

Teresa's cheeks immediately flushed red.

"Wha…I don't know what you mean" she grumbled.

"Oh don't worry; nobody else suspects anything. You hide your little affair well…I wouldn't have known you were really sleeping together if I didn't hear you three days ago" Van Pelt smirked at her; reminding her in silent amusement her own room was just next to hers. "The walls are about ten inches large. You are quite the screamer, aren't you?"

"Stop it already!" Teresa replied more and more embarrassed. She knew exactly why she had been…louder this time.

"First time on top?"

"Ma'am!" she protested, glaring at her. The housekeeper, even as a friend, didn't need to know the details of her sex life. Or the sex life of her master for the matter.

The older woman chuckled and dropped the subject for the time being. They were approaching the common room anyway. When she pulled the handle slightly, Teresa felt she was about to jump into a new world. Energetic music, candles lightened everywhere, laughs and talking seemed to erupt from the room. But as the door opened, the young woman paused in hesitation.

It would be the second time she was celebrating Christmas without her brothers around. The previous year, she was stuck in a dorm with fifteen comrades and was too tired to think about it. This time, her current situation was much better, and she couldn't help but wonder what they were doing at the moment. She used to be the one ordering around for a small party, but now she was gone…

Van Pelt stood in the doorframe and glanced at her, sensing her hesitation.

"Come one Teresa, no-one's going to bite you. At worse, you'll be kissed under the mistletoe by René!"

The mention of the old dog in the barn made her smile, and Teresa brushed her doubts away to follow the housekeeper. She could feel as guilty as she wanted, it wouldn't change much for them.

"I've got her!" the redhead threw in cheerfully. A following of hurray's and laughing and Merry Christmas buzzed from everywhere towards the newcomers before the musicians happily started a popular song. The rounds, clapping of hands, the cheery atmosphere put her at ease in no time, and soon enough, she was partnered with Julian for the next melody. When she was younger, a servant had taught her their traditional dancing, and she was glad for it today. Though her steps were a bit rusty at first, she managed well.

A good part of the evening was spent between involuntary –sometimes awkward- kisses under the mistletoes, the dances and the huge amount of food put on display –no wonder why the cook had requested help. Teresa had to admit this was the first time she was having so much fun, since her mother's death. The joyful chatters of friends, the delicious pastries, the laughs were a welcomed change to the former quiet and sober atmosphere she and her brothers shared the previous years…

The front door squeezed as it opened slowly. In the doorframe, three people stood there, their face slightly reddened by the contrast between the cold air outside and the warmth of the room. music stopped, and silence fell upon the room as Jane, Miss Harper and Mashburn glanced around. Jane's two friends stared at the decoration with puzzlement before reporting their attention on the blond man. Van Pelt went immediately back into her role and moved forward to greet them.

"Good evening, Miss Harper, sir, Mr Mashburn" she said on a firm tone, clearly not expecting their presence, but not letting the event upset her. She took off their coats and sent Emma place them away before turning back to them. "I assume you decided to come back earlier?"

"Meh" the blond said, grinning. "I wouldn't have missed the feast! And since my friends were around, I invited them. I hope you don't mind ?"

Everyone turned their eyes to Van Pelt, waiting for the verdict to fall. The redhead smiled broadly and straightened out her hand.

"In this case…care to dance Mr Jane?"

Their master took his housekeeper's hand and the musician started another waltz. Julian was brave enough to ask Miss Harper for a few steps and Mashburn invited Elise. The party could go on.

-S-

Later, Teresa stood on the side and watched her substitute family having fun. She and Jane had been paired once or twice and earned a few envious or awed glances from the staff. Of course, gossip had turned them into the favourite couple of the house. Van Pelt and Elise came to rest near her, a glass of water in hand.

"What a night" the Asian woman sighed tiredly, but smiling sincerely. "I confess I'm glad Mr Jane came back earlier. I was missing seeing him dancing with Emma. They are so fun to watch."

The two together had been an awkward sight, Teresa agreeded silently.

"Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year's Eve are the only time Mr Jane will come down and share a meal with us if he can" Van Pelt explained quickly to the dark-haired young woman. "It's the first time Mr Mashburn and Miss Harper join him though. I wonder why there are here tonight…They weren't due to come back before February I recall."

Teresa glanced at her master talking with some people of the temporary servants. With his dishevelled hair and wide grin, it was hard to believe he was from the upper classes. The suit betrayed him of course, but it was a curious sight to see a richly dressed man joking with his own people. She remembered him mentioning during their nightly talks the times he sneaked to the village and tried to mix with the lower classes. He had learnt a lot, according to him like their particular dialect, or their own traditions and local dancing. Harper was a worker's daughter, so no surprise she was at ease with the others. Mashburn was the only one left a little aside, but he still managed to make great friends with Emma somehow, to Florin's dissatisfaction. But that didn't prevent everyone to get along, even for a short night.

Teresa was so deep into thoughts she didn't notice Harper stepping closer to her, a wide grin on her face.

"Good evening Teresa! How are you since last time?"

The younger woman jumped in surprise for the second time that night and, after realizing who was addressing her, cleared her throat and replied politely:

"Quite fine, thank you. You seem in good shape yourself."

"Oh, let go the social conventions, we're not surrounded by snobby hypocrites…This is real!" she claimed cheerfully before glimpsing at the remaining food on the table. Three pieces of a particular unappetizing pie was left on a single plate. "What is this?" she asked with a hint of disgust.

The three others followed her direction and saw the leftovers of the cake.

"Oh, that's a fruit pie" Teresa replied.

"A fruit pie?" the woman repeated with a frown. "Oh, one of these things? Arf, I can't eat those, they are disgusting."

Teresa protested immediately: "I beg to differ, they are excellent! Julian had amazing cooking skills, and nothing you'll eat from him can be qualified as 'disgusting'. You must try them!"

At her words, Van Pelt and Elise chuckled, knowing the cook would be very, very flattered to hear her comment his cooking.

"Is that a challenge?" Harper asked, moping. Teresa smirked:

"Go ahead Brooke. I dare you to eat a piece of fruit pie and _savour_ it."

Harper narrowed her eyes before turning reluctantly towards the cake. She took one piece, as demanded, and put it in her mouth without hesitation. She slowly masticated it before swallowing it bit by bit. Teresa stared at her, bemused by the very unladylike behaviour of the woman. The small talk had caught the attention of a few people. Her face was still grimacing from the disliked food, but after whipping her mouth she beamed at the younger one.

"Now, you got a challenge back" she stated with a huge grin.

Feeling she had walked straight into one of her schemes, Teresa frowned and replied in a defying tone:

"Go ahead, I'm listening" No matter what the woman would throw at her, she would handle it.

"I dare you to…" Miss Harper paused, searching for a challenge. Teresa wondered what the woman was going to make her do. Half of the audience was suggesting ideas. Her face brightened all a sudden, and she ended her sentence with mischievousness: "…kiss Patrick under the mistletoe! And not a quick peck, a real kiss! That lasts!"

Teresa's cheeks flushed red. The challenge was greeted by the audience with whistles and almost clapping hands. Teresa knew they were all eager –mostly Julian, Florin and Emma- to see their master and the young woman fulfil one of their untold fantasies since Jane's sisters' visit and Emma's comment on how good they looked together. They didn't need to know it had been real for a few weeks now.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me perfectly well Teresa. Now, take Patrick by the sleeve, pull him under that bunch of mistletoe, and kiss him. Unless you want to back off?"

Teresa straightened at the words. Brooke was challenging her? Well she'll have her damn challenge accomplished! She walked determinedly to her master, interrupting him in the middle of a conversation with a tall brown-haired man. Without meeting his gaze, she pulled him towards the bunch of mistletoe Harper has indicated and only faced him before the act.

"I was dared to kiss you" she explained quickly, as if apologizing. Her gesture had caught most of the room's attention, and those who had heard about the dare were waiting impatiently. His eyes darted to Harper who was smirking mischievously before returning to hers.

"Okay" he replied softly before leaning over her, face inches of hers. She knew he would back up if she wanted him to, but she realized she didn't really care. His mouth slowly met hers in a familiar pattern, but Teresa didn't let herself enjoy the feeling. They had an audience this time, and she wasn't particularly keen on letting her colleagues know she was sleeping with their master.

"You have to kiss him, Teresa! Not let him kiss you!" Harper reminded her with an amused chuckle.

_Go to Hell Brooke!_ She thought before complying and kissing back. Instantly, it gain in passion and she had to hold his jacket to keep control. She started moving her lips, slowly and seductively, before he –a little bit too eagerly – responded with equal fervour. Teeth nibbled her lower lip, begging for the entrance she granted too easily. God forbid, but he tasted so good…Teresa had to repress the need to close her eyes and moan before people around them realize something was really going on between them…

"Time's up lovebirds!" Van Pelt intervened, clapping her hands, preventing her from going too far.

They broke apart, breathing heavily. The familiar sparkle of desire appeared in his eye and she knew that if his friends weren't around, he would follow her in her room and end what they've started. For that, she resented their presence, yet was grateful to the housekeeer for reacting quick enough.

"All right, I think it's time for the domestic order to get a little bit tidier now" –a multitude of complains and disappointed groans started to rise- "The sun is going to arise and we still aren't ready. Remember each task you have for today?" When half of them nodded reluctantly, she continued "Good. Now all of you, back to work; playtime is over. Merry Christmas to everyone."

Even though the domestics knew she was right, they couldn't help but protest weakly. Of course, Van Pelt changed into 'barking mode' and sent away everyone to their task with brief and sharp sentences. This time, no one dared complain.

-S-

Van Pelt led them to her master's living room and withdrew discreetly, assuring Jane he just needed to ring her if he needed anything. Once again, the blond man couldn't help but notice her professionalism, despite being exhausted. He was lucky to have her. They all sat in their usual couches and Harper threw immediately at him:

"Nice chaste exchange Patrick."

"Perhaps you could have done this scene _not_ in front of my whole staff" he grumbled. "I barely manage to cool down rumours…this is just going to amplify them."

"A dare's a dare, Patrick" Mashburn teased, amused by his behaviour. "Teresa agreeded to it. Too bad Brooke wouldn't let you out of this one."

"Thank you so much for your support Walter."

Harper laughed out loud and added, smirking:

"You so have the hots for Teresa; I mean, you were kissing her like you were ready to jump her or something."

When he didn't deny her statement, she frowned in slight worry.

"She is attractive" he just replied. "I got carried away, that's all."

"Just do her, Patrick" Mashburn sighed deeply, and added in front of the warning look he got in reply: "I know you're not really into one-night stands or so but…"

"I don't want her for a _one night-stand_" Jane cut sharply, not wanting to tell him he has already been sharing her bed for a little less than four week. "I just…really like her."

"Like you 'liked' Sylvia at first?" Harper asked right behind. "Sorry to disappoint you, but it was kind of obvious when you danced together –you couldn't tear your eyes off her. And you weren't very subtle when you glared at Walter when he kissed her hand. You two are lovers, right?"

Jane grimaced at the mention of his deceased wife and knew he couldn't deny the last affirmation. He was a little bit too possessive towards people he was close to, and Teresa was no exception. Despite her being slightly less receptive of her surroundings, the con woman had the extraordinary skill of recognizing unofficial couples.

"Yes I am sleeping with her!" he suddenly barked and glared at his friends. "First my crew says we would be a good match, then Grace bets in my back on our relationship, and Sophie wants me to let her in. You are going to meddle with this too?"

"Your crew wants you happy, Grace is smart and knows how to make easy money" Harper cut in. "Your sister hasn't always been your enemy and Walter and I care. Seriously, there is no harm in loving someone."

He didn't answer and stared at the nearest wall. Love was perhaps a strong word to describe his feeling towards the young woman, but he had to admit it was close. He got quickly used to her presence in bed –even missed her the times he didn't 'visit' her, appreciated the sparkle in her eyes when he kissed her or after their lovemaking, her tousled hair in the morning light. He got attached to the way she'd laugh, the wrinkle at the corner of her lips when she smiled, the cute frown between her eyes when she was deep in thoughts, her patience yet hot-temper behaviour in certain circumstances, the slight shyness when they were both alone and most of all, the trust she put into him. Jane closed his eyes. It wasn't love, but he did care. A lot. More than he was perhaps supposed to.

His friends were still staring at him in silence when he opened his lids. He knew by the quick glance they were hiding something. He decided then to approach subject that bothered him since he spotted them at Mr Tureens' evening.

"You didn't come back earlier for business necessities" he stated; and when they lowered their head slightly, he knew he was right. "Why then?"

"Truth be told" Mashburn started, glancing quickly at Harper, "We left London a week after you did. I let a subordinate take care of the superficial things." When Jane didn't speak, he went on: "We were worried about your current…relationships with a certain someone."

Harper suddenly cut him:

"Jane, answer truthfully to this question: do you care for Teresa enough to take back the promise you made to her?"

Jane knew that tone. He knew that tone too well. The one that told him Harper had found something interesting and had dug a little more, with her fake fiancé's help. He suddenly felt betrayed.

"You did research on her" he muttered, staring at them in disbelief.

Harper ignored the accusative tone and shrugged.

"You didn't tell us anything; you should have known I would be intrigued. I met her family with Walter a week ago" she glanced at her partner, who nodded at the statement to mark his approval, and added: "And I swear, after you hear us out, there is no way she is going back there."

-S-

Teresa yarned as she walked through the empty corridor. Her shift was about to begin, but she still needed to change outfit. When she crossed the corridor leading to the bedroom quarters, she heard a loud shout coming from the living room.

"Please, you've got to be kidding me!"

Jane's stunned voice made her stop and glance at the door. She knew he and his friends were there, but didn't know what they were talking about. After a short hesitation, she stepped silently towards the door and leant against it, hoping she'd catch some words of the subject. If Jane came the following night, she wanted to know if he'd be upset.

If anyone caught her eavesdropping, she was in troubles. But then again, no-one except should be walking around in the area at this time. The first voice she recognized was Mashburn's.

"The older one…real brat…took upon his father to perpetuate his hate…her." She closed her eyes and concentrated more: "You should have seen his eyes when I mentioned her. He was ready to take out the gun and shoot me."

Teresa winced at the anger in his tone. Whoever he had been visiting didn't seem very…diplomatic. Jane's voice followed after a short silence.

"But why? I mean she loves them. Why would they want her dead?"

It wasn't the words, it wasn't the sincerity; it was the pain she felt in his tone that stroke her most. She wasn't looking in his eyes, but there was no way he could fake that particular hurt. Disappointment. Real disappointment. She bit her lower lip. When he'll come to see her later, she'll confess she heard their conversation and ask him if he needed to talk about it. The discussion really seemed to shake him.

"You didn't hear the best" Mashburn added darkly. "I was so pissed when I got out of their manor, I didn't see him coming. Brooke spoke to him first. Do you know what he said? The kid practically told me it was safer for his sister to stay far away from them! He almost begged me on the knees to keep her where she was! He was crying, saying he wanted to see her so much, but that he couldn't because his brothers wouldn't want him to!"

There was a pause, and Harper's voice elevated for the first time a bitter tone. "I really don't want to be in your shoes right now, Patrick. How are you going to tell Teresa it's absolutely out-of-question she goes back to what use to be her home?"

* * *

**I've eaten a fruit sandwich once, with cherry sauce. I pretended I wasn't hungry anymore (after three bites) not to disappoint the aunt who brought us to that restaurant. Does anyone actually like that kind of stuff?**** Oh, and I confess, I got inspired by an episode of Bones where a judge 'blackmails' Bones into kissing Booth under the mistletoe.**

**Thinking of it, this must be the longest chapter I've ever written…next one, a little bit of Rigsby on the way. I've neglected those two for a while :)**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

_Rigsby closed the door of his room before sighing. Since their argument on the boat, neither him nor Grace had really spoken to each other. She was edgy at the moment, and for once, he had decided to give her space. Of course he knew this job was important to her, and how good she was at it. He realized it again at the Christmas party earlier. She had greeted the unexpected guests with surprise, but didn't let herself_

_"Wayne?"_

_He jumped in surprised as he saw his lover standing up from his bed. She was still in her civil attire, and apparently had been waiting for him a while._

_"What do you want?" he asked a bit more abruptly than he formerly wanted. The redhead winced at his sentence and he immediately regretted using the tone against her._

_"I needed to talk to you. It couldn't wait…in some way."_


	18. Chapter 18

**For those who expected something…uh more for Grispelt, I apologize. I ****was at work when I wrote it and got wild on Lisbon's 'past' and kinda forgot about them…but I'll make up, somehow u_u.**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed (short on time to quote everyone), the alerts and favourites too! Especially to anonymous reviewers Gigandelire (contente que ça t'ai plue xD); lucy (please don't break your neck on my account...O.o); MK and Duckie(glad you like it..don't worry, here so many other good fics out there xD) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mentalist, I do not earn money on those fics, and I don't deny having an obsession for AUs xD My English grammar isn't the best, hope you'll like it anyway ;)**

* * *

**Slave**

**18.**

Rigsby closed the door of his room before sighing. Since their argument on the boat, neither he nor Grace had really spoken to each other. She was edgy at the moment, and for once, he had decided to give her space. Of course he knew this job was important to her, and how good she was at it. He realized it again at the Christmas party earlier. She had greeted the unexpected guests with surprise, but didn't let herself…

"Wayne?"

He jumped in surprised as he saw his lover standing up from his bed. She was still in her civil attire, and apparently had been waiting for him a while.

"What do you want?" he asked a bit more abruptly than he formerly wanted. The redhead winced at his sentence and he immediately regretted using the tone against her.

"I needed to talk to you. It couldn't wait…in a way."

"What's the matter?" he asked on a softer tone. She stood up and stepped closer to him. Despite the coolness between them, he couldn't help but admire her, once again. She was a slim, beautiful, strong-headed and passionate young woman with red hair, pale skin and dark eyes. He never got tired of tracing patterns on her smooth shoulder, watching her, from afar or close, awake or asleep…In any elegant dress, he bet she could be mistaken for a wealthy well-educated lady. Meeting her, in his mind, had been the best thing that ever happened to him. And even if he knew he'd never admit it out loud, he _had_ strong feelings for the beautiful woman standing there.

"I…I came here because…" she bit her lower lip, not knowing how to announce whatever news she needed to deliver: "I spoke to Mr Jane a while ago about it; and he agreed. I…What is happening will not mean I quit my job or anything, I…I just…you needed to know" she snorted and grumbled to herself: "Damn I hate when I'm rambling."

The swearing made him smile slightly. It wasn't everyday his Van Pelt was moody enough to curse.

"Go ahead" he said. Whatever she was going to say was making her nervous. As long as she wasn't pushing him away from her, Rigsby told himself he could handle anything…

"Wayne, I'm pregnant. And no matter if you want it or not, I'm keeping it."

…except maybe this.

**-S-**

The lights were starting to make a way through the half-lifted curtains, but Teresa just ignored them and changed outfit. She had a day to fulfil before being able to think at all. And think was the very last thing she wanted to do right now. All she needed was concentrate on her daily task, fall in the routine. For one day, everything had to be normal.

"_His father would only repeat 'dishonour' 'disgrace' and 'whore'."_

She picked up the wet laundry and let it sink in the bucket of warm water. Emma said something about last night's kiss, and she shoved her away with a smile. Van Pelt was calling her for lunch.

"_The older brother?__" Brooke's voice said bitterly. "Nan, definitely not her ally. I guess he's mad after her because she so suddenly disappeared and let the three of them alone dealing with their father. I bet he relied too much on Teresa, and didn't know how to react when she vanished unexpectedly. The only way he could cope was by hating his sister."_

The dry sheets were to be ironed. Florin needed help in the horse's stables. Change the water. Clean them. She liked feeling their hard hairs under her fingers.

"_The second one, Thomas, he doesn't really care…__We didn't even saw him, just heard his name. I think he didn't want to get out of the library."_

Dinnertime. Julian's soup was as delicious as ever. Emma and Florin were laughing at one of Elise's jokes. She joined in, chuckling too. Van Pelt and Rigsby were awkward around each other, and Cho asked deadpan if Rigsby had proposed yet.

"_The youngest one__…you should have seen his face when he mentioned her. He wanted to see her so much…"_

Nightfall came. She offered to clean the kitchen with Julian, but he sent her off. Told her she needed to rest.

"_I had to promise him she wouldn't come back unless she was well protected. Or married, for the record" Brooke went on with a funny tone. "What are you going to do, Patrick?"_

She closed her bedroom door and started undressing. Her maid outfit fell on the floor and she headed to the basin.

"_I have to tell her" Jane's voice said. His tone was still shaken, but determined. "If you'__re right about this, I can't let her go."_

She slipped in the warm water and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling.

"_I'll talk to her __tomorrow night. I don't know how I'll tell her, but…"_

"Teresa?"

His voice faded in her memory and was now real. She stood up in her bathtub and turned towards him. Only then she realised she hadn't seen him for the day…or rather that she had been avoiding him all day. He looked tired; but she needed one thing from him, in order to continue the routine.

"Teresa, are you all right? You look pale…"

The young woman walked out of the bath and stepped closer to him, one hand on his chest and tiptoeing to brush his lips.

"Good evening, Jane" she said in a silent, teasing tone.

"_I'll keep her, no matter what…"_

Her hands unbuttoned his shirt with an ease due to practice, and she slipped them underneath the cloth. She could feel the heat of his skin, his heartbeats accelerate, and she didn't need to meet his eyes to know they were slowly lighting with a fire named desire. Her lips kissed his jaw, followed a pattern down to his throat. She knew he liked it. Since she was completely bare, she could feel the forming reaction easier.

"Teresa…" he started. She knew he wanted to talk. That wasn't her top priority.

"Just be quiet and take me."

She was naked in his arms, rubbing him in the right places. He couldn't have anticipated the fact she knew. Any other night, he would have picked her up in his arms and laid her in the bed; she would have closed her eyes and let him take away the deep doubt for a few hours. But no, he had to feel something was off.

He took a step back, grabbed the closest towel, wrapped her body and lay down with her, holding her against him. His hand stroke her wet hair and he kissed her forehead.

"Talk to me Teresa. What's wrong?"

She hated it, when he saw right through her. When he _knew_ something was wrong.

"I'm homesick" she whispered, resting her head on his chest. His breath accelerated slightly. She recognized the signs of agitation, didn't even need to look at him in the eyes. She identified his feelings easier at night, when she listened to his heartbeat.

"You want to go home?"

There it was. The worried yet mastered intonation. Teresa put her hand on his chest and started tracing patterns. He was supposed to announce her dreadful news. She wondered how he was going to get out of this one.

"I miss my brothers, Jane. I haven't seen them over a year."

"You can't go back" he cut quickly, staring at her straight in the eye. "There's…how am I going to say this…"

"Why can't I leave?" she asked sharply. "You fear my family's going to reject me after so long?"

Jane's eyes didn't leave hers. He didn't take long to get it.

"You heard me talking with Brooke and Walter."

His tone held nothing accusative, but rather disappointed. He must have been thinking that of all people she would be the last to eavesdrop his conversations. Teresa shook her head and snorted:

"The only thing I knew is you were upset. So yes, I listened. I wanted to know why, to cheer you up later. It was the first time I ever did it."

"Then you must understand why I can't let you go."

She glared at him. He held her anger, and that frustrated her even more.

"You have no right to dictate my life" she growled, holding her towel tighter around her body. "And I know my family would never, ever betray me like this! My father sold me on a drunken impulse. He didn't know what he was doing."

The blond man shook his head sadly.

"You are in denial, Teresa. Your father sold you from his own will. No-one forced him to."

The young woman straightened at his words and stared at him. Elias had said exactly the same thing.

Jane took out a piece of paper from his pocket and held it out to her. She took it warily and opened it. A contract, from the Elias firm. A familiar handwriting testified: "I, Peter Lisbon, agree to sell my oldest daughter Teresa Lisbon for three hundred dollars to the present salesman Brad Elias, and by doing so abandon every fatherly rights over her". Another written text underneath specified he was not to claim his daughter back, from any of her masters or the firm itself, and that even if she was freed afterwards. Her father's signature was perfectly done at the bottom page, followed by the family seal. She checked the dates. The contract was started September the fifteenth and finalised the twentieth. Five days. Leaving her father enough time to sober up, and change his mind.

"It's the original" Jane whispered quietly. "Harper stole it herself from Elias's office. I'm sorry Teresa, but you needed to see it with your very eyes."

She couldn't believe it. She had to sit down on the bed and reread it three times, four times before her mind eventually settled on the actual facts. An entire year, she believed her father acted under suggestion, agreed to sell her because Elias pushed him to. This paper proved her wrong. The merchant quoted her dead mother, but was it really all he knew? He allowed his guards to abuse her, even took her once or twice himself, because he was _aware_ of what happened to her?

She let the paper on her bed and looked away from it.

"It can't be Jane" she said too calmly. "It can't be. He would…My father would never…"

The blond man sensed something was off and took a step closer. His face expressed real concern and guilt.

"I'm sorry. I wish it could be different. But you need to understand the reality of this. If you go back to your family, no matter how much you…"

"It's NOT real!" she barked staring at him in panic. "This…this piece of paper is a fake, it can't be! You don't understand, he…"

For a year, the only thought that made her keep her sanity was the prospective of going back to Ohio. For a year, the longing to go back to her family, see her brothers, her father, her neighbours, her friends again, was the only reason she was still fighting. And that piece of paper and the previous day's conversation turned all her hopes into nothing. The reasons she wanted to escape so hard were crumbling down.

A hand rested on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, pushing him away. He last thing she needed right now was _him_ trying to comfort her. He was the one to bring her the dreadful news. Right now, she hated him. She wanted to explode, spit in his face for the feeling of betrayal building inwardly. Her father sold her willingly. Ray wanted to shoot her or never see her again. Tommy didn't care. Chris _begged_ Mashburn not to bring her back, to protect her.

Tears tickled her eyes and she let out an exasperated cry. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. Nothing was set straight in her head anymore. Only one thought remained. They betrayed her. They betrayed her…

When Teresa leant against the wall and let herself slide along, Jane knew she was close to lose it. At her place…he would close up and burry his feelings deep inside, like a ticking bomb. Somehow, he was reassured she wasn't like him. Her outburst let him know exactly where she stood, and he was glad he was the only witness.

If any other came up and saw her in such a state, she would hate herself later for showing herself so vulnerable. Knowing her sobs would eventually bring someone's attention; he knelt next to her and tapped her shoulder lightly. She didn't raise her head, so he sat down next to her and cupped what he could of her cheeks to force to look at him. Her eyes were puffy red, her skin damp from crying, and her hair a mess.

"Oh Teresa" he whispered sadly.

She bit her lower lip and tried to look away. He held her firmly.

"Look at me Teresa" he ordered in a soft, soothing tone. Perhaps hypnotizing her right now wasn't the best solution, but at least it would help her deal with her emotions. When she obeyed, he went on: "Look at me" he repeated firmly. Her defences were so low he didn't feel any barrier. "I want you to relax, and think of something good, something you like. It can be anything, food, people, a colour, anything."

She nodded slightly and quietened a little.

"Now close your eyes and focus in the feeling you have with that something. You need to feel safe, protected. Nothing will hurt you."

Her lids shut down and she breathed in and out slowly. Now, even if they were still rolling down her cheeks, her tears were silent.

"You feel relaxed now, and you are in total control of your thoughts, of your emotions. You are perfectly safe Teresa, everything's fine."

"It's not fine" she whispered on a small, shaking voice, not opening her eyes yet.

"Uh…you're right" he admitted reluctantly. "But you feel peaceful."

She nodded again.

"Now I am going to touch your forehead, and you will wake up calm and serene. You may be sad, but you will feel better. All right?"

Teresa agreed silently and opened her lids when he brushed her face. Her eyes met his, and he knew he managed well. Despite the sadness, she had more control over herself.

"I need to get out Jane, get some air" she whispered, looking away.

"Go then" he replied slowly, not to startle her. "Just remember we're all here. You are not alone."

The young woman stood up; put back on the dress she borrowed from Van Pelt, and walked out the door. Jane remained down and closed his eyes. He hated himself right now. He hated the fact that, despite she was safe –he could read in her eyes that she wasn't going back, Teresa was heartbroken; he hated the fact he couldn't anticipate her next move, and above all, he hated that small part of himself which was dancing cheerfully, because it was very likely she would stay.

**-S-**

Harper was walking around the gardens, searching for a distraction. Mashburn was stuck in the library with a good book and she wasn't tired enough to go to bed. With some luck, she could spot Emma and Florin making out. Those two were so easy to tease…Then she was a silhouette on a bench. Teresa was sitting there, staring at something in front of her. The woman knew Patrick had promised to talk to her soon enough, but she doubted he'd find the good words. In the end, no words would be able to tend those kinds of wounds.

Deciding to get updated herself on the situation, Harper headed towards the young woman. Teresa was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't detect her until she sat down next to her.

"Oh, miss Harper" she babbled, surprised.

Despite the darkness, the older woman noticed the dry trails of tears on her cheeks. So Patrick had told her.

"It's Brooke, Teresa" she chided gently. "It's kind of cold outside…why are you here?"

The young woman's face closed up and she looked away.

"I don't feel like talking."

"I am outside because I'm bored" Harper said, ignoring her words. "Walter is reading one of those European's writer I never quite understood. Not that I don't like to read. Do you?"

It was meant to distract her, before looming to her final plan. Apparently, it was working.

"Novels, mostly" she replied quietly. Harper smiled briefly.

"I got to say, you were lucky to be born among middle-class people. You got to learn to read, write, all kind of stuff like that. My family was too poor to afford that…waste of time" she frowned at her last words. "I learnt to read from the Bible. An old priest living not so far from our house taught me, because he found I was much more eager to learn that his own students. When my father knew, he forbade me to return there. I might have been ten at the time…And I was so disappointed in him that I took my stuff and hit the road to live on my own." She paused, and added softly: "I guess I was lucky to survive at all. Conning people, it's an art you learn by yourself…and I quickly became good at it, very good."

Teresa didn't reply anything, just stared at the bare earth underneath her feet.

"I went back to see them, five years later" Harper saw a flicker of attention in her eyes. "Two of my sisters were married with child, one brother had left the household soon after me, the two boys and the girl left were working at the factory." She snorted then: "They didn't want to recognize me. Lindsay turned her back on me, Ban and Dan didn't even look at me. My mother ignored me and my father threatened me to kick me out. I was coming with a bag of a thousand I managed to put aside for them. The only acquaintance glad to see me was the old priest, to whom I gave a hundred. I threw the rest of my money in the street during the night. I never went back, and never saw either of them since then."

Teresa closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Harper realized a little late that her own voice had grown colder towards the end of her speech. She took one of the young's hands and squeezed it a little.

"I regret it sometimes" she spoke again. "But their…indifference towards me definitively hurt me. I am twenty six, and when I think of it, it still hurts. If I had people to talk to at the time, perhaps the pain would have eased a little. But I was alone, and I am too old to forgive or try to understand them now."

"They sold me" Teresa replied sharply. "He didn't want me anymore, and he _sold_ me. Your family betrayed you by denying you, but you left them first. I never intended to leave them. I couldn't leave them. I loved them, and they loved me."

"Then why did he sell you?" Harper asked, aiming straight to her point and ignoring the bitter tone.

"I made a mistake" she whispered, her voice trembling. "I made a huge mistake. I trusted someone despite my father's warnings; and here I am today."

The older woman felt Teresa's grip tightening on her hand as it started shaking. She held her and remained quiet, knowing Teresa was going to confess something she was ashamed of, and letting her understand that because of her own past, she would neither cut her, nor judge her. The main reason Harper spoke of her history was for the balance. Give and take. If she wanted Teresa to talk to her, she had to tell her own story. That was something Patrick had, alas, not understood yet.

"He was a childhood friend" she started "older than me. We used to talk for hours outside, to meet in different places. 'Our places', we called them. After mom's death, he was very supportive towards me and my brothers, especially when my father started to drink. I was barely fifteen when he asked my hand."

A motion in the nearest bushes caught Harper's attention. She realized who had joined the scene, but stood silent to listen to the younger one.

"I was engaged to my best friend, to someone I loved" Teresa laughed bitterly. "A year later, with no explanation, my father cancelled it" her voice died, and she added quietly: "Sam was furious beyond belief. I never saw him so upset…Later; I understood he wanted to marry me to have access to my father's small fortune. He had troubles with his parent's firm, and even if we weren't especially rich, we were still the wealthiest family miles around. Despite my father's warnings, I went to see Sam one last time."

Tears built again in the corner of her eyes and fell slowly over the former dry trails.

"He wouldn't listen to me. He was angry and drunk when I saw him. We were alone in that part of the manor, and…and he started yelling, repeating I was _his_ and I didn't belong to anyone else, and he started kissing me and before I could understand what was going on we were in his bedroom."

Harper had often dealt with anger. Towards her family, towards the people who underestimated her, towards her two only friend's enemies…but she had never wished so much to be able to shoot someone on the spot. Her own style of life hadn't always allowed her to be too close to anyone, but the disappointment in the young woman's voice made her understand how hurt she had been at the time. Unfortunately, she recognized that kind of man's intentions; it was so easy to read. He wanted her to be pregnant, so in the end, to avoid the disgrace, her father would have been forced to accept the engagement.

She stroked the back of Teresa's hand with her thumb, forcing her inner outburst to cool down.

"My father learnt it somehow. He was so ashamed of me he couldn't look at me in the eyes. People always said I am my mother's living portrait, and I think he couldn't bear the idea of me being…tainted. A few weeks later, Elias was in town. One night, two men came to our house. Father told me to go with them, and next thing I knew, I was in that man's office being evaluated for a good price, and a damn numbered necklace!"

Her voice was cold and angry. Harper quickly glanced towards the bushes and nodded. Two silhouettes came out silently, and she turned back her attention on the young woman. She took her face in her hands and whipped her tears away with her thumbs. Teresa's eyes were still moistened, but she had calmed down. Telling her story to someone else had done her some good. Harper chose carefully her next words, feeling she was speaking to an upset child.

"You are in good hands now. Don't close up to the people who want to help you. You like this place, don't you?" Teresa nodded. "Then stay here as long as you can." She leant forwards, close to her ear, and whispered: "And if he asks you, say 'yes'. _He_ won't hurt you, and make everything to keep you happy."

She kissed the younger one's forehead and stood up to greet the newcomers. Teresa froze when she finally noticed Jane and Mashburn approaching, both stunned and angry. She opened her mouth to say something –_anything_- but when she met Jane's eyes, she knew no words were necessary. He sat at Harper's place after nodding a 'thanks' to her, and held her hand in turn. Harper looked away and left without a word. Her role was done, now it was up to Patrick.

Mashburn was eyeing her worryingly when she joined him and took his sleeve to pull him away. They walked along the pebbled path in silence. When they were far enough and out of hearing, the dark-man asked:

"Why did you do that? I thought you weren't so found of her."

Harper didn't reply; her eyes set before her. Mashburn went on:

"You looked disappointed. You like him? I mean Patrick."

She closed her eyes a second and breathed deeply. To the untrained eye, she looked imperturbable. But he knew better; he caught the sparkle, the one gave up her feelings.

"It was just a silly crush" she admitted quietly. "I blame it on the fact he and you pulled me out of my lonely life of con artist. I have a weak spot for charming blond men" she added, chuckling bitterly. "Guess I'll have to look elsewhere."

Mashburn frowned, a little startled:

"You, Brooke Harper, are looking for a husband?"

She hit his arm hard with a grimace.

"Don't be silly!" she groaned. "Maybe not a husband, but at least a companion. When I see those two" she nodded backwards, from where they came from "I think it might not be so bad to have someone to share your life with. I envy them" she paused and snorted, nose frowning; "God, that sounded so cheesy."

The dark-haired man smirked. When his friends dwelled with her own feelings –and that was so rare to witness!- he couldn't help but find it fun. Harper was _never_ perplexed or embarrassed by anything.

"Brooke, what you said is the basic desire of every being. It doesn't make you cheesy, just human" he added softly.

Harper shot him a stunned glance, to which he responded by taking her hand and brushing its back with his lips.

"Good night, Brooke."

He left without another word. The woman stared at him in complete loss of word for a few minutes. In the end, she shook her head.

"Tss; charmer" she whispered with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

**I admit that was NOT the way I first imagined Lisbon's 'confession'...but since she was walking around and I have a soft spot on Brooke...xD**

**Like I said, not much Grisgby, but there will be more next chapter! Oh, and by the way, Red John is baaaack! (so soon? Yeah, I know, but if I don't close this case this fic is going to last forever –and I don't have ideas that doesn't include the 'consequences' of what will happen next…or thinking about it, I do, but the chronological order is better that way xD)****. And my chapters keep getting longer and longer…O.o**

**Anyway, thanks for reading so far!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Shorter chappie this time****, sorry. **

**I've realised something, despite hating writing fluff, I can't help but put more and more Jisbon moments in the story...Just hope it doesn't sound too cheesy uu". Nothing much to say, so I'll let you read xD**

**Thanks to ****Iloveplotbunnies****; yaba; ****rigspeltforeverxx****; Jisbon4ever**** ; ****lucyyh**** ; ****autumnftw**** ; ****Frogster**** ; MK: allanon9; ****leelou09**** ; Anna; ****Simonisthecuttestmentalist**** ; shepweir always; Jbon; ****RavennaNightwind**** ; ****Chiisana Minako**** ; ****F a s c i n a t e m y s e l f**** ; 13Jo; ****Just Mosie****; ****Vermontgirl61**** for their reviews, and thanks for the alerts and favourite too!...and I haven't said that for a long time, but seriously, you guys are AWSOME! Thanks you for letting me know you like this one, I really, really appreciate it xD  
**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Mentalist, I do not make money on these fics, and I do not deny having an obsession with AUs xD My English grammar isn't the best, hope you'll enjoy it anyway ;)

* * *

**

**Slave 19**

Teresa woke up slowly. Her fogged mind registered a few things; one, she was naked; two, her pillow was solid, warm and moving; three, an arm was encircling her waist. In conclusion, she closed her eyes and smiled, cuddling her lover a few minutes more. Her inward clock –and the light under the curtains- informed her it was around five and she was due to start a little before six. Since Jane had decided to stay the entire night, she intended to take full advantage of it.

Mashburn and Harper had left a week ago, and last night was the real first opportunity they had together since then. Today, Jane was to meet Minelli about a case the man was working on. From time to time, she knew her master helped the police, solving cases. His participation didn't involve his presence, so the officer would come at the manor directly to ask for advices.

Jane moved in his sleep, and brought her closer. Teresa opened an eye and let her hand rest on his rising and falling chest. Once again, since their conversation about her former fiancée, he had been nothing but gentle with her. And once again, that unnerved her. Not that she was complaining! She loved the way his hands would roam over her body, brushing her sides, his lips tasting her skin with a soft eagerness and his breath tickling her neck. What bothered her was the meaning, what had to read, or not, behind those sweet gestures, behind this concern of her welfare.

What did she meant to him?

The question had troubled her for some time. On her part, Teresa had stopped lying to herself. It hit her the night of her confession, when she realised two things. The first one; talking about Sam with him by her side had been less painful than with Harper. The second happened later that night, when back in her room, he asked her if she felt degraded by their situation. She had denied and kissed him, repeating silently her earlier request. That night, during their lovemaking, she called him by his first name.

It was barely a whisper during a moment of blind pleasure, and she wasn't even sure he'd heard it. But the slip of the tongue didn't go unnoticed by her, and when she crossed his eyes aftermath, when they were laying side by side, panting from their tiring intercourse, she just knew. The way he looked at her, spoke to her, touched her...everything was attracting her to him, and she was falling, hard.

"Teresa?"

His voice pulled her out of her reverie. She rested on an elbow to meet his beautiful sleepy eyes. His hand slipped from under her waist to slide in her hair and stroke them. She closed her eyes and leant into his touch, humming with content.

"Slept all right?" she asked.

His hand stilled and pushed her head downwards to bring her closer to him. Lips brushed gently. Eyes met.

"Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?" Jane whispered, hand sliding from her hair to cup her cheek.

Teresa merely smiled and kissed him. Those little things unsettled her and made her wonder where exactly she stood in his mind. He cared for her; that was obvious. But did he care like a friend for another, a master for his mistress, or a man for his love? Sometimes, she didn't want to know; afraid it would break the thing they had and by extension break her heart.

Her thoughts were erased as soon as the kiss deepened and their tongues started battling for dominance. His hands held her ribs tightly and pulled her over him, so as she ended straddling his hips. Low moans and sighs of pleasure erupted from both parts, and a very, very small voice in her mind told her to stop before she get late for her shift.

_Screw work and screw him_ another voice, stronger, retorted. Even if she was really, really temped to forget about her job, she pulled back reluctantly. The disapproving grunt that followed almost made her come back on her decision.

"Sorry" she apologized in a whisper. "I am needed out there."

He sighed in disappointment but let her get off him to get dress.

"Say you're sick" he whined, and she laughed at the childish tone. "You have the master's permission!"

"Jane" she chided with a smirk, buttoning her outfit "I can't do that to the others. Van Pelt is very tired these days and we have visitors this afternoon, so you better go back to your room before she realises you aren't there anymore."

The redhead knew about their affair, and she judged it was enough already. If the others learnt it…they accepted her personal history, but _that_ was bigger. He stood up, embraced her from behind and kissed her neck when she was done tying her ponytail. A warm feeling crept in her veins and she sighed, forgetting her worries again. She never got tired of his caresses, of the way he held her.

"I really need to go" she whispered, reluctantly pulling off. Once again, he let her slip away, but when she turned towards him he caught her chin and brushed her lips.

"I'll see you tonight then" he replied gently, his forehead resting against hers.

And as she entered the kitchen, she couldn't restrain the huge grin on her face.

Emma was finishing her breakfast, huge bangs under her eyes. Apparently, she hadn't slept much either… The young woman also noticed that neither Van Pelt nor Rigsby were in sight. Usually, the redhead would be there until six thirty to make sure everyone had their task before going on with her own business. She asked Emma where the two were. The blond teen shrugged.

"Dunno. Mr Rigsby stormed out in here ten minutes ago and asked her to follow him. I didn't want to ask what happened, they were kinda upset."

Teresa couldn't help but smirk. Emma was always incredibly cautious and minded her own business around the unofficial couple. She loved the redhead like family, but the housekeeper scared her sometimes…or at least, her 'barking mode' she thought, chuckling inwardly. The young woman sobered a little though. It was rare for her superior to leave the kitchen before everything was planned. Whatever happened between the two must have been pretty serious, and she couldn't help but wonder what kind of repercussion it would have on the whole household.

**-S-**

Van Pelt observed patiently the taller man pacing in the room. A little earlier, he had entered the kitchen with a determined expression on his face, surprising herself and the poor Emma during her breakfast. Since her confession on her actual state, they hadn't spoken to each other.

After blurting her sentence, he had stared at her blankly, not quite expecting this, and could barely utter a word. She had left the room soon after, understanding he was still absorbing the information yet a little hurt he couldn't think quicker. They should have expected it sooner of later. Thinking of it, it was a miracle she didn't fell pregnant earlier. They were both passionate people, very tactile-like and not hesitating to prove it in bed. And she was so smitten with him…

If she was confronted to the dilemma of leaving with him or staying with Mr Jane, she knew she would stay, but it would break her heart.

So she hoped for both their sake, he made the right choice.

Rigsby suddenly stopped in his pacing and glanced at her nervously.

"Listen I…" he hesitated, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out the water. "I know you love your job, and that you want to keep that baby, and honestly I don't think I'm ready to assume that responsibility yet…I'm sorry I didn't…"

Her heart froze at the last words and her eyes grew cold. Not ready? She could have spit in his face right now. He noticed the change of feeling and paused.

"You're all right Grace?"

She smirked bitterly.

"All right? You're asking me if I'm all right? I'm sorry if I'm putting you in such a _delicat_e situation, but this baby is both our responsibility" her voice grew louder and angrier. "If you didn't want it, you shouldn't have seduced me in the first place."

Rigsby stood silent, mouth wide open in surprise. His eyes darkened with anger when he realised what she was saying, and he blurted furiously:

"Can't you hear me out till the end?"

The redhead narrowed her eyes. Right now, she just wanted to slap him hard.

"What are you going to say? I don't want to hear excuses."

"Damn it I love you Grace!" he shouted.

Grace was about to spit something at his face when his words hit her. Love? He loved her? A bright red crept on her cheeks as she stared at him in amazement. She was always the one to say she was 'in love', but never heard him respond. Not verbally, at least…When he saw her cooling down and waiting for the following, Rigsby breathed deeply and went on, more calmly:

"I love you, and I want to…"

He couldn't end his sentence. A loud 'KABOOM' irrupted from behind. The door blew out of its hinges and ended flat on the floor. Three people, two men and a woman, stepped out of the corridor. Rigsby moved in front of Van Pelt protectively and growled at them, fists tightening:

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The two men, both dirty-brown haired, one dark-eye and his companion green-eyed, took out pistols and aimed at them. The woman, a medium-height brunette with a murderous glare snorted:

"Bring us to your master, and no-one will be harmed."

**-S-**

While Emma was whipping the wooden floor, Teresa washed the large carpet on a wall, determined to get that stain of grease off the muzzle of a sewed dog. Since she hadn't heard from Van Pelt, the young woman had decided to give a hand to her colleague, designated to clean the first floor. The task was really laborious, and without Elise around –the Asian woman and her husband had left for grocery shopping earlier in the morning- she couldn't ignore the poor girl pleas for help, and accepted.

The room they were in now was rather small, but hided a lot of painting and tapestries. Only a few one were completely hanged on the wall, representing hunting scenes, animals and unicorns…

_Kaboom_

Teresa's head snapped up from her work. The sound wasn't that loud, but enough to catch their attention. And the echo didn't sound so good. Teresa didn't like it. Maybe she had nothing to fear, or it was her imagination, but she suddenly had a bad feeling. They had to get out now.

She glanced at Emma who, understanding her silent message; went at the backdoor leading to the garden and turned the handle gently. The door suddenly swung opened and hit the blond teen in the face. A too-familiar figure stood in the doorframe, accompanied by two men. Once again, the criminal laid his eyes on her and smirked lazily. A dreadful feeling invaded her body and the remains of her last encounter with him started burning her back and side. The cuts had healed for some time, but the physical aspect was nothing compared to the memory associated with it.

"Nice to see you again, Teresa is it?"

Red John. And he wasn't alone this time.

The older man hit Emma's head with a punch, sending the blond teen against the wall and blacking her out. The younger one stared at her falling on the ground with a smirk. Teresa just watched them laugh at her friend's situation. If she hadn't been as scared of the man, maybe she would have tried something. Anything. Not stay frozen like a deer in front of a hunter. Three hunters.

"Dumar, Dylan!" Red John snapped, catching his accomplices' attention. "You keep an eye on that one and make sure the two other clowns out there don't make a fuss. The foreigners are gone for some time and Rebecca, Jared and Oliver must have that tall guy and his girlfriend under control …" he turned back to Teresa and grinned. Shivers shook her spine in pure terror. He was going to kill her this time, she could read it in his eyes. "You…" he said, stepping closer to her and grabbing her arm forcefully "are coming with me to the gardens. We have a meeting with your master there…"

* * *

**Next chapter, some characters play superheroes…****and pay for it. I am so cruel niark. And it won't come out as quick, sorry…**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**Next chapter preview:  
**

_Blood was flooding from the bullet wound, staining the dark jacket the man usually wore. Van Pelt bit her lower lip to restrain a whimper__ of despair. She hated it, witnessing her family being injured by a madman and his crew, and not being able to do anything._


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey I'm back! Longer chapter this time xD, and w****e can all see RJ in action! I just hope I didn't overdo it,…My imagination can run wild sometimes and writing a tragic or action scene with a cheerful 'Gimme, gimme, gimme' as soundtrack brings strange ideas, seriously…anyway, I'll let you see for yourself :P And there's that Grigsby moment I couldn't let go, just to make up with the precedent interruption –I mean as soon as I pictured RJ's return, that scene **_**never**_** left my mind xD**

**Warning, blood mentioning (not only RJ, thanks to Flo and Jul too)**** and head snapping (cf: how to kill a vampire in twilight)**

**Thanks to: Chiisana Minako; raquelvalente91 (you're my 300th review xD) ; yaba; lucyyh; Jisbon4ever; Iloveplotbunnies; autumnftw; Frogster; Lizzybeth93; rigspeltforeverxx; RavennaNightwind; TNCB; 13 Jo; Mk; TheDarksideAlwaysHasCookies; chocolateymenta; Anna for their reviews! XD  
**

**Thanks for the alerts and favourites too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mentalist; I do not make money on those fics and I don't deny having an obsession with AUs. My English grammar isn't the best, hope you'll enjoy it anyway :D

* * *

**

**Slave**

**20****.**

When he walked out of his room, Jane was greeted by the sight of a pistol, held by an unknown figure. A young man, to be precise; dark-haired, broad-shouldered and staring expressionlessly at him. At first, he didn't say a word, just stared in shock at the stranger. Questions ran through his mind –who was he, what was he doing here, where was Rigsby or Van Pelt…Then, he cleared his throat and spoke as calmly as his nerves allowed him to:

"Good morning. You might be?"

The young man raised a brow at him, slightly surprised by his reaction, and made a little gesture with the gun, motioning him to step ahead.

"Good morning, Mr Jane" he simply responded. "Red John is waiting for you in the gardens."

The dreadful feeling worsened for a second. Once again, that madman had run into his house? He shook the emotion away, knowing it wouldn't help his employees or himself if he panicked. Out of habit, the blond man immediately analyzed the younger one. He seemed to be the quiet type; not really living among his sibling. He didn't know what Red John told him to put him in his pocket but… Jane chased the thoughts away. That wasn't going to help him out of his situation; so he merely shrugged and muttered:

"I had been greeted far better before."

"Get use to it. No need to hope for help" the stranger added. "You staff has been paralyzed."

"What do you mean?" Jane asked, suddenly worried. Had Red John…taken care of them already?

"You'll see for yourself."

Both men walked through the corridors in silence. As they approached the backyard door, Jane forced himself to stay calm and put, but the knowledge of a gun pointed at him in the back wasn't really a comforting thought in itself; he could only pray his family was all right. They soon reached the garden door. Of course, this had to be the only place where no neighbours would be able to hear a gunshot, not that there were any neighbours around for the moment, Jane thought miserably.

"Here we are John."

When he caught a first glimpse at the welcome scene, he felt thunderstruck. Van Pelt and Rigsby were there; the redhead standing next to a woman who had the canon of a gun on her temple; while Rigsby was trying to sneak out of two others' accomplice's firm grip. They both wore a tensed expression, though Grace's face betrayed her anxiety less than her lover. In any situation, she was still trying to show no weaknesses. A quick look at their assailants told him that the woman was Red John's lover, and the two others some kind of friends or associates. The man really wanted to finish this off this time, never he had brought "friends" with him before. The last incident must have turned him impatient.

"Nice job Dylan. Good morning Mr Jane."

John Scarlet's voice brought him back to reality. He turned back to reply to the greeting when he noticed the last hostage.

Teresa was there too, sitting on a chair, hands tied in her back. Red John was petting her hair while she tried to escape his touch by ducking her head. Her grimace, a mixture of fear and anger, cooled down every remains of his anxiety and raised his fury. Of course, Red John would give her a special treatment…He cursed himself. Why couldn't he protect them, at least once?

"Here I am" he uttered slowly. "There is no need for them to be here. Let them go."

Red John sighed dramatically.

"I can't Mr Jane…They know I am here. And I've sent a few others of my people take care of the rest of your sweet people…Dylan here will confirm that they are not in position to intervene with my plan…Go back to Dumar by the way, and tell him to finish off the two males. You can have the girl if you want, but bring me back the head of the two others."

The young man nodded his agreement and left the scene. Red John let go of Teresa's hair and signalled to Rebecca to take his place. The woman took the gun off Van Pelt's temple and stood next to the dark-haired young woman. During that time, Jane hadn't stopped glaring at the mastermind yet didn't flinch when Red John ordered his servant's execution. Deep inside, he knew he didn't need to worry. Before he hired them, Florin and Julian were thieves –very good thieves and fighters- and knew how to take care of themselves. If Emma was with them too, at least she was safe.

His attention was distracted by the only female accomplice of the criminal, who was now staring at Rigsby.

"Stop moving, or I'll shoot her" Rebecca stated plainly, directing her pistol at Van Pelt again.

The redhead straightened, hands flying instinctively on her stomach to protect the growing being inside. Rigsby stopped struggling and the woman lowered her firearm. As long as the housekeeper was in line, Jane knew the tall man wouldn't try anything to risk her and the baby's life. With Teresa between the madman's hands, _he_ wasn't going to try anything. And even if the three others managed to escape…Jane cursed the man. He had planned his act beautifully. Their last resort, the Asian couple, was gone for at least a few couple hours more, though even if they came back earlier, Cho couldn't take them all at once.

"I have been waiting for this time for so long" the criminal sighed. "The final act is so…easily played that it makes it annoying."

"What do you want?" Jane asked as calmly as he could. The question was rhetorical in a way. Since Jane had handed him over to Minelli years ago, the man had done everything in his power to make his life miserable.

Red John shrugged.

"You know what I want. I thought you were smarter than that."

Jane didn't reply, merely glared at him. His reaction made the man laugh.

"You look like your father in so many ways, Mr Jane" Red John smirked. "The physical aspect, of course. You have taken upon most of his features. And his bad habits…like sleeping with your employees." He stepped back, pulled Teresa closer to him –which made Rebecca frown- and nuzzled her neck. "Yet I have to recognize you have taste just like him…she's so, so pretty."

Jane's face tightened, but he didn't give in the anger within when she winced in disgust. He simply stated, articulating furiously:

"I am _nothing_ like my father."

Red John's grin widened.

"Really? Then prove it. Rebecca darling, go ahead."

The dark-haired woman nodded, aimed at the redhead again, and before anything could be said, shot twice.

**-S-**

Dylan headed towards the stables, where he was sure he would find Dumar. He had left him with the blond teen and the two other permanent workers he had been told of, Julian and Florin. He snorted. Their mother didn't have a great taste in first names, he thought. The two were tightly tied in the back when he had left, opposing no resistance when they showed up with the unconscious girl. Dumar only had to keep a close eye on her and the others wouldn't budge. Thinking of the two, he remembered the direct order of bringing back their heads. But Red John didn't precise in what state he thought with a smirk.

He'd like to take the fair-haired one, Julian he recalled. Cute face, but no brains. He'd cut the man's arms and feet. Slowly, just like his father would do with meat at the butchery. He smirked, thanking his adoptive father mentally for teaching him those slashing techniques. The black-haired one, he'll leave him to Dumar.

The stable wasn't far from the garden, but he hurried anyway. He wanted to practice his skills again, and hoped the older man hadn't start without him –their fate was known as soon as Red John had ordered their capture anyway. He entered by the back door and walked around, trying to spot his companion and his hostages. He finally noticed the older mean leaning against a wall of the stable, back turned towards him.

"Hey Dumar!" he shouted, trying to catch the older man's attention. He didn't budge. The younger man sighed and walked closer, put a hand on his shoulder and shook him: "Hey there's no time to sleep; Red John wants us to…"

Dumar fell limp on the ground. Dylan stood still, shocked at the sight of his colleague's unmoving body. He hadn't noticed it till now, but the older man was wearing a red scarf. Dumar never wore a scarf. He crouched and took the clothing off. A blade revealed itself deeply plunged in his neck and the young man jumped backward. He took out the knife he kept in his belt and looked around. Behind him, he spotted the one of the two men previously bound on the floor. His face fell in amazement when the second one appeared on his other side, blocking his escape.

"How did you…"

"A good cook never gets out without his knife" the man named Julian smirked, showing a long, tight, black bracelet under his sleeve, in which could easily be hidden a thin razor blade. Dylan cursed inwardly. So the man had cut himself free? It wasn't supposed to happen this way!

"We're thieves, kid" the black-haired one went on, amused by his obvious annoyance and now hesitation. "Ropes will not hold us back. Your mistake was to take the gun with you, and not let your…_friend_ with more defences."

Of course, they had first killed Dumar then hid the girl. He was trapped alone against both of them. But that wasn't a bother. Dumar was just an old fag who didn't know what the word 'fight' meant. _He_ grew up in the streets before being taken in by his adoptive parents, _he_ knew.

"Surrender" the cook growled. "And we will do you no harm."

Dylan held his weapon with more confidence. If he managed to kill them both, Red John would congratulate him for sure!

"You won't kill me" he laughed. "I'm stronger than you."

The two men's gaze remained expressionless.

"In the word 'thieves', kid" Florin spoke slowly. "You also hear 'survival'. If you don't surrender, we _will_ kill you, regardless your age or strength."

The young man shook his head in disbelief and threw himself at the closest one, Julian. Dylan made a large move, trying to hit with his blade. The cook ducked the knife's deadly strokes and when Dylan turned his head, Julian threw him dust in the eyes. The young man let a cry of annoyance and tried to rub it off while giving uncontrolled blows in the air. Despite being temporally blinded, he could still feel their presence and suddenly; he felt he managed to hit something. The familiar scent of blood and a scream of pain informed him he had injured one of his assailants.

But his rejoice was short. Soon after, a rope tightened around his neck, suffocating him. The hand holding his knife was immobilized and the weapon thrown out of his hand. A sinister laugh escaped his mouth when he understood his defeat, and an ugly grin grew on his face when he felt his strength weakening.

"Sorry kid, but we warned you" a last whisper brushed his ear.

Hands were positioned on his head, and with a last dry 'snap' of the neck, Dylan expired with a sigh.

**-S-**

Emma opened one eye slowly. Her head hurt –who had the good idea using the hammer on her?- and she was uncomfortably lying on…straw? She frowned. The only place there was straw was in the stable. And wasn't she cleaning the first floor with Te…

Her mind suddenly recalled the door opened too violently and then the blackout. What the hell happened in between?

She caught a glimpse of her two colleagues a little bit further. Florin was tending Julian's arm with a bandage. The cook's features tightened each time his friend made a wrong move, but he didn't complain. From what she could see, a large cut –made by a knife, without a doubt- was going down his arms from the shoulder to the wrist. The man wasn't going to be able to move his left arm for a while.

Emma jumped on her feet as adroitly as she could and ran towards them. She paused just a second when she realised two bodies were bathing in their blood on the floor. Her eyes widened in horror and she had to turn around to puke. It was her first encounter with recently dead corpses, and she had never seen so much…

"Emma?" Florin's voice reached her ears and she painfully straightened to glance at him. "You're okay girl?"

She nodded awkwardly, got a hold on herself and stepped towards them slowly. Her eyes avoided the remains and settled on the wounded cook and the horseman.

"What happened?" she asked slowly, barely noticing her voice was on the verge of hysteria. They did detect it though, and calmly replied that the manor was attacked by Red John. The two corpses were his lackey they had to kill out of survival. The blond girl nodded, trying hard to swallow her tears of fear. At some point, Florin stood up and came closer to her.

"Listen to me carefully girl" the horseman whispered, holding her shoulders tightly. "You are going to take a horse and gallop to town to the police and warn Minelli. You know where…"

"No" she replied, her voice slightly shaking. "You and Julian will go. He needs to see a doctor and you can help him…Minelli knows where we live…"

"_You_ are going Emma" Florin cut dryly. "Neither Julian nor I will let you here alone while there's a madman around."

"Then what if he has set people outside?" she pointed out. Her hands were still trembling, but her eyes were clearly focused. "I can hide in the manor. I know every secret passage. I know they're around now, they won't have me twice."

"She has a point man" Julian cut in. "You're the fast rider around. The neighbours aren't here for the moment so it'd be safer if she stays in the safe room."

The blond girl nodded her agreement eagerly. In front of their alliance, Florin sighed, knowing time was lacking them and he didn't need to waste it more on stubborn people like them.

"All right, but straight to the safe room Emma, got it?"

He waited until she nodded for good to turn back towards the horses and grab two, one already saddled and the other one bare-backed. Julian jumped easily on the first one and Florin took the unprepared one. His experience with horses would permit him not to be handicapped with that detail. As silently as they could, they headed towards the exit of the stables.

"Take care" they both whispered before hitting their horses' ribs and pushing them as hard as they could. Emma just stood there, watching their frames gallop at the end of the road, straight to the entrance portal. Then, she turned heels and headed to the manor determinedly.

**-S-**

Red John laughed out loud when Rigsby crumbled down, his shoulder bleeding abundantly. The tall man's skin paled and he fell on the ground, a hand over his injury. Before Rebecca had pressed the trigger, he had managed to get out of the grip of his captors and pushed Van Pelt out of the way, earning the two shots reserved for the redhead. Fortunately, John held Rebecca back when she aimed at the man in turn, annoyed by his intervention.

Van Pelt knelt next to her lover and held his face against her chest, while he tried to smoother his cries of pain against her clothes. Her arms were shaking with anxiety at the sight of the blood. Jane's face turned white as he stared at his wounded bodyguard. He made a gesture towards him, quickly stopped by one of Red John's lackey.

"I admit, you're right…You are not your father" the madman's smirk grew. "When I killed that bitch of Lady Jane, he begged me to spare his life…he ended pitifully for a man of words."

Van Pelt's eyes widened in surprise. She knew Jane Sr. and his wife's death hadn't been accidental, but Jane never told him _he_ was the responsible. No wonder why his arrest meant so much for her master. Her attention was brought back at her lover when he struggled uncomfortably against her. Blood was flooding from the bullet wound, staining the dark jacket the man usually wore. Van Pelt bit her lower lip to restrain a whimper of despair. She hated it, witnessing her family being injured by a madman and his crew, and not being able to do anything. She wondered if any of them would make it out alive and smirked at the thought. Red John would make sure _no-one_ got out alive.

"Oliver, Jared, keep an eye on those two" the man said, nodding at the couple. "Rebecca, help the lovely lady get up and follow me."

The redhead could just watch her friend and master being taken away, with the hopeless feeling she would never see them close again. While the four left, Rigsby's hand grabbed Van Pelt's arm painfully. The housekeeper winced slightly but didn't protest. She stroked his hair soothingly.

"Calm down Wayne" she whispered. "I need you to calm down."

"I…I wasn't done talking down th…down there" he muttered, breathing slowly. "Grace, I…"

She shook her head in disbelief and held him tighter. It would be no use trying to silent him, he would ignore her. And since no-one seemed to pay attention to them…Stubborn man.

"Grace, I love you and I want to st…to stay by your side for the r…rest of m…my life."

Silent tears built at the corner of her eyes and she bit her lip to remain in control. Why did the damn man have to sound he was on the verge of passing out?

"I'm not the b…best with words, you and Mr Jane are…but please answer this…" he laughed nervously and tightened his grip if possible. "Marry me?"

In any other situation, she would have stared at him like he had grown a third eye. Wayne Rigsby didn't believe in religion and neither did she. She could understand the traditional side of the demand, the promise of eternal love and all, and it _was_ sweet. Right now however, she felt she was about to laugh at the irony. Why could anything happen _normally_ once in her life? She went on stroking his head and kissed his temple lightly.

"I'll tell you my answer when this nightmare comes to an end…Keep holding on Wayne, please."

He sighed exasperatedly, winced in pain and breathed in and out slowly. Van Pelt started humming to herself to seek reassurance, but didn't dare close her eyes. If her master was to die today in the hands of Red John, then it was her duty to watch it till the end.

John suddenly ordered to Rebecca to make Teresa kneel. The young woman found herself thrown on the ground and straightened by a strong grip on her hair again. She tried to control the urge to wince, knowing it would make her master feel even guiltier.

"You stole me Tennessee" the man spitted. "She wouldn't look at me. All I could see was the sadness, the despair, the pain of not seeing her damn kid! Then…then she ran away from me. Told me I have changed yadda, yadda…That she couldn't love me anymore! She ran away from me and hid for three years! In the end, I was the one to find her and make sure she never escaped again."

His eyes were noting else but pure madness mixed with deep pain and hurt. He grabbed Jane by the collar and brought his face closer to his.

"I want you to suffer. I want you to die looking at your whore, look at the tears she'll cry for you, and then I'll open her throat too, so that not only you will die painfully, but you will also watch her die. I'll be merciful towards her though" he added on a serious, thoughtful tone. "She will die quicker…but slow enough for you to see all of it."

The evil grin had returned, and he pushed his first prey against the wall. Jane and Teresa's eyes crossed.

She was trying to seek hope in his gaze. Anything, anything that could tell her he had a plan; that he wasn't going to die. But Teresa only read the fear of a man about to die, well dissimilated behind a barrier of anger, hopelessness and a small denial of the whole situation. She almost missed his mouthing. A disbelieved and helpless feeling crept slowly when she understand his words, and he gave her a last brief smile before being grave again, and stared at the madman expressionless.

Teresa tried to snuggle out of Rebecca's arms in a last desperate movement, but the woman had a better advantage with her hands untied and standing up. The only thing she could so is stay here and watch the man she loved being killed and she hated herself for it. Nothing, she had done nothing to thank him for his protection, his care, everything. She couldn't even respond to his last words at her. The only thing she could think of to alleviate his pain was not to scream when her turn would come…

Red John's features became grave in turn, almost solemn.

"Say hi to Tennessee for me" he snarled.

A sparkle of pure hate lightened his eyes before he plunged the knife in the tender flesh…

POW

* * *

**I really, really am in an angst period****, though I feel this chapter was so awkward to write…O.o" (maybe watched ****Dexter**** and ****Gundam Wing**** a bit too much lately too :D). RJ's case ends up next chapter definitely by the way.**

**To answer dear Dylan's thoughts, I choose Emma's name after a m****anga eponym (It's the life of a maid in high society…not that I found it great x/); I was listening to 'Julian' of Within Temptation when I first wrote chapter 4 and Florin rimed with Julian so yeah I didn't think too hard…I didn't expect them to get more importance in the fic though :D. **

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

_The silent was unbearable, the soft sobs of Emma whose head was buried in Florin's chest being the only sound around. Teresa's fists tightened and relaxed. She was barely breathing, waiting with anxiety for anything; any single sound, any single hint that would inform them of the current shape of their master. But all she could hear was silence._


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to a certain someone****, I'm out of angst mood (the concerned will recognize herself xP). Needless to say this chapter was hard to write…as will be Red Healing (for those who read that one, be patient please). **

**I had ****Kashiou**** from Gankutsuou OST as musical background, and I swear just **_**listen ONCE**_** to this music on video (while reading this chapter, since the tune inspired me the scenes 8D), the melody is just so beautiful and sad…just like the anime but it's not the point here lol. **

**Anyway, here comes the conclusion of the RJ case****. Await a bloodbath, since I had no better idea to get them inoffensive u_u". I hope it won't be too tricky to understand, since there is no real fixed pov. The chapter is slow too, since nothing extraordinary happens...and compared to the previous one it seems so off :p  
**

**Thanks to: Simonisthecuttestmentalist; leelou09; raquelvalente91; TNBC; rigspeltforeverxx; autumnftw; Iloveplotbunnies; Frogster; 13 Jo ; chocolateymenta; Jisbon4ever; Jbon; lucyyh; Lizzybeth93; RavennaNightwind; Lauri-mentalist; Chiisana Minako; Sabrina2808; yaba; Mosie; MK (well it ends here...hope you'll like the outcome); allanon9 (your wish shall be granted xD) for their reviews, thanks for the alerts and favourite too (each time I check the numbers my eyes get wider and wider 8D)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mentalist, I don't earn money on those fics and I don't deny having an obsession with AUs. My English grammar isn't the best, hope you'll enjoy it anyway :D

* * *

**

**Slave 21**

_Red John's features became grave in turn, almost solemn. _

"_Say hi to Tennessee for me" he snarled._

_A sparkle of pure hate lightened his eyes before he plunged the knife in the tender flesh…_

_POW_

**-****S-**

The gunshot sound made everyone froze.

Red John became rigid. A trickle of red liquid started to slip along his temple from the reddish and brownish hole that was just dug in his temple. His eyes became unfocused, and his hand left the handle of the knife, falling alongside. The weapon freed itself from the wound it had caused and hit the ground in a soft 'thump'. The criminal fell on his knees and dropped lifeless on the reddening grass. No-one moved for what seemed an eternity, before the attention was brought to the shooter.

Emma was standing in the doorway, a smoking firearm in her two hands, pointed at the now dead criminal. If her whole body betrayed how terrified she was, her arms were not shaking. She was just staring in shock at the man lying down, consequence of her recent action.

Everything moved in a blur.

Rebecca forgot immediately Teresa and ran to her dead lover, screaming his name. Van Pelt took advantage of the confusion to pinch Oliver's knife and stab him in the stomach before taking his pistol to prevent Jared from coming closer to her and Rigsby. Her disgust for firearms could wait, their safety was at sake. Sensing that the turn of events wasn't in his favour, the last capable henchman took off, not wanting to stay at the place any longer. He started stepping back slowly, keeping a wary eye on their former hostages. When he was sure no-one would move, he turned back and started to run.

Unfortunately, Rebecca wasn't of this opinion. Her eyes grew darker at the sight of the man flying away and an angry expression budded on her face.

"You are betraying him!" the black-haired woman shouted, indignant. "He is down and you run away? You are nothing but a deserter! A traitor!"

She pulled out her gun and aimed at the man without second thought.

POW

Jared fell on the spot, a crimson hole in his grey shirt. The woman's attention went back on Emma and her features hardened. A thirst of revenge was burning in her eyes.

"You killed him, little bitch!"

The firearm was raised once again and this time, aimed at the blond teenager. But Emma didn't realise it. She was still focused on the corpse lying in the woman's arms, lost in a stunned trance. It was her first kill, she who never harmed anything. Involuntary tears began to flow out of her eyes and her hands started shaking for good. Her breath became rougher and whimpers due to the recent shock made her body tremble.

"Die!"

Before Rebecca could pull the trigger though, a weak foot shot in her hand, startling her enough to be distracted.

"Emma, out of the way" a frail yet authoritarian voice ordered.

Jane, hand pressing a bleeding cut on his neck, was still leaning against the wall. At his demand, the blond girl woke up from her trance and backed up behind the wall. Rebecca glared at him in turn and was about to say something when Emma's silhouette reappeared once again in the doorframe and shot a second time.

The bullet dug its way in her skull and the woman fell over her lover's body.

Cries and yells erupted from the other side of house. Relief fell upon every faces when they recognized Cho and Florin's intonations. The blond girl got rid of her weapon on the kitchen floor and ran to Teresa. The young woman's eyes were set on her master's unsteady frame against the wall. The man let himself slide down and closed his eyes, wincing, when he hit the ground. Emma untied her with shaky hands and both rushed at Jane's side.

His skin had paled considerably, probably due to the loss of blood, and small drops of sweat were appearing on his forehead. His eyes had become intensely concentrated, result of his fight to stay conscious. The blade hadn't been very deep, but enough to provoke a mess. Teresa's hands lowered to her skirt and tore a large piece of clothing. She pressed it against the wound and chocked to bite back a sob when she saw the dark material quickly tainted in red.

"Please stay with me" she whispered, a hand brushing his cheek, dampened with sweat. "Stay with me."

He didn't speak, merely nodded, and their gaze crossed.

Once again, just like every time he looked at her like that, she was falling into a pool of deep, worried, loving blue eyes. The temptation of kissing him right here and there, to show him she was at his side, to tell him she wasn't going to let him down nagged her for a second. She pushed the idea away. If their lips brushed, just only a second, she would fear it was as good as saying goodbye. Jane smirked bitterly, knowing what was going though her head. In a way, he always knew.

The Asian and the horseman strolled into the garden, each holding a pistol. When they noticed only Oliver was still struggling on the ground, Cho ran to Rigsby and Florin to Jane. Behind them, a medium-height man dressed in a grey jacket with two or three others entered the scene as well. Teresa's attention drifted a second to analyze the newcomer and deduced it was the detective guy Minelli. He barked orders to his subordinates, orders she didn't listen to. Her only focus was the blond man who, at her utter horror, had closed his eyes while she had looked away.

**-S-**

The silent was unbearable, the soft sobs of Emma whose head was buried in Florin's chest being the only sound around. Teresa's fists tightened and relaxed. She was barely breathing, waiting with anxiety for anything; any single sound, any single hint that would inform them of the current shape of their master. But all she could hear was silence; and it was killing her because she needed to know if he was all right, if he will survive, if he will smile again, if…if he meant it. If the three words he mouthed before the blade opened his throat were sincere.

Teresa closed her eyes and leant back, refusing to surrender to the temptation of falling into tears. If she did, the small control she still held on herself was going to shatter. And breaking down was the very last thing she needed to do right now. She still hadn't changed clothes and her outfit was still torn and tainted with red traces of his blood.

"Hi guys."

Julian appeared in the corridor, his left arm well enveloped in a tight bandage. Teresa's lips tightened in a firm line and she nodded and stood up at his arrival. Florin jumped out of his chair and Emma was on her feet in seconds.

"How are you?" Teresa forced herself to ask, wanting to focus on something else if only for a few minutes. The cook shrugged and immediately winced as the movement of shoulders twisted.

"I'll be okay, if I rest it a few weeks. It should heal nicely. Got to clean it every day though. How about you guys? Emma, I heard you shot Red John?"

The blond teen's eyes lowered and she looked away, ill-at-ease. Despite Minelli praising her for her courage and lack of hesitation in the action, she admitted she hadn't thought at all when she grabbed the gun from the drawer and aimed it at her two victims. Her family was in danger, and just like the others, she wanted to protect the place she had under Jane's wing. Teresa knew the teen would despise firearms for the rest of her life. To avoid further awkwardness from each part, she changed subject:

"It's a chance you and Florin managed to find Cho and Minelli so quickly."

"They were on their way back already" the cook replied, not shrugging this time. "Elise had a bad feeling, so she hurried them. Woman intuition, I swear…How is Rigsby by the way?"

"Cho is extracting his bullets in another room" Florin replied. "They said he was damn lucky nothing vital was touched. Apparently he will just need a lot of rest. Van Pelt is with him…"

They stood there for a few seconds, trying to make a conversation, but not having the heart for it. When nothing else was to be added, they all sat back on the benches in front of Jane's door; and waited in silence.

**-S-**

Rigsby hissed painfully as Cho used two iron pins to pull out the first bullet. His hand was crushing Van Pelt's, but she ignored the pain and stroked his hair gently, trying to soothe him. Despite putting him in a slight trance like Jane taught her, he still felt the hurting. The Asian man sighed and stared at her.

"Talk to him. It will distract him."

The redhead nodded and gazed at her lover. Fear, relief and anger were freshly mixed up in her head, and she couldn't think of anything else but:

"Next time you decide to play hero, don't do it in front of a madwoman okay? And don't get shot in front of me, you idiot."

Despite the arches, Rigsby couldn't help but chuckle.

""Hey, it was you and the baby or me. You should be thankful."

Van Pelt hit his head playfully and he winced.

"He's damaged enough Grace" Cho complained deadpan. "Don't make him worst or I'll have extra work to do."

"You know what? I feel so loved right now."

"At least you're in better shape than Mr Jane" the Asian man replied. "You'll get over it for sure."

Rigsby's sarcasm melted like ice in the sun. He glanced at his lover worryingly. The redhead's face wasn't smiling anymore. He knew then she was sick worried for their master.

"How is he?"

"Red John cut his throat deep enough" the young woman stated coolly. "Even if Elise is a very good nurse, I don't know if her skills will be sufficient to save him. The others are on edge and I can't stand staying with them…"

"Why? He's your only family. You should be the first one waiting for news."

It wasn't a reproach. He was glad she chose to remain by his side but Jane was always there for her. Since the moment he took her in, the blond man had acted like a protective uncle to his charge. The housekeeper shook her head.

"No. My presence won't change a thing, and I'd rather be here with you and feel useful than wait in vain. Wayne, you are my family too" she added with a small smile, her thumb stroking the back of his hand. The tall man smiled gratefully. What she didn't say though, was if she went there she would go berserk, and loosing control was something Van Pelt always dread and didn't need right now.

The sound of iron against iron made her raise her head. Cho had just extracted the second bullet and let it fall on a plate. The man reached for antiseptic and disinfected the still opened wound. The redhead sighed in relief and squeezed her lover's hand once again, silently congratulating him for his behaviour. Rigsby still winced as the cotton full of liquid brushed his injuries, but the relief in his eyes was obvious.

"You didn't answer me" he suddenly said. That caught Van Pelt's attention and she frowned at him in wonder. "My proposal, you didn't answer me."

Cho almost dropped whatever he had in hand at his words, and the redhead's eyes opened wide. Rigsby had to congratulate himself on stunning them both –something that happened very rarely. He cleared his throat and asked again, almost shyly:

"Marry me?"

A wild smile grew on Van Pelt's face, and she leant to kiss his forehead.

"Of course you idiot. I will."

"I'm not an idiot" he protested teasingly, raising a hand just a little and cupping her cheek.

She leant closer to him and brushed his lips gently.

"True, but you are _my_ idiot" she whispered before kissing…

"I said talk to distract him, I didn't mention making out" Cho suddenly voiced deadpan, remembering them he was still in the room.

The two fiancés pulled apart immediately, blushing furiously at their display of affection in public. The Asian man smirked and shook his head in amusement. He finished bandaging the taller man's chest and left the room, leaving them alone. Van Pelt took advantage of her colleague's intentional absence and lay down next to Rigsby, making sure she didn't touch his injuries when she cuddled him. She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat.

Alive.

A soft sigh escaped her. If Mr Jane survived, she would never ask for anything else.

**-S-**

Teresa sighed again, her hand holding an immobile one. Days, weeks had flown since the last attack of Red John, and while Rigsby's condition improved, Jane's state remained unmovable. Stuck in a coma. He hadn't opened his eyes, his breathing slow and sometimes irregular, but at least he was alive. And she was by his side. Since the very moment Elise had walked out of the room, ordering that someone needed to stay to keep an eye on him, Teresa volunteered immediately.

"I think the others are having serious doubts about us" she suddenly spoke, her hand gently brushing his forehead.

He looked so peaceful, when he was asleep. His features were relaxed and soft, free from the usual worries of the day, from the fears he shared with her at night. A small smile formed on her lips, and she let her fingers trace the outline of his face. What would she give to see him open his eyes…Her smile vanished as quickly and she breathed in deeply. Elise had said that despite his stationary state, he could hear people talking around him. Teresa hadn't the courage to voice her thoughts next to him up till now. She didn't know why today was different, but she didn't repress her sudden need to have a one-side conversation.

"I miss you Jane" she whispered, squeezing his hand a little. "Everyone misses you. Minelli made sure that guy, Oliver, had a good sentence. Can't believe he was a friend of Red John" She laughed bitterly and went on with a different subject. "Julian's arm is healing well but he still has to supervise the cooking. You should have seen him today, when he went berserk after Emma. She managed to burn the rice till it turned completely black; the pan is out of order. I think Florin never laughed so much since that day…Van Pelt is going okay too. You hid me she was pregnant" she added on a chiding tone. "Rigsby and she are going to marry, but they want you to the ceremony too. They will wait for you to wake up first…" her voice trailed off and she paused a second to admire his rested features once again. "Cho and Elise are managing your estate for the moment. Mash…I mean Walter and Brooke are taking over your place in the Triad while you're out. Will you believe me if I told you he is starting to court her? You were right when you said they'd end up together, it's so obvious now…but then again, when are you wrong?"

Only silence was her reply. Teresa cleared her throat and went on.

"Mrs Miller came over too. She left yesterday morning because she had business to attend" she paused and whispered: "We talked a lot while she was here. She told me about my mother when they were at school, about you, when you were younger" she smiled lightly before her eyes darkened with slight anger. "Why you were so mad at her and Mrs Frye…I…I understand Jane. I understand and I'm sorry it happened. I just…Please wake up."

She paused again and shook her head in disbelief. This was so awkward and painful. She felt pulled back years prior, when her mother fell ill and she would be the only one giving news of their family. Her mother died a few weeks later. She just prayed Jane wouldn't follow the same path.

**-S-**

Van Pelt was resting in the garden, sitting on a bench, taking advantage of the firsts real sunbeams announcing the soon ending of winter. Her stomach was starting to show off, and she had to announce her pregnancy a few weeks ago. Emma had been thrilled and Julian and Florin slightly wary, understanding why her mood swung so easily. Elise and Cho knew already, and Teresa just congratulated them. The redhead closed her eyes. The poor woman hadn't left Jane side other than for eating or change clothes or wash herself. A sad smile spread on her lips, as she started to wonder what will become of them if their master was to die...

Emma's sudden presence in the garden interrupted her thoughts. The blond teen was looking around, searching for her probably, on the edge of panicking. When she spotted the housekeeper, she ran to her.

"Miss Van Pelt, you need to come at once!" the blond teen almost shouted. "Mr Jane…" she suddenly burst in a series of coughs, having swallowed a fly on the road. Van Pelt's eyes widened worryingly. What was happening to their master? She didn't speak thought, letting the young one catch her breath once the undesirable bug was spit out. A huge grin blossomed on her face:

"Mr Jane's awake!"

* * *

**Truth be told, I considered Rigsby's death for a while, but afterthought, a grieving Van Pelt is more uh complicated to imagine in those circumstances. And I'd have to bear the curses of some people I guess xD.**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**Next chapter preview (lot less angst):**

_She closed the distance by leaning forward and kissed him slightly on the lips. _

"_Yes" she whispered back. "I will."_

**Can anyone guess what's the previous question? (not too hard lol)**_  
_


	22. Chapter 22

**The "question" part and most of the second half of the chapter had been written around chapter five to seven. I didn't know it would**** take so long to post it though (or that I'd had to re-write it for environment adaptation) :D Fluffy chapter before seriousness emerges again xD**

**Rated M for some activities**** ;D (needless to say I spent hours on it…say whatever you want, I feel I stuck with details .")**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed (too lazy to quote them all tonight, sorry uu"). Thanks to anonymous: MK, Anna for their reviews! Special wink to Jbon for pocking me into continuing and Chizuru-chibi for the typo checking ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mentalist, I do not earn money on those fics and I definitely don't deny having an obsession with AU s. My English grammar isn't the best, hope you'll like it anyway –won't blame you if you don't ;D**

* * *

**Slave 22**

Jane's eyes were closed, but he wasn't sleeping. In fact, he was pretending because he needed to think. Since his awakening a week prior, he had to absorb a huge bunch of information about the latest events going on. Thankfully, Van Pelt and Cho had summarized the one concerning the household. It was the Triad's business, and the changes Mashburn and Harper had to make that gave him headaches.

The positive thing –for his doctors- was that the catching up occupied his mind alone. Elise and a doctor from town had particularly recommended that he remained in bed and avoided talking as much as he could, so that the wound healed all right. Right now, he needed peace to absorb the most recent moves of a concurrent company, and figure out how they could keep the head of the market without losing too much money. It was _his_ role in the trio after all…

The door opened and a familiar footstep crossed the doorstep. Strategy was immediately forgotten; his lids opened automatically as a smile grew on his face at the sight of his favourite dark-haired woman. Since his return among the livings, Teresa had always been by his side. She still had the laundry to take care of and needed to help Florin or Julian in the stables or the kitchen, but she always came back to him when she had a few minutes to spare; and he was grateful for it. Her presence soothed him and she always managed to divert him by talking about her day or the different events that occurred in the house instead of letting him drown in endless and sometime pointless thinking. What he loved the most was at night, when she ended her shift and came to lay down next to him. She would sleep a few hours while cuddling him, and he'd observe her tired yet peaceful features, the frowning or smile when she was dreaming. Her presence and warmth reminded him he was alive and not alone.

Teresa had a small smile when she approached, yet her eyes held a bit of uneasiness. She was hesitant when she sat next to him and picked up his hand. He tightened his grip on her and asked gently:

"You look upset today. What happened?" Teresa squeezed his hand in return and shook her head.

"I'm not upset. Elise is going to come over for one last visit and you should be allowed to get out of bed in the afternoon. No more baby-steps" she added teasingly, referring to all the small exercises of walking he had to go through to muscle his legs little by little.

He cupped her cheek with one hand, leant closer to her and kissed her softly. Her body got a little bit rigid before relaxing. That was something else he missed dearly. Touching her freely, without her fearing to hurt him involuntarily. He knew the look in her eyes, when she glanced at the pinkish scar on his neck. The only trace of his nearly death experience was a bitter reminder of everything they could have lost. Each time she visited, Teresa would brush it carefully; just to push away the nagging fear it would open again, and this time he wouldn't survive.

Jane didn't fool himself. He knew he had been lucky and according to the town doctor, it was a miracle he was still alive, breathing and _able_ to breathe.

"That's good news" he replied cheerfully and she giggled. The man hadn't stop complaining about his immobility and inability of walking around freely without someone around. He had wandered in the house alone once and after encountering Van Pelt's wrath, whose moods were swinging faster with her current state of pregnancy, never tried again. That also meant he was going to leave the nursery bed and, believing the dark sparkle in her eyes, that their little affair was going to pick up from where it stopped.

"If you feel okay, can I come to your room tonight?" she asked quietly. His eyes crossed hers and he caught a glint of longing himself was feeling. He was about to answer when the handle of the door started to turn, and their hands withdrew at the same time. She stood up, announcing she had stuff to do –the usual- and started to turn heels when he dropped a slow, husky:

"I'll be waiting."

It would be the first time she'd ever set a feet in his room, but he didn't mind. When Elise entered with the town doctor, he didn't greet them immediately. He was much more focused on the blush on her cheeks and the ghost of a smile on her face; and the untold promise it held.

**-S-**

When Teresa eventually rolled off from Jane's lying form, she was immediately pulled against him. Her muscles were sore and her panting erratic and uncontrollable. For the first time since she started sleeping with him, she felt utterly, completely drained. A small smile grew on her face while she cuddled his body. He hadn't pushed her away.

Flashback

_As soon as Teresa had opened the door, brushed his shoulder and hugged him, the need of her had become overpowering. Having her in his bed during his recovering, feel her warmth, smell her scent and the stringing of his neck always prevented him from going too far and had only pushed him to crave for more, and tonight, Jane was going to make up for the long weeks he had been without her._

_He slammed her against the wall and kissed her furiously. The unexpected pain made her wince, immediately replaced by the feeling of his lips against hers. He groaned in her mouth and slid his hand on the small of her back, bringing her closer to him. A sudden ache and longing heated her entire body. Her teeth plunged and bit savagely his shoulder when she tried to quieten her moans. He wasn't soft or gentle. He wasn't caring or attentive. He was raw and passionate, hard and impulsive. The hurting was worth it though; it reminded her she wasn't dreaming, that he really was in her arms._

_His hips jerking against hers convinced her that the most urgent thing at the moment was to get rid of his pants. His hands were everywhere, demanding, tearing her outfit in pieces. The next morning, she would be bruised and in need of a new maid dress but she couldn't care less. He was alive; alive and breathing and the rest didn't matter. The physical hurting was nothing compared to the anxiety and real terror that sized her when she saw him the first time, so pale, lying on the nursery bed after Elise left the infirmary. When she thought, for a single second, he was gone. His pants fell on the floor. He pulled up her skirt and settled between her legs. Teresa had to cling to him, knees threatening not supporting her weight anymore. She breathed deeply in his neck and sighed in content; how could she make him understand how much she missed him?_

"_Patrick…" she moaned, as she felt him ready to enter her. He froze and stared at her, completely stunned. Teresa slapped herself inwardly and looked away, tears building in the corner of her eyes. He had heard her this time. He had heard her and she was suddenly terrified. What if he didn't want them to be so close? He didn't let her time to dwell too long on the matter. Fingers caught her chin and forced her eyes to meet his. She was the one frozen on spot. The overwhelming emotions she was greeted with shook her like a forceful wave. Sadness, regret, joy, lust, relief, desire…many feelings were dancing in those blue orbs, but the most prevailing was hope. _

"_Say it again."_

_His face was tensed, piercing her soul with only his eyes. Her breath was too irregular, but caught up in that powerful gaze, she didn't resist him. Right now, he could have asked her anything, she couldn't say 'no'._

"_Say it again" he repeated, impatience or despair invading his features. Had he mistaken her words? Had it been his imagination playing cruel tricks to him? Teresa could only read those questions in his eyes and smirked to herself. They were gone too far. At the beginning, it wasn't supposed to last so long; she didn't imagine she would let him know her so well, and after her confession, she never thought she'd be anything else than his mistress in his eyes; with a certain independence. _

_Now, she had fallen to the point she didn't care anymore. As long as she could stay by his side and make him smile, she would be content. Losing him had been her worst nightmare recently and she didn't want to hide her feelings from him. So to end his agony, she slid her hands in those golden curls she missed so much, stared at him straight in the eyes and whispered in a low, husky tone, with all the emotions she was capable of:_

"_Patrick."_

_The very moment the word left her lips, his gaze gained in intensity; and she closed her eyes to let herself feel. _

End Flashback

The blond man had kept on making her scream his name with those hands and lips of his. His wildness was something new as were the dark purple spots on her skin, but they were the proof Red John was out of their lives for good, so she didn't mind. She must have left quite a few scars too. She remembered his pained hisses when she dug her nails in his back, leaving deep marks…

Jane straightened against his remaining pillows, brought her against his chest and kissed her temple gently. Teresa could still feel the racing heartbeats, as he slowly fell from cloud nine.

"If anyone still had doubts about us" he still managed to comment "They're clear now."

Teresa groaned and hid her face in his neck, making sure she didn't brush the sensible area.

"Damn" she cursed, cheeks reddening. He chuckled, amused.

"Well you are quite a screamer, Teresa."

She glared at him, bemused.

"Oh yeah? Care to remind me who made me 'scream' like that, _Patrick_?" She couldn't stop repeating it. She loved the sound of his name on her lips. "And you literally killed me. Not sure I'll be able to walk correctly tomorrow."

The man burst out of laughs and sighed.

"Sorry…I'm just so glad you are fine…that we are both fine. I don't know what I would do if…if you were to leave or anything."

His voice faded. Teresa immediately noticed the uncertainty with the last words and almost scoffed. And he thought he was the only one on the love boat? It was time to put a definite end to it. She straddled his hips and, leaning over him, brushed his lips with hers to chase his doubts away and catch his attention. He smiled back, and cupped her face with his right hand, asking silently what she wanted.

"I'm not leaving" she whispered softly, leaning into his warm palm. "I have no reason to leave anymore and I _want_ to stay here" she hesitated a second before adding on a softer tone: "I'm yours Patrick. I'm all yours. So stop thinking I'll be walking away from you."

She couldn't say she loved him. Didn't know how he would react. Despite her apprehension, the shining in his eyes convinced her it was the right thing to say. He straightened to meet her halfway and kissed her softly.

"Marry me, Teresa."

Her eyes opened wide, her heart beat furiously and she couldn't utter a word. She had never –or very rarely seen such a serious expression on his face. So she waited for him to go on. Jane cleared his throat a little uncomfortable but determined.

"I realized it when I was about to die…you mean more than anything to me" he started, not avoiding her gaze. "I want you by my side. I want to wake up and see your face in the morning, I want to sleep and feel you next to me" he straightened, taking her face in both his hands. Teresa wondered how she could still breathe with such intense eyes staring at her. "I want to make you laugh, I want to calm you when you're angry, I want to hold you when you cry, I want to see that light in your eyes when I make love to you, I want you to be the mother of my children and have a real future with you" his voice died in his throat, and…were that tears she saw building in his eyes? "You're one of the first to know I don't care about what people say. You were no slave to start with, and you never were one in my mind. I…I love you Teresa. Please, grant me the honour of being your husband."

The young woman wondered how he could not hear her heart, when it was beating so loudly. Various emotions were running through those blue eyes. Fear, surprise, flattery, uneasiness, happiness, anxiety…but it was the adoration and _sincerity_ pouring that made her smile. He really meant his words. Those shining, tender eyes could _not_ be a lie. She would be loved and cherished if she accepted. And more importantly, Teresa knew she would return it fully. She closed the distance by leaning forward and kissed him slightly on the lips.

"Yes" she whispered back. "I will."

The engagement wasn't held secret for long; not that it was supposed to be a secret to begin with. As soon as Emma caught a glimpse of a dreamy smile on Teresa's face, she wouldn't let her in peace until the dark-haired woman confessed she and Jane were affianced. The news spread in minutes and by lunchtime, everyone knew the house would soon hold a mistress. Julian feigned being heartbroken, Florin, Rigsby and Van Pelt congratulated them warmly, and Emma –whose reaction was the worst in her mind- didn't stop giggling and squealing all day long when she was near them.

Despite their protest and teasing about her soon not needing to do anything more, she still held her activities as a maid. After a few discussions and arguments, the date was set for mid march, the exact day their deal was supposed to be done. Jane gave her later that day a promise ring she had already seen –and wore in England- and a golden chain to attach it. Despite her wanting to go on with her job, Jane insisted she kept it, no matter how. People around would start talking anyway, and he seemed eager to put an end to speculation by proving the former slave he bought was to be his.

A few days went by with no big changes, other than Jane was now on feet and starting to go out again. Teresa also noticed that the few times she went out of the household, curious glances of the neighbours would follow her, but no-one dared talk to her. In those moments, she merely grinned, knowing the news was causing some fuss in the nearby town. Lost in the middle of rumours and speculation, it amused her to see they didn't know how to react to her presence. After all, despite his manners, Jane was still a powerful businessman and no-one wanted to be on his bad side.

Teresa was eating with Van Pelt and Florin when Jane irrupted in the room, a grim expression on his face. He was holding a letter and somehow, she knew she was involved. He had the same look when he busted in the kitchen a few months ago, announcing they were leaving for England, but much less cheerful.

"I am invited to a party with my fiancée, news go fast around…" he announced growling. "One of our partners organized it, and the Triad's directors are welcomed to go…especially me, since I'm just back on field."

Teresa nodded understandingly. Now that she was going to be his wife, she was due to accompany him most of the time. Perhaps she should start trying to understand what he was doing exactly. She didn't want to be one of those wives who didn't know what to do of their days and wait patiently until their husband's return…not that she expected herself to be of great help but who knew?

"It's in Colorado, so kind of the long trip thing. Will you be all right with it?" Once her agreement was made clear, he went on: "We need to leave tonight to make it on time. Do you still have your dresses from the last journey?" when she nodded, he ended with a quick: "That will do…Since Van Pelt is pregnant and Rigsby will not travel afar, Elise and Cho will come with us this time…the man we are going to visit uses slaves for services, even if he treats them good, I heard that Elias might be of the party, but that's not for sure. You'll be all right?"

The words made her shiver inwardly, but she brushed the feeling away. It's not like she would be able to escape that kind of meeting forever…She _was_ protected by her position now.

"Patrick, you're the first to know I'm not a child" she replied teasingly, earning a smile from her lover. Since it didn't bother the crew, Teresa kept calling her soon-to-be-husband by his first name. "I know what I'm getting into by marrying you, so just let me prepare my stuff and we'll be going."

**-S-**

The trip lasted a whole week, with not much rest for the two couples. They spent their time on the road, changing carriages at every stop and sleeping in it. They only spent one night in a hotel before hitting the road again. Thankfully, they didn't have much trouble, so within eight days, they arrived at Jane's partners house. Jane didn't take much time to rest until the party, supposed to be held in the next two days. He was gone all day with Mashburn and Harper, and the only moment she spent with him was at night when he slipped back in their bed and kissed her neck before drowning into a deep sleep.

The only time Teresa managed to catch Mashburn and Harper, they only stopped to congratulate her warmly –the con woman with a blink and whispered a teasing 'good job' that made everyone laugh while Mashburn feigned, just like Julian, the biggest disappointment of his life. To her regret, yet understanding, she knew they didn't have much time for her, so she kept company to Cho and Elise and listened to their anecdotes. Soon, the fateful day arrived, and she had to slip back in that horrendous and literally breath-taking dress.

"I don't know if I'll hold all night" she barely managed to mutter to Jane in the carriage leading them to the party. "Elise is worst than Van Pelt with corsets. Must have gained some weight lately."

To that, Jane chuckled, kissed her temple and held her hand tighter. When they found themselves at the front gate, the blond man realized his companion's hand was slightly shaking. He nuzzled her neck, brushing the junction of her shoulder, catching her attention at the same time.

"This will be our first evening out in the world as a real engaged couple" he said, grinning. She smiled back and tightened her grip. "Nervous?"

"Well considering I never thought I'd be back in the world of hypocrites before a long time, yes I am."

Jane chuckled.

"Don't worry my dear; I authorize you to sprinkle every person annoying you with your drink. You know I have the reputation of an eccentric man already; having a hot-tempered fiancée won't be so shocking."

"Alas you're right" she sighed and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Brooke and Walter will be there too. Just stick with her if you feel bored with my acquaintances; she loves to mess with people's mind and play the hypocrite with guests in the room. It's so obvious for Walter and me that it's hilarious."

"I noticed she was good in making people do what she wanted" the young woman replied, wincing. The Christmas kiss came back full force in her mind.

"That's what makes her such a good con" he retorted, amused. "If at the time, I didn't notice she had a tendency to write too slowly and control her dialect whenever we were around, she would have left with quite some money. Don't worry; if you're on her side, you have nothing to fear" he added before they headed towards the building.

And Teresa had to admit, Jane was right. When Brooke wasn't acting like a rival, she was agreeable company and an interesting person to talk with. The confession night had melt the ice wall between them, and the elder didn't try to take advantage in their conversation, accepting her as an equal and treated her as such in conversations with other guests that night. Jane had abandoned her quickly –and reluctantly- to the benefit of potential partners and to greet their already associates. Harper waltzed around the room, greeting old acquaintances and creating news.

Soon enough, Teresa understood what Jane meant when he said Brooke was laughing in people's faces. A compliment never looked like one –especially when she praised someone too much; a tiny comment breaking the spell was never far behind. Right now for example, the con woman was embarrassing an old fat man by asking him 'if his doctor –a very good one, she was certain- ordered him some eucalyptus scent, because not only it was supposed to help relax, but also cover unwanted scents'. Teresa had to bite back her laugh and was about to save the poor man from Harper's claws when…

"T…Teresa, is it you?"

The young woman froze. She knew that voice. She knew that voice too well. Brooke noticed her sudden discomfort and put a hand on her arm to show her support. The gesture woke her up. She didn't need comfort. She was Jane's fiancée and a Lisbon for Heaven's sake! She wasn't the weak whining girl she used to be anymore. She had been a slave, endured humiliations and scars because of him, and in no way she would be intimidated by him, or allow him to call her by her first name, like nothing ever happened.

So when she turned, she didn't even blink at the sight of the half-bald man standing in shock, a glass of champagne threatening to fall off his hands. She simply bowed her head as a greeting and said too calmly:

"Good evening Samuel Bosco. It has been a while."

* * *

**Who thought it was Elias, raise hands.**

**Thanks for reading so far!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone I'm back! Not much to say (except that I****'ve got the worst karaoke experience with my sis and her friends -or shall I say…real kids. Never going to sing with them anymore)**

**Thanks to ****Simonisthecuttestmentalist; ****Chiisana Minako;**** Anna; 13 Jo; ****Jisbon4ever; ****leelou09; ****rigspeltforeverxx; ****Lauri-mentalist;**** MK; ****Jisbon-Fan; ****Frogster; ****autumnftw; ****lucyyh;**** Jbon; ****Iloveplotbunnies**** for their reviews ! thanks for the alerts and favourites too!**

**And a special thanks to my half-beta for correcting ;D**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Mentalist, I do not earn money for these fics, and I definitely don't deny having an obsession for AUs! My English isn't the best, hope you'll enjoy it anyway :D**

* * *

**Slave 23**

_So when she turned, she didn't even blink at the sight of the half-bald man standing in shock, a glass of champagne threatening to fall off his hands. She simply bowed her head as a greeting and said too calmly:_

"_Good evening Samuel Bosco. It has been a while."_

**-S-**

A staring contest started, during which Teresa managed to repress and lock most of the anger and pain within. Her feelings towards the man had changed completely since she last saw him and she knew every parcel of love and affection she previously felt had changed into something close to pure hate. The man seemed to think differently though. His eyes were too easy to read, torn between shock and something like lust when he scanned her top to bottom.

Jane had told her she looked lovely in that greenish dress; so lovely he was tempted to lock her in his room to keep her for himself. At the moment, the words had embarrassed her, even if she had felt flattered. Envy on the guests' faces did make her uncomfortable, but right now, she was glad of her attractiveness. According to the longing she could read on his features, he still wanted her. But unfortunately, he would never have her again and she would make sure he understood it. Bosco was the one to speak first:

"Oh my, Teresa…I…I thought I was never going to see you again."

She raised an eyebrow. His tone sounded relieved yet it betrayed slight anguish. Was he afraid she would spread the news of his previous acts? When she didn't reply, he went on:

"I am…I am so sorry, for what I did. You see" he babbled uneasily "I really needed the money at the time. And…and I thought by marrying you I would gain twice…I mean I loved you and…"

He didn't have time to continue. A sharp voice cut in from behind Teresa, and the young woman suddenly remembered she was previously in the middle of a chat with Harper and an old gentleman.

"This man is so rude" the older woman snapped, addressing to her former victim turned witness. "I believe you didn't introduce yourself to us, when we were obviously discussing."

Teresa let out a sight she didn't realise she was holding, and threw a discreet grateful look to her saviour. She trusted the former con to have more ease in brushing the man away from them without creating a fuss. Despite Jane allowing her to act upon her feelings, she didn't want to put him in an embarrassing position at 'their' first business evening. Her mother _had_ brought her up to keep her head cool in those situations after all.

Bosco glared openly at Harper and muttered:

"I believe you didn't introduce yourself either, ma'am. But for your personal information" he straightened and took an arrogant air. "My name is Samuel Bosco, director of the Cereal Company in Ohio. Now if you don't mind, I was talking to this young lady here" he added, designating Teresa with a nod. "We have unfinished business to resolve."

"On the contrary Mr Bosco, I believe our _business_ is done" the dark-haired young woman snapped in turn and glanced at Harper. "Let's leave this sorry man, Brooke. Patrick and Walter must be worrying you teased the wrong people."

The older woman nodded and put her hand on her forearm in silent support while they walked away. They hadn't moved more than a few feet when the man grabbed Teresa's free arm forcefully and turned her back to face him.

"_I_ wasn't done yet" he hissed between his teeth. "Now you are going to follow me and we are going to end this discussion somewhere private."

He had those eyes; the same look that terrified her a fateful night. Teresa didn't budge and glared at him, regretting not having a glass of champagne at hand. To hell politeness, she wasn't going to obey him anymore.

"Let me go" she growled, a dangerous glint in her features. Her eyes narrowed in concentration, anticipating his next move with a great deal of patience.

"You are mine" he replied on the same threatening tone. "You have always been, and you will always be. Now come on or…"

He tried to pull her again. This time, Teresa used a second of distraction to sneak her arm out of his hand. Annoyed, he turned back to grab her but…

Crack.

As soon as he brushed her again, her palm moved in a low uppercut to hit his nose forcefully. Blood exploded on his white shirt and he stumbled back, dizzy from the unexpected hit. Polite clapping and cheers resonated all around them, and Teresa realised that they had attracted quite the crowd's attention. In the background, she noticed Jane glaring in their direction, fists tightening. Before she could step away from the scene and join him, Harper, who was still behind her, grinned widely:

"My, Teresa, your husband is going to be so proud of you!"

Despite being distracted by his nose in pain, the man heard Harper's words and was now staring at her in disbelief. He looked so stunned Teresa couldn't help but smirk. What was he thinking? That she was going to pray night and day for his return?

"You are married?" Bosco repeated, flabbergasted.

Teresa raised her engagement ring at eyesight and nodded a proud smile on her face. He seemed thunderstruck and his pale face turned red tomato in such a short time it would made a chameleon jealous.

"I will break your husband!" the man swore, brandishing his fist in their direction. "I'm a wealthy man now and I swear you will so regret refusing me! You are mine Teresa, you had no right!"

The spectators around were frowning at the man. Ladies huffed and gentlemen glared at him. Oh yes, Teresa thought grimly, witnesses were such a great support…at least, if Bosco went on claiming her, his social reputation was going to suffer greatly the next few months.

"If I belong to anyone, it would be to my _husband_, not a pathetic excuse of a man like you. Now get lost Bosco" she ended, turning away and heading towards the other side of the room, where she last caught a glimpse of Jane. The bald man narrowed his eyes at her departure and wiped off the remaining of blood on his face.

"This isn't the end…" he grumbled to himself, ignoring the reproachful and death glares of the witnesses. He turned back and headed towards the door. Before he made three steps though, he felt a hand on his shoulder and a threatening voice growling.

"Yes it is the end" Harper said: "And you were right, I apologize for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Brook Harper, Mr Mashburn's partner in business and soon-to-be wife. Beware I don't catch his attention on how you built your company –which I believe was the result of the unwilling contract between you and the Lisbon male heir in a moment of weakness- and drop the idea of ruining your company."

Bosco widened his eyes in surprise. Her smirk became sharp and dangerous as she leant closer to him, whispering softly:

"Yes I know your dirty little scheme. And if I hear you talk dirty on my friend again, you will regret it dearly. Clear?"

Leaving the man, she joined Teresa whistling a happy tune, hoping the man got the message. They were halfway to joining their partners when Brooke suddenly whistled and said, half-impressed, half amused:

"Good punch by the way. I didn't know you had self-defence practice."

Teresa smirked and confessed:

"After the Red John thing, we figure it'd be best if we knew a few moves, just in case. Let's just say than Florin is a good teacher, and Julian a good guinea pig. Oh, and really…"

She turned to Brooke and grinned, truly amused:

"_Mr Mashburn's fiancée and soon-to-be-wife_, hum? Very smooth for someone who swore she'd never marry him."

The brunette shook her head in misery and concluded:

"If Walter hears this one, I am never going to live out of it" she suddenly stopped and threw a few glances around, frowning in wonder. "Say Teresa, have you spotted our two men? I can't see them anymore."

The dark-haired young woman checked her surroundings in turn and had to notice that, indeed, neither Jane nor Mashburn were in sight.

**-S-**

Bosco was still pestering when he stormed out of the ballroom. One year. No, more. During a whole year, he managed to build his company on the Lisbon's small fortune and develop it throughout the region. He had become an important man in a very short amount of time, but as good as he was in management, Walter Mashburn was someone he couldn't match yet. He had heard about the three people at the head of the company and despite wanting Teresa, messing with them was the very last thing he wished right now; not when his business was starting to blossom…

"Good evening sir" a medium-height, dark-haired man greeted politely. The bald man repressed a sigh and nodded back his salutation. He didn't notice the blond man at the first one's side; and therefore didn't detect the cold anger burning underneath his mirroring eyes.

"We saw your interaction with the two ladies, from afar" the dark-haired one said. Disturbed by the subject of conversation, Bosco wiped his nose again and muttered:

"We were supposed to marry last year. The black-haired one. She left me, that insufferable whore. I couldn't hold back my anger, and I am sorry you had to assist at such a show."

"Pathetic show, I shall add" the blond man spoke suddenly with a bitter tone, catching Bosco's attention at the same time. "Do you really think you'd be able to get her back after what you had done to her?"

An alarm started ringing in the bald man's head, but he ignored it and narrowed his eyes. The blond man, half-hidden in the shadows, was insulting him clearly. Perhaps he didn't want to spread the real reason for which he lost sight of the young woman, but he still had his pride. At the time, he _really_ needed the money. If only Peter Lisbon had let him do as he liked, not only he would be at the head of a fortune, but he would also have one of the prettiest woman of the country. Now, she was married to someone else, and that made him so angry…

"And who are you?" he barked, throwing every sense of calm out of the window.

"The husband of the 'insufferable whore', you pathetic clown!" Jane shouted angrily and punched the man on the nose, right where he had seen Teresa touching him. Bosco let a loud grunt of pain and had to hold his nose to avoid further bleeding. The brown-haired man caught his companion's arm before he punched him again.

"Whah wahz zah foh!" Bosco uttered, still covering his face. "Ar youh guiz crazii?"

"You insulted a friend of my future bride and my partner's fiancée" Walter growled, eyes narrowing. "I don't think that can be called 'crazy'."

Bosco's back straightened suddenly, his eyes went wide and his jaw fell when he realised who he was talking to.

"_You_ are Mr Mashburn and Mr Jane?"

"Themselves" Jane replied sharply. "Now, you are going to leave this place and never ever address to Teresa again. Otherwise I will make sure personally that you bankrupt within two months and kill you with my own hands."

The man didn't insist and, holding his bloodied nose, wandered off to the carriages to head home. As soon as his silhouette disappeared behind the walls, the blond man sighed in relief and winced, rubbing his hand. His lack of training in punching was getting back to him now…Mashburn smirked at the sight.

"Wow, Patrick! That was so…virile."

"Shut up Walter" the blond man groaned before grinning back at him. "And sincerely, 'future bride'? I didn't know it was so soon. You didn't even send me a wedding card."

And since their very first meeting, Jane was rewarded by the brightest blush he'd ever seen on his friend's cheeks.

"Spit a word to Brooke and I'll kill you" he muttered, looking away. Jane let it pass but kept in mind that slip of a tongue. Now he knew it was only a matter of time before his friend realised that marriage with the con woman was inevitable…And he couldn't wait to see the day arrive.

**-S-**

Teresa laughed heartily when Jane ended the tale of their encounter with Bosco. He helped her undoing her heavy dress, putting all accessories and fabric aside so that Elise would put them away easier the next day. Once she was able to do the rest herself, he slipped into his own pyjamas.

"So did you really punch him?" she asked, still not believing her future husband had acted so…violently towards Bosco. Jane was the mocking type, not the hitting one.

"And I swear it hurts" he replied, showing off his bruised wrist. "I just hate when people insult you, or degrade you verbally. That is something I will never accept."

The dark-haired young woman smiled weakly and took his hand in between hers, kissing his knuckles. It flattered her to learn he tried to defend her honour…even if he didn't come out uninjured.

"Let's go to bed, shall we?" she offered, stroking his forearm. "We are both tired."

Jane nodded and was the first to sneak under the cool covers. Soon to be warmed though, he promised to himself.

"How do you feel?" he asked softly as she lay next to him. Teresa closed her lids and snuggled into his embrace.

"Sad" she confessed, knowing that 'fine' wouldn't be a correct answer; it was the very last thing she was feeling now. And she didn't want to hide from him; she had no reason to anymore. "Sad to see he really was a jerk. Content, because I got to break his nose" he chuckled this time, kissing her hair with pride. "And relieved."

She nuzzled his shoulder and rested her head on his chest. Her hand traced patterns on the fabric of his pyjamas and stopped over the closest buttons, playing with them before concentrating on the task of getting rid of his top. Fingers caressed the slowly uncovered skin. Right now, Teresa knew he was as upset as she was, and both needed comfort. She didn't stop talking, needing to say what was bothering her.

"I don't really know what should I think of him… Because of that man, I lived the most horrible year of my life; yet if he hadn't betrayed me, I would never have met you. And that's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

As soon as his top was undone, Jane rolled over her and kissed her deeply. She arched her back in response, and sighed in content when his hand slipped under her nightdress, following the line of her thighs.

"I was absolutely livid" he whispered in her ear. "How dared he approached you again and talk to you as if you were his? All I wanted was to beat the crap out him until he begged for forgiveness. Mashburn didn't let me though…"

She chuckled and slid her hands on his back, tracing circular patterns on his skin while both bodies started to shudder in anticipation. He bit her shoulder gently and let his tongue taste the pulsing point at the base of her neck. Teresa sighed deeply and closed her eyes, enjoying every single sensation he was triggering within her body. His mouth stopped near her ear.

"You are _mine_, Teresa." Lips nibbled her earlobe. "I won't let you to anyone else." His breath, warm against her skin. Butterfly kisses over her face. He brushed her lips once again before adding softly: "and I am yours…don't you forget that."

Her grip on him tightened and she nodded in his neck, unable to speak. While he continued moving against her, she didn't try to hide the tears of relief and happiness. At this precise moment, if Bosco entered the room, she was ready to hug him to express her gratitude for her current situation.

**-****S-**

They had been back to the manor for a week when the unexpected happened. So far, that day had gone well. After an affectionate "wake-up" greeting by her fiancé, Teresa had volunteered to accompany Elise to do grocery shopping. Van Pelt had come to ask Jane if he would allow her to set her marriage with Rigsby after the baby was born –request he granted with a smile and further congratulations, and since her departure, had opened the newspaper to kill time. Forty-five minutes had passed before Rigsby knocked and pushed the door open.

"Mr Jane, you have a visitor."

The blond man frowned. He wasn't expecting anyone; Mashburn left for Texas and Harper was somewhere in France, having fun with the remaining aristocrats. Minelli was occupied with another case, and…well, it wasn't like he had many friends around. Last time he heard of Bosco was a few days prior, where gossips pictured him like a hard and violent man. Elias had never bothered him –in fact, Jane found interesting the fact his slave company was slowly becoming unpopular because of rumours about the way he got them. Harper must have found something compromising when she stole Peter Lisbon's contract.

The rare occasional guests were asked to come back later, for he still needed to take things slowly. The town doctor had scolded him again for leaving to the manor, and since he wanted to spend time with his fiancée, Jane had gladly accepted the sentence of not moving out of his house. So far, three days had passed and only boring paperwork had taken place so far. His crew knew no-one from the outside was to bother him. If Rigsby had allowed the visitor to enter, then it wasn't a meaningless visitor.

"Did he give you his name?" he asked calmly, folding his newspaper and standing up to follow his official bodyguard.

"Christopher Lisbon sir" Rigsby replied quietly. "Lisbon's youngest brother."

* * *

**I saw the 'breaking nose technique' in the movie 'Miss Detective' (can't tell if it's the English title or not) let's sa****y the circumstances of its use was hilarious and remain engraved in my mind for some time :)**

**Thanks for reading so far! xD**


	24. Chapter 24

**Heya everyone I'm back! First I apologize it took me way too long to write this (college has started again, we're in the middle of a moving and I lost half of my keys so a lot of stress ;_;) Since we're moving, no more Internet conexion (restricted for the moment at 1 hour Tuesday and Wednesday...I'm gonna die ;_;)  
**

**(10 mins before I'm forced to log out...aaaarf!) Don't have time to mention everyone who reviewed this then, but a huge thanks it's really motivating to hear from you xD!Thanks to anonymous reviewers : Anna and MK, and thanks for the alerts and favourites again!  
**

**And once again, thanks to my half-beta who really did an amazing job finding out all the typos I've left in this (I think there were more than usual...uu")**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Mentalist, I do not earn money for these fics, and I definitely don't deny having an obsession for AUs! My English isn't the best, hope you'll enjoy it anyway (won't blame you if you don't ;D**)

* * *

**Slave 24**

Jane widened his eyes in shock. After everything that happened, he never thought any of her family would have the boldness to show up to his house…He was tempted to send him away, but hearing the name of the youngest of his fiancée's brothers made him hesitate. If he remembered well, the young boy was the most attached to his sister; he was the one who begged Mashburn not to bring Teresa back…Besides, Jane was curious to know why he crossed almost half of the country to get here…He winced inwardly, knowing his fiancée wouldn't take too kindly what he was about to do, but he didn't want to shake her too much.

Lately, she had been on edge and very moody –he blamed Bosco's behaviour for that. His sudden appearance had stressed her more than she would ever admit. At night, when they slipped in bed, she'd cuddle him and grab his top tightly. Sometimes, when he woke up during the night, he felt her trembling in the middle of a nightmare, or awake and pretending to sleep. Then, he would hold her tightly and stroke her head until he felt her body limp or her weeping ceased before drifting to sleep in turn. In the morning, they acted like nothing happened, but he knew she was grateful for his silent support.

Thankfully, she wasn't sad every day –for instance the very morning had been quite…agreeable, he thought with an inward smirk before concentrating on more serious subjects. Until he heard Christopher Lisbon's motive for the visit, he would not allow him to see his sister.

"Bring him here" Jane ordered. "And give the word to whoever meets Teresa first; she needs to dress up when she comes back."

"Are you going to let them meet?" Rigsby asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Depending on what he has to say" the blond man replied smoothly. "Was he accompanied?"

The bodyguard nodded:

"A medium-height, middle-aged man. A butler, certainly."

"Take him in the kitchen for a drink" Jane added with a pointed look, hinting silently his fiancée was not to enter that room as well. "And while you are there, ask Julian for tea."

"Yes sir."

The tall man closed the door, leaving Jane a few minutes to check the state of his room. Thankfully Van Pelt often ordered the cleaning of the place, so it didn't look half bad. He just hoped the visitor wasn't too impressionable. While waiting for his guest, he tried to guess the reason why the boy had travelled so far. Apparently, the younger Lisbon knew Teresa was in danger if she was to come back. She had suffered enough without them, and despite what they said to Bosco, they weren't married yet. The papers were in his desk though, still waiting to be signed…

A new knock on the door cut him from his thoughts and Rigsby appeared once again, his large frame blocking the view of the corridor.

"Your visitor sir" he announced, trying to conceal the worry in his eyes.

The tall man stepped aside and revealed the unexpected visitor in the doorframe. At first glance, he knew the boy and his fiancée were family; they had the same dark hair, a similar nose and lips. However, his eyes were brown and his face slightly rounded; but that he blamed the fact the newcomer was only shy of ten years old. He was also wearing a clean outfit, but the kind more appropriate for a travelling businessman than a real meeting with a stranger. No doubt he had just arrived from Ohio…

"Good morning, Mr Lisbon" he greeted amiably. "Tea is on its way…In the meantime, what can I do you for you?"

Christopher Lisbon blinked in puzzlement at the introduction but then immediately straightened himself and took a tough expression. Jane had to recognize the boy had guts. He wasn't much destabilized by the welcoming sentence and looked up at him because of his small stature. So, not impressed by him, or too tired and determined to back up now. The newcomer took a deep breath and replied with as much self-assurance a boy his age could:

"Good morning Mr Jane. I am here to see my sister."

**-S-**

As Teresa half-expected when she passed the first few passer-bys, rumours were running wild around them. Mouths were shut, and not-too-discreet hushes were heard when they went by a group of old gossipers. It wasn't the first time she was coming to the market with Elise or another one for the matter, but it still shocked her to meet so much suspicion and narrowed eyes.

"You are very upset lately" the Asian woman suddenly said, as they walked out of the market. "Has the meeting with your former fiancé shaken you that hard?"

The dark-haired young woman shook her head, having anticipated the question. Elise knew something was bothering her. Her repetitive nightmares were tiring both her and Jane –though he would never admit it, and she wished the marriage would come soon enough to help her forget the past and help her move on towards her future; with Jane. Meeting Bosco reminded her she might never cross path with her family again. Despite knowing they resented her now, she couldn't help but long to see them again. Especially Christopher, her little favourite. She almost raised him herself since he was still very young when their mother died…

"It brought back memories" she admitted on a soft tone. "Good and bad ones."

The Asian woman put her hand on the younger one's shoulder to catch her attention.

"Kimball and I left our country because he thought we would get a better life in America. We were lucky enough to fall on Mister Jane's hands and we've lived a good life up till now. But there are times I regret leaving my family too. When he told me we were leaving, I knew I was never going to come back. You and your family are in the same country, Lisbon. After your vows, you can always ask Mister Jane to go to Ohio and visit. Mister Jane loves you enough to accompany you there. He was a loyal and supportive husband to Miss Sylvia, so he will always be there for you as well."

Teresa bit her lower lip when she heard the envy in the woman's voice. Of course, she shouldn't forget that she wasn't the only one who had to bear the separation with loved ones. Like all the people hired by Jane, she was lucky to have him as a master –future husband- she corrected herself. They ended their walk in a comfortable silence, neither of them feeling the need to speak. Soon enough, they arrived in front of the manor. At the entrance, a carriage was waiting at the gate. Florin was busy patting the only horse used to pull, but once he spotted them, he left the animal to join them.

"Lisbon!" he shouted in the afar, waving at the newcomers. "Lisbon, you need to change clothes now. Mr Jane wants you in his office with a good dress…"

"Is it a guest?" Elise asked, nodding at the empty carriage. "A friend perhaps?"

Finally at their level, the man shrugged.

"Don't think so. I'm just repeating what Rigsby told me to say. Rigsby was pale though, I hope it's not bad news…and directly to your room, no stop by the kitchen" he added quickly, taking the stuff she was carrying from her hands. "Van Pelt is waiting for you there."

Teresa merely nodded and accelerated her pace. She didn't know exactly why she was needed –if it was business, he could manage alone; if it was Minelli…well she didn't know how she would be helpful. But her fiancé judged her presence was necessary, so she just had to comply.

**-S-**

Jane invited the boy to sit down with a nod. He settled in his own chair and stared at Christopher a few seconds before saying:

"I am afraid this will not be possible, Mr Lisbon. Not unless I have a valid reason to _let_ you see her."

Christopher Lisbon's face flushed and he went on:

"I learnt from a reliable source Teresa Lisbon, my older sister was your fiancée, Mr Jane. I came from Ohio to speak to her."

"That I understood young man" Jane replied smoothly. "What I want to know is _why_ you are here. Why are you _visiting_ her?"

He saw the boy's fists tightening but before he could speak, the door opened and Julian entered with the desired tea. The hot liquid was served and a few sips later, Christopher went on:

"I haven't seen my sister in over a year. My older brothers are busy with the family business, so I came myself for the matter."

"Which is?" the blond man cut, pretending to be less curious than he really was.

"To bring her back where she belongs, among us, and respect the contract my father and Mr Bosco made two years prior" the boy said slowly, as if he was spilling a lesson learnt by heart. "Things had changed since your friends visited us; father consented to forgive her if she comes back with me. Teresa will have access to half of Mr Bosco's fortune and everyone will be satisfied. Father offers to give you money for the disagreements that could have occurred while you kept her with you."

Jane managed not to snort at the boy's face. Money, of course…Because he was leading a business, he was obsessed by those green little papers? Please, he thought, he wasn't even close to that bald nuisance…Did the boy really believe what he just said?

"I am afraid this will not be possible, young man" he replied, eyes narrowing. "Teresa and I are affianced and I have no desire to hand her back to her family over money."

"I am talking about honour, Mr Jane" the boy replied with assurance. He had been well-coached, Jane thought, using family values as an argument…"My sister cannot stay here while her family is at the other end of the continent. She had duties to fulfil towards her father."

Jane didn't say a word for a whole minute. He observed attentively the boy sitting in front of him. His deep and tired brown eyes were holding his gaze with defiance, challenging him to say something that would contradict the logic of his childish mind, relying on grown-ups arguments.

"They were smart, trying to use you to bring Teresa back" he finally said, intertwining his fingers on his desk. He knew about Bosco's sham with the Lisbon heir, as Brooke told him the day she gave him Peter Lisbon's contract; and he was sure now that Bosco knew he was on his back, the man was going to try to reapair the damages as much as he could. First action of all, take back the eldest daughter to pretend the money was obtained by a real contract previously signed by both parts…"You are probably the one that convinced your father to forgive her, on Bosco's suggestion. You knew she was in danger if she showed up at your house suddenly…but I have a question for you, do you know why your sister left the family?"

Christopher's face darkened. At his answer, Jane knew he should have anticipated a lie.

"Father said she ran away from home because she feared her marriage with Mr Bosco, and because she was ashamed of…seducing, I think" he paused a few seconds and added with puzzlement: "Though I am not sure what the latter mean exactly, I can understand she dishonoured…"

"Your father sold her to the slave merchant, Brad Elias, one year ago because Mr Bosco abused her" he replied dryly. "If anyone dishonoured your family, it shall be them two."

Christopher's face flushed slightly and Jane noticed the small rise of anger in the depth of his eyes. There was some resemblance with Teresa he noted, in the way he glared at him. It wasn't as powerful as hers though –since she only used her killer-eyes in the first days of serving him. The memory of her fear and uneasiness when she was around him was enough for him.

"I was warned you would say absurdities" Christopher growled. "But you forget this is a matter between the Lisbons. You have no say…"

"Teresa is my fiancée and I have no intention of handing her back" Jane repeated slowly and on a more threatening tone. "She has no more duties towards her father, according to the contract your father and Elias signed. Your father lied to you, child; and unless you believe me, I will not allow you to see Teresa. It was a waste of time to travel up here."

He stood up, leaving his cup on the trail. Without glancing twice to his visitor, he headed towards the door with the firm intention of warning the first servant he came across to run to Teresa's room and prevent her from coming out before the boy had left the manor. A sudden shout made him turn his head:

"I don't care about those stories!" Christopher had jumped from his chair fists tight, and Jane noticed the trailing tears in the corner of his eyes. "I don't care what happened I just want to see Teresa!"

If it wasn't for the sincerity in his voice, the blond man would have ignored him. He stopped at the door and noticed it wasn't completely closed. A thin line of air was visible between the wall and the wooden entrance. Strange, he thought, he could have sworn Julian had locked it on his way out. He must have forgotten to…unless he did it for…

"Wait here" he ordered. "Your butler will come to pick you up. You shall go back home alone young man."

Not waiting to hear a protest or call from his visitor, Jane pushed the door open and made sure he closed it behind. He didn't even need to turn his head to know his fear was confirmed.

"How long have you been listening?" he asked, glancing at the figure standing on his right. Teresa was there, clenching her fists tightly, teeth biting into her lower lip. He didn't need an answer though. The shock on her face was enough for him to guess she had arrived somewhere during the part Christopher was explaining why he wanted to bring her back…

"I…" she started, apparently not in the state of producing a coherent phrase. It wasn't sadness, he noted. Most of the emotion he could read in her eyes was anger and something close to hate. Jane felt truly sorry for her; not only her father lied on her actual status, but her favourite brother was also being manipulated into bringing her back to a place she resented now. Someone really wanted to push her to breakdown up there…

"Are you going to greet him?" Jane asked again, his gaze meeting hers and taking a step closer. His hand took hers and squeezed it gently. "I will leave you two alone, no eavesdropping, I swear."

Teresa closed her eyes. Just from watching her expression, he could tell she was duelling inside. A frightening thought crossed his mind at the moment; what if she crossed that threshold and, because of how much she loved her brother, decided to follow him? Her very hesitation proved she doubted herself. He trusted her loyalty towards him, which was not the matter. When she met his gaze again, her face was unreadable.

"I won't" she replied, her voice shaking slightly but firm and determined. Jane felt guilty for the wave of relief within. "It's…I mean I was just saying to Elise I wanted to see them again" she laughed bitterly and shook her head. "But I guess I'm not ready yet. Chris…I love Chris and if I…talk to him right now, I…"

Jane didn't need more. He cupped her cheek with a hand and brushed her lips tenderly. Almost like a reflex, she leant forward and melted into his embrace. His arms circled her back and brought her closer to him while she rested her cheek against his shoulder.

"I'm tired of crying over something I will never find again, when you are the only thing I need" she whispered, closing her eyes. "My family is here now."

She never noticed the conflicted expression on the face of her husband-to-be.

**-S-**

When he stepped in the kitchen, Jane spotted Julian whistling behind the oven, preparing a soup for lunch. He made himself some tea with the remaining hot water and sat at the table where Lisbon's butler was previously sitting. A few moments passed, during which none of them attempted conversation.

"I don't know if I should thank you or fire you on spot" Jane suddenly said, taking another sip of his tea. The cook shrugged and added pepper in the huge casserole.

"If you fire me, you'll have a hard time finding another cordon-bleu" he replied smoothly, entering in his master's game. "Besides, quite a few women around town would be disappointed."

The blond man smirked at his words and took another sip. So he was right, the former thief had left the door opened for Teresa to hear their conversation. And referring to his behaviour, he also knew what had been said. The butler must have been talkative…

"Why?" he asked.

Julian sent him a sided glance.

"You're not the only one who wishes that Teresa never leaves the manor, sir. She's part of the family now. Anyone else would have done the same in my situation."

"Van Pelt asked you to bring the tea, right? You and Florin are the only one who can manage some trick like that.…leaving the door opened and no-one noticing."

Once again, the cook shrugged.

"Sorry sir, I don't know what you're talking about."

And Jane could just smirk again and drink a new sip.

* * *

**I hesitated with a happy reunion for some time...but this sounded better. **

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**Next chapter preview:**

_"Patrick, I can't leave that business unfinished" she blurted suddenly, hoisting herself on her elbow. "I know I did the right thing, not meeting Chris, but…I need closure. I need to set things straight with my father and Bosco before they try anything against you." When he didn't respond, face unreadable, she breathed deeply and ended: "I need to go back to Ohio."_


	25. Chapter 25

**Aw I hate being sick while it's sunny out there (feel like Rigsby in 1.20…Miss Red I think? Not that bad though). Just when ****a friend invited me to watch Mentalist on huge screen tonight (it's the French broadcasting tonight ;_;). Guess I'll have to keep my smaller screen…enough rambling.**

**I just realised something…this fic will end soon. Two or three chapters at most…my, my; didn't realise I was already at this point of the story o.O**

**Thanks to: ****vanilla339; ****Tempest Erimentha; ****Chiisana Minako; ****P. Schoeller;**** Anna; ****BetweenTwoWorlds; ****Jisbon4ever;**** Hlia (Merci xD J'espère qu'elle continuera de te plaire longtemps!); lucyyh; ****autumnftw**** Mk; Jbon; Frogster; In The Name; 13 Jo; leelou09; ****Iloveplotbunnies**** for their reviews!**

**Thanks for the alerts and favourites too! **

**And as usual, a huge 'thank you' to my amazing half-beta! Cheers everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mentalist, I do not make money on those fics and I definitely don't deny having a thing for AUs****. Hope you'll enjoy this (won't blame you if you don't ;D)**

* * *

**Slave 25**

Barely a week had passed before the thought came nagging her. It was like a fear of some sort, a bad feeling Teresa had towards the future each time she thought of her family. Using Christopher was just the beginning, if they were set on taking her back. She knew Bosco never backed off from some issue until he got it in control, and despite being at the opposite of the country, she was still an unsolved issue to him. He was using her family against her, certainly manipulating her father or older brother into some crazy scheme… and it unsettled her to see they were following his lead.

Early morning came too quickly, when she came up with her resolve. She and Jane were still in bed, taking advantage of the few hours left before they needed to get up. The thought of disturbing this moment of peace made her feel guilty, but the soonest she mentioned it, the better.

She pulled back from his arms, catching his attention immediately.

"Patrick, I can't leave that business unfinished" she blurted suddenly, hoisting herself on her elbow. "I know I did the right thing, not meeting Chris, but… I need closure. I need to set things straight with my father and Bosco before they try anything against you." When he didn't respond, face unreadable, she breathed deeply and ended: "I need to go back to Ohio."

For a few moments, she feared, no she was terrified he refused her request. He had every right to. She was his wife-to-be, and she had told him her family was there now. But she also felt that if she didn't made things clear with the rest of her family, it would be a silent, never-ending issue between them. And just like _them,_ Teresa hated leaving things undone.

"When are you planning to go?" he asked eventually. There was no agreement or refusal in his tone and his eyes remained unreadable. He didn't like the idea, it was obvious, but at least he was willing to listen to what she had to say.

"The soonest I can, to be done with it" she mumbled hesitantly. "At best I'd leave this week and with luck I'll be back before the end of next month."

Again, he just stared at her. She could tell he was thinking, for his gaze was unfocused and held that glint of indecision when he was duelling with an issue. While he rolled on his back, facing the ceiling, she waited patiently until he came up with a conclusion. Ten minutes later, lying on his side and facing her, he replied slowly:

"Only on two conditions…"

Teresa released a breath she didn't realise she was holding. Her relief was so great she could have accepted anything right now. And seeing the serious expression on his face and hearing the trailing off of his voice, what he was about to ask would not necessarily please her.

"First, you take Cho or Florin with you. If you want to go now, I will not be able to accompany you and you are certainly not going alone."

There was a hint of disappointment in his tone; he had that business meeting with Mashburn and Harper with a potential partner of Mexico -an obligation he couldn't escape since the possible contract to be signed would assure them an opening towards the lower part of the continent. The reunion was due to happen within next week and he was supposed to leave in the next few days. Her presence there was facultative, which was one of the reasons she wanted to leave during that period. This was something she felt she had to do alone, but she would not refuse some company and protection.

"And the second condition?" she asked. A nervous smile grew on his lips as he hoisted himself on his elbow to be at her level and brought his face close to hers.

"You marry me during the week." His left hand slid in her silky hair when she opened her eyes wide in shock. "I know we agreed we'd wait; we'll make a real ceremony for the fixed date, but I want you to be legally my wife when you visit your family…" he kissed her forehead gently "…so they can't force you into anything. And given your brother's discourse, your father may need a reminder of what he did."

She froze at his words, knowing what he meant. He wanted her to shake the contract he made with Elias under his nose to leave her alone. When she didn't respond, he brushed her lips to get some reaction from her. Teresa blinked in awakening and frowned:

"Do you really think I need to be married to you to pay a visit to my family?"

Something in his eyes told her he wasn't pleased by that answer.

"Your father sold you to a slave merchant because you were raped by your ex-fiancé" he told her coolly, ignoring her wincing. "Your ex-fiancé manipulated your younger brother to bring you back. I don't think that they will let you go away so easily if you come if it's for a visit of courtesy. They will only try to use you. They did use a ten years old boy, remember?"

Deep inside, she knew he was right. But some insane part still wanted to believe they wouldn't do something so low to her if she was there, facing them. They were her _family_ for God's sake! She was the one who took care of her three brothers after their mother's death; she was the one who saved her family's social position in front of a few guests. She had always done everything for them…

Jane seemed to read her mind once again.

"Feel free to believe whatever you want, they _will_ force you into something" he replied dryly, annoyed with her obvious reluctance to agree with him. "And I will not lose you" his voice lowered to a raspy and quiet tone. "I refuse to give you to them."

Hands pushed her shoulders, making her lie on the mattress. He pinned her with his body, leaning closer and started nibbling her neck gently. The familiar and soothing heat made her feel dizzy.

"More important, I want you to be my wife as soon as possible. Is it so hard to believe?"

Teresa sighed in content in response, before a nagging thought reminded her why she wanted to argue. She put a hand on his shoulders to catch his attention.

"I want to be your wife Patrick" she stared at him in the eye. "But I… I feel I need my father's approval. I know it's insane especially after what he has done but… but when I was a child he always repeated he would never give me away because I was his little girl, and he was proud. When my mother died, he didn't care anymore… I need to know if I still mean something to him, if he really decided to hate me for good or forget about me, or even feel indifferent towards me. I need to know… Afterwards I will never see him again if you want, but just this time, please!"

Her heart tightened at the sight at the expression that showed up; it wasn't anger she read in the depth of those cold blue eyes. It was sadness, the only feeling she wanted to keep off his face. He was disappointed and she truly hated it… but the stubborn side of her really needed to know.

"If you go there, I will lose you" he whispered before stepping out of bed and getting dressed for the new day, turning his back to her.

"You won't" she replied firmly, standing up in turn to join him. "I promised I wasn't going to leave you. I am not…"

"Take Cho with you" he cut her, ignoring her while he slipped his shirt on. He was mad now; it was obvious by the tone of his voice. "I trust him in case of problem."

His words stabbed her straight to the heart. So he trusted _Cho_, not _her_? She was his fiancée, she loved him and he knew it, or did he really? Teresa shook her head in disappointment.

"If you can't trust me, I don't know why we're getting married."

"It's not you I'm not trusting, it's _them_" he pronounced the last word with such venom it shocked her. "And I will never trust people that use _kids_ to get their end. I thought you were less naïve than that, Teresa."

The young woman narrowed her eyes in turn.

"I am not naïve! Is it such a bad thing to want to have a bit of faith in my own family?"

He paused after putting on his pants.

"Take Cho with you" he repeated before heading to the bedroom door. "I'll leave tonight, so you can prepare your stuff and go tomorrow."

When the audible 'click' of the lock resonated into the now empty room, Teresa felt something had just broken between them.

**-S-**

Later in the afternoon, Jane made the announcement of their plans and arranged his fiancée's departure for the next day. Cho agreed to accompany Teresa, not having much to do when the master was away, and Florin was given the charge of following his master, leaving the task of the horses to Rigsby. Everybody could feel the rising tension between the couple. They didn't remain in the same room for more than five minutes, barely spoke to each other and before his departure, they didn't hug like expected. After his carriage had disappeared in the horizon, Teresa went back to her chores without a word, her expression impenetrable.

It was odd to step back in her maid's bedroom that night. She hadn't slept in there for weeks, just went in to change clothes or rest a little during the day. All her nights were spent in Jane's arms, cuddled in his warmth, his presence and his arms around her waist. Teresa cursed herself for being so stubborn. Her head was aching from some headache she got during the day and making her feel dizzy. Perhaps she should have eaten something before going to bed; but the tart Julian made hadn't tempted her one bit –for once, the sweet smell made her feel nauseous and she had declined the meal. The feeling eased a little when she lied down, but only to be replaced by the lack of warmth besides her.

Her hand caressed the spot where he would have lied with her and tightened her grip on the sheet. A few hours passed, butshe merely stood still and unsuccessfully waited for sleep to come to her. In the end, she stepped out of bed and looked around. The object of her investigation, the top of some pyjamas, was still lying on a nearby chair. She picked it up and returned to bed, holding the fabric close to her face. Jane's top, still smelling like him. When the mattress dipped beneath her, she kept the piece of cloth next to her and made a mental note to tug it somewhere in her suitcases before drifting into a deep and peaceful sleep.

The road trip didn't go as comfortably as expected either. She didn't know if it was the perspective of facing her family again or the fact she and Jane had parted in bad terms that made her feel so sick, but a few times during the day she had to ask the driver to stop so she could breathe outside, and her appetite had diminished severely. Cho wasn't very talkative either, and that was fine with her; but the silence was… heavy at some moments. She wished Jane had sent Florin instead of the Asian man…

"Why didn't you accept to marry Mr Jane?" he suddenly asked, staring at her with that deadpan face. "Your conscience would leave you alone and you wouldn't be so troubled."

Teresa glared at him and looked out of the window; how did he know about that anyway? Understanding he was unlikely going to have an answer, he shrugged and muttered: "Just asking."

A few minutes passed before she sighed and decided to reply:

"Because I'm stupid. Stupid and proud and… and because they're my family. You are too" she added quickly, not wanting Cho to believe she didn't take in account their presence or something else. "But…"

"I get it" he replied coolly. "No need to justify your actions."

Teresa wanted to add more, but a new wave of nausea hit her stomach, and she bit her lower lip to avoid any further disturbance. Right now, she just wanted this to be done, and quick.

**-S-**

The Lisbon's mansion hadn't changed much in the past year, Teresa realised when the driver stopped in front of the gate. Their manor wasn't as big as Jane's and -thinking of it maybe a little too country-like for their rank, but this had been their father's inheritance and the very source of his business development. The very business Bosco took over, she thought bitterly. Large gardens were still filled with violets and wild sunflowers. Weeds had grown around the stoned path leading to the front door, and she remembered that, a long time ago, she had been running along that path with her brothers or her friends, laughing and being silly under the careful watch of their parents.

"You're ready?" she heard the Asian man ask behind her. She shrugged in return.

"I never thought I'd come back under these circumstances. So I don't think I'll ever be ready for this…"

She was interrupted by the sharp exclamation of surprise of a middle-aged woman, standing at the entrance gate. She was dressed in plain brown and light grey, wearing a bonnet over her hair. A basket of laundry was now spread on the floor, and she had to blink a few times before being able to formulate a correct sentence.

"M… Miss Lisbon?" she uttered, completely stunned. "W… Oh my, if I was expecting…"

The young woman just nodded dryly towards the servant as a greeting and spoke dryly:

"Good afternoon, Mrs Klein. Will you go to my father's office and announce my visit?"

The older woman stared at her in disbelief, hesitating on what to do. Teresa glared at her and repeated her sentence calmly:

"Mrs Klein? Will you warn my arrival to my father at once?"

The sharp sentence brought a disrespectful snort on the servant's face, but Teresa held her gaze in firm authority. Reluctantly, the woman picked up her fallen basket, the now dirty sheets, and headed towards the front door after waving to her to follow behind. No word was exchanged during the small walk, but Teresa noticed the moving shadows in the corner of the house and could hear hushed whisperings in the background. She almost smirked in irony; after all this time spent at Jane's manor, she had forgotten how cold the atmosphere was in here.

There stopped at the entrance door and Mrs Klein announced with irritation that they should wait in the grand hall for her return. The older woman had a hard time masking her surprise when Teresa's reaction was just to nod and look around like any visitor would do, instead of getting mad for her impertinence and replying she had lived here most of her life. The young woman also noticed Cho's disapproving glance at her behaviour towards the older woman. When the latter was gone, she replied sternly to his untold reproach:

"Don't sympathise with her; she's just an old gossiper and a viper. When I took over my mother's duties at her death, she would always be the first one complaining and reminding me how unlikely I was to be my father's daughter, for I had none of his natural authority or his… prestige." She snorted, narrowing her eyes. "She was so glad to rub salt where it hurt already… If it wasn't for my lack of knowledge on the internal organization, I would have fired her ages ago."

The Asian man nodded and didn't comment further. A few minutes later, Mrs Klein came back, grumbling to herself, announcing that Mr Lisbon was waiting for her in his office, and that the butler was to follow her to the kitchen where he could get some rest.

"No need for me to show you the way, Miss Lisbon" she added, glaring at her.

"No need indeed" the young woman replied calmly before walking away, but not before throwing a last glance at the Asian man to reassure herself. Cho nodded discreetly to her before following the old woman, leaving her alone.

Taking a deep breath, Teresa turned to her right and entered the lightened corridor. Inwardly, she couldn't stop noting the differences with Jane's manor. The lifeless paintings on the walls. The greyish reflection of the sculptures exposed on their marble columns. How could she have ever found those pale and cold things attractive, when Jane's pieces of art seemed to literally bud with life? She pushed the thought away when she started walking up the stairs leading to the first floor, where she knew her father's office would be.

No-one crossed her way, and that intrigued her a little. Aside from Mrs Klein, when she was still there, at least seven housemaids or butlers were around, and she would always meet one. And why hadn't she seen one of her brothers yet? It wouldn't surprise her if Tommy was in the library, unaware of his environment, but Ray and Chris? The former was always stalking any newcomer from the shadows and the latter would jump at any occasion to see her –which would apparently still happen, if she believed what she heard in Jane's office.

A sudden pain in her stomach cut her breath dry and she had to lean against the nearest wall to pick up her breath. Small drops of sweat formed on her forehead. She wiped them off with her sleeve and, pushing aside the rise of anxiety, stood straight and went on.

Her hands were slightly shaking when she arrived in front of the door of her father's office. She had stood so many times in front of the high wooden panel, nicely carved with flower patterns and vine leafs, and for so many reasons –mostly bad; childish insurrection, teenage stubbornness… at first punished by chores or one slap on the face, then by punches. She tightened her fist, raised her hand and knocked once, twice. Her heartbeat accelerated when she heard a familiar voice reply 'come in'. All the hatred she had felt during the past year seemed to vanish in favour of fear. Memories of the years after her twelfth birthday, the pressure she had to bear to protect her family hit her hard and for a few seconds, she felt paralyzed with dread.

At the very moment, she wished she hadn't been so stupid and asked for Jane's presence. The engagement ring around her finger didn't feel as warm as usual, as if it was abandoning her as well. She swallowed hard, knowing she had dragged herself in this alone, so now, she had to get out of it alone.

Teresa turned the handle and pushed the door open.

**-S-**

The last time she saw her father, he was sitting at the kitchen table, a glass of alcohol in hand, staring with an empty gaze at the bottle next to it, hair and clothes in a mess.

Now, he was shaved and clean, sitting behind a desk with a bunch of notebooks filled with numbers in dark ink. He was dressed in clean clothes, writing with a lot of concentration. When Teresa closed the door, he lifted his head from his paperwork. He frowned slightly at her sight, only half-surprised to see her here. She wondered if he was expecting her…

"So you are back. I'm glad you decided to show yourself reasonable, Teresa" he blurted, his attention going back to the papers on his desk. "Your brothers are travelling with Samuel. They should be back late in the evening." When she narrowed her eyes at him, he merely shrugged and added: "You didn't lose that bad habit of frowning have you?"

The shock made all the fears vanish in seconds. She couldn't believe it. She had been gone for more than a year, by his fault, and there he was, acting like nothing had happened? Like she had never left?

"I am not here on the account of Christopher's request" she replied dryly, staring directly at him. "I wanted to make things clear between us. I am affianced with another man, and I will be marrying my fiancé at downfall. Do not start running after me."

Her father frowned at her words.

"Stop talking nonsense. You are already engaged to Samuel. You have been for two years now, and you will be marrying _him_ soon enough."

"I have no obligation towards the man who sold me for three hundred dollars to a slave merchant, according to the contract you signed with Brad Elias" she cut wryly, and as expected, got a surprised blink in return. Apparently, he didn't think she had gotten access to the deal. Brining it up wasn't such a bad idea after all. "I only came as last resort before my fiancé crushes you for good. Don't test his patience, or he will have your skin."

Her father didn't answer to that. Instead, his eyes narrowed slightly and she was instantly on-guard. She knew him well enough to say he was planning something, but she couldn't tell exactly what. A few moments passed, during which no words were exchanged. Only stares and glares went back and forth, each trying to take the upper hand silently.

"You must be tired" he eventually said. "It is starting to get late and your room is ready."

"Ch… Mr Cho and I have a reservation to an inn next town" she replied coldly. "We do not need…"

"Well you travelled from California to tell us to back off" he cut her, ignoring her answer, "I might as well offer you a room for one night. You can leave tomorrow if you wish."

The tone of his voice worried her. Jane was right, Teresa thought, shivering. She should have agreed to marry him before coming. The feeling of uneasiness wouldn't fade away and she didn't like it. To her ears, her father had been too pleasant with her and his offer of staying overnight felt too much like a… bittersweet peace offering. She just hoped he didn't warn Bosco of her presence around. The worst would be that he showed up in her room in the middle of the night… God, she really needed to leave.

"Mr Cho will take a room in the servant's quarters" he interrupted before she could speak. "There are very comfortable, and I am certain he will not complain. Now, Mr Browse will bring you to your room and we will talk tomorrow morning. Browse!"

The said man irrupted immediately in the room and bowed hurriedly in front of her master. He must have been hired after her departure, Teresa guessed, since his silhouette wasn't familiar to her.

"Bring my daughter to her room" Peter Lisbon ordered, not even looking at her. "And give her butler a place to sleep."

"I am NOT staying here tonight!" Teresa burst in anger.

Her father threw her an annoyed look, like the one he would send her when she used to disobey his orders as a child. So that what she was for him? she wondered angrily. A tool, a bothersome child he had to watch over and patronize for its own good? Of all things, she didn't expect this. Hate, guilt, indifference, anything but a return to normal and him trying to affirm his control over her.

"Browse, take Miss Lisbon to her room, _now_" he repeated.

The tall man bowed and grabbed her arm firmly to force her to follow him. Teresa hit him hard in the fork of his legs and, when he released her in favour of his hurt parts, ran to the door. As her hand stilled on the handle, she froze in dread. She couldn't leave. She couldn't run; she didn't know where Cho was at the moment and she certainly didn't want to walk away with him still inside.

The moment of hesitation cost her chance to escape. Browse was already back on her and holding her wrist, keeping a safe distance between them.

"Do not try this again Teresa" she heard her father say. "As much as I want to be a good host, I will not accept my own daughter causing troubles inside my household. We will talk in the morning, once you have cooled down."

With those words, he waved them to leave. Browse dragged her through the corridors and she felt back to the Elias firm. With no control over her choices, only dictated by men who wanted to use her. And as she was locked in the bedroom she came to hate over the years, she cursed herself. Why did she always have to screw the little happiness she was given?

* * *

**Who wants to: **

**1/Scream at Lisbon**

**2/Kick Peter where it hurts**

**3/...up to you :P**

**I'll try to update faster next time! See ya!**

**And again, thank you for reading so far!**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

_He frowned in deep thought, his lips twisting in a distorted kind of way. _

"_I might have an option" he eventually said. "You did tell him you were Mr Jane's fiancée, right?" She nodded, wondering what the man had in mind. "Then use the untold 'why', and lie about it."_


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey I'm back (waving from behin****d a rock to avoid potential projectiles). I am SO sorry for the long wait (I swear, on top of life interaction, my muse went wild and came back from time to time but never for the same fic and never long enough for me to finish a chapter…geez I hope I'll see the end of every project one day a_a).**

**Uh…*was about to say something but ****just forgot what*…never mind. So technically, two chapters left after this one. Hope you'll enjoy it despite the (long time to) update :D. Ah yes! I apologize I haven't written back to every reviewers...promise I'll do better next time!**

**Thanks to ****Alkaryco (hee thanks xD) ****rigspeltforeverxx**** (Grisby scene was written just for you, hope you'll like it :D); Anna; ****Lauri-mentalist;**** Jbon; ****Simonisthecuttestmentalist; ****Irises4ever; ****storystalker; MK; ****lucyyh; ****vanilla339; ****Frogster; ****BetweenTwoWorlds; ****watchyouwalk; ****Jisbon4ever;**** 13 Jo; ****Tempest Erimentha**** (no problem, I do that too with the girl translating this fic in French uu"); ****Brown Eyes Parker;**** AM; ****AlejandraO;**** Virginia; ****leelou09**** for their reviews !**

**Thank you for the alerts and favourites too!**

**And again, thanks to my half-beta (don't know what I'd do without you)! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mentalist, I do not make money on those fics and I definitely don't deny having a thing for AUs. Hope you'll enjoy this (won't blame you if you don't ;D)**

* * *

**Slave 26**

Never had she spent a more uncomfortable night on a bed, Teresa thought. Since it hadn't been used for about two years, the roomed smelt so bad she thought even a polecat would hate it. The mattress was so hard she couldn't bear laying on it a second more –even the small couch was more comfy! Since she had been locked in; no-one visited her, except to deliver food and clothes she would certainly not put on. She did slip into her nightdress, not exactly willing to lie down in her current dress.

There was a subtle sound, yet she still noticed it. The experience of years spent in this very room taught her everything she needed when a sound came up. And this particular one gave her chills. The handle of the door was turning. Someone had unlocked the door and wanted to enter for a nightly visit. Teresa breathed deeply in and out before checking her surroundings. No matter who was her intruder, she needed something to defend herself. She turned towards the closest desk, knowing –if nothing had been changed since her departure- that a small knife was hidden there. Samuel had given her one when they were still young, and it saddened her a little to think she might have to use it against him today. Thankfully it was still there, tugged under old dusty-smelling clothes.

The handle finished turning and the door creaked while opening. She stepped closer to the door, the shining little blade firmly held in hand, and backed against the wall, waiting for the intruder to come in. What she did not expect was the hand flying to catch her wrist and disarming her within seconds. She immediately stepped back and stood in shock when she recognized her intruder. Grinning proudly like a Cheshire Cat and dressed in black clothes, a very familiar cook was standing in the doorframe.

"Julian? What are you doing here? And… and how did you come in here?" she asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"First question; I figured you could use the marriage licence for shelter. Second question; former thief" he grinned, eyes laughing and playing with a key. "It's hard to lose old habits, but I'm sure you will not protest about this now. Cho told me where your room was."

"You saw Cho?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah. When I saw you weren't at the inn like you were supposed to, I rushed here and a friend told me where the servant quarters were. I went to see him first, he's okay. A bit pissed by your decision; but fine."

Teresa sighed in relief. If the Asian man had been harmed, she would have never forgiven herself.

"He told me half of what happened 'cause he heard the old fag talking –that's how he knew where you were by the way. I'm not sure you're handling this quite good Teresa."

"I realised that" she shot back, annoyed. "And since I know I am just a kid for my father, nothing is holding me back now. I could sneak out right here and there but I feel I would be running away for real; just like he told my brothers. I just… I just don't know what to do to convince him to let me go."

He frowned in deep thought, his lips twisting in a distorted kind of way.

"I might have an option" he eventually said. "You did tell him you were Mr. Jane's fiancée, right?" She nodded, wondering what the man had in mind. "Then use the untold 'why', and lie about it."

Teresa frowned at his words. What did he mean, exactly? To her untold question, Julian grinned:

"When I met Cho at the inn he told me you've been sick during the whole trip here. Tell them you're pregnant. Even a business man like Bosco or your father will not like it. That will buy me time to get those damn papers official. I have a friend who owes me one and… Teresa? You're all right?"

At his words, the young woman had paled and turned towards her bed as a wave of nausea hit her hard. The little food she had eaten was thrown out on the ground and when she turned back to Julian to apologize, he seemed very, very uncomfortable.

"Oh my, Elise might be right then. You're really…"

**-S-**

Van Pelt was sitting on the bed in the nursery room, waiting patiently for Elise's diagnosis. A few hours earlier, she had fainted while giving orders to Emma in the living room and Rigsby had immediately carried her to the nursery. After a quick examination (and kicking out the tall man for being too unnerving), the Asian woman smiled reassuringly.

"Everything's fine. I suppose your fainting is due to overwork. You need to slow down a little. Mr Jane isn't here for the moment, you should take some rest."

The redhead groaned and shook her head, buttoning up her maid dress.

"Don't tell Wayne, he'll drag me out of town to the countryside. Since the Red John incident, he is so overprotective!"

Elise chuckled in amusement. If there was one thing the tall man didn't give up to Van Pelt, it _was_ about her health and stress. Despite her swinging moods, no-one really knew how to deal with her. A few seconds later, Rigsby was allowed back in the room.

"Is everything alright?" he asked immediately.

"It's just pregnancy fainting" the Asian woman replied calmly "Don't worry, it happens."

To say the man was relieved was an understatement. His shoulders fell as he sighed, letting the tension leave his body.

"Sorry for the tone Elise" he said then. "I was a bit…"

"Stressed, I noticed" she cut and ended for him with an amused smile. "Don't worry, I wasn't expecting less from you."

Elise then turned towards the closest desk and put the tools she just used in a container.

"May I ask you a question?" Van Pelt suddenly asked. "Why did you encourage Julian to follow Teresa? Cho is with her, isn't he enough?"

The Asian woman shrugged while she washed her hands.

"I felt that she would need the presence of someone with… the abilities he gained from his former profession. And keep an extra eye on her. I am pretty sure you haven't noticed, but lately, she has gained a little bit of weight and lost her appetite."

"And so?" the housekeeper asked, frowning. For once, Rigsby wasn't the only one missing Elise's message. The woman turned towards her and smiled indulgently.

"She also did look very tired. Even Mr Jane was cautious around her lately."

Both nodded, acknowledging the fact.

"Now that you mention it" Rigsby spoke up "She was exhausted…"

"But that meeting with her former fiancé shook her, right? I mean, she's not sick, is she?"

Elise laughed heartily at her words.

"Dear, dear Grace. You were acting the same only a few months ago and you already forgot?"

Van Pelt's eyes widened in surprise.

"You mean she's…"

**-S-**

Pregnant. As soon as the word left Julian's mouth, Teresa felt another wave of nausea, but this time did not try to fight it and unleashed some leftovers from… whatever it came. Being told she might be… expecting out of the blue caught her off guard; even more when the thought could be realistic. She had been sleeping with Jane for a few months already -on and off given the circumstances. She wasn't stupid; she knew that once married to Jane, carrying his children would be another duty –though she didn't exactly mind this one. Had she been married to a complete stranger, it would be a different story entirely… But still, this soon?

When the feeling passed again and she rose to meet the cook's glance, he was trying at all costs to avoid the disgusting mixture on the floor.

"Are you sure of it?" she asked, her voice so faint he barely heard it. Julian shrugged.

"That's what Elise says at least. And since this woman has a sixth sense or something, I kinda believe her."

Teresa nodded absentmindedly. The man patted her shoulder with a small smile.

"Hey, cheer up. I'm sure you'll be a great mother. I know from Miss Van Pelt Mr Jane was as close to his daughter as…" he frowned in front of her lack of reaction. "Teresa? You're okay?"

She met his eyes again and bit her lower lip.

"I don't know if… Julian, I'm not ready. I can't have kids now. I don't…"

The cook rubbed her shoulder awkwardly.

"You'll have this conversation with Mr Jane. I'm afraid I'm not the best adviser."

Teresa laughed nervously and nodded.

"Sure… yes I… I understand. Sorry it's…" she breathed deeply again and count till five before breathing out. She still felt a little put off, but calmer. "It's unsettling. My mother… She was eighteen when she married my father. I was born soon after" another deep breath and she was back on track. "Anyway, what marriage licence?"

The panicked expression on Julian's face evaporated when she changed subject and he pulled out from a bag he was carrying across his shoulder –black again… oh, that was why she hadn't spot it right away- a sheet of paper rolled in parchment.

"Remember what Mr Jane said about being married would protect you from your father? Well after talking about it, I had that feeling it could be useful to you to have proof of your upcoming marriage with him. I know someone who can take care of it within hours if I ask him to. I just need your signature on the bottom right."

Julian handed her the paper and a fountain pen with ink on the closest desk. This time, she didn't hesitate and, after a quick reading (not that she didn't trust Julian, she just wanted to know what she would be talking about if she had to face her father about it), signed at the said place. The contract was folded in the man's bag and he didn't waste time in ; he locked the door from the inside and sat in front of it. When she tilted her head in wonder, he smirked.

"Sleep" he ordered gently. "I'll make sure no-one else comes during the night. If I hear something suspicious; I will wake you up. Okay?"

She nodded in agreement, too tired to refuse such a tempting offer, and slipped into bed.

The next morning came too fast to her liking. When she opened her eyes, Julian was already gone. Instead, a plate with apple pie and eggs were perfectly in view on her desk. Not wasting a second, she ate the whole and hid the dish behind her closet. She dressed up in her previous dress and sat on the corner of the bed, waiting for Mrs Klein of someone to open the door to get her for the 'family breakfast'. At nine o'clock –she heard the housekeeper open the door and step in, certainly expecting her to be asleep. To Teresa's great satisfaction, the old woman was very disappointed to see her ready to go.

"Breakfast is served" she grumbled without any form of greeting.

"Good morning to you Mrs Klein" Teresa replied coolly. "Thank you. And before you leave, my room needs to be cleaned."

She passed by the maid and headed towards the staircase, mind set straight on putting a term on this absurd situation.

**-S-**

When she arrived in the dining room, the table was ready and her family was already eating. Peter Lisbon at the edge of the table, and on his right there was –she winced- Bosco, Thomas and Christopher. On his left, a vacant chair was left between him and Raymond. At least, she knew where he would want her to sit. Another huge hint he wanted nothing more but her to marry Bosco. When he caught sight of her, he stopped talking and addressed to her a solemn:

"Good morning Teresa. Why don't you join us for breakfast?"

The general reaction went more or less as she expected: Ray and Tommy stared at her with eyes wide like saucers, Chris grinned widely and Bosco dropped his fork in surprise. None of them spoke at first, and she didn't bother saying anything back.

"Teresa!" the child called cheerfully. He was silent immediately by his two brother's warning glances and reported reluctantly his attention on his half-eaten plate. The moments of surprise passed, the oldest brother was glaring at her menacingly and Thomas was back on his breakfast. So Mashburn was right; Ray wanted her dead and Tommy didn't care. She managed to get a hold on herself and not bust into tears at their reaction. Everything was just so… cold and uninviting. No-one wanted her there for humanly speaking reasons, except Chris who didn't even know why she left.

"No thank you father" she replied coldly. "I don't want to abuse of your _hospitality_ any longer. Mr Cho and I will be leaving _now_."

Peter Lisbon burst into laugher.

"Leaving? Don't make me laugh any harder. You left us without second thought and now you are leaving again after spilling –pardon me the expression- bullshit around the household?" Her expression hardened at his words; did he really believe what he said; that they had been _abandoned_ by her when _she_ was the victim to begin with? "Don't look at me with those accusing eyes" her father warned. "You put this upon yourself."

The young woman's glowering did not lessen. He was the one who handed her to a slave merchant and still put the blame on her. And it disgusted her. Had he spread the lie around with such conviction he eventually believed it and hoped she was going to follow suit without complain? Inwardly she knew that if he had bought her back during the previous year, she might just have gotten along for her brothers' sake. Now, she was not alone anymore.

"You sold me. I am currently affianced to another man and you have no saying in this."

Her brothers and Bosco stared at her in disbelief; stunned by her telling back to her own father. The man returned a severe glare and uttered:

"Nonsense. I am your father; I will always have a right on you."

She opened her mouth to protest when it hit her again. The urge to throw up, thanks to a possible inhabitant in her wombs. She grabbed the closest dish and gave back the apple pie and eggs she had just swallowed. Puking made her feel weak again, and she closed her eyes in attempt to calm her senses. She wanted to go home. She wanted to go back to Jane. She wanted to lie down next to him, hold him tight and never leave him again.

_God, how much she __suddenly missed him…_

"Teresa!"

Her head was numb and for a few seconds, she could barely think. She just let strong, unwanted arms hold her while she felt so lightheaded; Bosco's arms. This wasn't the scent she wished she could smell. This wasn't the way _he_ held her, the only way she wanted to be held. As soon as the dizziness vanished, she pushed away the half-bald man and held her father's gaze defiantly.

"You are pregnant" he stated, staring at her blankly.

"I told you I was marrying someone. This" she pointed her flat stomach "is one of the reasons why. Now, you will let Cho and I leave this place and never come back again."

Peter's reaction was immediate. He jumped off his chair and glared at her menacingly:

"I will not allow you to leave."

"My family is in Sacramento in California" she replied dryly. "It was a mistake to come here. Good-bye father."

He pulled out a pistol from his belt and aimed at her.

"I will not allow you to leave me again Mary" he growled. "Don't force me to do this; you know I will fire." She didn't move. He pulled the trigger.

* * *

**I had absolutely no idea of how to finish this chapter, but I do more or less how I'll be ending the next one ^^.**** That's a start I suppose? **

**And before I forget; Peter Lisbon is mentionning Lisbon's mother 'Mary' in the last sentence xD.**

**Thank you for reading so far!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey I****'m back sooner than I thought! One chapter –or rather epilogue- left. OMG can't believe we're so close to the end Oo". **

**Thanks to 13 Jo; ****Frogster;**** Anna (here is more xD); ****Byron'sQmatchie; ****Tempest Erimentha; ****Brown Eyes Parker; ****Lauri-mentalist; ****MK; ****rigspeltforeverxx; ****TeresaJane; ****Jisbon4ever; ****Tabitha of Moon; Aurora; ****leelou09; ****watchyouwalk**** for their reviews xD Thankss for the alerts and favourites too!**

**To Anna again (since I can't exactly reply personally to you): chapter 3 of Red Healing is…uh let's say…on its way. I kinda forgot where I wanted this story to go –wanted to finish Slave first-then I'll be back on those ones, promise :D.**

**Special wink and thanks to my half beta who did not only checked this chapter but also added her personal touch in it. Luvya!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mentalist, I do not make money on those fics and I definitely don't deny having a thing for AUs. Hope you'll enjoy this (won't blame you if you don't ;D)**

* * *

**Slave 27**

A lonely figure stood before the family tombstone in the church's graveyard. Enveloped in a dark cloak, the silhouette crouched in front of it and dug away some invading weeds.

"Better this way" he grumbled to himself, satisfied with the new state of the gravestone. "It did look a bit messy. I hope you forgive me for showing up so late."

The wind started to blow, as a response. With a soft smile, the dark-haired teenager bent over the inscription 'Lisbon' and caressed the letters tenderly. The burial had occurred two weeks ago, and this was the first time he had managed to sneak out of the house to pay his respect to the recently deceased.

"I don't care what they said" he added with determination. "Whatever rumours they spill around, I will still come here next week to put flowers on your grave, like we did with mother when she died."

Another silence followed, during which he respectfully bowed his head. Sounds of footsteps echoed behind him. He knew without turning back who he was confronting.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked the newcomer, without leaving the gravestone from sight. A male's voice replied gently:

"We are. I came to signal our departure."

"Good" he replied before turning towards the blond man, dressed in a black three-piece-suit in respect toward the teenager's situation. "Now I will ask you to never come back here again. My family had suffered enough from your existence and I don't want to hurt it any more with your visits."

"I understand" the blond man nodded. Both stared at each other. The younger one had deep rings under his eyes and the older did his best to stay straight. Both were very likely to succumb to fatigue produced from the last days, but none would lower their guard in front of the other. The teenager broke the silence first:

"Please tell Chris farewell for me. And I hope he forgives me one day. This is the best I can do for him."

The blond man nodded once again.

"I will pass your message to your brother. Do you have anything to say to Teresa?"

Raymond Lisbon smiled bitterly before turning again towards the grave, and brushed again the engraved letters forming the name of his father. Peter Lisbon.

"I had a sister once, Mr Jane. She died two years ago and came back two weeks ago to take my father away. I just wish she had never existed" he added quietly. "My father would be alive then."

He fell back in his contemplation of the gravestone and Jane knew he would get nothing else from him. So, he turned heels and walked away not-so-regretfully, putting back his hat on his head. From that day on, three people –Teresa and Christopher and himself - would never come back again. And he could just feel nothing else but satisfaction about it.

**-S-**

Teresa sighed and rested her head against the closest wall, closing her eyes. The bumpy ride had been spent in complete silence since they left the Lisbon mansion, and neither Cho nor Julian were up for a conversation with her. Even if they tried to talk to her, she would answer monosyllabically without leaving the landscape out of her sight. Her hand lifted to her neck and brushed the small bandage there. It was just a square meant to protect the left side as a precaution, but even though there was nothing worth calling a wound underneath, it would burn each time she laid a finger on it.

The carriage bumped into a rock on the road and she opened her eyes in reaction. Julian was fast asleep, head falling back against his seat, mouth opened and drooling. She smiled slightly before turning her attention to Cho. The Asian man had been even more silent; and she knew he was still a little bit mad at her. Though she had no intention of leaving Jane, she could feel his annoyance towards her attitude he took as a caprice or a test, and she couldn't blame him.

This had been nothing else but a whim. And the leftover on her neck was just the mark of her newly given freedom.

"_I will not allow you to leave me again Mary" he growled. "Don't force me to do this; you know I will fire." She didn't move. He pulled the trigger._

_S__omething hot brushed against her neck. Teresa stood in shock. He had shot. He had shot and almost…_

"_Don't leave" he ordered again. "Or I will not miss this time."_

_She didn't want to show her fear. She _was not_ to show her fear. If she did, she would be at his mercy, at their mercy. _

"_Goodbye father" she said again before turning towards the exit and walking away. Blood was drumming in her temples and she could feel her heartbeat increase at each step she took, afraid he'__d just shot again and this time… Sounds reached her ears in a deformed manner. A chair falling on the ground. Voices shouting angrily, fearfully; she thought she recognised Bosco's intonation as well as her brother Raymond... but she was too scared to look. She had almost reached the door of the living-room when she spotted two figures. Cho and Julian, in more formal attire, were waiting for her; face paler and expressions of worry, for her. _

"_You're all right?" the cook asked anxiously. _

_Teresa nodded and didn't open her mouth. Had she never lived the Red John incident, she knew she would have been in tears and shaking. Still, if she had gained control over her body, she wouldn't bet the same on her voice. The echoing sound of a broken plate still made her glance over her shoulder._

_Bosco was standing in front of her father, holding his arm in a hand, the pistol resting in her brother's__ fingers, Raymond. The latter was eyeing the weapon cautiously, a glint of fear and fascination. Tommy had not lifted his head from his plate, and Chris was watching them fighting nervously. Despite the urge to turn back and take her younger brother in her arms, she knew she couldn't do that. If she wanted to go back to Jane, she had to draw a line on her past and it included… leaving her family behind. When he crossed her eyes again, she looked away._

"_Let's go" she said, and when she spoke her voice did not tremble. _

Teresa sighed and closed her eyes again, allowing herself to relax. Leaving her brother behind would always be her greatest regret, she knew it. But right now, she didn't feel she had any other choice in the matter. Nothing she could do.

"You're all right?"

Cho's voice interrupted her thoughts and she blinked before glancing at him. Despite his bad mood, he still acted protective –especially since he heard about her being pregnant- and she would always be grateful for it. She allowed a small smile on her lips and nodded.

"I'm fine, thank you."

And she meant it.

The journey ended quicker than she thought and when she stepped out of the carriage, she felt the past weeks had just been a bad dream. The return went as expected; they greeted her as if she had never left, just with a slight change; apparently Elise had spread the word she _might _be pregnant. Consequences were, Van Pelt forbid her to do any tiring task, Julian made her a special plate –like he used to do for Van Pelt, Emma checked on her every fifteen minutes and Rigsby became extraordinary obedient. Only a few days went by before Jane's return was announced.

Florin had arrived the day before by horse-riding. He wasn't surprised by Teresa's presence –and simply asked her to be well-dressed when the rest arrived. Van Pelt ordered a deep cleaning of the house –from which the dark-haired woman was put aside despite her protests. That night, Teresa did not sleep. She had no piece of clothing carrying his scent to comfort her, and the excitement and worry of seeing him again after their fight didn't help either. Tossing and rolling in her small maid's bed, she ended up rising before everyone and drinking his favourite tea, sitting on a bench in the garden.

The morning seemed to pass slowly, since once Van Pelt had helped her dress, she was not allowed near anything likely to get her clothes dirty. Thankfully, a little after lunchtime, Emma spotted something in the afar and Florin, just behind, confirmed it.

"They're here! Everyone! Mr Jane's back!"

The whole household seemed to rush at the front gates at the announcement. A dusty and muddy carriage slowed down and stopped in front of the gates. The first thing Teresa noticed when she arrived; was that Jane must have not been alone. The carriage was too large for one person, and she knew that even if he tended to spend his money, Jane would never do it pointlessly. The door opened and he was the first one outside.

Her heartbeat increased at his view and for a few seconds, the world ceased to exist. He looked pale and tired from his journey, and had they been alone and in good terms, she would have rushed to take him in her arms, hold him tight and never let go. But she didn't. She just kept her eyes set on him as he stepped down of the carriage and headed towards her, greeting back the ones he met on his way. Contrary to what she thought, he did not stop. He simply muttered when he passed by:

"We need to talk, but later. We have guests right now."

She stared at him, wondering if that was all the attention she was going to receive; but he just kissed her forehead gently and walked away. She turned back her attention to the carriage and speculated on who these mysterious guests could be. Were Mashburn and Harper coming back with him? Why didn't Florin tell them? Was that the reason why she was to put on a formal attire? All thoughts were forgotten when she caught sight of the dark-haired child climbing down the steps of the carriage.

"Chris?" she uttered, taken aback by his presence. "Wh…"

Her brother's face lightened when he saw her. Without thinking twice he ran to her opened arms and hugged her waist.

"Teresa! I missed youuuuu!" he said cheerfully, his voice smothered by her clothing. She hugged him back, still stunned to see him here. When he giggled, Teresa couldn't help but smile in turn and kneeled to hold him tighter against her. This was the first time she could actually _hold_ her baby brother. She had to blink quickly to chase back the tears threatening to fall.

"God, Chris, what are you doing here?"

"He will be coming with me" another familiar voice replied. When she lifted her head, Teresa was surprised to meet Sophie Miller's grey eyes. Christopher's grip tightened around her shoulders and his face buried deeper in her neck. He was scared by something, and she couldn't figure out what exactly. So she stroked his hair gently and glanced at the older woman.

"Why?" she asked on a firm tone.

"Because my husband died years ago, leaving me alone with no children and I do not wish my fortune to be wasted. He is the third son of a family likely to not see his immediate use. Our needs connect" she added, stepping closer: "I need an heir and the Lisbons have one child to spare."

"Are you adopting him?" Teresa asked, her voice trembling slightly. That only meant one thing. Something happened over there, at the manor, and it couldn't be good.

Sophie Miller nodded.

"Our horses need to be fed and refreshed. It will take a few hours."

Teresa bit her lower lip, knowing it meant she was granted little time before they left. So she nodded and thanked the woman before standing up, taking the child by the hand and heading towards the gardens.

**-S-**

Most of the afternoon was spent with her brother. She introduced him to her colleagues and friends, raced him in the gardens and took advantage of his presence as much as she could. Teresa knew time was up though when she caught the sight of Miller in the doorway. The woman was all dressed up for departure, holding what she recognised as being Chris's jacket.

"Christopher" she called on a softer tone. The boy glanced quickly at her. "We are leaving, but I still need to have a word with your sister."

The boy bit his lower lip and threw a desperate look to her. Teresa knew he didn't want to leave; that he was silently pleading her to find a reason for him to stay. The young woman knelt reluctantly next to him and cupped his cheeks in her hands, like she always did when he was unenthusiastic about something.

"Go Chris" she whispered, leaning her forehead against his. "You will be fine. Mrs Miller will take care of you, and I'm sure I will be seeing you soon."

"You promise?" he asked on a hopeful tone. She smiled sadly and stroked his temple with her thumbs gently, like she always did when he was close.

"I can't. I will try, but I need to stay here now. Promise me you will be a good boy and listen to Mrs Miller."

He nodded half-heartedly and kissed her cheek before heading outside. She hated long and tearing goodbyes, and parting like this appeared to be the only way to make him hope they would meet again sooner than later. She knew Jane and Miller would still see each other from time to time anyway. Once his silhouette had passed the doorframe, Miller turned back towards the young woman.

"I will be straightforward. Did Peter really shoot Mary?"

Teresa blinked at her question and stared at her in disbelief. In front of her hesitation, the older woman sighed and added for explanation:

"I heard rumours about your mother's death. I just want to know if I should pity your father or not."

"If I tell you what I know" Teresa replied immediately "will you tell me the real reason behind you adopting my brother? I couldn't bring myself to ask him."

The woman shrugged and dropped coldly:

"I was accompanying Patrick to your family's manor when we came across a funeral ceremony. The oldest boy, Raymond Lisbon I think, welcomed us instead of your father. Later, Thomas Lisbon told us Peter shot himself in his office, a few days after your departure. Christopher found his body and went into shock. Your brother figured it would be best for Christopher if he left the manor for good. He and his other brother are partners with Bosco in his business; that makes him their tutor, in a certain way."

But Teresa's attention had been caught since the third sentence. Shot himself. Her father had shot himself. He was dead… and she felt no pain. Nothing. She raised her face and realised Miller was still staring expectantly. So she did what she was expected to:

"I wasn't there when my mother died" her voice sounded off somehow. "But I knew she and my father didn't marry out of love. It was an arranged marriage. She wanted to leave him after her parents died and she inherited their fortune… and father refused. I remember them arguing, him threatening her not to walk away or she would regret it. I don't know if he killed her."

"Do _you_ think he did?" she insisted, staring at her with such intensity it almost made her shiver. The young woman shook her head.

"My father was a very lonesome person obsessed with her departure. I want to believe he didn't."

"Even though he deliberately shot _you_?"

Teresa shook her head and replied dryly:

"He was good to us. I will never forget what he did to us, but I still want to keep that memory."

Nothing was said for a few moments; they just stared at the other in silence. Suddenly, Sophie said:

"And by the way" she added with an amused smirk: "Congratulations. Rumours said you are pregnant. Was it a con or something real?"

The young woman couldn't help it. She didn't know what bothered her anyway, but she couldn't stop the blush spreading over her face. Miller's face softened and she turned away to leave.

"Farewell Teresa; and don't worry; I will treat Christopher well."

As she disappeared out of the threshold, Teresa knew adopting her brother was just another way to make amends with her mother and Jane. She had the same look, months ago, when she came to visit after the Red John incident. When she had talked about the incident that day, the same saddened and slightly guilty expression.

"_Sylvia did not love __Patrick, but she knew better than to trick him. __Kristina__ was disappointed to see she was loyal to him. And she also knew Patrick was sincere towards her. One day, she paid some men to chase Sylvia's carriage, just to scare her. These people weren't exactly… gentle in their mission; it turned into a real hunting. They did not know his daughter was inside. The carriage ended up falling off the road. Sarah died instantly, the doctor said, but it took a few hours more for Sylvia to die as well. Patrick was out of the country at the time being, because of a new contract he was attempting to make with some foreign company. He learnt everything from Minelli I suppose." She sighed and added on a softer tone: "He hates Kristina because of what she did, and he hates me for what I did not do. I could have stopped her; I had a feeling about how this would end. But I didn't. I didn't and this was one thing I will always regret."_

"Teresa?"

The young woman raised her head slowly and noticed her fiancé standing in the doorway of their bedroom. Right after Miller's departure, she had ran to the safety of Jane's –of their- bedroom and stared at the carriage until it vanished behind the trees of the alley, knowing her brother would be in better hands than if he had remained at their house. Jane closed the door behind him and stepped closer.

"How did the meeting went?" she asked, as an attempt to start the conversation; silence between them was something she did not wish for the time being. "Did you sign the contract?"

He didn't reply right away, staring at her with an in expression she couldn't exactly define.

"I didn't go. Mashburn and Harper will keep me informed."

As if her words had been a trigger for his hurt feelings, he stepped, eyes flashing with anger. As a reflex, she stepped back against the wall, waiting for a reaction.

"Do you have any idea of how scared I was?" he growled angrily. "I asked Sophie to meet me halfway because I was not sure I could handle meeting your father without going wild. When we arrived, they were doing a burial." He stepped closer, face inches of hers, hand clenching her wrist strongly. "And you have no idea how relieved I was to see it was not you they were burying."

Teresa bit her lower lip. He went on, ignoring the wince on her face.

"And when I heard what happened during your stay… do you have any idea what those people could have done if Julian or Cho weren't there? If you had been truly alone? What if you hadn't thought of that pretext about being pregnant?"

"I… I am pregnant."

The words blurted out of her mouth before she could even stop them. Jane's eyes widened in surprise and he released his grasp slightly. In front of his stunned expression, she couldn't help but drop a nervous laugh; did he truly believe it was all a sham? Did he want her pregnant at all?

"Are you really?" he asked, almost hesitantly, as if not wanting to believe her. "It was not just an excuse?"

She nodded, not knowing if she could smile yet. If it was too early to smile as if everything was all right.

"Elise said I am. And… well, you know Elise's predict-"

As if responding to her affirmation, a sudden wave of nausea hit her again and she had to push away his arm and grab the closest thing similar to a bucket. He was just starting to cool down; she didn't need him to be grumpy again because she puked on his white shirt. When she pulled back though, she realised the 'bucket' was in fact a very refined vase –and she knew its price, for Van Pelt told her he bought it on an impulse, and Cho had been livid. Her cheeks burned immediately as she heard a strange noise coming from him; like he was choking on something. And when she dared look up, she was caught off guard when she saw him biting back what she supposed to be a loud laugh.

"Lay down" he ordered, trying hard not to burst into laughter. Too relieved to see the change in the mood, she complied immediately and felt her body relax the second it hit the mattress.

"Sorry about the vase" she muttered, closing her eyes.

"Meh, don't worry about that one; I've always wondered why I bought it anyway" he replied nonchalantly, sitting on the border of the bed. "Guess it was useful in the end."

She reached out blindly for his hand and pulled him towards her. Jane caught the message and he lay down next to her at a respectable distance. A mere glint and she knew what he wanted to do right now; but for some reason not daring. So she took his hand and let it rest on her stomach. A genuine smile grew on his lips before he kissed her temple. Teresa knew she was half-forgotten and for now, that was enough for her.

"I am still mad at you" he said, as if reading her mind. The tone was not as reproachful as a few minutes ago, since he was a little bit distracted by the recent news. But the feeling would fade fast enough. Somehow, she knew he wasn't exactly angry.

"I know. I'm sorry" she murmured back sincerely, opening her eyes. Her fingers touched his face tentatively, brushing the lines of his nose and mouth so lightly, as if fearing he would leave if she moved too fast. He leant against her palm and kissed her wrist.

"I will kill you if you ever leave my side again."

Even though his whisper sent chills along her spin, he didn't frighten or anger her. She had experienced more threats that she cared to remember from many people; her father, her owners, people who didn't even know her… Every single time she had that nagging fear they would execute that threat because of the disturbing glint in their eyes. Just like the others, she knew Jane was truthful.

Maybe not exactly in the same way. Actually, there was a difference.

After all this time, she knew him; not completely, but well enough. As she looked into his eyes, she could almost read the different emotions he was feeling right now. Fear, of losing her like he lost his previous wife; excitement, of being a father again, leftovers of anger with her departure, relief to hold her again…While _they_ spoke to intimidate her and keep her under control, he did it to keep her close to him; and that was enough to keep the fear at bait.

"Good" she murmured back, cuddling him and resting her head on his chest. "Because I am not planning on going anywhere."

* * *

**Once again, thank you for reading so far. Next chapter will be the last one (unless some crasy idea pop up, which is highly improbable hee).**


	28. Chapter 28

**Phew here is the last chapter…****I swear this one has cause lots and lots of rewritings (Chibi: I really had to think on where I should insert Chris's part :P) **

**Oh my, I can't believe this is already over Oo"!**

**Almost one year of work**** now done Oo. And I have no super conclusion for the AN so I'll just let you read :D.**

**Thanks to ****Tempest Erimentha; ****watchyouwalk; ****Brown Eyes Parker; ****Byron'sQmatchie**** ; Jbon; ****Jisbon4ever****; leelou09; ****TeresaJane; ****MK; ****Frogster; ****13 Jo; ****Tabitha of MoonAurora**** ; Anna; ****The HongKonger**** for their reviews ! And thanks to everyone who reads but does not review anyway xD**

**And mega thanks to my half beta again!**

**Disclaimer****I do not own Mentalist, I do not make money on those fics and I definitely don't deny having a thing for AUs. Hope you'll enjoy this (won't blame you if you don't ;D)**

* * *

**Slave**

**28- Epilogue**

It was early morning, I could feel the stray strings of light over my face, yet I couldn't get myself to move. The bed was too comfortable and warm to be deserted yet… and the hangover headache –consequence of my foolishness from the previous night –prevented me from moving too much. I sighed, cuddling the covers more…

"Wake up darling."

I let a frustrated growl of protest drop out when I recognised my husband's voice right next to me. I knew he had woken up far before me, for I felt his presence standing in my back while my right hand encountered a cold and empty space when it stretched in front of me, on the other side of the mattress. I felt his mouth kissing my temple, his upper body brushing my shoulder and fingers lingering on my hips.

"Come on Teresa," his low, husky voice teased my ears. "It's four in the afternoon and our newly weds are soon going to leave."

I reluctantly rolled on my back and blinked forcefully to get used to the light of the day. The brightness was shadowed by my husband's frame though, when he leant over to kiss me. I smiled lazily under the brushing of his lips against mine and the sweetness in his touch.

"Morning Patrick" I whispered back, fingers toying with his blond curls. "Or rather good afternoon?"

He chuckled amusingly at the tiredness of my voice. A sudden sharp pain in my head prevented me from returning it and turned the grin into a grimace. Both hands fled over my temples as I started to rub the pain away. He laughed even harder.

"That's what happens when you drink too much my dear" he chided me gently, though I knew he felt compassion when his fingers brushed away a few locks of hair from my forehead. "Why did you decide to take Brooke's challenge? You knew it would do you no good."

I groaned in pain as an answer. Truthfully? Brooke and I have always been in some kind of competition and will always be. It didn't matter if we were both grown up women and _supposedly_ reasonable. I just know she challenged me into a drinking battle, I took it, and lost. Truly lost. That woman was a real man when it came to alcohol and when I declared being defeated, it was not because of her wedding day with Walter, I swear.

Speaking of the newly weds, I was starting to lose faith in those two… until Mashburn surprised us all by kneeling in front of the woman and popping the question out of the blue, with the whole Jane household as witnesses. I think I will always remember how red her cheeks turned and how close she had been to reject him, if it hadn't been for his sincerity.

That was only three weeks ago, but it still took three years for the man to gather up the courage to propose for real, and a lot of willpower from the former con to accept. I knew despite liking him a lot, she still had trust issues from her past life….

"What are you thinking?" my husband's voice brought me down to earth. I smirked.

"How they got affianced" Jane had no doubt about whom I was talking "And how they almost didn't get married."

Both our ceremonies had been in small committee, with only close people to assist at our official union. One major difference though, was that _I_ didn't freak out when I was supposed to walk down the aisle to join Patrick. I was in a hurry to end the superficial stuff, since I considered we were already married –I was wearing his ring way before the 'I do' and already carrying his child. Brooke got cold feet and hid in a closet for hours.

Patrick laughed in turn and kissed the top of my head again.

"They really are something, aren't they" he whispered. I moved to the right to leave him space to lie down, and cuddled him as soon as his body hit the mattress. His warmth and the sound of his heartbeat were two things I would never get tired of.

"How did Grace and you convince Brooke to get out of there anyway? She was pretty angry afterwards."

I smirked to myself, remembering how provocative the housekeeper and I had been; especially when we mentioned her being a coward and having no guts. It was harsh of course, but we did need extreme means to anger a former con and chase her away from her hiding place. Perhaps Brooke's drinking challenge had been a sort of revenge on me.

"You don't want to know" I assured lightly, snuggling closer and relaxing more against my husband's chest. His scent helped me forget the headache a few seconds; until another subject popped in my mind. "How is Connor?" I suddenly asked, resting on an elbow to face him. "Did you see him yet?"

Patrick's grin reassured me immediately, though I knew he was amused by something that, concerning our son, couldn't be good.

"Don't worry about him darling. He and Wilhelm drove Louis crazy all night long. I think we will have to hire a true nurse soon enough."

"Louis was hired for the _kitchen_, not to nanny your son. Or Van Pelt's for the matter" I reminded him dryly, all worries forgotten. Unfortunately, Julian's wound to the arm from the Red John encounter had eventually worsened. The apparent recovery did not last, as the injury got badly infected and despite all Elise's tending, he couldn't lift it past shoulder level anymore. Instead of firing him, we took in a young man who, despite his good instincts in cooking, still needed guidance throughout the culinary domain.

I loved our son; I really did. He was the cutest baby when he was born and had everyone wrapped around his little finger –along with Wilhelm, Van Pelt's son. But he had unfortunately inherited his father's mischievousness and took great pleasure in using his good charms and cute face to get to his ends. Even I had a hard time resisting to the black curls, baby blue eyes and wide smiles he flashed me when he wanted something. Despite being barely three years old, his cleverness impressed me. No doubt he would grow into a prank master and a troublesome child, pulling his almost-brother to follow him in his stunts.

"He took over that sad habit of yours" I growled. He shrugged in response:

"As if your brother didn't cause enough miseries to Sophie. I think he took over that side of both our families."

I narrowed my eyes at him. That was a low blow. My brother had some difficulties to adapt to his new environment at first, and that was perfectly understandable. But I still had a hard time to accept he started messing around the house and push Mrs Miller's buttons to test her. Granted she was a patient woman and he had stop spreading ink on the floor or adding too much pepper in the food…but still.

"That's completely beside the point!" I protested vehemently. "And don't you think I will let you be the spoiling daddy like Rigsby is because I will sure not allow you two to outfox me."

"Then lets hope our next one will inherit your coolness" he replied with a serene, content smile, eyes shining knowingly.

_Knowingly_. I blinked in shock.

"How do you…" I have barely been informed for a few days myself! But when he merely shrugged, I had a good idea where he got the piece of news from. "Who was it? Emma or Anna?"

After years of seducing women, Florin had eventually found one able to resist his charms and command him merciless. While she still lived out of the manor and had no family, Elise had decided to take Anna as an apprentice to learn her medicines. The young woman was adorable, but just had that tendency to open her mouth a little too much, especially with Emma. Or rather, just with Emma. I guess it was a good thing Van Pelt was so loyal towards my husband and extremely severe with the household's gossipers. Despite being now her boss's wife, I still felt like she was the one commanding me; I didn't even get rid of the habit calling her by her maiden name, though she was married to Rigsby and took his. I think turning into a mother aggravated her mother-hen side.

My husband smiled and slipped his left hand under the covers, resting it on my still flat stomach.

"None of them" he replied gently. "You have been eating strange things and been particularly testy and nauseous these last days. I think it's a girl" he added fondly, caressing it through the fabric of my nightdress. "Do you like 'Susan'? Sue or Susie for short."

I laughed lightly, pleased by his obvious eagerness to be a father again, and somehow reassured he wanted a daughter. Inwardly, I was relieved my first-born was a boy. Having a girl would have been too soon for him, I just… felt it. The memory of Sarah had haunted him during the rest of my pregnancy; he could spent hours staring at her drawings guiltily, thinking he did not deserve this new child. When Elise and the town doctor announced the baby's sex, I knew I couldn't hide the relief. Not that I doubted he would love our daughter but…

All thoughts were interrupted when he pushed me back on the mattress and rolled over me, nuzzling my neck and kissing my throat. I couldn't help but giggle and moan in content when he brushed that sensitive spot below my ear. I started, in return, to unbutton his shirt with a bit of difficulties while he kept distracting me with sweet ministrations and caresses. I eventually got rid of his vest and top and was starting to relieve in the feeling of his bare skin under my fingers when he just stopped and pulled back. I stared at him puzzled before realising something was wrong again. He had that look; that worried expression and wondering eyes I had seen many times during the past three years. That face I hated so much.

"Don't you ever feel regrets?" he asked impassively, while I knew he was nothing emotionless inside. "This life, marrying me…"

I pressed my lips against his fiercely, forcing him to shut up. The last thing I wanted right now was him pondering on what my life -_our lives-_ could have been if things had turned out differently. If I hadn't been sold; if I hadn't met him; if I had decided to stay with my family. _If I stayed only out of pity and to be under his protection, _just like his former wife did.

We parted for air and I looked into his eyes, holding his head firmly between my hands. I knew what triggered it this time. Seeing Brooke and Walter exchanging vows, the reminder of the woman's insecurities and difficulties to trust anyone before she met them… the fact they never knew what she thought, deep inside.

"You asking this very question is insulting" I hissed, eyes narrowing at him. "I told you many times and I won't repeat it again; you are the best thing that ever happened to me so don't you dare wonder over stupid things like this again. I… I love you Patrick."

My voice lowered during the last sentence; and I bit my lower lip at my admission. I loved him. I loved him fully yet never managed to find the nerve to tell him. This time I was sick of his worries and I knew he believed my words were real. The insecurity in his eyes vanished as soon as I voiced them and I was crushed into a tight embrace. His reaction made me want to laugh and I would have if I hadn't been as shaken. We never talked about feelings because I never needed reassurance. The way he took care of me, looked at me or touched me was enough. _He_ needed it though. He needed to hear the words I always had a hard time to voice, because I suspected his wife didn't do as much. Mrs Miller told me Sylvia didn't love him, and he knew it. I came to hate her for it.

"I love you" I repeated, face buried in his shoulders. "I love you and I love my current life. Don't ever doubt that again."

I felt him nod in response. We stayed in this position for a while, unmoving, just enjoying each other's presence. Then, my itching fingers traced patterns on his lower back, following the line of his pants. He too, went back to where he stopped before and started pulling off my nightdress…

"And I thought _we_ were the couple of the day" an amused voice interrupted us from the doorway.

My husband jumped off me immediately as if bitten and glared at his shameless partners in business. Or rather glared at a perfectly at ease Brooke Mashburn and an ogling Walter. The latter didn't comment on my attire though, certainly too aware his newly wife was still by his side. After a pointed stare at him, he looked away and I stepped out of bed to put on my dressing gown while my husband slipped back in his shirt.

"You are right Patrick, you and Teresa definitely can't keep your hands off each other" the former con teased with a wide grin.

"Shut up Brooke" I snapped and narrowed my eyes at her. Couldn't she have waited _just_ an hour or so before intruding? This was starting to get good… "What are you doing here anyway?"

"We figured we could say 'good-bye' before leaving. It would be rude to depart without paying our respects to the maid of honour and the best man; and since I figured you would not be accompanying us to the front gate…"

I shook my head, not even trying to buy the pathetic excuse she just served us. She had a good idea _how_ Patrick was likely to… wake me up. Walter decided to intervene before my husband replied something unpleasant.

"Our carriage is ready, and since we still have business running around… and Brooke wanted to pay a visit to father Mathew, if he's still alive" he added, muttering between his teeth. The woman slapped him on the shoulder as a reprimand.

"Without him, I wouldn't even be here" she chided severely. "He taught me how to read and all those basic stuffs before I took off for the wild world. And for the record, I want to name our son Mathew."

"No way!" her new husband replied forcefully. "He will be named after his father, Walter, just like _I_ was."

Hearing those words, I couldn't help but grin amusingly at my husband. That subject was something we had been through a few years prior… and were certainly going to debate again in the next few months. Even though I did like 'Susan', where was the fun of negotiating if you agreed all the time with your husband?

"Mathew."

"Walter."

"Mathew."

"Walter."

"Walter."

"Mathew" the man blurted before realising his mistake.

"Now I can't refuse my husband's command" Brooke grinned, satisfied. "Now that the boy's name is set, I would like Alice for a…"

"Why don't you two lovebirds discuss over that matter during the road trip?" Jane interrupted quickly, taking each friend by a shoulder and pushing them out of the room. Before the door was closed though, the woman winked at me and dropped a quick:

"Have fun Teresa!"

Once the door was locked, I sighed in relief. Good thing the other couples of the household weren't as nosy. I chuckled at my frustrated man. When he turned towards me, obviously determined to finish what we started, I took a deep breath and pulled my nightdress over my head. The silky cloth fell on the floor and I stood there, naked and facing my husband. His pupils dilated and iris took a deeper shade of blue as his eyes scanned me from top to bottom; and I prided myself in thinking I still caused such fascination over him. He set his gaze on a spot of my body, where I knew scars remained.

The bruises on my skin were fading while the ones in my mind would always remain; but with him, they were less painful. He stepped closer to me and leant his forehead against mine. I pushed back his shirt on the ground. The way we stood reminded me that moment when, years ago, I decided to give myself to him fully for the first time. And if I read correctly the glint in his eyes, he remembered too.

"No regrets? Are you…" he started, but I didn't let him finish. I stood on my toes and caught his mouth possessively with mine.

No, I did not regret this and yes I was sure; and I was determined to spend the rest of my life proving it to him.

* * *

**I confess I had a funny feeling when I wrote the last lines...Oh well, guess it happens each time a long multi-chap is finally done :D.**

**Once again, thank you for reading. **

**See you in another fic xD!**


End file.
